Just the way it goes
by Dippydora21534
Summary: After a trip home resulting in a run in with Karofsky Kurt returns to Dalton and must rely on his new friends and Blaine to help him through. Dalton based story concentrating on Kurt & Jeff friendship and usual Warbler pairings of Klaine/Niff/Wevid with bit of Finn & Puck thrown in for good measure. Lots of general Dalton days with visits back to Lima. I own nothing but plot.
1. Chapter 1

It was early, stupidly early. The room was still dark as Jeff fumbled around trying to find his phone. He hadn't been asleep for long thanks to a games night with Nick and the guys but he'd crashed as soon as his head had hit his pillow. Unconsciously, struggling to find his phone under the mound of blankets and pillows he had wrapped himself in he tried desperately not to wake up, hoping that the ringing would stop. Running his hand under his pillow again he found it, squinting at the screen to see who the hell was calling at this time of night, he debated ignoring the call altogether and hurling the phone across the room. Still not fully 'with it' he slid the green bar across and pressed the phone to his ear, eyes still shut in a vain attempt to sleep.

"Sup" he managed to groan into the handset.

"Jeff. Jeff can you help me please?" came the whispered voice.

"Kurt?"

Trying to clear his head he pushed himself up onto this elbow, squinting as he reached for his lamp; fumbling about he knocked his watch to the floor with a loud scattering noise as he groped around on his desk, while still trying the hold the phone to his ear. Flicking on the lamp and wincing at the brightness Jeff rubbed his eyes with his free hand and swung his legs over the side of the bed, resting them on the cold wooden floor.

"Kurt? You okay?"

"Jeff" came the almost silent reply "I'm outside. Do you think you could come and get me please?"

"Sure. What's up, lost your key?" said Jeff as he shuffled around his room pulling on his sweats and a screwed up T shirt from the floor beside his bed.

"Not exactly" sniffed Kurt.

Feeling a little more awake Jeff considered Kurt's response to this remark as he attempted to pull on a mismatched pair of tube socks. No snippy come back, no put down. "Hey Kurt. Weren't you going home this weekend?" he questioned, pulling his phone from between his shoulder and chin and holding it to his ear again.

"Yeah, didn't quite work out that way" was the murmured response.

"Where exactly are you" Jeff asked uneasily as he grabbed his dorm key and headed out of this room and down the corridor.

"In my car" was the quiet reply.

"Okay, hang tight I'm on my way."

It was cold tonight, bitterly cold. Jeff wished he'd thought to put on some kind of sweater as he pushed his hands further into the pockets of his sweats in an attempt to warm up. Hunching his shoulders he headed across the dark campus towards the parking area. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed a muted light visible through a crack in the curtains from the common room window; the rest of the dorms appeared to be in darkness; turning back he headed steadily down the main pathway toward student parking. The grounds were silent and tranquil with the large tree's casting gently moving shadows in the moonlight.

As usual most of the students had returned home for the weekend break so there were few cars left at the school. Jeff found Kurt's navigator parked rather haphazardly under a large oak tree in a dark corner of the lot. The car was in darkness which he considered strange as he moved steadily toward it. Approaching the passenger side Jeff hunched down and rapped twice on the window.

"Hey, Kurt. You in there?" he called cupping his hands against the glass and peering in.

A click of the lock releasing was the only response he received. Stepping back and tugging the handle of the door, Jeff opened it and stuck his head inside the dark vehicle peering around for Kurt.

Huddled in the dark, behind the wheel was Kurt. His white face grubby and tear stained, dried blood on his lip and a dark bruise forming around his right eye. Kurt glanced toward Jeff, a sob escaping his throat as he brought his hand to his mouth in an effort to disguise it.

"Jesus Kurt", barked Jeff as he slipped into the car, shutting the door loudly behind him. "What the hell's happened?" as he reached out tentatively to place his hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt continued to sob, his breath hitching as he tried to control himself. Jeff continued to hold his knee, gripping his shoulder with his free hand in an attempt to comfort his friend.

Kurt breathed deeply as he tried to compose himself enough to be understood. "I stopped off at the mall to meet Mercedes on my way home but she cancelled on me at the last minute" Kurt managed to get out before he began sobbing again and Jeff was at a loss as what to say so he stayed silent.

"I, I was unlocking the driver's door when someone grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me round to the back of the car" Kurt managed with a shaky voice. "It, it was Dave" he added.

"You know about him right. Blaine explained all about him to you guys yeah?"

Jeff nodded silently, studying the bruise on Kurt's eye through a frown of his own.

"Well, it turns out he wasn't very impressed that I'd come back to Lima after he told me not to, so he, he decided to explain to me how upset he really was."

"Damn Kurt", moaned Jeff. Raising his hand to Kurt's cheek to cautiously touch the bruise. "How the hell did he do this to you in broad daylight?"

"Well you know it really didn't take him that long" mumbled Kurt, looking down to his lap. Silence filled the car.

"Please don't tell Blaine" whispered Kurt.

"What?" questioned Jeff, "haven't you called him yet?"

"No" whimpered Kurt, "I really would like it if he didn't know."

"And how do you think that's going to work Kurt? I mean really, if this had happened to me and I didn't tell Nick he would flip shit. Not forgetting the little matter of your cut lip and black eye; don't you think he'll notice them tomorrow morning?"

"I was kind of hoping I could hide in your room this weekend" mumbled Kurt, still not looking Jeff in the eye.

"Kurt, I really don't understand. You've got to tell Blaine, come to think of it why you didn't call him tonight?" asked Jeff frowning slightly in confusion.

"I don't want him to know Jeff" sniffed Kurt.

"But Kurt..."

"No Jeff" Kurt's eyes snapped up and blazed into Jeff's, "he can't know" Kurt's voice had regained some of its usual strength but it cracked on the last word as his eyes cast downwards again.

"Okay, okay, calm down, its okay" said Jeff trying desperately to try and read the situation.

Kurt sniffed and wiped his eyes, "thank you."

"Hey, how about we get you inside and see how you feel then?" questioned Jeff, lowering his head to try and catch Kurt's downcast eyes.

"Sure" Kurt managed with a small smile.

"What about your Dad Kurt? Wasn't he expecting you home like hours ago? Come to think of it, how long have you been out here anyway?" Jeff queried carefully.

"Oh" mumbled Kurt his eyes still cast downward, "I drove about for a while; you know, trying to decide where to go. I eventually text him and told him I couldn't make it back, gave him a story about a major homework assignment" Kurt explained guiltily, "but I've actually been sitting out here for a while now. It feels safe you know?"

"Oh right. Okay then. Shall we?" prompted Jeff.

Jeff opened his door and slipped out into the cold, he jogged round to the driver's side and opened Kurt's door waiting for him to get out, frowning again as he noticed Kurt gingerly place his foot down on the ground, twisting Kurt grabbed his bag from the back seat and carefully stood.

Jeff closed the door and pulled Kurt toward him, placing his arm under Kurt's so that he could support his weight.

"Jeff" he protested, "that really isn't necessary."

"Shut it Kurt. Don't even try to make out that your ankle isn't hurting" snarked Jeff "just accept the help and get over it."

"Jeez you're cranky at night" smiled Kurt "perhaps you should sleep more."

"Yes, well that's hard to do when you're playing hero" smiled Jeff.

"You know, I always thought of you more as an angel" Kurt smiled back. "must be something to do with your blonde halo."

"Thanks alot" puffed Jeff as they made their way back across the campus toward the dorms, Jeff supporting Kurt's weight as he pulled him close.

"Really though Jeff, thank you for this. I really appreciate it and I know I'm asking alot for you to not tell Blaine."

Jeff just nodded in response not entirely comfortable with the situation he had now agreed to but sure that for tonight anyway he was doing right by his friend.

Neither boy noticed the common room curtains move back into place as they entered the dorms nor did they see the door crack open as they made their way up the dark corridor. Jeff's arm still slung around Kurt, with Kurt in turn learning into Jeff's shoulder.

Kurt learned against the door as Jeff searched for his key, gingerly placing some weight on his ankle as a fresh set of silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hey" said Jeff, gently raising his hand to Kurt's cheek. "You'll be fine, just let's get you inside, okay."

Kurt raised his eyes to Jeff and nodded silently as Jeff tenderly brushed his tears away.

Pushing the door open Jeff ushered Kurt into the darkness and closed the door with a click.

Neither boy noticed the common room door was now closed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Babe. Hey babe you in there" shouted Nick as he tried in vain to rouse Jeff from his room. Leaning both hands on the door frame Nick brought his ear to the door in an attempt to hear any kind of noise from the other side.

Nothing.

Sure Jeff was a heavy sleeper but this was crazy. After the games night they had said their goodnights and arranged to meet at eight for breakfast and it was already eight thirty and Nick had seen no sign of his boyfriend.

Unexpectedly the door was pulled open and a definitely slept in Jeff poked his head out.

"Hey" said Jeff, somewhat distractedly. Running a hand through is ruffled hair and blinking his eyes.

"Hey babe" smiled Nick, "sleep in did we. Late night not agree with you?"

"What" spluttered Jeff suddenly looking guilty.

"The games night? You know it did finish kind of later than usual" smiled Nick.

"Oh. Yeah right, the games night" mumbled Jeff somewhat vaguely.

"You gonna let me in then babe?" grinned Nick as he placed his hand on Jeff's cheek. "I can help you get ready..." he winked, leaning in towards his boyfriend, trying to edge through the door.

"Ah, actually no" said Jeff, glancing over his shoulder and putting his hand on the door frame to bar Nick's progress, whilst discretely shutting the door a little more as he did so. "Why don't you head on down to breakfast and I'll catch you up in a few minutes?" he suggested.

"Oookay then" puzzled Nick. This was not the usual response he received from Jeff during an early morning wake up call. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yep, yep, absolutely fine Hun. Just need to get stuff sorted you know?" Jeff said as he attempted to close his door, "see you in a bit, love you."

And that was that Nick was stood in the corridor, staring at his boyfriend's door, "What the hell just happened" he thought as he set off down the corridor, feeling well and truly dismissed.

Jeff leant against the door and sighed, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. He hadn't exactly forgotten about his and Nick's breakfast date but he'd had precious little sleep and hadn't heard his alarm. In fact until Nick had banged on the door for what must've been at least the second time he hadn't even woken up. Sleep had not come easily for Jeff last night; after getting back to the room Kurt had disappeared into the shower for some time and afterwards hadn't been in much of a mood to talk so Jeff had settled him in his bed and Jeff had taken the couch. Lying awake in the darkness, wrapped in a comforter he had listened to Kurt's eventual even breathing, his mind not wanting to shut down. Thoughts had run around his head and no matter how dark the room or how much he'd tried to force sleep to come he had simply laid there staring into the dimness, wondering why his weekend had suddenly become so complicated.

Shaking his head Jeff glanced towards his bed; Kurt was still sleeping; a feat in itself considering the amount of noise Nick had made. Kurt was curled tightly in his comforter, his usually manicured hair flopping over his face; now that Jeff could see properly, the cut on Kurt's lip appeared to be superficial and his tear stained face was now clean and white again thanks to the late night shower, the bruise on his eye however was definitely visible, as were several bruises on his wrists.

Jeff pushed away from the door and made his way over to the bed; pulling his comforter from the couch he placed it gently over his friend whose only response was to snuffle closer into the pillows he was holding tightly to his face. Smiling gently Jeff watched him for a few seconds before scooping up a change of clothes from his dresser and heading into his bathroom to grab a shower.

Leaning back letting the hot water run down his face he pondered his situation.

One, he had, not in so many words, promised Kurt that he wouldn't tell Blaine about Dave. Two, he had to hide Kurt in his room for the next two days without anyone finding him and three, he now had to keep it from Nick as well. This he considered a major problem. He NEVER lied to Nick. Nick was his everything. Hell he probably already knew something was up from the way he was behaving earlier. Groaning Jeff ran his hands through his hair pushing the water down his back as he did so. Deciding to get breakfast out of the way first he continued quickly with his shower, once dry he stuck his head out of the bathroom and saw that Kurt was still yet to move. Grabbing a pen from his desk he scribbled a quick note and placed it in the corner of his mirror before quietly slipping out of the door and closing it quietly behind him.

Nick and Blaine were sat together in the kitchen area of the dorms; neither had taken much trouble over their breakfast choices, Blaine settling for black coffee and cereal while Nick had only managed the coffee.

"So, what are you up to this weekend seeing as Kurt's not here" asked Nick making small talk.

"Not sure really" spat Blaine through a mouthful of cereal "got to finish an assignment for chem but apart from that not much. What are you & Jeff up to? You wanna hang out or are you gonna be all hot and heavy?" he mocked.

"Yeah, well, not too sure about that" pondered Nick, "Jeff was a little odd this morning."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know, odder than usual" smiled Nick, "he didn't invite me into his room this morning."

"Perhaps he's realised you're a vampire" smiled Blaine.

"Very funny" grinned Nick as he bumped Blaine's elbow knocking a spoonful of cereal onto the counter as Blaine brought it to his mouth.

With that, said boyfriend came through the doorway and glanced around eyes sparkling as they settled on Nick.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey yourself" smiled Nick as he stood and made his way over to Jeff.

"Sorry about earlier" Jeff mumbled into Nick's ear as he pulled him into a tight hug "wasn't really with it you know?

"Sure babe" smiled Nick "No worries, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Ah, nothing much, just gimmie some toast and I'll be set thanks."

It was then that Jeff glanced over Nick's shoulder and noticed Blaine sitting at the counter.

"Hey Jeff" smiled Blaine waving his spoon in Jeff's direction.

"Oh, yeah, hey" Jeff replied somewhat awkwardly, not really able to look him in the eye.

"You okay?" asked Blaine.

"Um, yeah, fine" mumbled Jeff, "You?" he added as an afterthought.

"Good thanks" Blaine replied with a confused frown.

"Great. That's great" stuttered Jeff as he turned to grab some water from the refrigerator.

Nick looked back and forth between them with a puzzled expression.

"Babe, you sure you're alright? Perhaps you should go back to bed. You seem a little, how shall I put it, strange?"

"Yeah, you're probably right, bit tired, need to sleep, probably feel better later" garbled Jeff as he backed towards the door desperate to get out of the room before he gave anything away.

"I'll, ah, just take this up to my room and see you guys a bit later then" he said taking the plate of toast from Nick as he edged out of the room, two bottles of water tucked under his arm.

Nick lowered his hand from where it had been holding the plate as he watched Jeff go somewhat in disbelief.

"Right, well looks like I'm at a lose end for a couple of hours at least if you wanna hang out" Nick said looking towards Blaine who was in turn looking at the doorway that Jeff had just exited.

"Yeah sure" said Blaine rising to place his dishes in the sink "you weren't kidding when you said he was odd this morning were you?"

"Well you know what, he's certainly not dull" smiled Nick.

Kurt woke slowly. He was warm, too warm really but it was strangely comforting. He ached. He knew why, but didn't want to think about it. He tried to stretch but decided against it when his muscles protested too much. Rubbing his eyes he winced as he noticed his wrist. It was definitely bruised. Never mind, he could cover that one easily. He touched his fingers to his eye and flinched slightly as he added pressure, yep, he didn't need to look in a mirror to know that that one was gonna be a little harder to conceal.

Sighing he pushed back the comforters and swung his legs out of bed. Placing his feet on the wooden floor he noticed his pyjamas falling over his feet, clearly too long to be his own. The t-shirt he was wearing was hanging off his shoulder exposing his skin. He pulled it straight and stood; thankfully his ankle appeared to have improved in the few hours he had been sleeping and he padded his way over to Jeff's mirror to evaluate the damage.

Bending down he peered at his face. Yep, his eye was bad. Worse than two days in hiding could conceal. He sighed as he carefully graced the pads of his fingers over the bruise; at least the swelling wasn't too bad. Perhaps he could try make up?

Looking up he saw Jeff's note, "Gone to meet Nick for breakfast, back in a bit, and will bring you something back. We need to talk. J."

Heaving a sigh, Kurt turned to the bathroom, hoping that a long hot shower would make everything go away.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine and Nick had settled on a mammoth game of Super Mario. Sat side by side in the common room, they were shouting at the TV, engrossed, neither noticed the common room doors open nor Christian enter down the steps.

"Guys" quipped Christian smoothly.

"Oh, hi" nodded Nick, glancing quickly towards the doors then back towards the screen. "Didn't see you there."

"Clearly" dead panned Christian; walking slowly around the room and coming to a standstill behind the couch where Nick & Blaine were sat.

"Hey, Blaine how's Kurt?" he asked, absentmindedly running his fingers along the back of the seat.

"Um, okay" said Blaine, not looking away from the screen. "Gone home for the weekend."

"Really" replied Christian raising an eyebrow which Blaine didn't notice as he was still staring at the screen.

"Yeah, family stuff you know. Oh hell, Nick, that was my star and you know it."

"How about you Nick, how's Jeff?"

"Yeah, great, bit tired, gone back to his room for a rest, back to himself later, you know what he's like" he replied, still staring at the screen thumbs flying over the control.

"Well, I must say I admire your attitudes" scoffed Christian. "You might want to pay a little more attention to your guys though boys. You never know what might be going on while you're distracted like this" he sniggered.

"Huh" said Blaine, still not taking his eyes off the screen. Neither he nor Nick was particularly friendly with Christian but he was a Warbler so they were acquainted, "what was that" he asked over his shoulder, still not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Nothing, nothing" smiled Christian. "You carry on. Enjoy the game guys, I certainly will" he called over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the room hands in his pockets a sly smile on his face.

"What did he want" Nick asked, glancing over at Blaine.

"Not sure. Wasn't really listening" said Blaine still hammering at his control, "Something about enjoying the game I think."

* * *

Jeff let himself back into his room. A plate of cold toast clutched in his hands.

He made his way over to his dresser and put down the plate and the bottles. Taking the note from the mirror he screwed it into a ball and threw it into the wastepaper basket on the opposite side of the room, raising his hands in victory as it bounced in first time.

Looking around he saw the bed was empty and he could hear the shower running. Straightening the comforters and righting the pillows Jeff collapsed onto the bed and shut his eyes, throwing one arm over his face for good measure, this was going to be a very long two days.

"Jeff?" Kurt called from the bathroom.

"Hey, Kurt" he responded moving his arm and sitting up slightly so that he could see his face "how are you this morning?"

"Okay" he replied in a small voice "a little sore; bit bruised" he gestured to his eye attempting a smile.

"Uh huh" Jeff nodded.

"You thought anymore about telling Blaine? He's right downstairs with Nick. We could pop down and spend the day with them. What do you think?" he proposed warily.

"Jeff" whispered Kurt.

"Okay, okay" Jeff replied putting his hands up "I just thought that maybe after a night's sleep you might have changed your mind."

"No, sorry" Kurt mumbled looking down at the floor and shuffling his feet from side to side.

"Hey it's okay" said Jeff standing and making his way over to Kurt "I just don't understand why you don't want him to know, you could be having a much better time with him taking care of you than me you know" he said giving Kurt a quick hug.

Kurt remained silent.

"Kurt" Jeff said pulling back from the hug and bending slightly to try and catch Kurt's gaze, his hands remaining on his friend's shoulders, "I was only kidding you know, I don't mind looking after you at all."

"I just. I just don't want him to feel like he has to protect me all the time" Kurt mumbled to the floor, "It's bad enough that I have to feel pathetic, I don't need my boyfriend knowing I am too. Hell I couldn't even go to the mall without getting beat up."

"Kurt" stuttered Jeff, "Do you honestly believe that he would feel that way?" his fingers tightening somewhat on Kurt's shoulders, "do you believe that any of us feel any less of you for what's happened to you, now or ever?"

"Jeff" sighed Kurt, "it's really about how I feel about myself, and I can honestly say that I'm embarrassed to be me sometimes. So please, please, don't tell him" meeting Jeff's gaze with watery eyes and a face so sad it broke Jeff's heart.

"Fine" Jeff sighed, pulling Kurt into a loose hug "We'll do it your way".

"Thanks. Did you bring me anything to eat?" he smiled shyly as he backed away from the hug.

"Of course" laughed Jeff, gesturing over to his dresser,"only the best when you stay at Hotel Jeff. Cold toast and water. Bon Appétit."


	4. Chapter 4

It was later that afternoon that Jeff decided that it might cheer Kurt up to have some of his own clothes to put on. Kurt had assured him that he was more than happy to uncharacteristically slob out in pyjamas for the day but Jeff had insisted that if Kurt had his own clothes it might bolster his spirits, secretly hoping that if Kurt felt better about himself then maybe he could get him to talk to Blaine.

This is how Jeff found himself unnecessarily sneaking down the dorm corridors in an attempt to get into Kurt's room unnoticed.

Kurt had reluctantly given Jeff his key with strict instructions to touch nothing but the clothes in his dresser, and if he was going anyway he could pick up his toothbrush for him too. Jeff had left the room with a mock salute and headed down the corridor with an air of a guilty person radiating off him.

Kurt's room was at the opposite end of the corridor to his own but as most students had gone home he didn't really expect to see many people, clutching the key in his hand, his hand in turn stuffed in his pocket he was almost to the door when he heard someone calling.

"Hey babe, I was just coming to find you, are you feeling better?" panted Nick as he ran up to him.

Closing his eyes and trying to fix a blank look on his face, Jeff turned round and smiled warmly at his boyfriend.

"Hey Nick" he smiled as he leant in for a quick kiss, "I feel much better thanks. Sorry I haven't seen you much today, I hope you haven't been too bored without me to distract you" he smiled coyly.

Nick smiled back, "well actually Blaine and I had a stellar game of Mario, you should have been there baby, I totally whipped him there were almost tears."

"Sure there were" said Jeff rolling his eyes "yours or his" he teased.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence baby" pouted Nick.

"Oh, you know you're undefeated" Jeff smiled back at him. "What did the winner get?" he asked slyly.

"Well actually the prizes are yet to be awarded" grinned Nick sliding his hand around Jeff's hip and pulling him forward.

"Well we can't have that now can we" smirked Jeff running his hand around the back of Nicks head pulling him closer still, "you can't be going around without a victory prize now can you" he murmured as he pulled him closer.

Nick's eyes closed and he could feel Jeff's lips ghosting over his own.

"Hey there Jeffrey" came a cocky voice from behind them.

Dropping his head to Nick's shoulder Jeff looked up through narrow eyes to see Christian walking idly down the corridor towards them.

"Christian" he said in a hard tone releasing his hand from the back of Nick's head but dropping it down to take his hand in his own.

"I would have thought that you two would have had enough of each other last night" stated Christian with a glint in his eye.

"Sorry what?" asked Nick.

"Last night" explained Christian in a slow tone as if explaining to a child, "young Jeffery here entertaining you in the corridor in the small hours."

Jeff shuffled nervously.

"Oh yeah" said Nick, "we had a games night sorry if we woke you when I walked him back to his room."

"Oh right. Games night" repeated Christian looking directly at Jeff with a raised eyebrow "that's exactly what I meant."

"And how was the games night Jeffrey? Must have been well after two when I heard you moving around out here" he deadpanned looking directly at Jeff.

"Ahh, yep finished pretty late" said Jeff, looking around trying not to make eye contact with Christian or Nick.

"Not that late though baby" chipped in Nick, "it can't have been much after one that I walked you back surely?"

"You know, really not sure" said Jeff quickly tugging on Nicks hand in an attempt to move him down the corridor away from Christian who was looking at him with an evil glint.

"You heard from Kurt lately" Christian called after Jeff as they moved away down the corridor.

Jeff's stride faulted before he looked back over his shoulder directly at Christian before replying.

"Why do you want to know?" he questioned.

"No reason really" smirked Christian.

Jeff looked Christian in the eye before turning again and heading off with Nick trying to figure out what the hell he was playing at.

"You know" said Christian stepping forward "I could have sworn I heard his voice out here last night with you."

Jeff stopped walking his back to Christian, his insides dropping like a stone. Nick had paused beside him and was now looking back and forth between Jeff and Christian with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sorry Christian, but I think you must be mistaken" said Nick, "Blaine told you earlier that Kurt went home for the weekend."

"That's right he did" Christian said in mock confusion raising his hand to his forehead and shaking it slightly, "Sorry Jeffrey, my mistake."

"No problem" Jeff managed to get out slowly turning to look at Christians face.

"You know what these late nights can do, aye Jeff" smarmed Christian taking a step closer to him, "make you think you see and hear all sorts of strange things. You know, I could have sworn I saw a couple of people out in the grounds last night too, arm in arm, very cosy."

Jeff blanched.

Christian smiled directly at Jeff but stopped advancing, "guess I just need a little more sleep hey" he said turning to Nick with a grin, "well you lads have a lovely afternoon."

"Jeffrey" he said with a small bob of his head in Jeff's direction and a devious smile.

Jeff spent the remainder of the afternoon with Nick albeit only in body, his mind was racing all over the place and surely Nick must have noticed his distraction.

Instead of enjoying time with his boyfriend, Jeff's mind was pondering numerous scenarios. One, he hadn't managed to get Kurt any clothes from his room so he must still be wearing Jeff's pyjamas from last night, he tried not to dwell on this as Kurt himself had said he was fine with this arrangement. However, he had given himself the mission which he had failed spectacularly. Two, Kurt must be starving, images of a half starved street urchin flicked across his mind, he would definitely have to take some food back with him and three, Christian clearly knew that Kurt was in his room, this fact alone made Jeff's heart race and panic form behind his eyes. If Christian knew, what was stopping him from telling Nick or Blaine? Hell what was to stop him announcing it at dinner. Not that he didn't want Blaine to know, heck his life would be much easier if he did know, but he understood Kurt's reasons and he was going to do all he could to make sure things were done on his terms.

Lost in his own thoughts Jeff jumped when he felt Nick stroke his cheek with the back of his index finger.

"Hey, babe you in there" whispered Nick as he studied Jeff's face.

"Sorry" murmured Jeff "zoned out for a while. What are we watching?"

"Well, I was watching you zoning out" smiled Nick.

Jeff gave a small smile back, leaning his head gently onto Nicks shoulder as they lie side by side on Nick's bed.

"Before that we were watching a movie but that finished a while ago" said Nick with a concerned look in his eye "I bet wherever you went was much more interesting."

"God Nick, I'm so, so, sorry" whined Jeff "I really can't focus today and your being so sweet and so understanding, and I..."

Jeff was cut off by Nick placing a firm kiss to his lips, effectively cutting off his tirade of explanation and dismissing all previous thoughts from his mind as the feeling of his boyfriends lips against his took over his senses.

"Don't worry about it" said Nick as he pulled away bumping his shoulder against Jeff's.

"You know" smiled Jeff, glancing at his boyfriend, "you appear to have my attention now..."

"Soooo" smirked Nick "what shall we do with this newly discovered attention span of yours?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can hold my focus for a little while at least" beamed Jeff as his gaze travelled to Nicks lips slowly closing the gap between them.

Kurt would just have to stay hungry a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was getting a little antsy. He had watched a dodgy TV movie about the Carpenters and several old episodes of Frasier and was now drifting around the room looking for something to do. Carefully he side stepped a pile of car and music magazines which were strewn across the floor as he headed towards Jeff's book shelf to ponder its contents in an attempt to find some kind of distraction until Jeff returned.

Kurt had been surprised by Jeff, sure they had been friends for some months now but you never really know someone until you spend time living with them.

Kurt's initial assessment of Jeff was that he was kind-hearted, energetic and frankly a little nuts. He had come to this conclusion almost immediately after meeting him upon his transfer to Dalton, Jeff and Nick being some of Blaine's closest friends had welcomed Kurt into their group whole heartedly and Kurt could never be more thankful. Nick had been kind and warm, giving Kurt the space he needed to adjust but Jeff had bounded into Kurt's life with unwavering good humour and a lust for life that Kurt had found infectious. Both boys along with Wes and David had made his transfer much easier and he had found himself becoming firm friends with them all in only a short amount of time.

Staying with Jeff since last night Kurt had added many layers to his impression of his friend. Sure Jeff was still kind-hearted, ridiculously energetic and still completely nuts, but he was also quietly compassionate and caring; strong and loyal and above all completely trustworthy. Looking around Jeff's room Kurt considered the private Jeff. His room was colourful, much like his personality. Endless photographs of friends, family and warblers covered the walls and a selection of small head shots of Jeff & Nick were tucked into the edges of the dresser mirror, as were an assortment of ticket stubs from several movies and plays, clearly memento's from their dates. The floor surrounding the bed was scattered with several items of casual attire and various mismatched tube socks, a few half drunken bottles of water stood on the floor between the dresser and the bed. Bending slowly, testing his sore muscles, Kurt grabbed the clothing into his arms and crossed the room to the hamper lifting the lid and dropping the items inside; turning back he noticed Jeff's homework on his desk. Surprisingly it all seemed to be complete, Kurt wasn't exactly sure when and how Jeff managed to get this done as he seemed to spend most of his time with Nick, or with the rest of them, hanging out and messing around most nights. It seemed that Jeff might play the fool at times but he was clearly rocky smart and fiercely committed to getting the best he could from himself, apparently he and Nick didn't spend all their time making out like the rest of them teased them for. Kurt smiled at the thought.

Hanging on the door of the wardrobe was Jeff's Dalton uniform and unlike his casual clothing for which he appeared to have little regard, his uniform was hanging perfectly the jacket and the tie placed carefully around the neck of the hanger, his pants pressed to perfection under the jacket. Kurt could almost feel the pride coming from the way the uniform was presented; it was an oasis of contained perfection and Kurt couldn't help but reach out and touch the jacket smoothing out non-existent wrinkles smiling gently as he did so.

Glancing back towards the bed, a glint of silver caught Kurt's eye bending deeply, groaning as he did so, he reached down and felt around under the bed, keeping himself steady with the other hand resting on the comforter. Clasping his hand around cold metal he straightened up and opened his fist to reveal Jeff's rather expensive watch. Bringing it up level with his mouth Kurt blew hard to remove the fluff which was caught in the strap, flicking it slightly with his fingers when blowing proved unsuccessful. Wondering why Jeff had left it there, he gently placed in back on his dresser and wandered slowly back towards the book shelf.

* * *

Jeff had managed to extract himself from Nick's room, although not before he had made it up to his boyfriend for being preoccupied earlier that day. It was fairly late in the afternoon and hustling down the corridor Jeff glanced at his watch, or at least tried to, realising that he hadn't put it on this morning; muttering a curse he pressed on towards the kitchen feeling adequately guilty that Kurt couldn't have eaten since breakfast and was probably half starved by now.

Head in the refrigerator grabbing random items to put in sandwiches Jeff hummed along to the song in his head and it occurred to him that he wasn't entirely sure what Kurt was going to like remembering that he was usually eating something green and leafy whilst Jeff preferred any manner of interesting food combinations. Deciding to play safe and stick to the basics Jeff rustled up several rounds of chicken salad and a few bags of chips, turning to grab a couple of sodas he looked up and saw Blaine leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Jeff you hungry?" he teased gesturing to the pile of sandwiches on the counter.

"Uhhh" Jeff replied awkwardly.

"Only, joking man" smiled Blaine strolling into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets "knock yourself out, been working up an appetite with young Nick?" he winked.

"Yep, yep, that'll be it, yep" stumbled Jeff self-consciously as he gathered up his bits and pieces and headed for the door.

"Jeff" Blaine called.

"Yeah" said Jeff, sticking his head back round the doorway.

"You finished that chem report yet?"

"Uh, yeah, actually" Jeff replied.

"You mind if I look it over?" asked Blaine, "I just need to get a handle on it before I start. Do you mind?"

"Uh, I guess not" Jeff replied hesitantly.

"Hey, I understand if you don't want me to" Blaine interjected quickly.

"God Blaine, I don't mind, of course I don't mind" Jeff added quickly, "I'll just go grab it for you."

"That's okay" smiled Blaine, "I'll come with you. I should really get started, so the sooner the better. Hey do you want me to carry some of that for you?"

"Sure, thanks" smiled Jeff valiantly hiding his internal freak out that Blaine was expecting to follow him to his room and would most likely find Kurt there.

Turning from Blaine and leading the way down the corridor towards his room Jeff allowed his panic to show in his eyes, following behind carrying the chips Blaine was blissfully unaware of the chaos rotating in Jeff's mind at that moment.

"So, was it bad" asked Blaine.

"Sorry, what" Jeff blurted spinning round to face Blaine.

"The chem report" clarified Blaine, "was it bad?"

"Oh, right. No. Not too bad" replied Jeff as he continued to head down the corridor, "You shouldn't have too much trouble."

"Well gee thanks" laughed Blaine,"actually, it's probably a good thing that Kurt went home this weekend" he said, mainly to himself.

"Why's that" asked Jeff slowly.

"Well, you know, big chem report due, super hot boyfriend" he said making weighing motions with the bags of chips, "what's a guy gonna do?" he grinned, "I really need to ace this report and Kurt's, just, well, he's a distraction, a completely gorgeous distraction" he sighed.

"Yeah, I know that one" sighed Jeff, thoughts turning to Nick.

"Hey Blaine, you mind holding this for me" Jeff almost shouted once they reached his dorm room passing the plate to Blaine who was fumbling with the chips to free up a hand.

"Sure" Blaine replied puzzled by Jeff's sudden volume issues.

"Great, thanks" Jeff all but yelled "just gotta find my key."

Cracking open the door Jeff stuck his head and shoulders inside and paused as he looked around quickly, the bed was crumpled but he couldn't see Kurt anywhere. Opening the door wider he slowly entered the room with Blaine following behind.

"Um, just stick them down on the dresser" Jeff said gesturing at the food in Blaine's hands while he furtively looked around whilst trying to remain casual.

"Sure thing" Blaine replied crossing the room and depositing the plate as directed and chucking the bags of chips onto Jeff's bed.

"So, you got this report then" Blaine prompted as Jeff continued to monitor the room turning in a slow circle as he did so.

"Uh yeah" Jeff responded confusion evident in his voice as he crossed the room to his desk. Passing the report to Blaine, Jeff continued to look around confused.

"You okay man?" asked a concerned Blaine.

"Um, yeah. Yeah. Of course" Jeff replied shaking his head as he tried to pull himself back into the now, "have a good read, no rush" he quipped as he ushered Blaine towards the door and like Nick, Blaine found himself stood in the corridor, looking at the outside of Jeff's door before he even had a chance to know what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Closing the door on a confused looking Blaine, Jeff turned and scanned the room once again.

"Kurt" he hissed, "hey Kurt, where the hell are you."

Slowly the bathroom room door creaked open and a pale looking Kurt peaked out.

"Is he gone?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" sighed Jeff running his hand through his hair and making his way over to the bed.

"Thank you" Kurt mumbled quietly, "for the warning" he clarified as Jeff was looking confused.

"Oh, no problem" dismissed Jeff with a wave of his hand, "I had it all under control" he lied.

Kurt smiled, noticing the flush that Jeff wore from his neck to the top of his head. Clearly, he wasn't quite as stealthy as he thought but Kurt wasn't about to tell him, he was just glad that Blaine hadn't caught him there.

"So, Jeff", Kurt started, "even prisoners get rations you know. I don't suppose you brought me anything to eat did you?"

"As a matter of fact I did, ye of little faith" smirked Jeff motioning to the plate on the dresser.

"Oh, my gosh, Jeff, you even managed to put something green inside it" laughed Kurt as he made his way over to the food, "I'm impressed."

"Well you know I try" smiled Jeff, "I'm not entirely without culinary taste."

"Sure your not!" Kurt teased as he took a couple of sandwiches and settled himself on the bed.

"Thank you Jeff" he stated sincerely, looking directly up at him. "I really appreciate this."

"Don't worry about it" Jeff replied grabbing a sandwich of his own and sitting on the end of the bed opposite Kurt.

"How are you feeling Kurt? Really?"

"Okay" sighed Kurt, "sore, embarrassed, worried about telling Blaine", same old, same old.

"Kurt, look, I know you don't want to tell him but maybe it'd be for the best you know. You won't be able to hide your black eye by Monday and don't you think he's gonna be pissed that both you and I lied to him all weekend?"

"I know your right Jeff" whispered Kurt putting his food down and looking at his entwined fingers, "but it's hard you know, he's gonna be so disappointed in me."

"He's going to be upset Kurt but not with you" Jeff voiced exasperatedly grabbing Kurt's hands in his own; "you have to trust him, he knows you and he knows what you went through. He deserves to know what's happened, he deserves the right to look after you and he definitely doesn't deserve to be in the same building as you while you hide out from him like a fugitive" silence enveloped the room as Jeff ended his impromptu speech.

"I know" whispered Kurt, as a guilty tear trickled down his cheek, "I'll find him in the morning okay?"

"Okay" smiled Jeff giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze pleased that his spontaneous rant had had the desired effect.

"You wanna soda?"

"You know Jeff, sometimes I think I could get whiplash from your subject changes" laughed Kurt holding out his hand for the drink.

"Well, you know, always one to lighten the mood" winked Jeff, "Oh, and the place looks great by the way, don't think I hadn't noticed the complete lack of my floor wardrobe Hummel. Perhaps you should come to stay in my room more often, do a little house keeping for me in your spare time?"

"Watch it Jeff" smiled Kurt, "or you and I might just fall out."

* * *

Blaine was diligently working through is chem report when he heard a tapping on his door.

"Yeah, come in" he called without looking up.

"Hey Blaine" smiled Christian from the doorway.

"Oh, hi" said Blaine, looking up in surprise from his work "what can I do for you Christian?"

"Nothing, nothing" Christian said absentmindedly as he strolled into the room picking up and studying a framed picture of Kurt from Blaine's dresser and putting it down again as he continued to move into the room.

"I wondered whether you knew who young Jeffrey is hanging out with this weekend."

"Ah, well that would be Nick" Blaine responded to the obvious question with a frown as he turned in his chair to watch Christian circle his room, his elbow hanging over the back of the chair, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason really" smiled Christian who was now looking at the pictures on Blaine's notice board. "That's a nice one of you and Kurt" he said pointing to a snap of the two of them laughing in the grounds shortly after Kurt's transfer.

"Thanks" said Blaine in a flat voice, "Look Christian, if you really don't need me then I really have to get back to work."

"Of course" Christian smiled, "so just to clarify, Jeff's holed up with Nick, yes?"

"Yes, Christian, they are going out you know, that's pretty much what they do every weekend, no big deal" Blaine sighed impatiently.

"True, true" pondered Christian, "shame about you and Kurt though" he mentioned as he headed out of the room.

"Sorry, what?" asked Blaine looking up from his work again.

"I said shame about you and Kurt though" Christian repeated.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaine confused.

"Well, far be it from me to be the one to point it out Blaine" Christian started in mock concern, "but I was under the impression that young Jeffrey was entertaining Kurt this weekend."

"Ah, no" said Blaine looking directly at Christian confusedly, "I told you earlier that Kurt's gone home for the weekend, family stuff."

"I know what you told me Blaine" said Christian casually, brushing non-existent dust from his shoulder, "and I'm telling you that I heard young Jeffrey & your lovely Kurt murmuring to each other in the corridor late last night. Perhaps you'd better check on your little friend sooner rather than later. For your own good." He cast Blaine a wicked sneer as he headed out of the room closing the door behind him.

Watching the door close Blaine continued to stare in its direction long after Christian had left the room, putting his pen down on the desk he ran both hands through his hair "What the hell was that about" he thought tiredly. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he scrolled through until he found Kurt's profile and pressed call.

Surprisingly the call went straight to voicemail, sucking up his disappointment Blaine waited for Kurt's message before leaving one of his own.

_"Hi, this is Kurt. Please leave a message and I will consider calling you back, unless you're Blaine and then I will call you back immediately baby."_

_B_eep. Blaine smiled at the message.

"Hey baby, it's just me. Just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I miss you and can't wait until your back here with me tomorrow night. Oh, and I hate chem. Love you."

Sighing, Blaine put his phone back in his pocket and returned to his report.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick was singing loudly to the tune playing on the radio, drumming his hands rhythmically against the steering wheel of his corvette as he headed down the highway back towards Dalton. The window was open, a cool breeze ruffling his untidy brown hair and making the magazines he had placed on the passenger seat flutter. Nick was a radio guy. It hadn't always been so. Before he met Jeff he was particular about the music he listened to, he would find an album he liked and would remain faithful to it for several weeks before moving on to another. The radio was random, it didn't offer him any control, and Nick liked to have some element of control, even if it was over the smallest aspects of his life.

However, this was before Jeff. Jeff, who had come barrelling into his life with his spontaneity and complete lust for life, Nick had been swept up by his infectious nature and in return Jeff had opened Nick up to the wonders of being carefree and impulsive. Something of a new feeling for Nick.

This is how Nick had come to find himself listening to the local station singing unashamedly to whatever track was playing instead of his ipod.

Nick smiled at the thought of his boyfriend as the next track began. If Jeff had been with him he would have been singing along, his blonde mop top falling over his face, his blue eyes shining with barely suppressed mischief, his feet tapping on the floor. Jeff had a real problem with keeping still.

Jeff had tuned Nick's stereo to several different stations to make sure they had a wide variety of music choices with Jeff usually playing DJ if they were out together as Nick would be driving, something he was more than happy for Jeff to do. If Jeff was happy then he was happy, and Jeff was happy pretty much all of the time.

Nick turned the car into the schools long driveway and headed down the impressive drive. He loved coming back to Dalton even if he had only been gone a few hours. There was something comforting about the austere buildings, emanating warmth that only age could bring. The grounds were aged with large trees lining most of the walk ways and paths, providing cover during the day and spectacularly delicate shadows in the darkness. There was peace at Dalton, a stillness that enveloped you as soon as you entered its grounds, a sensation that wrapped itself around you and eased your tension.

Nick audibly exhaled as he drove through the grounds, turning the radio down so that it was little more than background noise.

He loved Dalton, he loved the calm that enclosed him while he was there and he loved his boyfriend, his completely nutty, perfect boyfriend and he counted himself extremely lucky that he got to have both at the same time.

Nick had been at Dalton for several years now. His father was extremely wealthy but Nick couldn't really remember when he had last spent any time with him. He was a busy man, a busy man with a young wife. He and Nick's mother had divorced some years ago, resulting in her moving across state and having very little contact. Nick had tried many times to bridge this gap with his mother but to no avail, leaving him with an emotional hole in his chest which he continually struggled to fill. Nick's father had decided in recent years that buying him outlandish gifts would compensate for the lack of time he needed to spend with him, the corvette being the latest in a long line of such offerings. Not that Nick was complaining; the corvette was a beautiful machine; he had actually chosen it after noticing that Jeff had turned the corner down on a two page spread about the car in one of his many petrol head magazines and Jeff certainly appreciated the car.

Pulling into the parking area Nick glanced around for a vacant spot, some of the students had begun to filter back this evening and the parking area although not busy was definitely busier than when he had left. Heading towards the back corner he noticed the large black haphazardly parked navigator, smiling he wondered how Blaine was getting on with his chem report now that Kurt was back. There was no question in Nick's mind that the chem report would be long forgotten if Blaine had Kurt as a distraction.

Parking swiftly Nick jumped out of the car and scooped up his magazines and the small gift bag from the foot well. Heading across the campus towards the dorms his thoughts returned to Jeff, he had certainly been acting a little strangely, even for Jeff so Nick had picked up a small something for him while he had been out, just a token novelty but he hoped it would cheer him up.

Strolling down the corridor Nick paused outside Blaine's door a wicked thought crossing his mind and coming to rest as an evil grin formed on his lips, turning he raised his hand and knocked loudly hoping to interrupt the couple from whatever they might be doing.

Disappointingly Blaine's call of "Come in" was almost instant.

Scowling slightly Nick pushed open the door and peered in eyes going straight to the bed expecting to see Blaine and Kurt curled up together confused for a second when he found it empty, his eyes turned to the desk where Blaine was studying him with an amused expression.

"Hey Nick" said Blaine.

"Hey" replied Nick looking around the room, "Where's Kurt?"

"Not you too" Blaine huffed.

"What do you mean" asked Nick coming further into the room shuffling his magazines back under his arm as they slipped down gradually.

"Christian was here earlier asking me about Kurt" explained Blaine, "and Jeff for that matter" he added.

"Jeff?" repeated Nick with a frown, "What does he want with Jeff?"

"No idea" said Blaine as he stood and stretched his arms behind him and rolled his head forward to stretch the muscles in his neck.

"Anyway, you know Kurt's gone home" said Blaine looking over at Nick as he pushed his chair under the desk and made his way across his room to grab a bottle of water.

"Uh, well, his cars in the parking area" Nick stated.

"You sure?" asked Blaine turning to look at Nick as he took a swig from the bottle he had extracted from his mini fridge.

"Yep. Actually I'm disappointed he's not here" mocked Nick, "I was hoping to be a proverbial bucket of cold water on you guys."

"Well gee thanks for that buddy" laughed Blaine, "I'll remember that when you and Jeff want some alone time."

Nick laughed.

"But no, he's not here" clarified Blaine, "actually I haven't heard from him since he left yesterday and he hasn't replied to the voicemail I left him earlier which is unusual" he added taking his phone from his pocket to check his calls.

"Perhaps he headed straight to his room" piped in Nick helpfully.

"Yeah, maybe" Blaine thought out loud, "he wasn't coming back until tomorrow night though, so I don't know why he would be back today. Are you sure it was his car?"

"Yes Blaine I definitely saw that giant black car your boyfriend drives in the car park not ten minutes ago" replied Nick rolling his eyes.

"I might take a walk down to his room then" said Blaine casually as he motioned for Nick to exit through the door, grabbing his keys from the desk and closing the door behind them, "just make sure he's back okay", he added.

"Yeah sure" smiled Nick, "the same way I check on Jeff every morning" smirked Nick, "just looking out for his welfare."

"Well you know we are very caring guys" Blaine winked, "and if our boyfriends want to show their appreciation of our consideration who are we to deny them?"

"I like the way you think my friend" laughed Nick clapping his free hand around Blaine's shoulders as they headed down the corridor.

Blaine and Nick parted at Nick's room and Blaine continued on to Kurt's door, knocking loudly he listened for a response from his boyfriend but heard nothing, trying the door he found it locked. Frowning at the door he knocked again, pressing his ear to the wood as if this could conjure up the reply he expected to hear. Still nothing.

"humph" he grumbled pushing away from the door and turning back down the corridor.

Pulling out his phone he scrolled through his contacts again until he found Kurt's profile, pressing the phone to his ear he listened to it ring.

"Any luck?" asked Nick sticking his head out of his room as Blaine passed.

Blaine shook his head still listening to the sound of Kurt's phone ringing on the other end.

"You hear that?" Nick asked waving his hand in front of Blaine's face to get his attention, "sounds like Kurt's phone."

Lowering the phone but letting the call continue Blaine listened closely. Sure enough the faint sound of Kurt's ring tone could be heard coming from down the corridor, Nick closed his door and fell into step beside Blaine as they headed toward the sound of the song.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt turned his phone over in his hand. It was Blaine. He hadn't returned his earlier call out of guilt and now he felt even worse. He desperately wanted to talk to him but he wasn't a good liar, besides he really didn't want to lie to Blaine, this thought was fighting with the fact that he also really didn't want Blaine to know about the assault.

In a split second decision Kurt picked up the call, putting the phone to his ear and switching to a forced happy voice spoke, "Hey baby."

"Kurt. Where are you?" Blaine asked happily.

"Um, at home" Kurt replied quietly doing his best attempt to be convincing.

Blaine stopped walking and Nick turned once he realised his friend was no longer moving, "What's up?" he mouthed.

"Uh, you're at home?" Blaine repeated dumbly.

"Yes" replied Kurt, "Where else would I be baby?" he said nervously.

Blaine felt a little sick. Kurt was out and out lying to him. He knew Kurt was at Dalton, Nick had seen his car and both he and Nick had heard his phone.

"What do you mean he's at home" Nick whispered loudly, "you know he's not at home" he continued, waving his hands around, "we both heard his ring tone."

Blaine batted Nick's hands away as he tried to cover the receiver so that Kurt didn't hear his protests.

"Uh, so what are you up to?" he questioned trying to cover the fact that he felt as though he had been kicked in the gut.

"Not much, hanging out with Finn you know brother stuff" Kurt lied awkwardly.

"Yeah" Blaine said blankly.

"Listen Blaine, I'm really glad you called but I really can't talk at the moment, could I call you back later" he garbled out nervously.

"Sure Kurt" Blaine mumbled struggling to get the words out, "I'll speak to you later. Bye".

Nick and Blaine stood in the corridor Nick staring at Blaine and Blaine staring at the floor.

"I have to go" Blaine mumbled.

"Hang on" said Nick grabbing Blaine's forearm and hunching down to make eye contact, "what exactly did he say?"

Blaine met Nick's eyes with a burning look, "He said he was at home Nick. AT HOME. He just lied to me. He's here somewhere with someone else and he lied to me. What the hell am I supposed to do about that little revelation?" he asked his voice rising the longer he spoke.

"Hey Blaine, calm down" urged Nick squeezing his friends arm.

"You know he's here right, we both heard his phone. We just need to find out which room he's in then you can speak to him and clear this whole thing up. What do you say?"

"I don't know what to say Nick" spat Blaine, "a minute ago my boyfriend wasn't outright lying to me and spending time in some other guy's room."

"Come on Blaine you know Kurt's not like that, despite what the evidence might suggest. He loves you. I'm sure this is just a complete misunderstanding" Nick suggested kindly, although he couldn't come up with an explanation for Kurt's lie either.

"Yeah, right coz you'd be the epitome of calm if Jeff lied to you" spat Blaine.

Nick removed his hand from Blaine's arm instantly but continued to look at his friend, "Come on Blaine, that's not fair."

"Sorry" said Blaine reaching out for Nick after a heartbeat, "I mean it sorry, man. It's not you I'm pissed at. Sorry", he said running his hand over his face and sighing loudly.

"Look" said Nick, "I know you're confused, I am too. Why don't we go get Jeff and see if he's seen Kurt hey?" he suggested.

"Okay" sighed Blaine resignedly.

A door opened and Christian stepped coolly into the corridor.

"Boys" he smirked.

"Not now Christian" barked Blaine.

"Now, now" tutted Christian, "you a little out of sorts Blaine?" he grinned.

"Fuck off" Blaine spat.

"Oooohhh, what's up with you", he laughed.

"Just leave it Christian" added Nick grabbing Blaine's arm and spinning him round to head over to Jeff's door.

"Found out about your little boyfriends have you?"

Both Nick & Blaine froze and turned slowly to look at Christian who was casually leaning against his door frame with one shoulder his arms crossed in front of him.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean" growled Nick taking steps towards the boy.

"Just that, Nicholas" he mocked, "young Jeffrey and the lovely Kurt spending last night together" he taunted.

"Shut the fuck up" Blaine said rounding on him and grabbing Nicks arm to stop him approaching Christian, "You don't know what you're talking about Christian so piss off."

Christian smirked in response but didn't move from his door way.

"You know I did try to tell you but you didn't listen" he called as they headed towards Jeff's door.

Nick knocked loudly, he could feel his self control slipping, "JEFF. JEFF OPEN THIS DOOR" he shouted rattling the door handle and banging with his fist, aware of the audience of one watching them from across the hall.

"JEFF" he shouted again.

"Oh shit" said Jeff, jumping up from the bed as he heard Nick banging on his door, "oh shit, oh shit"

"Hold on a sec" he called running around his room in a panic, hands running through his hair desperately looking around his room for inspiration as to how he could get himself out of this situation.

"NO JEFF, NOW, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW" shouted Nick, "SO HELP ME JEFF, IF THIS ISN'T OPEN IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS", he threatened, fuelled by the fact that Christian was mocking him and embarrassed that Jeff had yet to open the door.

Kurt watched Jeff bounce around the room in a panic, rising off the bed he made his way over to his friend and caught his arms in his hands, stilling him and looking directly into his eyes.

"Jeff, its okay" he said, "just open the door."

Jeff's eyes flicked between Kurt and the door. He could almost feel Nick on the other side, he was clearly pissed, he rarely raised his voice, especially with Jeff and he was caught a little off guard. Looking back at Kurt, Jeff straightened his shoulders and headed to the door, however, he made no attempt to unlock it.

Kurt noticed that Jeff's eyes were a steely blue and no longer sparkled.

"JEFF" the shout came again.

"What the hell Nick" Jeff shouted back.

"Open the door Jeff" Nick said although he was no longer shouting.

"No" replied Jeff.

"What" Nick said confused at Jeff's refusal.

"I said no Nick. Who the hell do you think you are bashing on my door and yelling at me for no good reason? I will not open this door until you apologise and frankly even then you're on rocky ground" he called through the wood.

"Jeff" Nick snapped banging his forehead on the door in frustration, "Jeff, just open the door."

"Jeff, it's okay, open the door" whispered Kurt from next to Jeff, "you don't need to do this for me, its okay."

"No, Kurt, it's not" said Jeff looking at his friend, "I promised you this would be on your terms and frankly Nick's being a dick, who the hell does he think he is shouting at me like this? HE CAN SOD OFF" he added shouting the last four words loudly through the door.

Nick knew he had screwed up, there was no way Jeff was going to open his door tonight. He had pissed off his boyfriend royally; instead of just knocking and asking him about what Christian had suggested he had been a pratt and gone in heavy handed. What the hell had he been thinking? It's just with Christian watching and smirking he snapped and needed to prove him wrong, Jeff's refusal to open the door had just encouraged the smirk on Christians face and Nick had been humiliated. He trusted Jeff, Jeff was his everything but Blaine trusted Kurt and Kurt had lied to him and now Christian was telling them that Jeff & Kurt were together and Jeff wouldn't open the door, what the hell was he supposed to think?

Nick sighed heavily and backed away from the door Blaine stood behind him.

"What, that's it?" he asked throwing his hands up in question as Nick began to walk away, head bowed.

"Yep" sighed Nick, glancing at Christian who was smirking wildly, clearly enjoying the trouble he was causing, "there's no point Blaine, he won't open up, not now, not now I've shouted at him."

"Oh, come on" said Blaine exasperatedly, flinging his arms outwards in disbelief, "you've got to be kidding me, just get him to open the damn door Nick."

"No" returned Nick walking toward his room.

Blaine turned with the intention of picking up where Jeff left off and was shocked to feel his arm braced when he raised his fist to knock.

"I said no Blaine" Nick said looking at him, "leave it."

"Nick I need to know what's going on" Blaine snapped.

"Do you Blaine?" Nick asked tiredly, "do you really? Will it make you any happier if we open that door and find Kurt's in there?"

Blaine looked at Nick the anger he felt disappearing at the sight of his defeated friend.

"I guess not" he sighed, "Nick, I'm sorry."

"No worries" Nick said with a small smile, "look I'll try later okay but I know Jeff and he's just gonna dig his heels in now and frankly I don't blame him."

"I suppose" muttered Blaine eying Jeff's door with suspicion"let me know if you find out though yeah?"

"Yeah" sighed Nick turning to his room, "see you later Blaine"


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff and Kurt had both been quiet after Nick's outburst, Kurt lying on the bed and Jeff huddled on the couch. They had put on a movie but neither had paid any attention to it, both lost in their own thoughts the movie had become nothing but background noise.

Jeff was struggling to understand Nick's outburst and Kurt was enveloped in the guilt of not just coming clean and telling Blaine about the assault and his subsequent camping arrangement in Jeff's room but also of causing friction between Jeff and Nick. Kurt had tried on several occasions to apologise for the trouble he had caused but Jeff wasn't letting him finish a sentence telling him that there was nothing to apologise for and that it would all work out in the end.

Kurt wasn't quite so optimistic but supplied a small smile every time Jeff told him so.

As the room had grown dark Kurt had drifted into a restless sleep. Jeff had risen from his place on the couch and wandered towards the bed, lifting the comforter and placing it gently over his friend who relaxed a little at the newly found warmth. Jeff watched his friend in the semi darkness and sighed.

Turning he grabbed a sweater from the hamper and running his hands through his hair he made his way across the room and opened the door, peeking out he found the corridor deserted. It was hours since Nick had banged on his door and it was now late, late enough for Jeff to risk a trip to the kitchen to grab some food without the threat of bumping into his pissed off boyfriend or an equally pissed off Blaine. Putting the door on the latch Jeff made his way out into the darknessand silently made his way towards the kitchen.

Dalton was sleeping, there were no lights glowing under doors and no noises coming from TV's or stereos, there was only Jeff and the sound of him lightly padding down the hall. Jeff loved Dalton like this, sure he liked the crazy, he was usually at the centre of the crazy but he loved the peace of Dalton at night. He and Nick talked about it frequently, how the place just made them feel relaxed and safe. If only Nick were with him now. Jeff sighed as he opened the door to the dark kitchen and made his way around the counter to the refrigerator, opening the door he raked over the contents contemplating what he could whip up quickly and quietly.

"Baby" came Nick's voice in the darkness.

Jeff straightened; his hand still on the handle but he didn't turn. A soft glow cast across the kitchen by the refrigerator light which showed Jeff's profile to his boyfriend who was sitting in the darkness by the window.

"Baby" Nick tried again softly.

"Nick" sighed Jeff closing the door and plunging the room into dappled moonlight, "what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep" Nick replied as he made his way slowly around the counter coming to a stop behind his still unmoving boyfriend, "I was an arse to my boyfriend and I've been trying to come up with ways to apologise" he whispered as he tentatively snaked his arms around Jeff's waist.

"And how's that going for you" asked Jeff laying his head back onto Nick's shoulder and wrapping his hands around Nick's.

"Actually better than I expected" Nick smiled into the darkness, "I'm sorry baby" he added sincerely, lips whispering across Jeff's neck.

"Yeah, well you should be" sighed Jeff, leaning heavier into Nicks embrace, "you were out of line."

"I know" agreed Nick quickly, "It's just Christian said..."

"What did Christian say?" Jeff asked turning suddenly in Nick's arms so that they were face to face only inches apart.

"Um, well he implied that you and Kurt had spent the night together" mumbled Nick.

"And you believed him?" questioned Jeff in disbelief his voice growing in strength, his body braced to pull back from his boyfriend.

"No, no of course not" Nick sighed, "he just, I don't know Jeff, he was just acting so smug and so superior and you wouldn't open the door and Blaine just found out that Kurt's back at school but lied to him about where he was and Christian was just there and, and..."

"Hey calm down" Jeff said softly raising a hand to Nick's cheek and stroking it carefully, "I think we need to talk but first I need to eat".

Nick helped Jeff make a monumental plate of toast and two very large coffees before heading over to the window seat he had occupied not so long ago. Nick put on one of the lamps so that they could see what they were doing and watched as Jeff carried his coffee towards him.

Settling himself on the opposite end of the couch from his boyfriend Jeff clasped both hands around the mug and took in its aroma as he lifted it to his face, closing his eyes he took a large swig of the hot liquid and groaned as it trickled down his throat. Lowering his mug he opened his eyes to find Nick watching him carefully. Jeff smiled and shifted so that he could put his mug down on the small table in front of the couch and took Nick's hand in his own.

"Jeff" Nick began, "What's going on?

"I'm sorry Nick but I can't tell you" exhaled Jeff, "I really just need you to trust me right now, can you do that?" he asked looking up into Nick's gaze.

"Jeff just tell me, please" pleaded Nick, "we've never had secrets before and I don't like it, just please baby, tell me what the hell's going on."

Jeff didn't like this, he didn't like this at all, he didn't like the uncertainty in Nick's voice and he didn't like secrets, so before he knew what he was saying the words fell out of his mouth of their own accord.

"Nick" said Jeff shifting uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes boring into his boyfriends, "Kurt's in my room."

Nick stared at Jeff for several moments before trying to stand, halted by Jeff clasping onto his hand maintaining his position.

"Nick listen please" Jeff begged, "Kurt's in my room, he has been since last night but it's not what Christian thinks and it's not what you seem to think either" Jeff said a little disappointed.

"Then what the hell is it Jeff" Nick said in a flat tone, "Blaine's about to go mental coz he hasn't heard from him and all the time he's with you. That's messed up Jeff, what are you playing at?"

"Look Nick just come to my room for a minute and you can see for yourself what's going on" Jeff pleaded cupping Nicks face gently in his hands, "You just have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else, especially Blaine."

"What do you mean especially Blaine?" asked Nick confusedly, "don't tell Blaine what exactly?"

"Just, please, come" said Jeff tugging Nick from the couch.

"Okay babe, okay" Nick sighed.

Together they made their way in silence, hand in hand back down the corridor towards Jeff's room, rounding the corner they found Blaine stood in Jeff's doorway, the door open. He was looking in disbelief at the scene in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine was sat on his bed, his head thrown back against the headboard, his eyes closed tight. He twisted his phone over and over in his hand deciding whether to call Kurt again or throw it at the wall.

What the hell was going on? Yesterday he and Kurt were perfect, yesterday they had said goodbye with plans to see each other on Kurt's return to school but now his everything was in tatters. Kurt had lied to him, Kurt was in Jeff's room just down the corridor and if Christian was anything to go by had been there since last night. Great, just great his boyfriend was cheating with one of his best friends.

Chucking his phone on the floor and snatching his headphones from his dresser Blaine wedged them into his ears and attempted to drown out his thoughts with angry music. Blaine was usually one for more melodic music but that just wasn't going to cut it tonight, tonight he needed to vent is frustrations and loud angry lyrics were the way to go. Throwing himself back on his pillows he closed his eyes and flung his arm across his face releasing a frustrated scream into the dark room. He didn't notice his phone glow from its place on the floor as he wallowed in self pity and punk.

* * *

As Kurt and Jeff sat in silence after Nick's outburst Kurt pondered the situation he found himself in. Although he was not to blame for the assault, he was to blame for the ensuing difficulties that both he and Jeff now found themselves, his insistence that Blaine didn't find out had caused trouble for them both and that was now simply unacceptable.

Jeff was his friend, a good friend, a friend who deserved better than to be forced to lie to his boyfriend on his behalf. Nick was also a good friend, someone who didn't deserve to be lied to by either himself or Jeff and then there was Blaine. Blaine was perfect, Blaine had been nothing but wonderful to Kurt so why the hell was he being such a coward about telling him? What did he expect Blaine to do, dump him for being weak, leave him for allowing himself to be beaten by a guy twice his size? Kurt sighed heavily as he took out his phone and prodded the screen to life glancing at Jeff who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

Kurt held the phone to his ear as he lay on Jeff's bed facing away from his friend.

Kurt wasn't surprised when Blaine's voicemail spoke to him instead of his boyfriend; clearly Blaine was still pissed and understandably hurt, steeling himself Kurt left his message and hung up the call.

_"Blaine, it's me. Can I see you tomorrow? I know you know I'm at Jeff's and I know you don't understand but I would like the opportunity to explain to you if you will listen. I love you, K"._

Closing his eyes Kurt willed sleep to come but it would evade him for several hours.

Out in the grounds a large figure made its way across the student parking, carefully staying out of the light cast by the street lamps. Dalton was sleeping, there was no-one around, no-one to question his presence, no-one to see him as he went about his task. Crouching beside the large black navigator the figure placed a hand inside his jacket, searching for something. Removing his hand a flash of silver caught in the moonlight as he brought it down swiftly against the tyre; again and again the silver glistened in the moonlight as more blows were brought to bear against the vehicles tyres.

A sheen of sweat shined across the figures forehead as he bought his arm up to wipe across his face. Looking down at his work he took a key and scratched the word 'FAG' into the driver's door. Standing he spat at the word and turned into the darkness.

Dalton continued to sleep.

* * *

Blaine unplugged his headphones and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, bracing his hands against the mattress. His head hurt. Maybe he had gone a little overboard with the volume, not that it mattered, he hadn't been able to drown out his thoughts and now he had a headache to go with them.

Shuffling over to his bathroom he reached out and turned on the tap; grabbing his toothbrush from its glass and placing it on the side of the basin, he rinsed the glass before filling it with cold water. Squatting down he opened the cabinet and reached for some Advil popping two from the blister pack he tossed the box randomly back into the cabinet and shut the door with a click.

Glancing at his reflection Blaine winced, he looked rough.

Tilting his head back he placed the tablets on his tongue and took a long drink from the glass letting the cool water take the tablets down his throat with one quick swallow.

Replacing the glass on the surface with a definite click, Blaine turned and headed back into his room. Over come with tiredness he allowed himself to crawl back onto his bed and pull the comforter over his head in an attempt to shut out the world. After a while, he pulled the blanket down and looked around his room, it was dark, he hadn't put a lamp on earlier and the moonlight coming through his window was casting strange shadows across his walls, the sharp pain in his head was gone but a low throbbing was left in its place which made sleep impossible. Throwing back the blanket Blaine stood and headed towards the door, enough was enough Jeff had to let him in, he had to see Kurt, he couldn't go on a moment longer not knowing what his boyfriend, if indeed he still had boyfriend was up to.

Walking out into the dim corridor Blaine headed for Jeff's room the gentle quietness of Dalton doing nothing to calm his fractious nerves.

Blaine stood outside Jeff's door for several minutes staring unfocused at the door before him before eventually raising his hand and knocking lightly. Surprisingly the door swung open fractionally and Blaine frowned as he placed his hand flat on the door and pushed it fully open.

Blaine stared at the scene in front of him not wanting to believe what he was actually seeing; the room was dark but he could clearly see Kurt, his Kurt, lying in Jeff's bed, fast asleep, wound tightly in a comforter. Unable to move from his position he didn't hear Jeff & Nick approach until Jeff placed his hand on the door knob and pull it closed it with a click.


	11. Chapter 11

Standing in front of Blaine and his boyfriend Jeff looked at them both with a steely determination,"right, both of you, I need you to keep an open mind" he said with a certain amount of trepidation considering Blaine was radiating a fury which was palpable.

"Fuck you Jeff" spat Blaine spinning and heading back down the corridor towards his room.

"What the hell man" said Nick running after Blaine, "don't speak to him like that" he said grabbing Blaine by the shoulder and spinning him round to face him.

"Really? Why the hell not Nick" spat Blaine glaring at his friend, "I thought you of all people would know how I feel", "HE", he gestured towards Jeff, "has my boyfriend in his bed, did you know that huh, did you know they were together last night just like Christian said?"

"Listen Blaine" said Jeff reaching his hand towards his friend.

"Get the hell away from me" Blaine shouted throwing his friends hand off as he reached for him.

"Blaine" Jeff said again, "You have to listen to me, you have to understand."

"Like hell" Blaine said as he stormed back to his room.

"Nick, you trust me right?" Jeff pleaded with teary eyes, "you have to get him to talk to me, you both have to listen."

Nick looked back at his boyfriend, every element of his being wanting to trust him despite the nagging doubts in the back of his mind clawing at his thoughts. Nick looked deep into Jeff's eyes and saw nothing but love and honesty.

"BLAINE" shouted Nick turning from Jeff, "Blaine wait."

Nick and Jeff hurried down the corridor after their friend, pushing his door open and following him into his room.

"I want him the hell out Nick" yelled Blaine pointing to Jeff, "just get him the hell away from me".

"Blaine listen" pleaded Jeff, "It's not what you think, there's nothing going on between Kurt and me. If you'll just listen I can explain everything."

"Nick" Blaine growled pacing his room, "you better get him out of here."

"Look Blaine" Nick replied, "I really think you need to calm down and hear him out, when has he ever done anything to hurt you huh. When have any of us done anything to hurt each other? Kurt loves you. He really does. Why would he do anything to jeopardise that? Why would he do anything that stupid here on your doorstep, where you both live, where we're all friends?" Nick implored, "please just listen to Jeff, he's going to explain it all to me too, he deserves the benefit of the doubt at least."

Blaine turned and looked at Nick, "Do you really believe its innocent?" he asked quietly.

"Yes" Nick replied "but until we let Jeff explain we won't understand what's going on. Are you prepared to do that Blaine?" Nick asked, "without going off at him, coz I won't allow that Blaine, you have to keep it in line, you understand that?"

Blaine looked hard at Nick before finally sighing, "alright then let's hear it."

Defeated he fell onto his bed, feet flat on the floor, elbows bent on his thighs as he looked across the room towards Nick who was closing the door; Jeff had perched on Blaine's desk chair, also watching Nick nervously as he crossed the room and sat next to Blaine on the bed.

"Go on baby" smiled Nick encouragingly, "tell us what's going on".

"Okay" Jeff took a deep breath and closed his eyes while he grounded himself.

"You both know that Kurt's in my room", a low growl erupted from Blaine and Nick placed his arm around his shoulders to both comfort and restrain.

"And you know that he's been there since last night", Jeff glanced at Blaine whose eyes were closed, his fingers flexing on his knees.

"What you don't know is why" Jeff added quickly.

"Why?" questioned Blaine, "I think we know why Jeff" Blaine fumed.

"Blaine please" implored Nick, "just let him explain, please."

"Well, it's like this and please don't let him know that I told you, he was adamant that you didn't know Blaine" Jeff said looking directly at him.

"Kurt's been beaten up", Jeff stated the statement hanging in the air for several beats.

"He what" asked Blaine in disbelief his eyes snapping up to meet Jeff's, "He's been beaten, by who?"

"Um, that Dave kid from his old school" muttered Jeff.

"Dave" spat Blaine rising to his feet in an instant, "when the hell did this happen Jeff" he asked turning towards his friend.

"I don't know exactly" Jeff admitted slowly, "sometime Friday; Kurt had headed home and was meeting his friend, you know the diva from McKinley but she cancelled, anyway not important, he went back to his car and this Dave jumped him and gave him a pounding for showing his face in Lima. In any case he drove around for a few hours deciding whether to go home or not but he ended up here. He called really late, he was in the parking area and was too scared to come in here alone, he asked if he could stay with me until his bruises went down."

"Jesus" sighed Blaine falling back onto the bed, "Why the hell didn't he tell me?" he asked no-one in particular as he ran his hands over his face.

"He's embarrassed" said Jeff, "he doesn't want you to think he's weak and he doesn't want you to worry."

"Fuck" moaned Blaine, "he's the strongest person I know, you guys know the shit he went through at that bloody school and now he's getting it for just going home. How could he think I'd find him weak?"

"His confidence is low" added Nick gently as he squeezed Blaine's shoulder.

"Anyway, you need to let him come to you Blaine", Jeff added "I've managed to talk him round into talking to you tomorrow but you have to let him come to you. He's scared."

Blaine looked up at Jeff who was looking back. Standing, Blaine crossed the room and pulled Jeff into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Jeff" he cried into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry for thinking you would do that to me, I'm so fucking sorry."

"Hey man, it's alright" said Jeff tears rolling down his face.

"No, it's not" said Blaine pulling back to look Jeff in the eye, "I've known you a long time and I jumped to conclusions and I apologise, I really am sorry."

"Okay, enough of this touchy feely" said Nick joining them from across the room.

"How is Kurt? I mean really, how bad is he hurt Jeff?" asked Nick.

Blaine released Jeff and walked back towards the bed, stopping before it his back turned to his friends.

"Um, well he has a black eye, a split lip but that seems better today, bruises on his wrists and I'm sure more on his back and body" Jeff said with an anxious glace in Blaine's direction.

Blaine was standing poker straight, his fists clenched to the point that his fingers ached, large tears rolled down his cheeks and he had pretty much stopped breathing altogether.

"Blaine" Nick spoke softly as he approached his friend placing a hand gently on his shoulder, "are you okay?"

"No" Blaine managed to bark out, "what else Jeff, what else happened?"

"That's all he told me" Jeff said questioningly, "why what else do you think happened?"

"Hopefully nothing" Blaine sighed releasing the breath he had been holding but he knew that Dave had kissed Kurt before and he was terrified that this time it could have been worse and he dreaded to think of what might have happened.

"Jeff, do you think it would be okay if I stayed in your room with him tonight? Blaine asked quietly.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Blaine. I promised him I wouldn't tell you guys but you really didn't give me much choice about that in the end and I just think maybe you should let him come to you, you know, give him some time?" replied Jeff, "besides he intends on talking to you tomorrow anyway, I heard him leave you a voicemail earlier."

"Are you sure?" asked Blaine flinging himself across the bed on his stomach, hanging over the side looking for his phone which was somewhere on the floor where he had unceremoniously thrown it earlier that evening; clothes and comforter thrown in the air in his attempts to locate it.

"Damn it", he moaned as he found his phone and saw that he had a missed call and a new voicemail. "I suppose this is him saying he'll fill me in tomorrow" he said, gesturing the phone towards Jeff.

"More than likely" Jeff smiled.

"Damn" Blaine said again.

"Look Blaine, it's late and I really can't tell you much more that I have already. How about I get Kurt to come and see you in the morning and you guys can talk it out. What do you think?" questioned Jeff encouragingly.

"Sure" sighed Blaine, "And thanks Jeff. Really, thank you. Thank you for taking care of him for me."

"No problem" smiled Jeff, "I care about him too you know" he said with a wink, "and just so you know, he's going to be starving by the morning so you might want to think about taking him out for breakfast. It'd be a good neutral place to talk too."

"Yeah, that's a good idea Jeff, thanks" said Blaine.

"See, Blaine, he's not just a pretty face" smiled Nick placing a hand around Jeff's waist as he turned him towards the door.

"Hey" smiled Jeff swatting Nicks shoulder with his hand.

"Night guys" Blaine said with a small smile as he watched them leave.

"Goodnight Blaine" they replied together as Nick pulled the door closed behind them and turned down the corridor towards Jeff's room.


	12. Chapter 12

Opening his eyes Kurt glanced out from under the comforter; Jeff was still fast asleep on the couch, one of his legs dangling onto the floor and one arm flung awkwardly across the chairs armrest behind Jeff's head. A small part of Kurts mind wondered how on earth anyone could sleep in such an uncomfortable position but he realised that when it came to Jeff anything was possible.

Throwing back the comforter Kurt pushed himself up into a seated position and threw his legs over the side of the bed, bracing himself on the mattress he slowly stood, gradually stretching his muscles out as he did so; he was sore, more so today than yesterday which meant that his bruises were probably going to be darker today as well.

Crossing the room towards the bathroom, careful not to step on anything or knock anything over and wake up Jeff in the process he slipped inside and turned on the light. Standing in front of the mirror in the harsh light, Kurt studied his face. Yep, his bruised eye was quite spectacular now, he reached up and gingerly touched it finding it tender but surprisingly not as bad as expected. He pulled the collar of his t-shirt to the side and saw the dark shadow of another bruise rising across his collar bone from his shoulder. Dropping his hands down to the edge of the basin he caught sight of his wrists, black and yellow bruises were now prominent around them and he took each one in turn and rubbed them gently whilst staring absentmindedly at the basin before him. Looking at his reflection he took the hem of his shirt and gently pulled it over his head, momentarily losing sight of himself as it passed over his face. Dropping the shirt to the floor he looked again at his reflection, he was pale even for him but there was nothing he could do about that, unfortunately the blanch of his skin was a perfect background to accentuate the darkness of the bruising which was spread across his torso. Twisting to the side he glanced at his back and sighed. Stepping out of his sweats and under the hot water of the shower he ran his hands through his hair as he let the water run over him steeling himself for the day ahed.

Jeff heard the shower running and pulled himself back onto the couch; tugging the comforter back around him he flexed his fingers in an attempt to get some feeling back in them. Releasing a moan he realised that he must have been sleeping at a funny angle as he had pins and needles in his hand and his feet were freezing. Groping under his pillow he found his phone and sent a quick text to Nick asking if it would be okay for him to go to his room as soon as he'd spoken to Kurt. Unsurprisingly Nick replied after only a few minutes, although he was clearly still sleepy as his message was a little jumbled.

A few minutes later Kurt shuffled into the room wrapped in a towel,Jeff's breath hitched as he caught sight of Kurt's back, there wasn't a great deal of light in the room as the blinds were still drawn but the bruises were bad enough that Jeff could still see them.

"Oh, hey Jeff" said Kurt, turning to look at his friend upon hearing his intake of breath.

"Morning Kurt" Jeff replied trying to look as though he hadn't noticed the marks on his friends back.

"Do you mind if I borrow some clean clothes" asked Kurt, "just until I get down to my room to grab something else."

"Sure, knock yourself out" Jeff replied, throwing the comforter aside and standing up to stretch, "have you finished in there?" he asked motioning to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, all done" smiled Kurt as he made his way to Jeff's dresser to drag out a clean shirt.

"Great, see you in a bit" Jeff smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Kurt dressed in a combo of Jeff's comfy clothes and ran his fingers through his damp hair pulling it off his face. He knew he would be talking to Blaine today and he needed to be feeling more like himself when he did so. He intended to head down to his own room as soon as he and Jeff got a chance to speak, he needed to be in his own clothes, the way he dressed was part of who he was, part of his protection from the world, his clothes helped him to be less vulnerable and he needed to feel as good as he could under the circumstances.

Kurt straightened the comforter on the bed, sat down and reached for his shoes. Wincing as he bent over he tugged them on one at a time and quickly tied the laces. Taking a breath and bracing his hands on his knee's he stood and made his way to the window; tilting the blind open, Kurt looked out across the campus, it was a bright clear morning and the campus was quiet.

He could hear the muffled sound of Jeff singing in the shower and a small smile graced his lips as he glanced towards the bathroom. Jeff had been a really great friend to him this past two days and he was incredibly grateful but it was time for him to stand on his own and face his insecurities head on. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Kurt rounded his shoulders and let them drop as he exhaled; he would be okay, he could get through this. He always did.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Jeff walked into the room rubbing his hair vigorously with a towel, another slung tightly around his hips.

"Jeff, look I'm gonna get going" said Kurt quickly waving towards the door, "I need to get back to my room but I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate your help, you don't know what it's meant to me."

Jeff looked out from under his towel and Kurt laughed heartily at the sight. Jeff's hair was standing in all directions; his usually floppy style was in complete disarray and resembled some kind of birds nest.

"What's that?" Jeff asked.

"I said" laughed Kurt, "that I'm going to get going."

"Oh right" Jeff replied running his hands through his damp hair, managing to push if back off his face and contain it's madness in one simple movement, "thats cool, are you speaking to Blaine today?" he queried.

"Yes" was all Kurt responded with.

"Will you be okay?" Jeff asked in concern.

"You know what, I think I will" smiled Kurt looking directly at his friend, "I just need to have a little faith."

Jeff smiled in response and made his way towards his friend pulling him into a tight hug and clapping him on the back., holding Kurt tightly Jeff gave him one last squeeze before releasing him and motioning him towards the door.

"Do you think you and Blaine will be around later or shall we leave you guys to it?"

Kurt bent to pick up his belongings and looked back at Jeff.

"Let's see how it goes" he replied, "I'll let you know."

"Okay, good luck" waved Jeff as Kurt left the room and headed down the corridor.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt opened the door to his closest and cast an appraising eye over its contents. He would definitely need something with sleeves if he was to minimise the freak out he knew Blaine would have if he saw the full extent of his bruising, something with a collar was also probably a good idea.

Sighing he ran his hand along the rail of clothes hanging neatly in a row stopping every now and again to pull them apart to consider individual pieces. Finally deciding on grey skinny jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt he turned his attention to his face.

The clothes hid the majority of the bruising with only a shadow showing across his neck and he was still stiff but could work through that, is main problem was the eye.

Crossing to the dresser he pulled out his chair and switched on his vanity light, bending slightly he pulled open the bottom draw and grabbed a small zipped bag from the back.

Kurt examined the contents, searching roughly through with his fingers, pulling out various items before appraising them quickly and shoving them back in. He continued in this vain for several moments until he pulled out what he had originally been searching for.

Dropping the bag onto his dresser he unscrewed the small bottle and tipped a few drops onto his finger tips. gently he spread the concealer over the bruise and lightly attempted to blend it away.

"Damn it" he exclaimed when after several minutes of applying layer upon layer of concealer the bruise was still visible and although not quite as prominent as it had been earlier it was still very much evident on his pale skin.

Tossing the concealer onto his desk Kurt leant back in his chair and groaned in frustration; deciding there was nothing more to be done he swung his chair around and stood slowly making his way over to his full length mirror in the corner of the room. Turning slowly he assessed his overall appearance, the outfit was flattering and comfortable but not fussy, his eye was somewhat muted but definitely not corrected, Blaine would see it immediately and Kurt hoped that he would give him a chance to explain before he overreacted.

Returning to the dresser Kurt ran some product through his hair and styled it softly. Grabbing his boots from under the bed he sat on the dresser chair and pulled them on one at a time taking the time to lace them up correctly. Shoes were the crowning glory to most of Kurt's outfits and although today's was simple it still required some kind of flourish.

Standing he took one last look in the dresser mirror and squared his shoulders, shaking his head ever so slightly to clear his head. Grabbing his phone, keys and wallet he pulled open the door and headed down the corridor to face the music with his boyfriend.

* * *

Blaine hadn't slept well. After Nick and Jeff had left he had lain awake for hours replaying everything Jeff had told him over and over and nearly driving himself mad with frustration. Frustration at Kurt for not telling him, frustration at Jeff for concealing it but mostly frustration at himself for not protecting his boyfriend.

The logical side of Blaine's mind told him that Kurt had a right to deal with things his own way and that he was fully capable of going out on his own but the passionate, overly protective side which was currently winning the battle was screaming that Kurt needed to be protected and that Blaine had failed in his duties.

Pulling himself off the bed Blaine stood and headed to the bathroom, drawing a sharp intake of breath as his feet hit the cold tiled floor. Twisting the shower handle he began to run the water allowing it to heat up. Padding back into his room he grabbed his remote control and pointed it at his music system, immediately his room was full of upbeat Katy Perry, albeit a little loud for the early hour Blaine left the music as it was and returned to the bathroom and stripped for his shower.

* * *

Kurt had knocked several times on Blaine's door with no response. He had tried rattling the handle, he had tried shouting although quietly so as not to disturb any of the other boys and he had tried calling Blaine's phone. Still nothing. He knew Blaine must be inside because he could hear music playing but it had been several minutes now and Kurt was starting to feel conspicuous. One or two dormers had passed him on their way to the kitchen and he had managed to get away with a passing greeting as he kept his head turned towards Blaine's door but soon the corridor would begin to get busier and he couldn't risk other people seeing him before he'd had a chance to speak to his boyfriend.

Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text to Blaine explaining that he was going to his car to grab some stuff and that when he was ready, he would be in his room and to come and find him so they could talk.

Looking sadly at the door Kurt pocketed his phone and turned slowly down the corridor towards the main doors.

* * *

Stepping out into the early morning sun Kurt squinted as he headed down the main steps and out along the main pathway to the student parking area. The air was crisp and fresh and he felt revitalised by simply being outside. The campus was quiet but not once did he feel vulnerable, he was happy to be alone at Dalton, it's aura bewitching him like it did so many other students. He was safe, happy and completely relaxed. Crossing the parking area Kurt could see his navigator and shook his head with embarrassment as he noticed the angle at which he had left it two nights ago. He would have to move it now before any of the others saw the random way he had abandoned it. Smiling to himself he approached the car looking down as he fumbled in his pocket for his key. Looking up he cursed as he saw his front tyre was flat.

"Damn it" he swore as he hunched down hand reaching out to touch the tyre, only then did he notice that it wasn't just flat, it was punctured, punctured in several places. Time stopped. Kurt could see the tyre in front of him; he could see his hand still stretched out in front of him and he knew when he turned his head to see that the other tyre was in the same state.

Reality came roaring back, he pushed himself violently backwards, scrabbling on the hard asphalt with his hands and feet pushing himself back in an attempt to get away from the car. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening here. His breathing was laboured and he knew his hands were being cut from the sharp pains grazing them as he grabbed at the floor trying to gain purchase. Rolling onto his knee's he tried to straighten so that he could run but only succeeded in getting onto all fours and crawling across the lot for a few metres before finally finding his balance to straighten up into a sprint. His jeans were ripped at the knee and his hands were bleeding as he lurched blindly in the direction of the dorms. Overtaken by sheer terror he didn't see the figure in front of him until he collided with them and sent them both sprawling across the hard ground.

"Get the hell away from me" Kurt screamed as he began a mad scramble to right himself, clawing at the ground again as his legs tried desperately to run, "I swear to God if you touch me again I will, I will..." he gasped desperately trying not to give himself over to the dread that was coursing through him.

"KURT" the figure next to him yelled, "KURT WHATS WRONG?"

Somewhere inside Kurt's terrified mind he recognised the voice. Falling heavily onto his knee's he looked over his shoulder with large frightened eyes.

"Wes?"


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine raised his hand and wiped a streak of steam away from the bathroom mirror; whilst considering his blurry reflection he held his toothbrush under the cold water, he had spent a long time in the shower and the bathroom was now fogged with steam, the hot water going some way to releasing the tension he felt but he would have been lying to himself if he said that he wasn't anxious. He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole situation, sure he knew how he was supposed to feel, the reaction he wanted to give after Kurt had explained his reasons for not telling him about the assault but in all honesty he wasn't sure he was going to respond the way he knew he should.

He should be supportive, caring, soothing, understanding, that was who he was, who he had been brought up to be but under his composed exterior he was mad; mad, hurt and extremely disappointed in Kurt's lack of confidence in him and he was frightened that this side of him would win out and he would launch into a tirade of self pity instead of taking care of his boyfriend.

Dropping his toothbrush back in the glass he rubbed himself dry and made his way across his room throwing his towel in the hamper as he passed. Snatching his phone from the desk he made his way over to his closet and opened the doors wide reaching inside he grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a simple plain sweater; turning he tossed the clothes onto the bed and kicked the closet doors closed. Making his way over to the dresser he picked up the remote to his stereo and turned down the music which had been belting out. Pulling on some clean trunks he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the screen of his phone.

"Damn" he mumbled when he noticed the missed message from Kurt, checking the time it was received, only ten minutes previously.

Dropping his phone onto the bed he stood quickly and held his jeans out as he stepped hurriedly into them, bouncing a few times as he pulled them up. Grabbing his sweater he pulled it swiftly over his head and ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

"BLAINE. BLAINE come on man open the door" came a loud hammering from the other side, "BLAINE YOU IN THERE?" the voice questioned urgently.

"What the hell" Blaine grumbled making his way towards the door belting his jeans as he did so.

"BLAINE" the hammering continued.

"David, what the hell? You're going to wake up the whole damn dorm" Blaine yelled; as he yanked the door open David strode inside without invitation; he was breathless and clearly distracted. Leaning down he braced his hands on his thighs; breathing heavily he looked up at Blaine who was watching him with an irritated expression.

"Well?" Blaine asked pointedly slamming the door behind him "What are you doing David? How come your here anyway I thought you and Wes were camping this weekend?"

"Blaine" David tried again gaining some control over his breathing, "Blaine, it's Kurt, you've got to come now" he said urgently.

"What?" stuttered Blaine in confusion, "What about Kurt?"

"Damn it Blaine you need to come now" David repeated, "we don't know what to do, Wes is with him but he's kind of shut down, we can't get anything out of him."

"David, I don't understand, what are you talking about?" Blaine said in bewilderment looking at his friend for some kind of clarification "what do you mean, what's happened to Kurt?"

"Look Blaine, I really need you to come with me now" David tried again, "I promise I will try to explain but we really need to go, Wes is freaking out."

"David I..."

"For God sake Blaine, just come on okay" yelled David heading back towards the door.

Shocked into movement Blaine threw himself down on his bed and quickly pulled on his sneakers, standing he grabbed his phone up off the bed and shoved it roughly in his pocket, swiftly following David out of the room he pulled his door closed and ran behind him down the corridor.

* * *

"How's he doing?" David shouted as he and Blaine ran across the parking area coming to a halt in front of a bundle of bodies leaning up against the navigator.

"Not good" replied Wes rocking Kurt slowly back and forth. He had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around Kurt's chest in an attempt to keep him warm and ward off shock but Kurt was still freezing to touch, his eyes were open but there was no expression behind them, his face blank of all emotion.

"Kurt? Kurt, please baby tell me what's happened" begged Blaine as he hunched down in front of him gently taking his face in his hands and rubbing his thumbs over his pale cheek bones, anger flaring inside him at the visible bruise that Kurt had clearly attempted to cover up.

"Kurt please" he repeated tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Wes, what's going on?" he asked turning to his friend, "What's happened?"

"Look at his car" Wes directed nodding his head in the direction of the scratched door.

Blaine's eyes slid from Wes, his gaze raking over the vehicle for an answer to his question, his breath hitching when he saw the word scratched into the paintwork. Looking away he swallowed the bile rising in his throat only to feel it lurch upwards again when he caught sight of the slashed tyre that Wes was propped up against.

"Jesus" Blaine whispered.

"Wes, maybe we should move him inside?" suggested David, "He's frozen and it's not normal for him to be so quiet."

"I know David but he won't move and he hasn't said anything for ages" Wes answered looking up at his friend who was still standing in front of them.

"Here then" said David shrugging out of his jacket, "wrap this around him as well."

Blaine could hear the conversation that David & Wes were having but he was fighting through a roaring in his ears, a wave of pure hatred coursed through him and he felt he might actually explode from the sheer malevolence of his feelings.

"Blaine" Wes spoke, "Blaine, we need to get him inside, he's freezing but I can't get anything out of him."

Blaine looked at Wes and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Kurt?" he questioned looking softly into his boyfriends lost eyes.

"Kurt?"

Slowly Kurt raised his eyes to meet Blaine's and a flicker of emotion flashed across them.

"Baby we need to move you inside where it's warm" Blaine said slowly.

Kurt looked at him for several moments before nodding and pushing off the jackets so that he could stand.

David held out his hand and grasped Kurt by the wrist to help him up, immediately letting go when Kurt flinched and pulled his wrist to his chest, cradling it with his other hand, staring off across the campus, completely lost in his own mind.

"Kurt" Blaine said softly, "Kurt, can I see?" he asked gently taking Kurt's hand in his and turning his wrist over slowly. All three boys were silent as they took in the bruise flowering on Kurt's wrist. Blaine fighting to control the urge to punch something, anything.

"Hey Kurt, it's okay baby, let's go back to my room okay, we can get you warm and I'll get you coffee. How does that sound?" he said trying to catch Kurt's gaze.

The only response he received was Kurt pushing himself from Wes's hold and pulling himself up to standing, Blaine followed, gently placing his hand in Kurt's, his thumb running small circles across the back of his hand he led him silently across the parking area toward the dorms.

David held out his hand for Wes pulling him off the cold ground, Wes bringing their jackets from beside the car as he rose. Handing David his jacket he slung his own over is shoulders and slid his arms down the sleeves appreciating the thick layer of quilting it provided against the crisp morning air.

"What the heck did we miss" asked David looking at Wes with concern, "did you see his eye and what the fucks happened to the car?"

Wes didn't say anything immediately, he was watching Blaine lead Kurt toward the dorms a short way in front of them. Turning slowly he looked at David with concern, "I don't know David but I'm glad we came back early" was all he said before picking up his bag from the ground and following in their wake.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine led Kurt silently through the corridors towards his dorm room. Kurt was yet to make a sound but he was holding tightly to Blaine's hand which Blaine took as a good sign considering the circumstances.

Placing his key in the lock Blaine pushed the door open and ushered Kurt inside leading him over to the unmade bed. Usually this would have irked Kurt but now he simply crawled inside and pulled the comforter up around him, burying his head in the pillow he inhaled deeply closing his eyes tight.

Blaine stood above him for a few seconds before turning to close the door, standing in the corridor just outside were Wes and David matching looks of concern etched on both their faces.

Crossing the room in a few strides Blaine threw his arms around Wes and held him close.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit" muttered Blaine in a low voice as he hugged Wes tightly; catching David's eye over Wes's shoulder he gave a small nod hoping it conveyed what he was feeling.

"Sure man" Wes replied pulling back and looking at his friend, he gently squeezed Blaine's shoulder as he stepped back, "Is he okay?"

"I really don't know" said Blaine looking back over his shoulder into the room.

"Come find us when you're ready" added David following Blaine's gaze, "We'll be around."

Blaine watched them as they wandered down the corridor raising his hand in a small wave as they disappeared into Wes's room; sighing he turned back into his own room and closed the door with a quiet click. Walking carefully toward the bed he noticed that Kurt's eyes were still closed and his breathing even but he was clearly still awake. Placing himself at the foot of the bed Blaine placed one of Kurt's boots in his lap and began to unlace it slowly, glancing back up to Kurt's face he saw that he was now watching him with a guarded expression.

"Blaine...I" Kurt began.

"Just rest Kurt" Blaine murmured softly dropping the first boot to the floor and beginning on the second, "we can talk about it all later okay" he smiled gently as he turned back to his task aware that Kurt was still watching him.

Placing the second boot on the floor he released Kurt's foot and stood, pulling the comforter over Kurt's feet as he did so. Toeing off his own sneakers and kicking them roughly under the bed Blaine walked around to the empty side of the bed. Aware that Kurt's eyes were yet to leave him, he pulled open the comforter and positioned himself next to his boyfriend, throwing an arm around his waist and pulling him close the comforter falling over him as he did so.

Kurt exhaled and settled back against his boyfriend's warm embrace, bringing his hand up to hold onto the one curved around his waist. Blaine breathed gently against Kurt's neck, a whisper of "I love you" finding its way across his ear. Kurt was good at hiding emotion, hell he had survived for years by hiding his emotions but with Blaine he was an open book, he didn't have to hide and he didn't want to. Slowly large silent tears began to stream their way down his face and onto the pillow. Blaine knew the instant that Kurt was crying; he could feel the silent sobs travelling his body and although he remained silent he hugged him tighter and stroked his thumb over the hand that he now held tight in his own allowing Kurt to cry for as long as he needed to.

* * *

"Hey guys" smiled David as he walked into Jeff's room.

"Hey David" Nick replied with a confused frown, "You're back early. Wes with you?"

"Well yeah. We did go together Nick" laughed David.

"How come your back early then" he pressed ignoring David's last comment.

"Yeah, how come?" chimed in Jeff looking up from the box he was rummaging through, "Missing me?" he winked.

"You know what Jeff, your right, that's exactly why we came back early, we missed you too bad, we couldn't live another day without you, you complete us" he said with a desperate, breathy voice.

"Hey" shot Nick as Jeff laughed into the box; "you know the blondes mine" he smiled earning himself a wink from Jeff who was still laughing.

"Actually, I was wondering if either of you guys know what's going on with Kurt?" David queried.

"How do you mean?" said Jeff pulling himself up to sit on the bed next to Nick who had also pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Well, there's the fact that Wes and I found him half mad in student parking this morning; he blindsided Wes and we had to all but restrain him before he'd calm down and even then we had to get Blaine. Then there's the fact that his car's been vandalised and that he's sporting a friggin black eye. Did I leave anything out?" he asked looking between Nick and Jeff with a sceptical eye.

"Shit" mumbled Jeff.

"What's that about his car?" asked Nick in shock.

"Some douche has slashed his tyres and scratched some crap into the door" clarified David, "You guys didn't know about that?"

"No" sighed Jeff running his hands through his hair, "I mean I, well we knew about the black eye but nothing about the car."

"Where is he" asked Jeff, "with Blaine" David replied, "he managed to get him back inside and I haven't seen them since. Blaine's going to come find us when he's ready."

"Hi Guys" came a voice from the doorway.

"Oh hey Wes" replied Nick, Jeff just waved, still caught up in the new bout of information he had received from David.

Crossing the room Wes dropped down onto the desk chair, a leg either side of the chairs back so his elbows rested on the top, "So, David fill you in or did you already know?" he asked.

"They knew about the eye but not the car" replied David looking at his friend.

"Okay, so let's start there then" began Wes leaning on the back of the chair, "What's the story with the eye?"

"And the wrist" added David, "did you see the way he flinched when I touched him just now?" he directed at Wes who met him with a nod.

"Okay" began Jeff not really sure where to start. Nick gently took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze as encouragement.

"Short story is that Kurt went home on Friday, ran into that Dave kid who worked him over pretty good, he came back here late Friday and called me coz he didn't want Blaine to know."

"Why?" began David before being shushed by Wes.

"Anyway he didn't want Blaine to know that Dave had beaten him up, he thought he could hide it from him, pride thing I guess. Anyhow, he asked me if he could stay in my room for a couple of nights until the bruising went down."

"And you agreed to that?"

"David please just shut up a minute" said an exasperated Wes, "just let him tell us the whole story would you?"

"Sorry" mumbled David sullenly.

Nick looked at Wes and grinned.

"Okay, so Kurt's hiding in my room, against my better judgement David" added Jeff with a pointed look at his friend, "but then Christian told Nick that I was sleeping with Kurt and then Blaine found out and then..."

"Babe, you're rambling" said Nick, "just stick to the main events" he added with a squeeze of his hand.

"Yep, okay good idea" breathed Jeff, "so now Nick and Blaine know that Kurt was in my room and Kurt was going to talk to Blaine this morning and come clean about the whole assault thing but I guess that's not gone quite as planned now has it?" he asked looking at Wes.

"Christ" mumbled David, "this is a bloody mess."


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine had spent the last hour staring at his boyfriend's profile. It was easy to pretend from this position that Kurt's face wasn't marred by an angry bruise under his other eye. Blaine could try to imagine that they were just waking up together like any number of times they had fallen asleep; however, try as he might he couldn't shake the knowledge that his boyfriend had been damaged, both physically and emotionally by some cowardly prick.

The very thought made his blood boil and try as he might to relax and doze with Kurt until he woke, sleep had eluded him.

Kurt had moved very little in the time since he drifted off to sleep. The grip on Blaine's hand hadn't eased any but his overall body had relaxed and his breathing gentled.

Watching Kurt's face Blaine could make out the tracks left by the tears that had flowed so persistently only a short time ago; he could see the glistening of his damp eye lashes as they lay thickly against his pale cheeks as he slept and regardless of the bruise that he knew was there he marvelled at how beautiful his boyfriend truly was.

Gently pulling his hand from Kurt's; Blaine rolled smoothly to the side of the bed and slipped his feet out from the comforter and onto the floor, slowly standing he turned and pulled the comforter back across the sleeping figure. Unable to resist, he gently pushed the hair back off of Kurt's forehead and ghosted a kiss across his warm skin.

Straightening he placed both hands against the small of his back and stretched, groaning quietly as his muscles protested. Padding almost silently across to his bathroom Blaine switched on the light and closed the door with a click.

Kurt watched Blaine from under lowered lashes, he watched the muscles in Blaine's arms flex as he stretched and he watched as he disappeared into his bathroom. Tentatively Kurt allowed his eyes to open fully and take in his surroundings. Yep, he was in Blaine's room, nothing new there they practically lived in each other's rooms anyway. Cursing he realised that he was still in his clothes, one of Kurt's pet peeves was not changing before sleep and although this had been an impromptu rest he shuddered at the very thought of the creases that would be strewn across his shirt by now. Realisation caught up quickly however when he remembered how he came to be there in the first place, remembering that his jeans were surely ripped across the knee he groaned loudly into the pillow, wincing as his hand caught against the fabric below.

Sitting up and swinging his legs out of the bed Kurt studied his hands where they fell on his lap; they were grazed and hellishly sore, small streaks of blood crossed his pale palms and tiny beads of grit were still imbedded into the skin. Turning them in assessment he confirmed his earlier thoughts in relation to his ripped jeans as he noticed several white threads sticking up from the material under his hands, they were indeed torn across the knee in several places; there would be no saving them.

"Babe" came a gentle prompt from across the room, "are you okay?"

Turning his head Kurt gazed into the concerned honey eyes of his boyfriend.

"Yeah" he whispered in response looking back to his hands.

Blaine moved quietly across the room coming to a stop before his boyfriend, kneeling down he looked up into Kurt's clear blue eyes and took both of his hands gently in his own.

"Blaine... I..." started Kurt.

"Let's get you cleaned up a bit shall we" Blaine said gently looking over Kurt's hands with concern.

"Blaine..."

"Kurt, it doesn't matter okay" Blaine sighed, "let's just get you cleaned up yeah?"

"Blaine, it does matter" whispered Kurt, "I'm so sorry" tears spilling down his cheeks again, "I'm sorry for not being strong enough, I'm sorry for not coming to you first and I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did, I'm so, so sorry" he sobbed.

"Hey, now, stop that" gasped Blaine cupping Kurt's face with both hands and wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs as he stared into Kurt's watery eyes.

"You have nothing to apologise for, do you hear me? Nothing."

"Not even telling Jeff what happened before I told you?" sniffed Kurt meekly meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Well maybe that" smiled Blaine, all notions of resentment gone in the face of his tear stained boyfriend, "but you can make that up to me later if you feel really bad about it" he pouted with his puppy dog eyes.

Laughing through a sob Kurt looked lovingly into his boyfriends eyes, his hand reaching up to grasp Blaine's wrist softly.

Closing his eyes he leaned into Blaine's hand and sighed briefly in contentment.

"Look let's get you sorted out and then you can tell me or not, whatever you want."

"Okay" Kurt nodded and smiled.

Perched on the side of Blaine's tub Kurt timidly dipped his hands into the warm water that Blaine had run into the sink, grimacing as the water met the scratches he screwed up his eyes and concentrated on breathing.

The feeling of his hand being gently taken from the water made Kurt open his eyes and stare at his boyfriend who was tenderly dousing his palm with cupfuls of the water, allowing it to run over the scratches and wash away the grit. No words were said but the affection was almost overwhelming for Kurt as he watched Blaine methodically tend to his wound. Once clean, Blaine carefully patted Kurt's hands dry and applied an antiseptic cream gently to them, feeling the sting Kurt took a sharp intake of breath and met his eyes with Blaine's who had snapped up to meet his in concern.

"Thank you."

Blaine smiled in return and led Kurt back out into the main room and back to the bed.

Scooting back towards the headboard he gestured for Kurt to join him. Snuggling beside his boyfriend Kurt rested his head against Blaine's chest and snaked his arm around his waist, pulling himself closer. In turn, Blaine stretched his arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him closer and placing a soft kiss to the top of his head as he simultaneously inhaled the scent of his hair.

After several hushed minutes with nothing but the sound of their breathing Kurt broke the silence.

"So, Jeff told you?"

"Kurt, don't be made at Jeff" said Blaine, "He really didn't have much choice in the matter, we kind of made it impossible for him not to tell us" he added.

"I'm not mad."

Blaine stoked Kurt's arm reassuringly waiting for him to continue. After several more silent minutes Kurt began again.

"So, I went to the mall to meet Mercedes" Kurt spoke into Blaine's chest, "but she cancelled."

"Okay"

"Yeah, so I went back to the car and that's where he was" breathed Kurt, "he said I shouldn't have come back and he grabbed my wrist and dragged me beind the car and just went to work" he said matter of factly.

"It's really no worse than he's done before" added Kurt in a flat voice, "so please don't worry."

"Don't worry, are you kidding me right now?" asked Blaine incredulously tilting his head to look at Kurt's face, "Seriously, Kurt, you're asking me to not worry."

"Blaine" Kurt sighed, "at the end of the day it's just a black eye and a few bruises, they'll fade just like all the others, it's just something that happens every now and again."

"I'll kill him" Blaine stated, his voice cold and devoid of emotion.

"Blaine" warned Kurt twisting his face up to look at his boyfriend.

"No, Kurt. Just no. I swear to god if I see him I will fuck him up."

"That's not what I want" whispered Kurt.

"How is that even possible" questioned Blaine, "how can you not want bad things to happen to him babe, he deserves everything that's coming to him and more and I hope to god that I'm there to see it happen."

"It won't make it right" Kurt mumbled.

"I know babe" Blaine sighed relaxing again, "I just hate to see you like this, how dare he put his hands on you. How dare he mark you, frighten you."

"I know sweetheart but can we just forget it now. Please?" Kurt asked.

"Well, what about your car Kurt do you want to forget about that too?" questioned Blaine in a stronger tone, "You saw what happened to it and don't tell me it didn't terrify you because both Wes and David will tell you different."

Kurt was silent but tensed immediately. He had almost forgotten about the car, forgotten the complete feeling of dread that had engulfed him when he realised what was scratched in the paintwork and what damage had been done to the tyres. Snapping back into reality Kurt felt Blaine's arm tighten around his shoulder again.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but this is serious. Dave came onto school grounds, Kurt, if he can do that he can do anything, we have to tell someone."

"No" Kurt stated.

"What?"

"I said no" said Kurt straightening up, "we don't even know if it was him."

"Oh, come on Kurt" said Blaine also straightening up, his hand dropping from Kurt's shoulder to the bed, "Of course it was him, who else would it be? He beat you up and then came here and trashed your car, why can't you accept that."

"You don't know it was him" babbled Kurt, scrabbling to get off the bed, "you don't know, you don't know".

"Hey, hey, babe calm down" Blaine pleaded crawling after Kurt and grabbing his wrist as he attempted to get off the bed.

Kurt yelped pulling his hand protectively against his chest.

"Oh, god Kurt I'm so sorry" said Blaine quickly recoiling his hand and watching his shaking boyfriend, "are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"I can't believe it was him" Kurt replied almost silently speaking to the comforter.

"What's that?" asked Blaine crawling slowly toward him trying to gain eye contact.

"I won't believe it was him" Kurt repeated.

"Why?"

"Because if I believe its him then I have to realise that I'm not safe here and if it's not safe here Blaine then where am I safe, huh? Where could I possibly go where he can't touch me? I feel like he haunts me. I can't go home because he finds me and if I believe he was here then I'll never feel safe again, this is my happy place Blaine, this is you and me, this is somewhere he couldn't touch me and you want me to believe he was here, that he did that to my car. Well I'm sorry but I can't, I won't."

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I understand really I do but you know it was him, you know he was here and who else would it be? You have to accept it. I know you don't want to but you do."

"No" Kurt replied shaking his head wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, "It wasn't him, it wasn't."

"Well Kurt, it was someone" interjected Blaine harshly throwing his hands in the air, "regardless of whether you accept it was Dave or not, someone did that to your car and someone wrote those words. Someone came into your happy place, our place, and violated it and we have to do something."

Large tears dripped from Kurt's chin as he tilted his head to meet Blaine's blazing glare which immediately softened at the sight of his boyfriend's watery eyes.

"I'm so scared" he whispered.

"Oh baby I know" breathed Blaine wrapping Kurt in a strong embrace and bringing him down to lie beside him again, "but I promise you, he will never get close to you again" he whispered into Kurt's hair as he place a kiss to the top of his head.

"You can't promise me that" Kurt replied quietly.

"Kurt. I do. I promise you, right here, right now, that he WILL NEVER touch you again. Do you understand baby, never."

Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine and pulled him closer, he knew it was a promise Blaine couldn't keep but for now he was happy to accept the reassurance and feeling of comfort Blaine's words offered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: Thank you so much for the reviews they are really encouraging. Just to let you, know I have 30 chapters written so once they're posted it will slow down to one a week. This is my first long story so thanks for sticking with it. x**

**As usual I don't own anything, nothing at all!**

* * *

"Jeff baby do you think you could move out of the way so that I can take the picture" asked Nick smiling at his boyfriend who was fiddling with his hair in the windows reflection.

"Just a sec" he called glancing over his shoulder.

Returning to his reflection Jeff ran his fingers through his fringe once more before deciding it was fine all along before turning and making his way over to Nick, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck gently and hugging him tight.

Nick lined up the shot and took the picture, he took several pictures from many different angles all showing in brutal detail the damage caused to Kurt's car.

"Do we have enough" asked Jeff pushing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he watched Nick hunching down next to the car's rear tyre.

"Yeah, I guess so" said Nick standing and pushing his camera into his pocket.

Turning he held out his hand for Jeff to take and started walking back in the direction of the dorms; Jeff immediately taking his hand from his pocket to entwine with his boyfriends.

"What do you think he'll do" asked Jeff.

"Who knows" replied Nick, "Kurt's pretty hard to read sometimes."

The pair walked in comfortable silence for a short while before Jeff broke the peace.

"You know, I've been thinking..."

"Oh yeah" Nick glanced at him with a twitch of an eyebrow, "and how did that work out for you?" he smirked.

"Very funny" Jeff huffed nudging Nicks shoulder with his own causing Nick to stumble slightly.

"I've been thinking that maybe we could do something for Kurt; something to try and help this mess go away."

"And what did you have in mind" asked Nick looking over at his boyfriend.

"I was thinking that maybe we could sort out his car for him" suggested Jeff, "I'm pretty sure that he can't afford to replace all four tyres in one hit and the paintworks going to be pricey, I just thought that maybe between the four of us we could cover it."

Nick stopped and turned to face Jeff, intently staring into his sky blue eyes.

"It's just a suggestion" shrugged Jeff; "You hate it don't you, you think it's a daft idea, okay, right, daft idea Jeff..." he babbled tearing his gaze away from Nicks and looking nervously across the campus.

Slowly Nick raised his hand to Jeff's face and cradled his cheek lovingly, slowing leaning in and capturing Jeff's lips in firm yet tender kiss he pulled back and gazed into his boyfriends eyes in wonder.

"You Jeff are the sweetest person in the world" he gushed.

Blushing, Jeff looked at Nick from under his lashes, "So, you think it would be alright to do" asked Jeff, "you don't think he'd take offence?"

"I think it's a great idea baby" smiled Nick as he began to walk toward the dorms again, "Let's go find Wes and David and run it by them."

* * *

"Right, Niff, great plan" agreed Wes as he stood clapping Nick on the knee as he straightened up from the couch.

"When do you want to do this" he asked walking across the room to stand in front of the large fireplace which was currently burning with a low glow.

"I guess as soon as possible" Jeff replied watching Wes lean against the fireplace, "I mean, I can't imagine he'd want his folks to see the damage and if he was in as bad a way as you say, it won't do him any good to see it again either."

"That's true" put in David, "he was in a real state when we found him."

"Okay, so sooner rather than later" Wes thought out loud.

"Has anyone see Kurt or Blaine since this morning?" asked David looking at each face in turn.

Nick and Jeff shook their heads sadly and Wes smiled a small sad smile and shook his head in agreement.

"I'll make some calls then shall I?" asked Jeff from where he was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the low coffee table, Nick's arm draped loosely around his shoulders, "I know a few people."

"Of course you do sweetheart" laughed Nick, "you're the biggest car freak I know."

"I don't see you complaining" giggled Jeff jabbing Nick in the ribs with his fingers.

"Never said I did" winked Nick.

"Oh, please" mocked David, "get a room."

Jeff stuck his tongue out and turned to Wes, "what do you think Wes? Should we ask him first or just go ahead and get it done?"

"Ask who what?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Hey man" said Wes, crossing the room and pulling Blaine into a tight hug, clapping his hand against his shoulders and holding him closely, "how's he doing?"

"Okay I guess" sighed Blaine pulling back from the hug and raising his hand in a wave to the others.

Making his way across the room to the couch he rested his hand on David's shoulder as he passed and smiled warmly at Jeff and Nick as he sank into the seat opposite.

"He's asleep now, we talked through everything and he's pretty much exhausted."

"How are you man?" asked Nick his concern mirrored in his friends expressions.

"I'm fine" replied Blaine with a small smile.

"Fine isn't an answer Blaine" said Wes sitting on his other side, placing a hand on his knee as he did so.

"Wes, I'm okay, honest" Blaine smiled, "maybe a little tired but okay."

"Well were here for you man" said David, "Here for both of you, you know that right?"

"Absolutely" smiled Blaine, "and thanks guys, that means a whole lot to me and I know Kurt will feel the same."

"So what were you guys talking about when I came in?"

"Actually we were talking about Kurt" said Nick, "Yeah" added Jeff, "we were thinking that maybe we could pool together and get his car sorted out for him, you know before he has to see it again but you can tell us if you think it's a bad idea, you think it's a bad idea don't you, god you do, you think it's a bad idea..."

"Babe" interrupted Nick, "babe, your babbling again" he smiled, "give Blaine a chance to get a word in love."

"Oh, sorry" murmured Jeff embarrassedly looking at his hands.

Nick gave his shoulder a light squeeze and turned back to Blaine with a smile.

"Seriously, your thinking of fixing up his car" asked Blaine in shock looking between his friends for confirmation.

"Well yeah" said David, "he's one of us and frankly I can't bear the thought of seeing that expression he wore this morning on his face if he has to look at the damage again."

Blaine winced slightly and closed his eyes momentarily. He hadn't seen Kurt immediately after he'd discovered the damage like Wes and David had but he had seen the distant and terrified expression on his face once he'd arrived and he agreed that it was not something he ever wanted to see on Kurt's face ever again.

"Okay I'm in" said Blaine, "are you guys sure you want to do this, I mean it's great but it's probably going to be pricey?"

"Please" scoffed Nick, "my old man's been bribing me with money for years; it's really not a problem man."

"Blaine, we've already agreed" smiled Jeff, David and Wes nodding in agreement, "We know Kurt isn't like us, I mean, we understand that he doesn't have the type of disposable income most of us have, so yeah, were doing it. If it will help him heal then it'll be worth every penny."

"Hold up guys" said Wes, holding his hand up to stop the conversation, "what about the faculty? Is Kurt reporting this? Coz if he is then the cars evidence."

"Actually no" said Blaine running one of his hands roughly through his curly hair, "he won't be reporting it. I've tried to make him come around but he wants to deny it ever happened."

"How do you mean" asked Jeff, dropping his feet to the floor and sitting forward in his seat elbows resting on his knees, "How can he deny what happened? The guys got bruises to prove it happened, his damn cars been shredded."

"He's scared Jeff" sighed Blaine, "he thinks that if he admits to himself that Dave was here and that he caused the damage then he won't feel safe here anymore and I can't have that. As much as I want to make him change his mind, I have to do what's best for him and at the moment he won't accept it, so... I don't have much option but to go with what he wants, whether I agree or not but I'm going to make damned sure that prick doesn't get anywhere near him again."

"Blaine, we could report it" suggested Jeff kindly gesturing to the group with his hand, "we should report it and you know we should."

"I can't Jeff. I won't go behind his back. If he doesn't want to report it then I won't take that decision away from him and neither will any of you" Blaine added when he noticed his friends glancing between each other in silent conversation.

Jeff looked at Blaine and nodded, "okay" he said softly.

"Okay?" Blaine asked his friends firmly.

"Okay" they reluctantly agreed.

"So, operation fix the car is a go?" asked David trying to lighten the mood.

"Absolutely" smiled Blaine, "what's the plan?"

"Well, the lovely Jeff here is going to call in some favours so that we can get it back to him before he even notices its gone" smiled Nick rubbing small circles in Jeff's lower back. Jeff grinning in response.

"And I" added Wes, "am going to come up with a better name for the plan because frankly David 'Operation Fix the Car'. Really. Is that the best you can do?"

"Hey, don't be a hater" pouted David, "it's the best I could do on short notice."

Jeff sniggered and Blaine smiled at his crazy friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Curled under a large comforter and feeling far too warm Kurt cracked open an eye and looked around, yep he was definitely alone and definitely in Blaine's room. Throwing the comforter off him he stood quickly and swayed at the sudden rush to his head, bracing himself on the dresser until he regained his balance he bent and grabbed his boots from the floor and headed towards the door.

Glancing at his watch his face creased in confusion as he realised that he had lost several hours. Had he really slept that long? Pulling the door closed behind him Kurt padded down the corridor in his socks, his boots swinging back and forth in his hand. He felt stiff but at least he was no longer emotionally wrung out like he had been earlier that day, the sleep, regardless of how untimely it had been had obviously done him the world of good and the fact that he had talked things through with Blaine definitely added to his new lighter mood.

Reaching his room he opened the door and walked inside, dropping his boots with a loud thump he nudged them with his foot until they were set against the wall not quite tidy but not abandoned either. Closing the door he turned to his full length mirror to assess the damage to his outfit. Appraising it sadly it was as he had feared, the jeans were beyond saving. Although most boys his age would have cut off the legs at the knees where most of the damage was and made a pair of rough shorts Kurt could not comprehend this kind of fashion blasphemy so they would have to go. His top was undamaged but was insanely creased from where he had been sleeping for the last few hours. Raising his hands to the buttons he popped them free one at a time slowly allowing the shirt to fall off his shoulders removing each arm in turn but catching it before it had a chance to hit the floor. Crossing the room Kurt dropped the shirt into the hamper before pulling open his dresser draw and grabbing a plain white t-shirt, not his usual style but his current mood warranted comfort and simplicity, pulling open a second draw Kurt considered a pair of sweat pants before deciding on a pair of regular fit jeans instead.

Slowly Kurt pulled the shirt over his head and slipped his arms through, pulling the shirt down to meet the waistband of his now ruined jeans. Popping the button on his denims he pulled the damaged article off and with a reluctant expression and an audible sigh threw them in the direction of his trash can. Bending slightly he scooped up the alternative jeans and stepped into them, pulling them up quickly but leaving the button undone as he sat at his dresser.

Assessing the tear stained streaks on his face Kurt grabbed a wipe from the pack on his dresser and closing his eyes, pulled it slowly across each one in turn and down each cheek. Peering back at his reflection he nodded slightly to himself as he considered his fresh appearance, his hair was okay and his face was now streak free, the only downside was that the bruise was now clearly visible since he had wiped off what little concealer had been left following the tears. Deciding that there was nothing he could do about the bruise and since Blaine knew all about it, he didn't feel inclined to attempt to cover it up again. Hopping up from his seat he grabbed the used wipe and dropped in into the trash, cringing sadly when it landed on top of the jeans he had placed there moments earlier; he would absolutely need to replace them but the thought of going to the mall just now was more than he cared to think about. Reaching down Kurt buttoned his jeans and pulled the bottom of his t-shift out from where it had caught in the waistband, absentmindedly smoothing it down as he walked over to his wardrobe to grab his sneakers. Pulling open the door Kurt cast an eye over the boxes which were stacked in the bottom of the wardrobe, he knew his sneakers were in there somewhere but he didn't wear them often so exactly where they were was a bit of an open question. Squatting down on his haunches he began to open a few boxes, closing them again after peering inside and not finding his objective. After shuffling several boxes around Kurt finally discovered them nestled in a box along with a pair of football boots which he had purchased for Dalton but thankfully had yet to wear.

Grabbing the sneakers he closed the wardrobe door and made his way back to his bed; perching on the edge he pulled each one on in turn, tying the laces securely as he did so. Standing Kurt shook his jeans to cover the sneakers so that only the front was visible, catching himself in the full length mirror Kurt couldn't help but notice that he looked surprisingly normal. The white t-shirt although plain, fitted him well and showed his toned physique to devastating effect, the deep v-neck accentuated his long neck and highlighted his pale skin and collar bone. The jeans, although not a favourite certainly balanced him out proportionally and as they were not contained in ankle boots made him appear more masculine. After assessing the outfit from all angles, Kurt decided that the simple look worked well on him and appealed to him in a James Dean kind of way, silently he wondered if Blaine might have a fifties kink.

Turning back to his dresser he grabbed his phone and keys and headed out of his room and down the corridor in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

"See you guys later" Blaine yelled over his shoulder waving a hand in the air as he made his way out of the common room and began heading back toward his room. He had been gone longer than he intended but he figured that since Kurt needed rest he could get away with leaving him to sleep for a while and still have time to get back before he woke.

Walking briskly down the corridor toward his room he nodded greetings at passing students, Blaine managed to avoid having to stop and chat, opting for a casual "hi" or "how's it going" as he passed by. Luckily the corridors weren't too busy yet as most students would be returning this evening and those that had remained were most likely cramming in their due homework.

Taking the handle to his door in his hand, Blaine took a deep breath and pushed it open slowly; poking his head around the door he straightened immediately when he realised that his bed was now empty. Pushing the door fully open he stepped in and took in the room with a sweeping gaze.

"Shit" he muttered realising that Kurt had clearly woken in his absence and was now gone astray.

Backing out the room again and pulling the door closed behind him, Blaine hurried along the corridor to Kurt's room; knocking confidently and calling "Kurt, baby it's me", Blaine waited patiently for his boyfriend to answer.

"Kurt" he tried again, "Come on Kurt, please open the door", he implored bracing his hands on the door frame and bringing his ear to the door to listen for signs of movement.

"Kurt" he tried again, "Kurt are you there?" still he received no answer. Anxiety slowly began to creep from the pit of his stomach towards his chest, turning from the door he headed back in the direction of the common room.

* * *

Kurt stood leaning against the counter in the kitchen. He had made himself a ridiculously large cup of black coffee and was currently waiting for a muffin to warm under the grill; as he slowly raised the cup to his lips taking a long drag of the hot liquid he looked out across the grounds through the large window. There were students milling around in the grounds now, some dragging cases clearly returning from their weekend at home whilst others were just enjoying the bright, crisp day before returning to classes tomorrow. Kurt glanced to the bruise on his wrist and frowned.

He didn't want to be scared of Dave, although he knew this was inevitable. The guy was at least twice his size after all, but really, why should he be scared?

"_because he'll beat the crap out you_" his subconscious helpfully supplied.

"Not if I keep away from him" he mentally argued.

"_you know that won't happen, you know he'll find you again, you can't hide here forever_" it whispered.

"He's just a coward, a scared little boy" he chipped in again.

"_yeah, a very large coward with a very large fist"_ his inner voice sarcastically replied.

Shaking his head Kurt lowered his mug, still holding it with both hands, not caring about the heat burning his palms as he continued to stare into the distance, lost in his own thoughts.

Kurt's eye caught the swirling actions of a bird as it glided effortlessly on the air currents, rising and falling gracefully against the airstream. The bird moved beautifully, it was free, free from constraints, free from tethers; it could come and go as it pleased. Kurt felt an impulsive pang of jealousy that such an existence seemed so easy. Sure the bird had some natural enemies but for the most part it could swoop and glide and hover as it pleased, Kurt smiled as the bird settled on the tip of a branch on one of the larger tree's outside the kitchen's window, his reverie broken as the smell of burning reached his nose and he swung about to see black smoke wafting from the grill.

Spinning around Kurt placed his mug roughly on the counter, coffee sloshing over the side and pooling around the base as he did so. Twisting the knob on the grill to off he grabbed a cloth from the side and pulled out the tray to reveal a rather blackened muffin, cursing he fanned the smoke and crossed over to the window to open it and allow the smoke to clear.

Sighing heavily he took the charred remains of his snack and dropped them into the trash.

"Kurt?" came a voice from the doorway, "Babe, you okay?"

Turning from the trash Kurt looked into the concerned eyes of his boyfriend.

"Oh hey" smiled Kurt, "yeah, you know I didn't think that there'd been enough drama around here so I thought I'd start a small fire" he joked.

Blaine considered him as he walked into the room, he looked good, very good in fact and not at all how he had expected to find him. He had thought that Kurt would still be upset, possibly curled up in his room wearing pyjamas and eating peanut butter from the jar but here he was, looking gorgeous, if not a little bruised, which in truth only added to the overall look. Blaine was at a loss as to what to say as he crossed the kitchen and placed his hands on Kurt's waist.

"Hey" he smiled, pulling him into a firm embrace, "I was worried when you weren't in my room when I got back, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up."

"Blaine its fine, really" Kurt replied, "I didn't expect you to watch me sleep, I'm fine, I promise" he said gently placing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's nose.

Blaine swallowed thickly, "so" he said softly against Kurt's lips, "what were you cremating just now?"

"Oh that" laughed Kurt pulling away and taking up his mug again, "that poor specimen used to be a muffin but it's not looking good, I don't think it's going to pull through" he smirked, raising the mug to his lips again and taking a long drink.

Blaine watched Kurt's throat as he swallowed the warm liquid, he watched the way it tightened and relaxed and he watched the way Kurt's eyes twinkled as he laughed at his own comment.

"So..." he smiled.

"So...?" asked Kurt watching him from over the top of his mug.

"So...How about I take you out?" Blaine asked carefully, "you seem to be feeling better and you look great" he added spontaneously.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, the corners of his lips raising slightly.

"Ah, what I mean is... That you look much better. Better than I thought...

Another eyebrow quirk.

"I mean, not that I didn't expect you to look good, what I mean to say is that I thought you'd still be upset..." struggled Blaine.

"Honey, I am upset" clarified Kurt, "but you know what? I can't change what happened and I can't imagine that it's the last time it will happen, so..."

Blaine let out a low growl at this comment and Kurt put down his mug and made his way over to his boyfriend, gently rubbing his hands up and down his arms in a soothing motion.

"So..." he continued, "I've decided to just get on with it, you know life goes on and all that jazz" he smiled, making small jazz hand movements with his hands hoping to make Blaine smile again without success.

"So let's go out, I feel okay, you've already said I look okay" said Kurt.

"You look amazing" cut in Blaine.

"Okay then I look amazing" smiled Kurt graciously "albeit a little boyish."

"You know boyish looks good on you" spoke Blaine in a lower register, "suits you" he added.

Kurt looked down at his outfit and blushed, pulling at the hem of his shirt as Blaine placed his hands on his waist again and began to pull him closer.

"Are you hungry" Kurt asked coyly.

"Most definitely" replied Blaine eyes boring into Kurt's as he leant closer.

"Yo Klaine" came a shout from the doorway.

"You have got to be kidding me" groaned Blaine.


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine sat next to Kurt on one of the plush couches in the common room, one arm slung loosely around Kurt's shoulders, their sides flush together, Nick and Jeff occupied the other, both couples were laughing hysterically as Wes and David attempted to out dance each other at Dance Nation. David was winning and the play had turned dirty with Wes more than once shoving David in an attempt to throw off his stride, Wes swearing that it was just the result of an awesome move he was trying out and not deliberate attempts at sabotage.

Finally David was victorious, turning he bowed dramatically to the room with a sweeping gesture and held his hands high to accept his applause.

"Thank you, thank you" he lorded as his friends clapped.

Wes was breathing heavily but held his hand out to congratulate his friend.

"Well done man" he said as David gripped his hand.

"Thanks mate" David grinned back "you know you're pretty good for an old guy."

"Six weeks David" replied Wes with a roll of his eyes, "I'm only six weeks older than you."

"Yes well clearly that makes all the difference" teased David, "the younger man is champion."

"Whatever" muttered Wes releasing his hand and flopping down on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Anyone want to take a shot at the title?" asked David looking around at his friends in turn, "I'll go easy on you" he boasted.

"Ah no" said Nick resolutely.

"Jeff" asked David, "fancy it."

Jeff smiled in response but shook his head, "no man, not at the moment."

"Blaine? Come on you know you can't resist an excuse to dance around this room" he grinned.

"Sorry, busy" smiled Blaine, tightening his hold on Kurt's shoulder; Kurt smiling brightly in response to the action.

"No point asking you I suppose" David directed at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt blushed and shook his head.

"Damn you lot for being all cuddly" moaned David, sitting down heavily next to Wes on the floor.

"Never mind mate" smiled Wes patting him on the knee, "maybe someone will let you beat them later on."

"Do you really think so?" asked David in all seriousness.

All five of his friends looked at him in disbelief and shook their heads, silence falling across the room.

"What?" David questioned looking at them all. "What did I say?"

Wes grinned and shook his head.

Kurt shifted slightly causing Blaine to turn to him with an inquiring expression.

"You okay" he asked.

"Fine" smiled Kurt moving forward from his position on the couch and standing. "Just hungry, do you guys want anything from the kitchen?"

"I'll come with you" said Blaine making to stand.

"You know I can go on my own" Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend.

"I didn't mean anything Kurt" Blaine replied quickly "of course you can go alone", Blaine prattled, somewhere between sitting and standing.

Kurt smirked at his befuddled boyfriend and bent to place a small kiss to his cheek before turning and striding from the room.

"Smooth" laughed David as he fist bumped Wes who was also laughing.

"Oh shut up" sighed Blaine slouching back against the seat.

"You know he's gonna be okay" added Jeff turning to Blaine.

"I know" Blaine exhaled "it's just a reflex, you know? I don't want him out of my sight."

"We know that man" said Nick before adding with a smirk "but he's only gone for snacks."

Kurt pondered his options, it was fairly late so he didn't want anything heavy but he couldn't deny he was starving. He and Blaine hadn't gone out since they had been interrupted earlier that evening instead they had spent several hours in the common room, doing nothing in particular with their friends. Kurt smiled at the thought that each of his friends had commented on his new look, he hadn't realised it would make such an impact but clearly it had.

Opening the refrigerator he stuck his head inside and screwed his nose up at the contents, there was nothing inside that sparked his interest. Straightening he closed the door and turned to find a figure leaning against the counter watching him with obvious curiosity.

"Christian?" Kurt asked "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, nothing" he replied.

"Oh, okay" Kurt responded with a frown, turning and opening cupboards still in search of something to tempt him.

"Nice eye" commented Christian casually.

"Um, yeah" mumbled Kurt.

"Walk into something" he asked with a sneer.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably but did not turn to face Christian, instead he continued to open random cupboards in an attempt to mask his unease.

"I just wondered you know" he continued with an amused lilt to his voice, "or did Blaine do that when he found out about you and Jeff?"

"Christian get the fuck out" came a voice from the doorway before Kurt had time to process what had just been said let alone respond.

"Well, well, Jeffrey" smiled Christian as he pushed away from the counter and sauntered toward him, his hands in his pockets, "what brings you here I wonder?" he winked as he walked casually past him and out into the corridor.

"I said get the fuck out" growled Jeff glaring at Christian.

"Night boys" he called, "don't do anything I wouldn't do" he added as he strolled down the corridor.

"Kurt. Are you okay?" Jeff asked tentatively as he edged slowly into the kitchen.

Kurt was yet to turn around, his hands gripping the doors on the cupboards to the point that his knuckles were turning white.

"Kurt?" Jeff tried again slowly rounding the counter and standing directly behind his friend.

"What did he mean?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice, "What did he mean about you and me and Blaine?"

"Ah, well" Jeff shuffled nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"Christian saw me take you to my room on Friday night when you were hurt and he kind of told Nick and Blaine that you and I were spending the weekend together and he made it look like we were getting it on in secret."

"He what?" Kurt said in a small voice.

"Um, yeah. That's why Nick was pounding on the door last night" Jeff explained to the back of Kurt's head as he was yet to turn around.

"And now he's going to tell everyone that Blaine's given me a black eye because he found me cheating with you" Kurt stated blankly, "he's making this whole thing up."

"C'mon, he's a pratt but he wouldn't do that" Jeff said, although he wouldn't put it past Christian to do exactly what Kurt had just voiced.

"Kurt" Jeff said gently putting his hand on his friends shoulder and squeezing gently, "c'mon lets grab something that's going to make our teeth rot and go back to the guys hey?"

Slowly Kurt released his hold on the doors and turned to face his friend.

"Did they believe him" he asked looking directly into Jeff's eyes.

"What?"

"Did they believe him? When he told them we were "_together_" in your room, did they believe him?" Kurt asked quietly, punctuating 'together' with his fingers in quotation marks.

"Ah, um" Jeff stumbled over his words, sadly this was long enough for Kurt to interoperate the worst possible meaning in his delay and he took off out of the kitchen and down the corridor before Jeff could stop him.

"Shit" Jeff muttered before taking off after him.

"Kurt, Kurt stop" he shouted as he tore after him down the darkened corridor.

Jeff was fast, he was on the track team but damn it he couldn't keep up with Kurt whose few seconds head start had given him an advantage.

"Great, just great" Jeff breathed as he rested his hands on his knees and took a breath "how the hell can he move that fast and disappear that quickly?" he thought out loud.

"Kurt" he yelled, "Kurt" as he took off again.

There was no response but Jeff really hadn't expected it to be that easy. Hurtling down the corridor Jeff burst through the common room doors and skidded to a halt on the wooden floor in front of his startled friends.

"Um hi" he said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Babe, you okay" asked Nick with a quizzical look at his flustered boyfriend.

"Absolutely" nodded Jeff still breathing quickly "Kurt here?"

"No" answered Blaine sitting forward slightly, "I thought you went to help him with the snacks, you know since me doing it would've apparently been overbearing and creepy" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Yep, quite right, definitely creepy" nodded Jeff as he swept the room again hoping that Blaine was wrong and he would miraculously find Kurt sitting on the couch all along.

"Babe" Nick tried again, "Jeff what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Jeff replied whilst retreating towards the door, "I'll ah, I'll just go and uh..."

"Oh no you don't" said Nick jumping over the back of the couch grabbing Jeff by the hand, "spill it Jeff, what's the matter."

Jeff looked around the room panic rising in his chest as he realised that Nick wouldn't let him go without an explanation.

"Okay, so I went to the kitchen to help Kurt and when I got there Christian was in the kitchen with Kurt, he told him that you and Blaine thought we were meeting in secret and then he asked him if Blaine had given him the black eye for cheating" Jeff garbled out without taking a breath, "and then Kurt took off and damn Blaine he's fast and I lost him and I hoped he'd come back here but he hasn't..."

"He said what to him" Blaine asked angrily jumping to his feet, "he asked him if I'd done that to him, seriously he asked him if I'd hit him?"

"Yeah" said Jeff nervously.

"Okay, babe calm down" said Nick stroking his thumb over Jeff's hand that he was still holding.

"Blaine, I think you should know that before Kurt took off he asked me whether you believed what Christian told you" Jeff said quietly.

"About?" questioned Blaine.

"About what he told you and Nick we were doing behind your back" clarified Jeff with a glance to his boyfriend who had tensed slightly at the memory.

"And?" asked Blaine, "What did you say?"

"Well, I didn't have time to say much of anything" said Jeff nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot, "he just looked at me for a beat and took off."

"Great" moaned Blaine "just great" he grumbled running his hands through his hair in a desperate action, "I need to find him" making to move towards the door.

"What the hell is Christian's problem anyway?" asked David jumping to his feet to stand next to Blaine.

"No idea" spat Blaine tugging anxiously at his hair.

"Okay, guys lets split up" Wes directed taking charge, "Blaine, you go check his room in case he's gone back there, David and I will check around the dorms and Niff you check everywhere else."

"Great, thanks for narrowing that down for us Wes" scoffed Nick.

"Nick" warned Jeff tugging him towards the door, "let's just go look okay?"

"Sure babe" said Nick somewhat guiltily, "sorry man" he directed at Wes who responded with a nod.

"Let us know if you find him okay" added Wes as Nick and Jeff exited the room.

"No problem" waved Nick as he was dragged out by a worried Jeff.


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine had tried phoning Kurt numerous times, he had left so many messages he had lost count, he had banged on his door until his knuckles ached and he had walked the corridors so many times he could do it blindfold and in the dark. Still he hadn't found him and it was now late and he was worried.

Quick check-ins with Jeff and David had confirmed that both couples had been unsuccessful in their attempts to track him down and they had now retreated back to the common room where they sat together in relative silence, a movie playing on the TV but none of them paying it any attention.

"So" began David, "why do you think he took off?"

"David shut up" hissed Wes as Nick and Jeff eyed him in disbelief.

Blaine took no notice. He was too worried to pay any attention to David's questions.

"I just think its odd is all" David tried again whispering to his friends, "why doesn't he just talk to Blaine about stuff, it's a little dramatic don't you think?"

"So help me David if you don't shut up I will burn your comic collection" threatened Wes quietly whilst looking to Blaine who was still lost in his own thoughts.

"Just saying" grumbled David.

"I'm going to my room" Blaine announced suddenly standing and heading to the door.

"Blaine" called Wes, "you okay?"

"Sure Wes, I'm okay" he replied with a small smile which he hoped covered his true feelings of anxiety, "I'll see you guys tomorrow and thanks for helping me look for him" he added.

"No problem man" Nick replied, "let us know when he calls you, anytime okay, we need to know he's okay too."

"Sure" Blaine replied dully.

* * *

Kurt sat huddled on a window seat in the darkened library, a thick curtain pulled across the bay concealing him from the view of anyone who might come into the room. He knew he was being silly, he knew he was being self indulgent by wallowing in his misery but damn it he felt like he needed to be selfish. He also knew that he wasn't being the least bit fair to Blaine who was probably out of his mind with worry by now. Christian had caught him off guard, he hadn't considered the thought that Blaine could actually believe that he and Jeff were fooling around. Sure he knew Blaine was pissed that he had gone to Jeff before telling him about the assault and for all of Blaine's reassurances and understanding about the situation he was still clearly irritated that he had confided in Jeff before him. The thought that he had caused Blaine to doubt their relationship even for a second cut Kurt deeply and he had retreated into himself to consider his behaviour. He knew hiding was childish and he knew that it was only going to make things worse again when he saw Blaine but cocooned on his window seat in the darkness Kurt felt secure enough to allow himself relax, something he hadn't fully done in the last few days. Taking out his phone he glanced at the list of missed calls and scrolled through his messages, the glow from the screen illuminating his face harshly in the darkness. Almost each message was from Blaine with sporadic ones from Jeff, all asking the same thing "where are you?" with varying degrees of desperation, pleading and contained frustration.

His finger hovering over Blaine's contact Kurt rested his head against the window and stared out into the darkness.

"Kurt" came an anxious voice from the phone breaking the silence of the room, "Kurt where are you, please tell me" Blaine begged.

"Um" Kurt stared dumbly at his phone, he hadn't intended to make the call just yet but must have pressed the call button as he'd been staring out of the window.

"Um" he said again.

"Kurt you need to tell me where you are, you can't keep doing this to me" Blaine said slightly irritated, "do you even know how worried we've all been about you?"

"Library" is all Kurt managed to say as he still stared dumbly at his phone.

"Stay there" Blaine said and Kurt could hear the sound of footsteps running along the corridors as Blaine hurried toward him.

"Blaine" he tried.

"Kurt, just don't hang up" Blaine begged "please baby stay on the line until I get to you, please. I don't want to lose you again tonight" he said breathlessly as he ran.

"Okay" Kurt whispered in response listening to Blaine's heavy breaths as he sat in the darkness.

A loud thud echoed around the darkened library as Blaine burst through the heavy wooden doors at the far end of the room.

"Kurt?" he spoke into the darkness.

"I'm here" he heard Kurt reply from across the room although he couldn't see him.

Squinting into the darkness Blaine carefully made his way past the rows of desks and books toward the area that the voice had come from.

"Kurt?" he spoke again.

"Right here" a voice whispered in his ear as two arms wove strongly around his waist.

"Jesus Kurt" breathed Blaine dropping his head back onto Kurt's shoulder, "why did you run and why didn't you answer my calls?"

"We've hurt each other Blaine" Kurt said to the darkness, his voice whispering across Blaine's neck "I hurt you by not telling you about Dave and you've hurt me by believing what Christian told you, even if only for a moment. How could you believe him, don't you trust me?" he asked disappointedly.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry" moaned Blaine, "I just, I can't explain it Kurt. When Christian told me you were with Jeff every fibre of my being told me it wasn't true, we love each other and Jeff is one of my best friends but for an instant I just felt empty and thought what if?"

"Blaine I would never do that to you" whispered Kurt against Blaine's neck, "you have to trust me, you have to have faith in me."

"You need to do the same" Blaine shot back into the darkness "you haven't shown much faith in me this weekend Kurt and that hurts like hell."

"I know and I'm sorry" Kurt said shamefully; dropping his forehead onto Blaine's shoulder as they stood in the darkness, "I haven't been fair to you and I promise to try harder."

"You need to trust the guys too you know" said Blaine, "They worry about you just as much as I do. Jeff's practically had kittens since you ran away from him this evening."

"I didn't think" mumbled Kurt into Blaine's shoulder, his arms tightening around his waist, "I can't stand the thought that he's going to tell everyone what he thinks happened, people are going to talk and whisper and point, I don't think I can handle that Blaine I really don't."

"Hey now, we'll deal with whatever happens okay" said Blaine, tenderly rubbing Kurt's hand with his own where they sat on his waist, "no-one will believe him, I promise."

"Not another promise Blaine" Kurt sighed, "you really need to stop promising things you can't possibly deliver on."

"I promise" repeated Blaine "and I should probably let them know you're okay" he added quietly.

"You know hiding out in the darkness isn't nearly as much fun without you" Kurt added quietly whispering past Blaine's ear causing him to shiver at the sensation.

"You know David thinks you're an attention seeking diva" Blaine smiled into the darkness, closing his eyes and resting his head back against Kurt's shoulder all thoughts of texting his friends gone.

"Oh does he now?" Kurt giggled as his tongue trailed the shell of Blaine's ear.

"Yes actually he does" groaned Blaine.

"Well that boy doesn't know the meaning of the word diva" muttered Kurt, "but he will, oh boy he will."

Blaine groaned as he felt Kurt turn him in his arms and pull him into a fierce kiss. Standing in the gloom, enveloped by the darkness Blaine's senses were whirling, his brain attempting to decide where this assertive side to his boyfriend had come from, the rest of his brain trying to get him to stop worrying about it and just enjoy it. He had expected Kurt to be mad, upset maybe even weepy but he appeared to be dealing with his emotions in a whole different way and who was Blaine to complain?

Winding his hands into Kurt's hair, Blaine kissed him back intensely pulling him close.

After several minutes Blaine pulled back from the embrace and breathed "You know we really should let the guys know your okay."

"You're probably right" agreed Kurt whilst still kissing his boyfriends neck.

"Kurt" whined Blaine, "baby, we need to stop your killing me here."

"What a way to go" Kurt smiled into this neck but pulled away and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, "okay captain sensible, let's go."

Hand in hand they made their way back across the darkened room and out into the corridor, Blaine noticing in the change of light that Kurt looked tired and dried tear streaks stained his cheeks yet again. Leading them back to the common room Blaine smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hand firmly, Kurt responding with a smile and a corresponding grasp.

All four boys turned from their respective spots on the couches when Blaine and Kurt entered the room.

"Kurt" yelled Jeff jumping over the back of the couch and running to his friend to embrace him in a massive hug, "where the hell did you go?"

"Library" mumbled Kurt as Jeff pressed himself against him in a bone crushing clinch, "just needed to think" he added quietly so only Jeff could hear.

Jeff pulled back and looked into Kurt's pale blue eyes, "you okay?" he asked quietly, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe tomorrow" Kurt replied softly.

"Okay" smiled Jeff stepping back and releasing him. Kurt turned to the other boys in the room, all of which were now standing and watching him carefully.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry" Kurt directed at the group, "I really appreciate you looking out for me and I'm sorry if I worried you. Again" he added with a small smile.

"Damn Kurt you can't just disappear like that, I know you've had a tough couple of days but come on man, we've been looking for you for hours" snapped David waving his hands around to emphasis his point.

"David" warned Wes placing a hand on his shoulder, "leave it."

"No, he's right" Kurt stated, "I need to get my shit together and deal with stuff and I'm really sorry I screwed up the evening."

"Don't worry about it man" smiled Nick as he walked forward and placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder, "as long as your okay that's all that matters right?"

Kurt responded with a grateful smile as he met his friend's eyes.

"Anyway, it's late and it's an early start tomorrow so if you guys will excuse me I should get going" said Nick turning to the boys still standing behind him, "Babe, you coming?" he asked turning to Jeff and holding out his hand.

"Absolutely" Jeff grinned as he grabbed Nick's hand and headed out of the room, "night guys" he called over his shoulder.

"I should get going too" said Wes walking towards the door, "I'm glad you're okay Kurt" he smiled.

"Hold on Wes, I'll walk with you" said David as he joined his friend in the doorway, "goodnight Blaine, hope you feel better tomorrow Kurt" he said before disappearing into the corridor and falling out of sight.

"See not awkward at all" smiled Blaine.

Lifting his gaze to his boyfriends face, Blaine studied his expression, it was thoughtful and a little distracted.

"You okay?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah, you know what, I'm starving" Kurt said with a frown.

"Starving" Blaine repeated with a waggle of his eyebrows as he inched closer to his boyfriend.

"Hold it tiger" laughed Kurt, "when I said starving I meant for food" he said placing his hand on Blaine's chest to halt his advance.

"Figures" mumbled Blaine as Kurt giggled at his disappointed face.

"How about you make me some toast?" he suggested, "I know you can do that" he smiled.

"Making fun of my cooking skills will not get you fed Hummel" Blaine replied in a wounded tone.

Laughing Kurt took Blaine's hand and together they headed out of the common room and toward the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt sat poker straight staring straight ahead trying to pay attention to what Ms Hughes was saying at the front of the history class, he was desperately trying to contain the blush of colour which was threatening to overtake his entire face and he was willing himself ignore everyone around him . No-one had directly asked him about his black eye but that didn't mean that several boys weren't being outwardly curious, casting him surreptitious glances every now and again and with the curiosity came the whispering, although not malicious still evident enough to cause Kurt to become uncomfortable and self conscious.

Kurt had already endured two periods of similar behaviour from his fellow classmates unfortunately without back up as none of his closest friends shared his lessons this morning.

"Kurt" hissed Thad from next to him, quickly snapping him out the reverie he was currently trapped in.

Looking at him with confused eyes, Kurt saw him gesture to the front of the room where Ms Hughes was staring directly at him with her hands on her hips, foot tapping against the floor.

"Ah, sorry Ms Hughes" he stuttered out, glancing down at his text book willing the answer to leap out and find him.

"Mr Hummel please attempt to concentrate whilst in my classroom" she said curtly before turning back to the board and continuing to talk about something Kurt wasn't quite following.

Kurt's gaze dropped to his text book as he frantically tried to catch up to where everyone else appeared to be, he couldn't afford to lose track again.

"Hey, are you okay" asked Thad quietly from beside him.

"Uh, yeah" Kurt quietly replied.

"What happened to the eye...?" Thad questioned gesturing to his eye with his pen moving it in a circular motion.

"Um nothing" mumbled Kurt without looking up from his book.

"You know that's a really lame answer" Thad replied flatly.

Kurt turned and looked directly at him; Thad gave a small smile and turned his attention back to his own text book, the end of his pen finding its way in between his teeth as he tapped them repeatedly as he concentrated.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked back to his own book.

"So what happened" Thad whispered again, his eyes never leaving the front of the room.

"I told you, nothing" murmured Kurt he to continuing to face the front of the room.

"Lame" came the reply.

"Why are you so interested anyway" ground out Kurt through gritted teeth.

"Just curious."

"Yeah, well you and half the kids at this school" Kurt hissed.

"Ah well I'm the only one big enough to actually ask the question" Thad replied turning to appraise Kurt's face, "everyone else is desperate to know but is too polite to ask."

"Well there's alot to be said for manners" spat Kurt, still studiously looking at his text book, trying not to gain the attention of Ms Hughes who was still casting him appraising looks every now and again.

"Sooo" Thad tried again, leaning a little closer this time and poking Kurt in the arm with his pen.

"Do you mind" Kurt said batting the pen away, "that's been in your mouth."

"Come on Kurt, how'd you get it?"

A loud bell rang overhead and everyone around them began slamming their books into their bags, the sound of stools scraping against the wooden floor filled the room and Kurt sighed with relief as Thad began acting in kind.

Unfortunately, once he was packed he leant against the desk and studied his mobile as he waited for Kurt to begin packing his things.

"So Kurt" he began whilst texting furiously, "you gonna spill it or what."

"I can't see that it's really any of your business" spat Kurt whilst shoving his things into his bag in his haste knocking his pens from the desk sending them scattering over the floor.

Thad bent and snatched a couple up from next to his feet as Kurt groped around under his stool for the others.

"Here"

"Thanks" Kurt replied holding out a hand to take the pens and finally looking in Thads direction.

"No worries" he replied snapping his phone shut and dropping it into his pocket.

"Look I appreciate that you're interested and all but I really don't want to talk about it" mumbled Kurt continuing to shove his belongings into his bag.

"Kurt look" said Thad pushing himself away from the desk, "I just wondered if you were okay, I didn't mean to pry, you just kind of look a little out of it."

"Oh right."

"So, are you okay" he asked again.

"I'm fine" Kurt replied with a small but grateful smile, "It's just been a rough weekend."

"Well okay then, glad to hear it" smiled Thad as he walked backwards towards the door, "see you later Kurt, let me know if you need any notes" he said with a mock salute as he turned and disappeared into the mass of bodies already populating the corridor.

"Great, just great" Kurt mumbled as he turned back to his bag, pulling the zipper shut with an aggravated tug and slinging the bag over his shoulder he pushed his stool under the desk with a loud scrape and head down, shoulders hunched he drifted out into the corridor.

Studying the floor as he made his way down the corridor Kurt tried not to draw any attention to himself, he stayed close to the walls and kept his head down; he really wasn't in the mood for anyone else to ask him about his black eye and had been surprised when Thad had been so persistent. They weren't exactly close friends but they had been sitting next to each other in Ms Hughes class for the past few months so Kurt did count him as a friend of sorts.

Kurt was distracted by his phone vibrating from somewhere inside his bag, cursing he made his way over to the nearest window ledge and balancing his bag on the ledge preceded unzip it again and rummage through it in an effort to locate his mobile. His ring tone, which should have been on silent, rang loudly through the crowded corridor earning him a number of glances from passing students, Kurt grumbled audibly as he continued to search for his phone.; finally wrapping his hand around it he pulled it from the bag in time to see his Dad's picture disappear from view as the call cut off.

"Damn it" he mumbled, pressing the contact information and putting the phone to his ear as he flung his bag back on his shoulder and continued down the corridor.

"Kurt" Burt answered.

"Hey dad"

"How you doing kid?"

"Fine dad, how are you guys"

"Yeah, good, good, listen I just wanted to make sure that you're coming home this weekend Kurt."

"Um yeah Dad of course, sorry about last weekend it was kind of a last minute assignment" he mumbled guiltily, sidestepping students as he walked through the crowds.

"You're telling me" laughed Burt; we were eating leftovers all weekend coz Carol had already got the food in. Finn's been in his element hovering up everything that didn't get eaten when you didn't come home."

"Sorry" Kurt mumbled again stopping and leaning against the wall his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

"It's okay buddy" laughed Burt, "schools school, priorities right?"

"Yeah priorities" agreed Kurt quietly.

"Anyway, Carol just wanted to know about food and stuff, so we'll see you Friday?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'll see you Friday"

"Great, well take care of yourself bud, see you Friday."

"Yeah, bye Dad" Kurt sighed ending the call and letting his hand drop heavily by his side the phone still clutched in his hand.

"Mate, you okay?" came voice from his side.

Cracking open an eye and tilting his head to the side Kurt stared into the concerned face of David.

"Hey David" Kurt replied putting his phone in his blazer pocket as he pushed himself away from the wall and began walking again.

"You alright?" David asked again dropping into step beside him.

"Yeah, just my dad"

"Oh right, everything okay at home?" he asked.

"Fine he just wanted to know if I was heading home this weekend seeing as last weekend was a wash out."

"Oh right"

"Hopefully this'll be gone by then" he said gesturing to his bruised eye as they continued walking.

"You know what, it's looking better today already" David said with a positive nod.

Kurt looked over at him and smiled, "thanks" he replied.

"Anyway are you ready for the wonderful world of English literature?" asked David stepping to the side and ushering Kurt through the nearest classroom door.

"Bring it on" sighed Kurt making his way over to their desk at the back of the room and dropping his bag heavily onto the desk.

* * *

Blaine was concerned. He hadn't shared any classes with Kurt this morning and he couldn't help worrying about him. They had parted after breakfast and Kurt hadn't seemed like himself; no-one in the dorms had questioned his bruised eye but Kurt had kept his head firmly down cast and had avoided conversation with most of his fellow students before slipping out of the kitchen and back to his room after breakfast.

Kurt had walked with the guys to the main building but they had gone their separate ways as classes started. Blaine had watched him until he was out of sight before turning and hurrying to his own class, Kurt hadn't stalked the corridor like he usually would, he had shuffled hurriedly, head down, trying to make himself as small as possible. Blaine had frowned as he watched him go; frustrated that he couldn't be with him.

It was an hour until lunch and Blaine was tapping his foot impatiently against his stool as he watched the clock slowly tick around to when he would be free to track down his boyfriend and check on him.

"Blaine, cut it out" whispered Wes.

"What?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"The tapping, Blaine, cut it out" he hissed.

"Oh right, sorry" Blaine mumbled, "do you think he's okay" he shot back at Wes.

"He's fine Blaine" Wes mumbled, "now shut up and concentrate would you?"

Blaine managed to apply himself for a few minutes before he began drumming his fingers on the desk as he absentmindedly looked around the room.

"Blaine" hissed Wes.

"Crap, sorry" mumbled Blaine.

Wes rolled his eyes and returned to his work shaking his head slightly, a small smile on his lips despite his earlier irritation.

* * *

The shrill ringing of the bell found Kurt once again in the corridor caught in the drag with dozens of students all heading in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Sorry" David apologized as he bumped into Kurt's shoulder as they were jostled against each other as students pushed passed in the opposite direction.

"Kurt, hey Kurt" shouted Jeff over the crowd, standing on his toes and waving as he made his way through the sea of blazers.

"Hey Jeff" Kurt and David shouted together.

"So lunch?" Jeff said excitedly falling into step next to them whilst pulling his bag back onto his shoulder from where it had slipped off during his struggle through the crowd.

"Lunch" agreed Kurt with a small smile.

"Excellent" beamed Jeff as he clapped his hand around Kurt's shoulders and lead them down the corridor and into the cafeteria.

* * *

"What exactly is that Jeff" Nick asked with a screwed up nose as he considered Jeff's lunch choices.

"What do you mean" Jeff answered puzzled, "it's obviously all the major food groups but I happen to have mixed them up a bit" he laughed, "no-one said you have to have your desert at the end of the meal."

"No-one said you had to spread it on your main course either" added David.

"Touché" grinned Jeff.

"You know you really should add some protein to that Kurt" said Jeff as he watched Kurt poke reluctantly at a green salad.

Kurt responded by poking his tongue out in Jeff's direction before dropping is fork and picking up his water bottle.

"How is it you don't faint from lack of food" added David through a mouthful of pasta, "I mean seriously man, you eat like a rabbit."

"Well if I ate like you" Kurt gestured with is bottle, "there is absolutely no way I would get into my skinny jeans and that is totally unacceptable."

"Oh but I'd love you anyway" smiled Blaine coming up behind him and placing his hands on his shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze.

Kurt, who hadn't heard him approach jerked at the initial contact but quickly relaxed into the touch.

"You want anything babe" Blaine asked looking down at his boyfriend.

"I'm good thanks" smiled Kurt.

"Okay, I'll be back" Blaine smiled as he turned and headed for the food line.

"Blaine I'd like a muffin" shouted David, "Blaine, Blaine get me a soda" added Jeff.

"Get your own" shouted Blaine from the line.

"That's discrimination Blaine" shouted David, "where's your loyalty huh?"

"My loyalty is to my boyfriend" replied Blaine smiling in Kurt's direction making his cheeks flush furiously but he smiled as he picked up his fork and renewed his efforts to eat his salad.

"So how's it been?" asked Blaine quietly as he sat down with his lunch tray.

"Fine" Kurt replied vaguely, "my dad called, wanted to make sure I was going home on Friday."

"Oh right" Blaine swallowed glancing up to his friends faces. Jeff had made some calls and as soon as Blaine could get his hands on Kurt's car key they were going to have it collected so that the damage could be fixed. It was unlikely that this would be done in time for Kurt to return home on Friday though.

"Do you want me to drive you?" he offered.

"You don't need to do that" Kurt replied taking a bite out of a shiny green apple.

"It'd really no trouble" Blaine continued to press, "actually it would be nice to catch up with Finn."

"Hey, I'll ride with you guys if you like" smiled Nick, "this one's off home this weekend" he added poking Jeff in the shoulder, "so I'm at a loose end, we could share the driving if you like Blaine."

"Sure" Blaine smiled.

"Okay, if you're sure" Kurt smiled looking somewhat confused between them.

"Great" beamed Nick.

"Great" smiled Blaine.

Blaine rummaged around in his blazer pocket and pulled out his phone, opening a text which had just alerted.

_When are you getting the damn key Blaine? Jeff_.

Glancing up at Jeff, Blaine tapped out a quick reply before dropping his phone back into his pocket, catching Nick's smirk as he did so who was reading Jeff's texts over his shoulder.

_Today Jeff okay, you'll have it by the end of the day. B._

Jeff grinned and placed his phone back into his blazer.

"Where's Wes?" asked David.

"Stayed behind in class" said Blaine, "something about getting an additional reading list, you know how he is, why be perfect when you can over achieve."

"Seriously, he wants additional reading" asked Kurt with a shocked expression, "I haven't got time to read what I need to let alone read anything additional, doesn't he sleep?"

"Were pretty sure he runs on sugar and coffee" grinned David taking a spoonful of his pudding and twirling it around before pushing it into his mouth and pulling the spoon out.

"So what do you have next" Nick asked Jeff, "sports" he smiled.

Being on the track team Jeff found sports easy and he loved being outdoors so this was one of his favourite parts of the curriculum, "What are we doing today David" he asked across the table.

"Um, badminton I think" David replied taking a large swig of his soda.

"Cool" smiled Jeff, "how about you babe?"

"Art with Kurt" said Nick holding his hand out for Kurt to high five.

"Really Nick, really? Do we have to do that every time?" he asked with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

"Yes Kurt, yes we do. It's our thing man" said Nick with a pout.

"Fine" moaned Kurt with a reluctant raise of his hand so that Nick could slap it with his own.

"See. It's awesome" smiled Nick as Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine chuckled next to him.

"Well I'll see you guys later then" Blaine said standing and picking up his lunch tray, "I need to go and find Wes before he disappears under a stack of literature and then I need to get him to Biology."

"You'll be okay?" he asked softly turning to Kurt and casting a questioning look over his features before settling on his clear blue eyes.

"He'll be fine Blaine" piped in Nick before Kurt could even answer, "now run along and find Wesley."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine but nodded to confirm that he was okay.

"I'll see you later" Blaine said gently before giving Kurt's shoulder a soft squeeze and turning to deposit his tray and leave the room.

Kurt watched him go with some reluctance and turned to find Nick and Jeff watching him.

"Ready" smiled Nick.

"Yeah, let's go" Kurt replied, grabbing his bag off the floor with one hand and his tray in the other.

"See you guys later" Nick said waving at Jeff who was busy trying to get David's attention so that they could leave for sports.

"Bye baby, see you later Kurt" Jeff called as Nick and Kurt walked towards the exit.

Turning Nick grinned as he saw Jeff pulling David up from his chair tugging him by the collar from where he was sat at the table refusing to move.

David's protests could be clearly heard from where Nick and Kurt were now at the doorway along with Jeff's mutterings of frustration.

"You know he doesn't want to upset Jeff" Nick said to Kurt who was watching the scene with some interest, "He can get pretty ticked off."

"Really" asked Kurt with obvious shock.

"Really" laughed Nick, "I upset him once and he put eggs in my shoes, I didn't know until I stuffed my foot in there."

Kurt's mouth hung open in awe.

"That is genius" he whispered, looking at Jeff with renewed respect.

"I know right" laughed Nick, "anyway if David makes him late for class he'll be sorry, Jeff'll find a way to pay him back and it won't be pretty" he chuckled with amused eyes.

"Genius" Kurt said again as they turned and headed out to the cafeteria for class.


	22. Chapter 22

"Urrrrghh" Kurt moaned dropping his head onto the pile of homework that was laid on the desk before him, it had been a very long day and it wasn't anywhere near over as he had a long report to write before he could even think about sleeping.

"How's it going?" asked Blaine from his position on the other side of the desk.

"Kill me know" moaned Kurt his face still pressed into a copy of Macbeth.

"Not gonna happen" laughed Blaine, "How much have you got left to do?"

"Most of it" mumbled Kurt miserably lifting his head slightly so that he could meet his boyfriend's sympathetic gaze.

"Come on, tell me how far you've gotten" said Blaine reaching over his own homework and grabbing Kurt's report and copy of Macbeth, "we've been here a while, you must have done more than you think."

Taking a few minutes to read through the report Blaine brought his gaze back up to Kurt who was in fact staring out of the library window with a distant look on his face.

"Babe" he said softly to gain Kurt's attention.

"Yeah" he replied shaking his head slightly and turning his attention to Blaine.

"This is really good but you're right you do need to do more, sorry" he sympathized passing the report back to Kurt with an understanding smile.

Taking the report and placing it back on the desk Kurt leant back on his chair and stretched out his arms, flexing his long fingers in front of him and stretching his neck from side to side; pushing himself away from the desk and standing he flexed the muscles in his back as he pushed his hands behind him and closed his eyes in concentration, letting out a low moan, Kurt opened his eyes and his gaze met Blaine's who was looking at him with a glazed expression. Smirking and batting Blaine on the head as he moved over to the window Kurt stood and looked out across the darkening campus.

"How are you getting on?" he asked, not turning as he continued to look out of the window.

"Not bad" replied Blaine turning in his chair to stare after his boyfriend, "I should be done in about an hour but I'll stay until you're done" he smiled.

"You don't need to do that" Kurt smiled as he turned to look over his shoulder "I'm probably going to be here all night" he sighed.

"All the more reason for me to stay" laughed Blaine, "I don't want to spend my evening without you anyway so I'll keep you company."

Smiling Kurt turned back to the desk sighing heavily as he dropped back into his chair the smile falling from his face as he picked up his pen and attempted to return his attention to his report.

Blaine smiled gently as he returned to his own work and ducked his head in concentration. Neither boy spoke for quite some time although blazers were discarded to the backs of chairs and numerous balls of screwed up paper now littered the floor around Kurt's chair.

"Here you guys are" smiled Wes suddenly appearing next to their desk in the library.

"Jesus Wes" gasped Blaine dropping his pen as he jumped, "where the hell did you spring from?"

Kurt sniggered from the other side of the desk and Blaine shot him a wounded look.

"I've been looking for you guys, you missed dinner you know."

"Oh man seriously?" asked Blaine fishing his phone out of his blazer pocket to check the time and dropping back against his chair when he realized his friend was right.

"Seriously" nodded Wes "but David's still hungry so were going to order a pizza and wondered if you guys wanted in on it."

"God yes" nodded Blaine who was quickly picking up his pens and shoving them into his blazer.

Pushing his chair back from the desk Blaine stood and slung his blazer around his shoulders pushing his arms down the sleeves and bending quickly to scoop his bag from the floor.

"Kurt are you coming?" he asked when he realised that he had yet to move.

"No" he sighed "I really need to get this finished, you go though" he smiled "really, go, eat, just save me a slice of something reasonably healthy" he smiled fondly trying to encourage Blaine to go.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked guiltily clearly torn between wanting to stay with Kurt and his now ravenous stomach.

"Absolutely" smiled Kurt "go."

"You are the best babe, I'll be back before you know it" said Blaine pecking him on the cheek before turning and leaving the library with Wes.

Kurt watched them until they were out of sight before returning his attention to the still unfinished report, he was fairly confident that he could finish it in another hour but he couldn't deny that he wasn't a little down heartened now that he was alone. It was pitch dark outside the library windows and there were very few students left in the library. He could hear the sound of Mrs Bennett the librarian wheeling her trolley as she travelled the shelves returning books to their respective places; the squeaky wheel was really beginning to get on his nerves but other than that the library remained relatively silent.

Resigning himself to the task at hand he picked up his pen and resumed his attack on his report. Immersed in the final conclusion Kurt was startled when Mrs Bennett approached the desk.

"Mr Hummell, I'm sorry but I will be locking the library in five minutes" she smiled kindly, "I suggest you begin to pack your things away."

"Goodness, thank you" replied Kurt "I'm sorry I hadn't realised the time."

"You must be tired Mr Hummell" Mrs Bennett replied with a kind tone.

"I'm fine" Kurt smiled back at her "thank you."

"Alright dear" she smiled softly as she returned to her own desk.

Pulling his bag into his lap Kurt closed his books and report and shoved them inside, gathering his pens together and placing them back in his pencil case he placed this alongside his books and quickly pulled his bag closed.

Groaning as he stood he reached down and grabbed his blazer folding it over his arm as he grabbed his bag and started to walk out of the library.

"Goodnight Mrs Bennett" he said as he passed her desk.

"Goodnight Mr Hummell."

The corridors were abandoned as he made his way through the main building toward the dormitories, a thought in the back of his mind nagging as to why Blaine hadn't returned to the library like he said he would.

"Hummel" came voice from a shadowy corner of the corridor, "what are you doing wandering around this late on your own some?"

"Christian?" Kurt asked quietly whilst peering into the darkness.

"Hello Hummel" he smirked as he made his way into the light, "how are you this fine evening?"

"What the hell are you doing lurking around in the dark you creep, what is wrong with you" Kurt asked annoyed as he stepped around him and continued down the corridor.

"So, nice black eye" sneered Christian.

"Oh hell no, don't you even go there you pig" snapped Kurt spinning around to face Christian "I heard all about what you said to Blaine and Nick for that matter, what the hell is your problem?"

"Oh you know making my own entertainment" he chuckled.

"Well fuck off and do it somewhere else" snapped Kurt turning and walking briskly away only to be pursued.

"You know you're pretty hot when you're angry" said Christian off handedly.

"You what" choked Kurt stopping and turning to face him.

"You heard" leered Christian as he stepped closer to him.

"You have got to be kidding me" Kurt said with a sharp laugh as he looked to the floor shaking his head.

"Why?" asked Christian bluntly.

"WHY? Seriously. You have just tried to break up my relationship, you're lurking around in dark corridors being a creep and now you decide to tell me that you think I'm hot! Are you crazy? What do you think is going to happen here huh?" he asked with exasperation.

"Don't flatter yourself Hummel" sneered Christian whilst he looked him up and down greedily "I only said you were hot when you were angry, most of the time your an over inflated ice queen."

Kurt took a step back painfully aware that he was alone, his eyes wide and focused solely on Christians as he watched him like he was a poisonous snake the anger he was previously channelling replaced with a cold uneasiness.

"You're uptight" Christian continued his tongue slipping out to lick his lower lip, "you need someone to loosen you up a bit."

Kurt's brain screamed with the pressure of so many thoughts running through it at once. This can't be happening again, where the hell is Blaine, I want my Dad, all shot across his consciousness at once, taking a step backwards Kurt continued to lock eyes with Christian but he hadn't made any move follow his retreat he just watched him with a hard expression.

Silence filled the hallway as neither boy made any attempt to move.

"Anyway, goodnight Hummel" said Christian suddenly returning to his usual off hand persona, he turned and stalked down the corridor, hands shoved into his pockets as he disappeared into the darkness.

Kurt remained rooted to the spot as he watched Christian walk away, his subconscious screaming for him to move but his body refusing to obey as large tears rolled silently down his cheeks.


	23. Chapter 23

"Jeff do you have any idea how hard it was to get this key" asked Blaine as he dropped Kurt's navigator key into his friends open palm.

"Nope" grinned Jeff.

"Do you care how hard it was to get it?" asked Blaine.

"Nope" grinned Jeff, whilst Nick sniggered next to him.

"Well it was damned near impossible."

"Sucks for you" laughed David from his place on the floor, a slice of pizza in his hand on its way to his mouth.

"At least we've got it" smiled Wes with a satisfied nod, "we can get moving with the plan now."

"Absolutely, oh fearless leader" laughed Nick giving a salute to his friend who smiled in response.

"When can they collect it" asked Wes.

"Tomorrow" smiled Jeff, "I'll give them a ring in the morning and I can sneak out after second period with the key."

"Great" smiled Blaine, "you do know that if he finds out I've taken his key and his car that he'll probably have a hissy fit of mammoth proportions and don't think for one minute that I won't blame you guys."

"Oh you can talk your way out of anything Blaine" mocked Nick, "just turn on the charm" he winked.

"I think there are limits to my charm" said Blaine in a worried tone.

"There's always a first time" laughed Jeff, causing everyone else to snigger at Blaine's expense.

"Where is Kurt anyway" Jeff asked as he reached for his water.

"Library" said Blaine reaching for another slice of pizza.

"What still? It's been closed for like twenty minutes" said Nick looking at his watch.

"What?" said Blaine dropping his pizza back into the box and snatching his phone up from the table to check the time, "you have got to be kidding me, I told him I'd be back" he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Uh well looks like you screwed up" interjected David helpfully as he picked up Blaine's slice of pizza and proceeded to shove the end into his mouth.

"Great, thanks for that David" replied Blaine in a sarcastic tone as he pushed himself up to standing and began heading towards the door.

"Hey Blaine you coming back?" asked Nick.

"Depends" sighed Blaine.

"On what?"

"How pissed he is" grumbled Blaine as he headed out the door.

* * *

Kurt sat at his desk staring at the finished report in front of him. He had heard the voices of his friends as he had passed the common room doors but hadn't found the courage to enter; instead he had hurried head down to his own room where he had pushed himself into finishing the damned report but now that it was complete his mind returned to the incident with Christian.

Christian had scared him, he was willing to admit that to himself, no-one had approached him aggressively since his confrontation with Dave at McKinley and he thought that he had put it behind him by coming to Dalton but standing in the deserted corridor with Christian had brought everything rushing back to the surface. Kurt was frustrated with himself for not maintaining his anger and retreating into damsel mode, here he was reaffirming his frustrations that he needed someone else to protect him. For heaven's sake he was the same age as these boys and god knows he had enough fire in him to take down anyone verbally, so why did he crumble when anyone physically threatened him?

Letting out a deep sigh Kurt stood and walked to his wardrobe, his blazer and tie hung on the door but he was still wearing his white shirt and grey pants. Carefully slipping off the pants he folded them with care and hung them in the wardrobe, turning his attention to his shirt he undid the first three buttons before pulling it over his head and throwing it in the hamper. Turning to his dresser he pulled out a set of pyjamas and pulled them on before wearily padding across to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror Kurt pondered whether or not to tell Blaine about Christian. There was already bad feeling between Christian and Blaine over his interference in their relationship and he didn't want to be the reason for any more drama but he knew if he told Blaine that he would flip.

Huffing in irritation Kurt dropped his toothbrush back into the glass and switching off the bathroom light with a click returned to his room and dropped unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Kurt" a gentle voice from the other side of his door called, "babe are you in there?"

With a soft groan Kurt sat up and draped his legs over the side of the bed before slowly standing.

"Kurt" the voice repeated.

"Coming" Kurt mumbled as he made his way across the room.

Slowly he opened the door to reveal his relieved but guilty looking boyfriend.

"Hey" he said softly taking in his appearance, Blaine was still in his uniform, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to just below his elbows and his tie hanging loose around his neck, the top two buttons of his shirt were open to show a glimpse of his chest.

"Hi" smiled Blaine.

"Do you want to come in" asked Kurt pulling the door open wider before turning and trudging back to the bed.

"Sure"

"So did you finish it" asked Blaine eyeing the report as he passed Kurt's desk.

"Oh yeah, about ten minutes ago" said Kurt vaguely as he fell heavily onto the bed and scooted back against the headboard wrapping his arms around his knee's and resting his head on them in one movement.

"Kurt I'm sorry" Blaine began, "I totally lost track of time and when I realised I came straight here."

"Blaine stop. I need to tell you something and you're not going to like it" said Kurt flatly.

"Tell me what" said Blaine confusedly as he sunk down onto the end of Kurt's bed and rested a hand on his knee.

"I bumped into Christian" Kurt began in a nervous tone.

"Okay and..." questioned Blaine.

"And he kind of made a pass at me" said Kurt in a small voice not daring to meet Blaine's eyes.

"He what?" asked Blaine stupidly.

"He said I was hot when I was angry"

"Okay, why were you angry?" asked Blaine concerned.

"He popped up out of no-where when I left the library and when he made a comment about my eye I may have let rip a little" said Kurt wincing slightly, "anyway he came up really close and said I was hot when I was angry and then he got too close and I couldn't move and he just looked at me before he left again."

Kurt had decided it was best to leave out the part about him needing someone to 'loosen him up a bit'.

"Oh baby" sighed Blaine as he shuffled up the bed and pulled Kurt down onto his chest, "I'm so sorry I wasn't with you, I promise I will talk to him tomorrow, I've already got a few things to straighten out with him anyway" he said his tone turning hard as he leant down to kiss Kurt's head.

"Blaine please don't start any trouble" begged Kurt, "I've got enough attention already without this as well."

"I understand baby, really I do but he can't just go interfering like this, so tomorrow I will have a quiet word and that will be the end of it okay?"

"Okay" sighed Kurt with a dubious feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Okay then" agreed Blaine softly with a positive nod although on the inside he was pissed; how dare Christian hit on his boyfriend and why the hell was he poking his nose into their relationship anyhow? He had pretty much had enough of Christian over the last few days and he fully intended on sorting the prick out in the morning if not before.

"Kurt"

"Huurrmm" mumbled Kurt as he began to drift off to sleep.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No not exactly" groaned Kurt as he knew what was coming next.

"Okay then up, come on up, right now, you need to eat, come on."

"Blaine I'm tired" grumbled Kurt.

"I don't care Kurt" said Blaine pushing him into a sitting position and heaving him up from the bed, "all I've seen you eat today is a green salad."

"And an apple" grouched Kurt as Blaine opened his door and tugged him out into the corridor.

"Wow, a whole apple" said Blaine sarcastically closing the door behind them.

"It's late Blaine" whined Kurt as he continued to be pulled toward the common room, "I just want to go to sleep."

"Not until you eat something" stressed Blaine firmly.

"Please let me go" moaned Kurt as Blaine pushed him through the doors towards the couches that Nick and Jeff were still occupying.

"Kurt" beamed Jeff, "we'd given you up for lost."

"No such luck" grumbled Kurt.

"What's up?" laughed Nick.

"Blaine won't let me sleep until I've eaten" moaned Kurt hugging a cushion onto his lap as he curled up on the plush couch.

"Good" agreed Jeff.

"Some friend you are" griped Kurt sulkily from the end of the couch.

"Kurt you barely eat anything, now what do you want?" asked Blaine hands braced on the back of the couch where Kurt was sitting.

"To go to bed" Kurt asked hopefully.

"No chance Hummel, now what do you want to eat? We've got cold pizza here or I can get you something from the kitchen, now choose before I bring you something huge and greasy."

"Fine" huffed Kurt, "just give me a bowl of cereal or something."

"That a boy" smiled Blaine as he left the room and headed for the kitchen leaving a disgruntled Kurt to be entertained by Nick and Jeff.

"So Kurt, how was the studying" asked Jeff.

"Fine" he grumbled in response.

"Did you get it finished" asked Nick.

"Eventually" sulked Kurt.

"Well this is a sparkling conversation" piped in David as he returned to the room with Wes, "What's up with him" he directed at Nick whilst nodding in Kurt's direction.

"You do know I'm right here" Kurt asked in a caustic tone.

"Yep" smiled David as he dropped down onto the floor next to Kurt's feet, "but you're in a mood so thought it was safer to ask the guys."

The comment resulted in David receiving a swift nudge to the back of the head with Kurt's foot as he attempted to drink is soda.

"Damn it Kurt" David grumbled as he shook the liquid from his shirt front.

"Serves you right" laughed Wes as he watched Kurt smirk from behind his cushion.

"Here you go babe" smiled Blaine as he held out a large bowl of muesli with chopped banana on it in front on his boyfriend.

"Gee thanks" snarked Kurt as he took the bowl and began to eat.

He pointedly ignored the satisfied look in Blaine's face as he ate but he couldn't deny that he was starving and before he knew it he had finished the bowl completely.

"Better" asked Blaine from where he had perched on the back of the couch.

"Actually yes" surrendered Kurt with a small smile as he handed the empty bowl to Blaine's waiting hand.

"Great" Blaine responded with a satisfied grin.

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Sure" Blaine smiled, "give me a second and I'll walk you back" smiling he hurried out of the room to return the dish to the kitchen.

"Whipped" coughed David loudly earning chuckles from everyone.

"Ow Kurt" whined David rubbing the back of his head again following another swift kick as Kurt smirked.

"Ready to go" asked Blaine coming back into the room and rubbing his hands together.

"Yep" said Kurt standing and batting David around the head with the cushion as he turned to drop it back onto the couch.

"Night guys"

"Bye Kurt" grinned Jeff as he watched David try to duck out of the way of the cushion.

"Yeah, night" chorused Wes and Nick, David huffed but raised his hand in a half hearted wave as Kurt made his way over to Blaine who took his hand and led him back to his room.


	24. Chapter 24

It was a couple of days before Blaine had the misfortune of catching up with Christian, he'd been brooding over the other boys meddling and the effect that this had had on Kurt and he was now practically vibrating with aggravation.

Kurt had been quiet for the past couple of days only really spending time with Blaine and his close friends. Whenever the common room had grown crowded or rowdy he had retreated to his room or the library, although he avoided going there alone, usually coercing Jeff to study with him if Blaine was busy.

Jeff for his part was a willing study buddy; he was already distrustful of Christian's behaviour over the whole weekend debacle and was more than happy to keep an eye out for Kurt. In fact Jeff enjoyed spending some quality alone time with his friend and it didn't hurt to keep Nick hanging on every now and again.

Blaine finally caught up with Christian one evening as he was returning to his room from a late study session with Wes where they had spent half the evening trying to get David to turn down the volume of the game he was playing on Wes's console.

"Wes if you let me take it to my room I'll be out of your hair" David had argued glibly.

"David I don't want you to take it, just keep it down would you?" Wes had replied irritably through gritted teeth.

"Will do"

Only for the same conversation to occur not fifteen minutes later once David became increasingly excited and vocal about his level achievements.

Blaine had noticed Christian immediately as he left Wes's room, he had exited the common room and was making his way up the corridor directly in Blaine's path.

"Christian can I have a word?" asked Blaine plainly.

"Ah Anderson" smiled Christian looking him up and down, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"What exactly is your problem?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" smirked Christian in return as he went to side step Blaine.

"I mean" stressed Blaine pulling himself up to his full height and standing steadfast in front of Christian, "what is your issue with me and Kurt and where the hell do you get off sneaking up on him and making a move huh?"

"Oh my, is that what Hummel thought that was" Christian grinned in response, "he really is sheltered isn't he, you'd better tell him that he'll know about it if I ever were to make a move on him, I wouldn't be that subtle."

"What the fuck" spat Blaine taking a step toward Christian.

"You heard Blaine, I was just trying to pay your guy a compliment, he is hot when he's angry, you should know huh, but then I don't suppose that you two are anything but sugary sweet and fluffy together. Maybe you should piss him off then maybe you'd see what I see" mocked Christian with an evil smirk.

"You stay the hell away from him" spat Blaine.

"You know what I don't think I will" sneered Christian taking a step of his own toward Blaine and looking down into his angry face, "I like ruffling your birds feathers and he does make it so easy."

"Listen you prick..." started Blaine before feeling a hand rest firmly on his shoulder.

"You okay Blaine" asked Nick looking directly over Blaine's shoulder at Christian.

"Saved by the bell hey Anderson" mocked Christian as he looked back at Nick before stepping around them and swaggering down the corridor.

"Just stay away from him Christian" growled Blaine to the retreating figure.

"Night Anderson" replied Christian with a careless tone, "Nick" he added with a curt nod.

"You alright man" asked Nick calmly once Christian was out of sight.

"Not particularly" growled Blaine.

"Hey c'mon lets go get a coffee and you can tell me what's gone on" suggested Nick kindly whilst steering Blaine towards the kitchen.

Ten minutes later found Nick and Blaine curled up on either end of the couch in the large kitchen area, mugs of hot coffee grasped in their hands.

"So what was up with Christian?" queried Nick tentatively, "you looked like you were going to take a swing at him."

"I told him to keep away from Kurt" Blaine mumbled into his mug.

"Oh" replied Nick taking a drag of his hot coffee, "and I take it he didn't agree to it."

"No he didn't" grumbled Blaine, "I don't get it Nick, why is he being such a dick about this? He knows Kurt and I are seeing each other, hell he doesn't even act as if he likes Kurt most of the time, so why the hell has he set his sights on him now?"

"I don't know Blaine" sympathised Nick, "but you know Kurt's not interested right, you just need to try and ignore him."

"What and hope he just gets bored and goes away" asked Blaine with a look of disbelief.

"Well yeah" said Nick "I don't see as there's anything else you can do."

Several minutes of silence passed as Blaine was lost in his own thoughts and Nick waited patiently whilst sipping his coffee.

"You know he scared him" Blaine spoke quietly.

"Who?"

"Christian, he scared Kurt when he made the pass at him the other night" Blaine clarified looking up from his coffee to meet his friends gaze.

"You know why Kurt transferred here, all that business with Dave at McKinley and Christian coming out of the shadows the way he did has put him back on edge, haven't you noticed he's been quiet the past few days?"

"Yeah I have " sighed Nick, "Jeff filled me in on everything and I'm sorry mate really I am but threatening the guy won't make it any better you just have to leave it alone now."

"What you would you do Nick, if it was Jeff, if Christian made a pass at him?" asked Blaine flatly searching his friends face for an answer.

"Honestly Blaine I don't know" sighed Nick returning to his drink "but I do know that telling someone they can't have something usually makes them want it even more."

"Great" muttered Blaine into his mug as Nick smiled in sympathy.

* * *

Kurt and Jeff had begun the evening at either end of the couch in Jeff's room but as the movie had progressed they had inched closer until they were practically wrapped around each other in terror.

"How the hell did I let you convince me to watch this" mumbled Kurt from behind the comforter he was holding over his face, his eyes peering out over the top.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" replied a shaky Jeff, "Nick said it was a good movie and hello, Daniel Radcliffe, how was I to know it was going to be this scary?"

"Jeff it's a ghost story, what did you expect?" asked Kurt hand flying up to his eyes.

"Yeah I know but come on its Daniel Radcliffe" moaned Jeff burying his face in Kurt's shoulder so he didn't have to look at the screen.

"You know what even he's not worth this" said Kurt standing up from the couch and turning the TV off with a definite click.

"Oh thank god" Jeff moaned dramatically throwing his head onto the back of the couch and starring at the ceiling.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Kurt taking in Jeff's loose form on the couch.

"Dunno" said Jeff looking up "you could clean my room again if you want" he said with smirk.

"Keep dreaming Sterling" grinned Kurt, "do it yourself its character building."

"Yeah, that's what my mom says" mumbled Jeff.

"What's Blaine up to tonight?"

"Um, project with Wes" said Kurt whilst flicking through the pile of car magazines on Jeff's floor.

"You know, you should come over to my dad's workshop sometime he's always doing up cars" suggested Kurt whilst picking up a copy and thumbing through the pages.

"Really, wow that would be awesome" Jeff said excitedly, "do you think he would mind?"

"Gosh no, Finn's always in there tinkering with something or other" said Kurt, "Dad would get a kick out of showing it all off, he's a bit of a kid like that."

"Awesome" grinned Jeff, "when are you next home?"

"Oh, this weekend" grimaced Kurt his hand automatically flying to his eye to touch his fading bruise.

"Hey don't worry it's looking much better" said Jeff "I'm sure it'll be gone by Friday" he said reassuringly reaching out to touch Kurt's arm.

"Thanks. Hey how about you come with us? Blaine and Nick are driving me home for some reason I still can't quite understand."

"Well isn't your car still damaged" asked Jeff with a sideways glance at his friend.

"Yeah I guess it is" Kurt winced, "you know I hadn't even thought about that, I guess I'd better start looking into fixing it up, perhaps my Dad'll let me pick up a few shifts at the shop for the next few weekends, he doesn't have to know what I need the money for" he thought out loud.

"Hey you know what, leave that to me" Jeff said quickly, "I'll price it up for you and let you know, what do you think? You don't need your car this weekend if Blaine is driving you home so just forget about it and I'll let you know, what do you say?"

"I say you're babbling" laughed Kurt.

"Sorry" pouted Jeff, "but really Kurt don't do anything this week, leave it with me and I'll let you know prices etc" Jeff said whilst crossing everything in the hope that Kurt would leave well enough alone.

The fact was his car was no longer in the student parking lot, it had been collected and was now undergoing a fairly extensive repair to the door and would have four new tyres fitted in the next few days. Kurt however, did not need to know this and if he started trying to arrange this himself he would discover the very large navigator sized hole which now occupied the corner of student parking.

"You're probably right" sighed Kurt, "are you sure you don't mind Jeff I know your really good with cars and stuff and I mean I can't expect Blaine to drive me home every weekend and my Dad will start to get suspicious if he did."

"Kurt really it's no problem" smiled Jeff in relief.

"Thanks" smiled Kurt in response.

"Anyway" said Jeff looking for a change of subject, "do you want to watch something loud with lots of guns" he asked whilst pushing himself off the couch and grabbing a new DVD from the shelf next to the TV stand.

"Sure" smiled Kurt dropping the magazine back onto the pile, "so what about the weekend?"

"Man I would love to but it's a family thing this weekend" Jeff said whilst putting the DVD into the player, "but definitely next time" he confirmed returning to the couch.

"It's a date" smiled Kurt.

"Don't let Nick and Blaine hear you say that" laughed Jeff, "not after the last few days we've had with Christian."

"Good point" agreed Kurt with a grimace.

"In that case it's a bro-date" smiled Jeff holding out his fist for Kurt to bump.

"You're as bad as your boyfriend" moaned Kurt but he bumped his fist to Jeff's just the same.

Jeff just smiled and sank back into the couch to watch the movie.


	25. Chapter 25

Friday came around far quicker than Kurt wanted. Before he knew it lessons were done and he was headed back to his room to pack his bag for his visit home. Dragging his feet down the corridor his bag weighing heavy on his shoulder he wondered whether his dad would notice the slight bruising that was still just about visible around his eye, he hoped that he could cover it enough to get away with it but his dad was unusually perceptive when it came to it and he had a sinking feeling that tonight was not his night to get away with things.

Hanging his uniform carefully in the wardrobe he turned his attention to the array of casual clothes, smiling slightly he ran his hand over the assortment of items hanging perfectly in line in front of him before removing a plain black shirt and black fitted jeans. Closing the wardrobe door tight he turned and headed to his bathroom placing the clothes on his bed as he passed.

Freshly showered and feeling somewhat more relaxed Kurt wandered around his room grabbing items from his dresser and placing them neatly in his weekend bag, the towel he was wrapped in slipping low over one hip, another draped casually around his neck where his hair continued to drip.

Kurt was rummaging through the draws of his dresser when he heard a rap on his door.

"Yes" he called.

"Kurt you decent" asked Nick from the other side.

"Sure Nick" Kurt called "come on in."

Pushing the door open Nick stepped into the room, "hey, Blaine just wanted to let you know that were thinking of leaving soon" smiled Nick as his eyes found Kurt still hunched over the dresser.

"Okay cool" Kurt replied without looking up.

Nick zoned out momentarily as he watched Kurt ferreting around in his draws sure he had seen Kurt in sports gear and pyjamas but he had no idea that he was so defined.

"Head in the game Duvall" smiled Jeff entering the room and slapping his boyfriend sharply around the head.

"Oh hey Jeff" spluttered his boyfriend, "I was just coming to find you."

"Sure you were" Jeff replied with narrow eyes.

"Oh hey Jeff" smiled Kurt turning to see his friend staring at his boyfriend in mock indignation.

"You guys okay" he asked confusedly.

"Absolutely" spluttered Nick while his boyfriend laughed at his awkwardness.

"Are you sure" Kurt asked again looking quickly between them.

"I think you broke Nick" smiled Jeff.

"How" queried Kurt.

"You're buff Kurt" laughed Jeff, "I think Nick expected you to be soft and squishy not ripped."

"Oh. OH" Kurt spluttered suddenly realising that he was wrapped solely in a towel which left not too much to the imagination, a fierce blush spreading quickly across his cheeks and down his neck as he tried and failed to cover himself with the towel hanging around his neck.

"Ah if you guys could excuse me for a moment" he said backing towards the bathroom whilst simultaneously grabbing the clothes from the bed while trying to keep a hold of his towel "I will be right back."

"Take your time" called Jeff as the bathroom door snapped shut.

"So, baby..." began Nick in an overly cheerful tone as he turned to his boyfriend who he found staring at him with his arms folded and a stern look on his face.

"Yes Nick" he replied with a quirk of his eyebrow and a glint of amusement flashing across his eyes.

"You know I love you right, you know I'd never leave you, you know you're my perfect man and I'll love you forever?"

Jeff continued to stare at Nick whilst trying to contain his amusement at his boyfriend's desperate attempts at grovelling to make up for staring at Kurt.

Finally unable to take it anymore, Jeff dissolved into a wide smile and smacked Nick on the arm.

"Dummy" he smiled.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm not mad" laughed Jeff, "you don't think I've checked him out before?"

"What?" coughed Nick in disbelief.

"Well yeah" laughed Jeff, "the guys got guns man."

"Jeff. I don't believe you" spluttered Nick whilst Jeff continued to laugh at his boyfriend his eyes alive with a teasing glint.

"What don't you believe" asked Blaine as he strolled into Kurt's room without knocking.

"Just checking Kurt out" said Jeff absently whilst still gauging his boyfriends confused expression.

"Oh okay" laughed Blaine planting himself comfortably on the end of Kurt's bed.

"You're okay with this" asked Nick, looking back and forth between Jeff and Blaine whilst Jeff continued to grin at him.

"Sure" smiled Blaine, "Kurt's hot but just remember who he belongs to" he added before turning to meet his boyfriends gaze as he exited his bathroom and threw his towels in the hamper.

"Belong to?" queried Kurt with an eyebrow quirk of his own.

"Figment of speech babe" smiled Blaine.

"Better be" snipped Kurt as he pulled the zip closed on his bag. Blaine just grinned as he winked at Nick and Jeff.

"Anyway, I just popped in to say goodbye" said Jeff crossing the room and pulling Kurt into a tight hug, "I've got to get going soon and I wanted to catch you before I left."

"Bye Jeff" Kurt smiled into his shoulder, "have a great weekend and we'll catch up Sunday yeah?"

"Absolutely, find out what your dad's going to have in the workshop in the next few weeks and tell him I'll be over"

"Sure thing" smiled Kurt as he released Jeff's hug, "drive safe."

"See you later," Jeff waved as he tugged Nick from the room.

"So you ready" asked Blaine with a smile.

"Nearly I just want to try and cover this up a bit" he replied whilst dabbing at his bruise with the concealer from his dresser.

"It's hardly noticeable you know."

"Yeah but this is my dad Blaine you know how he is" sighed Kurt turning his head to appraise his handiwork from all directions, seemingly satisfied he dropped the concealer into his coat pocket before rolling up his shirt sleeves and reassessing his packing.

Blaine cast an evaluating look over his boyfriends outfit as he moved around the room making small adjustments to his packing and outfit.

He was back in his slim jeans, the black ones which were a personal favourite of Blaine's and the black shirt did wonders with Kurt's pale skin, the rolled up sleeves giving a glimpse of his toned arms whilst the unbuttoned collar showed his long throat in a most distracting way. Blaine shifted his position on the bed aware that Kurt was oblivious to his growing discomfort.

"Just about there" said Kurt snapping Blaine out of his reverie.

"Sorry what" he spluttered.

"Just about ready" smiled Kurt sitting next to his boyfriend whilst bending to grab his boots from under the bed.

"Great"

"You okay?" asked Kurt as he pulled on a long black boot.

"Sure" swallowed Blaine as he watched Kurt slide the boot up his calf and zip up the side.

"You seem a little preoccupied" he smiled as he pulled on the second one.

"No, no, I'm fine, I'm great" said Blaine shaking his head slightly in an attempt to regain some composure.

"Sure you are" smirked Kurt standing and crossing over to his chair to grab his coat before shrugging into it and making his way over to his mirror before adjusting it to his satisfaction.

"So ready?" he asked turning towards Blaine only to find him standing directly in front on him.

"You have no idea" Blaine murmured as he placed his hands around Kurt's waist and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Kurt smiled into a deep kiss before pulling away and grabbing his bag from the bed.

"Come on lover boy" Kurt smiled as he led Blaine from the room, "let's grab Nick and get going."

"Spoil sport" pouted Blaine as he trailed after his boyfriend.

Kurt beamed over his shoulder as he pulled him down the corridor in search of Nick.

* * *

"Dad I will be there are soon as I can" Kurt reassured from the front seat of Blaine's car, "there's been an accident up front somewhere and traffics at a standstill."

"Dad I know you wanted a family dinner but you'll just have to save me some okay, there really isn't anything I can do."

"No Finn you can't have mine, give the phone back to my dad."

"Yes dad I will let you know when the traffic starts moving."

"Yes dad I will be careful, I know traffic's bad on a Friday night."

"Okay, yes, I will say hi to Blaine for you".

"Hi Mr Hummel" shouted Blaine towards the phone.

"Yes I'm sure that would be fine" he sighed, "I'll speak to you in a bit. Bye."

Nick had been laughing at snippets of Kurt's conversation from where he was hanging between the two front seats between Kurt and Blaine.

Traffic had been at a standstill for nearly an hour and Kurt had thought it best to call his dad and let him know they were going to be late, this had resulted in a fairly lengthy conversation between Kurt and his father with various interruptions from Finn along the way.

Nick found this most amusing having never had a brother and the more exasperated Kurt had become the funnier Nick found it, Blaine had watched Nick in the mirror smiling at his amusement and patted Kurt's knee in sympathy as he became more and more frustrated with his brother.

"Finally" Kurt sighed throwing his head back against the headrest after hanging up the call.

"You okay" asked Blaine gently.

"Yeah" Kurt smiled in return, "Carol's saving us some dinner and she's making up the spare room for you guys."

"Really?" asked Nick.

"Sure" smiled Kurt, "it's going to be late and both Carol and my dad are worried about you driving all the way back to Dalton again tonight."

"That's really kind" smiled Blaine as the traffic began to move again.

"Yeah, thanks Kurt" grinned Nick, "sleepover at your house, Jeff's going to be pissed he missed it" said Nick grabbing his phone out of his pocket to text his boyfriend.

"Are you telling him now" Kurt asked in disbelief whilst turning to look at Nick who was now slumped in the back seat furiously tapping away on his phone.

"Well yeah" smiled Nick without looking up.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt replied shaking his head before turning back to the front and switching on the radio.

* * *

Several hours later Blaine pulled wearily up outside the Hummel house, a soft light glowed around the main window and a light shone invitingly over the porch.

Turning off the engine he ran his hands over his face and moaned before turning and placing a hand softly on his boyfriends shoulder before gently shaking him awake.

"Babe, Kurt baby were here" he spoke softly.

"Ummm" Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt we're here" Blaine repeated slightly stronger into the silent car.

"Nick wake up man, we're here" Blaine directed to the back seats where Nick was sprawled fast asleep.

"I'm up" Nick jolted upright although clearly still out of it.

Blaine rolled his eyes before turning back to Kurt, "sorry baby but you've got to wake up" he said before opening his door sending a cold blast of air into the car which effectively snapped Kurt out of his sleep haze.

"Blaine" Kurt whined but he didn't hear him as he was jumping out of the car before heading around to Kurt's side to ease him out.

Pulling his coat around him Kurt waited for Blaine to pull the door open before slipping out into the cold night air. Still not fully awake Kurt leaned heavily on Blaine as he walked him up to the porch before knocking lightly and returning to the car to hurry up Nick and pick up Kurt's bags.

"Hey Buddy" Blaine heard Burt say from the direction of the porch, turning he smiled as he saw his boyfriend pulled into a warm hug by his father.

"Come on in guys" he called towards the car whilst ushering a cold Kurt through the doorway.

"You need a hand with that?" offered Nick who had made it out of the car and was stood behind Blaine at the back of the car.

"No it's okay ta" smiled Blaine as he grabbed Kurt's bag and steered Nick towards the welcoming sight of the house.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note: I still don't own anything, except the story line. Just to let you know (those that are following) I have six more chapters written so after that postings will slow down to probably one a week which I know is frustrating but I will do my best to be fairly regular. This is a work in progress and I am always waiting for a plot bunny to cross my path. Anyhow I hope you are still enjoying it and thanks for the support and reviews.**

* * *

Kurt stood in the doorway of the guest room smiling gently at the sight in front of him; Nick was sprawled face down on the bed one arm and leg dangling off the side, the comforter having slid off the bed during the night, whilst Blaine was laid on the blow up mattress on the floor, he had a tight hold of the pillow on which his head was laid and his blanket was wrapped tightly around him like a cocoon, his scruffy hair just visible from where Kurt was standing.

Kurt watched them for several minutes before pulling the door closed and heading down the stairs to the kitchen. Kurt had always been an early riser and even though he had had a late night the night before he wanted to spend time with his father before he went for his shift at the garage. Padding over to the coffee machine he switched it on before dropping a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. Pulling his robe around him and tightening the knot he headed to the refrigerator in search of fruit.

"Oh hey bud" smiled Burt entering the kitchen, still doing up his belt as he made his way further into the room.

"Hey dad" Kurt replied, "You want something to eat?"

"Sure. I don't suppose you're going to let me have anything tasty?"

"You can have oatmeal and toast"

"Well if that's the best you've got to offer" Burt grumbled.

"Yep, suck it up Dad" grinned Kurt from behind the counter, "is Carole still asleep?"

"No, early shift" replied Burt as he filled his mug with coffee, "she left early but should be back later in time for dinner."

"So it'll just be me and Finn today then?" asked Kurt absently whilst pulling various fruits from the cooler.

"Blaine not staying" asked Burt pulling out a chair and sitting down heavily.

"No, they just drove me home" smiled Kurt, "they'll be heading back to Dalton after breakfast."

"Oh right"

"Hey dad what have you got coming into the shop over the next few weeks?"

"Um, not sure why?" queried Burt.

"Jeff wants to come over and see the workshop, he's kind of a car buff."

"Jeff's the blonde right."

"Yes dad, Jeff's the blonde" smiled Kurt pushing a bowl of oatmeal across the counter and handing his dad a spoon.

"Let me check the log and I'll see if anything interestings coming up" said Burt whilst poking unenthusiastically at his oatmeal.

"Okay great" Kurt grinned, "he's really excited about it you know."

"Really."

"Yep, how long are you working today?"

"Until lunch, depends on what comes in. Why you want to come down, help your old man out?"

"I'll see" smiled Kurt as he stabbed some melon and popped it into his mouth.

A comfortable silence spread between the couple as they ate their breakfasts in companionable silence.

"Well let me know if your coming down" smiled Burt as he stood and headed to the sink, dropping his dishes into the bowl and draining the last of his coffee before placing the mug in the bowl too, "see you later buddy."

"Bye Dad" smiled Kurt, "have a good day."

Kurt watched as his father pulled on his cap and shrugged into this jacket and heavy boots before he cast him a wave and headed out the door into the chill of the early morning.

Kurt pushed his fruit around the bowl for several more minutes before giving up and sliding it into the trash, running water into the bowl he stood and cleaned the dishes before refreshing his coffee mug and carrying it into the lounge. Curling up in the large armchair in the corner of the room he pulled a blanket around himself and turned on the TV to watch the early morning show and wait for everyone else to wake up.

The morning light was shining brightly through the shutters when Kurt turned his attention to a knock at the front door, struggling out of his blanket, he flung it over the arm of the chair and uncurled his legs before standing and making his way over to the window to check out who was calling this early.

Rolling his eyes at the sight of the visitor he pulled open the door to be greeted to the sound of "morning princess."

"Oh great and to what do I owe this early morning pleasure" asked Kurt tersely as he gestured Puck inside.

"Picking up your brother" answered Puck looking around as he stepped into the room, hands shoved into the pockets of his tatty jeans, "is he ready then?"

"You'll be lucky" scoffed Kurt as he flopped back down into his chair.

"Oh man, he's still in bed isn't he" grumbled Puck as stood in the middle of the room.

"Yep, you might as well sit down" said Kurt gesturing to the couch.

"So, how you been princess" asked Puck as he dropped onto the couch and rested his arms along its back.

"Please don't call me that" glared Kurt.

"Fine, how have you been Kuuurrrrtt" repeated Puck sarcastically; earning him a raise of one of Kurt's arched eyebrows.

"Okay" he shrugged.

"Those posh dudes treating you right?" he asked.

"Yeah, the posh dudes are great" Kurt replied with a grin despite himself.

"Cool."

"Look Puck do you want me to go wake him up for you?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, I've got time" Puck replied looking absently around the room.

"Say princess, what's that on your face?"

"Sorry what?"

"On your face, what's that by your eye?" asked Puck startling Kurt as he leant quickly forward to peer closer at Kurt.

"Oh, that's nothing" replied Kurt cautiously trying to come off nonchalant.

"Oh that's definitely a something princess" said Puck with more force, he was now standing and looking down at Kurt carefully.

"Puck it's fine, please leave it alone." Kurt pleaded quietly.

"Who did it Kurt" Puck asked gently.

"Puck really it's fine, leave it please" Kurt repeated.

"Come off it Hummel I know a black eye when I see one and that's definitely the remains of a pretty good shiner, now who the hell did it, don't make me come to that prissy school of yours and beat it out of somebody."

Kurt winced at the example Puck used but otherwise remained quiet.

"Come on princess" Puck tried in a kinder tone, dropping down into a squat so that he could rest his hands on Kurt's knees and look into his watery blue eyes, "who did that to you?"

A single tear slid down Kurt's face betraying the composure he was desperately trying to hold onto, Puck catching it gently with his thumb before standing and dropping back onto the couch.

"Okay, you don't want to tell me, I get that but have you at least told your dad?"

"No" sniffed Kurt wiping his hand over his cheek to dispel any trace of the tell tale tear.

"Have you told Finn?"

"Told Finn what" came a mumbled voice from the stairs, both boys turned to see a very crumpled Finn rubbing his eyes with his hand as he made his way down the last few steps.

"That your bro here's gone and got himself a shiner" replied Puck gesturing to Kurt who was glaring at him with a look of betrayal.

"He's got a what...?" asked Finn in confusion still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothing Finn, it's nothing" snapped Kurt jumping out of his chair and making for the stairs.

"Hummel it's not nothing" Puck stated grabbing Kurt by the arm and forcing him to stop his retreat.

"Puck you let me go right now or so help me..."

"Hey, what's going on" Blaine asked from the doorway as he watched the scene in front of him; Kurt was clearly distressed and Puck had hold of his arm, Finn just looked baffled.

"You okay babe" Blaine asked as he made his way over to him and Puck, gently taking his hand and leading him away from Pucks grip.

"Yeah fine" said Kurt giving him a small smile.

"What's going on?" he asked again.

"What the hell's going on at that prissy school of yours" Puck ground out accusingly, "I thought you guys were supposed to look out for the princess here."

"Uh excuse me" said Blaine in disbelief, "KURT is certainly well looked after at Dalton."

"Puck just leave it" Kurt begged again.

"I will not leave it princess" Puck snapped.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you" Finn finally asked.

"Your brothers black eye is whats wrong with me" snapped Puck looking at Finn in aggravation.

"His what...?" asked Finn turning Kurt by the shoulders so that he could look at his eyes.

"What the hell dude, when did this happen?" he asked gently.

"Last Friday" answered Kurt quietly, his shoulders sagging as he came to the conclusion that there was no escape to be had.

Blaine came up beside him and took his hand giving it a firm squeeze of encouragement, "and for the record everyone at that 'prissy school' is wonderful to me" glared Kurt.

"So dude where'd you get it?" asked Finn in concern.

"Dave" said Kurt in a resigned voice.

"That posh kid" asked Puck, "I thought he was your mate?" he said glaring at Blaine.

"Not David" snapped Blaine in his friends defence, "Dave. McKinley Dave."

"Karofsky" Finn and Puck repeated together, "when the hell did you run into him" asked Finn.

"Guys I really appreciate the concern but I am fine, it's nearly gone, no-one needs to know, especially my dad" he said, fixing each of them with steely glare.

"Dude..."

"NO Finn, I mean it, just leave it okay."

"Princess..."

"I said NO Puck, it happened, it's over, I'm moving on, now just leave it" Kurt spat before turning and stalking into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you know about this Anderson" Puck asked menacingly.

Blaine watched Kurt go before squaring his shoulders and turning to face the wall of muscle that was Finn and Puck who were both staring at him with less than impressed looks on their faces.

"Look guys" Blaine raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't know, honest, at least not immediately anyway, but he doesn't want anyone to know okay."

"Bull" mumbled Puck, "I would have thought you of all people would want to do something about it."

"You think I don't?" Blaine spat in irritation, "you don't think I wanted to drive straight over here and kick the shit out of him for laying his hands on Kurt?"

"Well did you?" goaded Puck.

"No Puck I didn't because that's not what Kurt wants and frankly I'll do whatever he needs me to do to make this situation better for him regardless of how much it goes against every fibre of my being to do so."

"Hummpph" grouched Puck although he was starting to calm down somewhat.

"So dude is he really okay?" asked Finn quietly with a quick glance toward the kitchen.

"Believe it or not I think so" Blaine answered honestly with a careful look at Finn's face, "he knows what he wants and quite simply none of us are game enough to go against him and he doesn't want anyone to know so that's what were going with."

"What about Karofsky?"

"Let's just say if I meet him anytime soon its open season."

"Too right" agreed Puck dropping back down onto the couch, "damn prick."

* * *

Blaine wound his arms around his boyfriend's waist as he hugged him close from where he stood staring unseeingly out into the garden.

"You okay" he asked gently to be met with silence, "baby are you okay" he asked again.

"Fine" Kurt replied sagging slightly in Blaine's embrace, "are they gone?"

"No just gone up to Finn's room I think."

"Are they going to tell my dad" he asked in a shaky voice.

"No at least I don't think so."

"That's something" sighed Kurt dropping his head back onto Blaine's shoulder.

"They just care about you" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's ear.

"I know" he sighed, "but I just want it all to go away and Puck going off on one is not helping."

"At least you know he cares" laughed Blaine softly against Kurt's cheek, "and he's right you know, he does deserve to have his arse kicked."

"Blaine" Kurt warned.

"I know" Blaine sighed, "you don't want that but man I would love ten minutes alone with that guy."

Kurt smiled despite himself, Blaine was usually so proper, so conservative but he also knew he had a temper and nothing could bring it to the surface quicker than taking a shot at his boyfriend and although Kurt usually scolded this kind of action he could appreciate that he had rendered his boyfriend impotent to act against Karofsky and he deserved some kind of outlet for his anger.

"Come on slugger" smiled Kurt, "let's get you fed so you can get back."

"You know I don't need to head off straight away" said Blaine following Kurt to the counter and dropping into a seat.

"Doesn't Nick want to get back?"

"Don't think so, Jeff's at home this weekend so there's nothing waiting for him."

"Okay then that'd be great" smiled Kurt as he dropped some of Finn's pop tarts into the toaster, "it looks as though Finn is going to be out with Puck today so I'd be on my own if you and Nick went back early."

"Then we're definitely staying" smiled Blaine.

"What are we doing" asked Nick scratching his head as he shuffled into the kitchen attracted by the smell of coffee and toasted goods.

"You okay to hang out for a while" asked Blaine.

"Sure" said Nick lifting the mug of coffee to his lips that Kurt had just placed in front of him.

"What's wrong with your hair?" asked Kurt in amusement.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like hedgehogs have nested in it" Kurt replied in a tone somewhere between amusement and disgust.

"Hey Jeff say's its adorable" said Nick sticking his tongue out before taking another swig of his coffee.

"Yes well Jeff is clearly crazy" laughed Kurt.

"By the way, he was pissed about the sleep over" grinned Nick taking a bite out of a pop tart which Kurt had dropped onto a plate managing to burn his fingers in the process.

Kurt rolled his eyes and handed Blaine a coffee mug before heading out of the kitchen to hit the shower.


	27. Chapter 27

"See ya later Kurt" Finn shouted as he let the door bang shut behind him, Puck already at the car the pair of them heading out to who knew where for the rest of the day.

"So where are they off too?" asked Nick from where he was laying on Kurt's bed flicking through the channels of the TV.

"No idea" Kurt replied with indifference from inside his wardrobe.

Blaine smiled at him from his place next to Nick, "So what are we going to do?" he asked.

"No idea" came the same answer but with a touch of unseen humour attached, Blaine could easily imagine the teasing glint in Kurt's eye.

"Well I'm glad we stayed" laughed Nick, "you're such good company Kurt."

"Look you two before we do anything you need a change of clothes, I can't possibly be seen with you in the same clothes you wore yesterday" he griped sticking his head back around the wardrobe door and fixing them with a superior glare.

"Oh come on Kurt these were clean on yesterday" Nick protested with a whine.

"Yes and you've slept in some of them since then" said Kurt matter-of-factly, "so suck it up and accept your fate" he added before returning to the wardrobe.

"You might as well give up Nick" Blaine stage whispered, "there's no way he'll let you out of this house wearing the same clothes you slept in."

"But I can't wear Kurt's stuff" Nick hissed back quietly "we are totally different shapes."

"Which is precisely why you will be wearing some selected items of Finn's" said Kurt whilst throwing a top and a sweater in Nick's face from his position across the room. Nick held them up and nodded in approval as Blaine laughed, "and what exactly will you be wearing?" he asked Blaine in amusement, "I think Finn's cast off's will be a little roomy for you short fry."

Blaine looked miffed before breaking into a wide grin as he looked at his boyfriend who wore the exact same expression, "oh, I keep a few things here in case of emergency's" he grinned.

"You're kidding me" moaned Nick, "you have clothes here that will fit you?" he asked waving the sweater in Blaine's direction.

"Yep"

"In fact he has been granted permission to hang a selection of carefully vetted items in my closet for instances such as this" Kurt grinned at his boyfriend as he leant on the closet door.

"No way" gasped Nick in disbelief turning to look at Blaine, "Kurt's given you closet space."

"Yep" Blaine smiled smugly.

"Seriously, closet space; as in you keep your stuff in Kurt's closet?"

"Yep"

"Is that so hard to believe?" asked Kurt, his eyes creasing in a frown.

"YES" Nick almost shouted, "God Kurt you never let anyone near your closet at school and here you are allowing Blaine's less than fashionable clothes to hang next to your designer gear, man that's more serious than giving him a ring."

Nicks comment caused Kurt to flush a fierce shade of red as he looked awkwardly around the room, eyes never settling on Blaine before disappearing back into the wardrobe where he couldn't be seen.

Blaine smirked as he watched Kurt flush and disappear again before Nick nudged his shoulder and grinned at him with a knowing waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up" grumbled Blaine although he couldn't control the smirk pulling at the edges of his mouth.

* * *

After much coaxing and despite Kurt's considerable protests Blaine had eventually managed to drag Kurt out for ice-cream and with some coercing from Nick they had managed a trip to the parlour where Kurt had even acquiesced to a small frozen yogurt much to Blaine's approval.

Kurt was currently watching his boyfriend demolish an all too large chocolate sundae whilst Nick tucked into something Kurt didn't quite recognise but was sure he'd seen Jeff eating something similar once, it certainly looked liked something Jeff would eat, it was very colourful and contained several flavours which wouldn't usually be put together.

Kurt screwed his nose up slightly at the sight of them as he took small spoonfuls of his own dessert, he couldn't quite understand how someone could eat that much ice-cream in one go but since being at Dalton he had come to accept certain situations as the norm and this was just going to be one of those times.

"Hey Kurt do you want some of this?" asked Nick waving his spoon in Kurt's direction.

"No thanks" Kurt replied, "I won't deny you the pleasure."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Nick he won't eat ice-cream" said Blaine without looking up from his own dish.

"Just being polite" smiled Nick, "I didn't hear you offering to share yours and Kurt's your guy."

"That is because I know him and I know he wouldn't want any" replied Blaine still concentrating on his dessert.

"Still, its manners" said Nick with a nod, "Jeff would flip if I didn't share with him."

"How's his weekend going" enquired Kurt, "have you heard from him?"

"No" Nick replied through a mouthful of ice-cream, "he sent a text last night after I told him we were sleeping over at yours but nothing since; look Kurt are you sure you don't want any of this, yours looks kind of mean."

"Nick this was great honestly" smiled Kurt putting down his empty tub and dropping the spoon into it "and I'd rather not have belly ache all afternoon like you probably will."

"Oh sweet simple Kurt" smiled Nick closing his eyes and shaking his head, "have you learned nothing since coming to Dalton, this is nothing to what I can put away, this is the warm up for the main event, this is like second breakfast."

"Are you suggesting you're a hobbit" asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"Man hobbits are awesome" groaned Nick putting his spoon down into his nearly empty dish, "they get to eat all day."

"And they live in round houses" added Blaine through a mouthful of ice-cream.

"You know it fascinates me how random you guys can be" said Kurt in bewilderment, his eyes wide as he looked fondly between his friend and his boyfriend.

"But you love us anyway" smiled Nick.

"Hey" said Blaine bumping Nicks shoulder with his own, "back off the boyfriend" which earned him an eye roll from Kurt and a smirk from Nick which Blaine didn't see as his concentration had returned to his dish.

* * *

Finn reached for the dial on the stereo and turned down the track that Puck was currently shouting along to. He had been staring out of the window for several minutes without speaking, his mind full of thoughts he couldn't process and situations he couldn't rationalise.

"You okay man" asked Puck turning slightly to look at Finn before turning his gaze back to the road.

"No" Finn scowled out of the side window.

"You thinking about the princess" asked Puck.

"Yeah and you know he'll kick your ass if you keep calling him that" Finn smiled.

"He could try" Puck smirked.

"He could win" Finn shot back.

"Whatever man."

"I just don't understand how he does it" Finn directed towards the window almost thinking out loud.

"Does what keep getting beat up?" asked Puck.

"Yes. No. I mean how he keeps going despite all the crap he gets. I mean it's not fair, he's left Lima, we only get to see him at the weekends and he's still getting crap, how is that fair huh."

"Sorry dude, I know this sucks but you can't look out for him all the time" Puck reasoned.

"I know" Finn sulked, "It just pisses me off."

"Well how about we even the score?" Puck suggested.

"Kurt said no"

"Yeah well the princess doesn't have to know does he?"

"Yeah but if he found out..."

"Finn grow a pair man" Puck spat, "he can't handle this, the posh kids aren't going to handle it either so you, as his brother, need to step up and I'll be happy to help you out."

"Yeah, thanks man" smiled Finn holding his fist out for Puck to bump, "so next time we see him?"

"We fuck him up" nodded Puck.

* * *

Nick pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled at the screen as he read the message; Blaine looked over at his friend and decided to leave him to his message which was clearly from Jeff as Nicks goofy grin was fully plastered on his face.

Standing up he gathered the empty tubs from the table and dumped them in the trash before walking over to Kurt who was in line for their coffee's.

"Hey" smiled Kurt as he realised Blaine was now stood beside him.

"Hey"

"I can manage you know"

"Yeah, I know but Nick's texting Jeff and it's like the world doesn't exist when that happens" Blaine smiled in Nick's direction where he was still busy staring at his screen, thumbs flying as he tapped a reply to Jeff's constant stream of conversation.

"I think it's sweet" smiled Kurt.

"Yeah it is" agreed Blaine.

"So we better get going after this" Blaine added sadly, "we need to get back to Dalton before curfew and it's a pretty long drive."

"I guess" Kurt sighed.

"But hey, I'll see you tomorrow night right" Blaine said nudging Kurt's shoulder with his own and smiling warmly.

"Yeah" Kurt smiled; he desperately wanted to reach out and squeeze his boyfriends hand but just wasn't brave enough in somewhere so public, so he settled for a smile and a quick brush of his hand against Blaine's before shoving his hands into his pockets to remove temptation.

"How are you getting back anyway" asked Blaine, "do you want me to come back and get you?"

"God no"

"Okay, it was only an idea" said Blaine slightly wounded by Kurt's sharp decline of his offer.

"It's just too far Blaine" Kurt responded quickly noticing the hurt in Blaine's eyes and the sagging in his posture.

"It wouldn't be a problem baby" Blaine retorted quietly so that no-one else could hear his term of endearment.

"No, it's fine, honestly" Kurt smiled, "Finn will drive me back or my Dad, you know he likes to check things out every now and again, make sure I'm back safe and sound and all that."

"Okay if you're sure"

"Thank you though" Kurt smiled softly at his boyfriend, his eyes full of apologies which he hoped Blaine understood, "I guess we better get these to go then huh?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"What about lover boy over there" Kurt nodded toward Nick, "think he's finished sexting with Jeff."

"God knows" laughed Blaine, "but let's get back over there and irritate him regardless."


	28. Chapter 28

"Kurt you ready?" Burt shouted from the driveway.

"Coming dad, bye Carole" said Kurt pulling his step-mother into a warm embrace.

"Goodbye love, see you next weekend" replied Carole placing a kiss to Kurt's cheek before he pulled away.

"See ya Finn" Kurt called towards the kitchen where he'd last seen his brother.

Finn ambled out of the kitchen placing a plate of sandwiches down on the coffee table as he passed, wiping his hands on his jeans he pulled Kurt into a hug, "yeah dude see you next weekend."

"KURT" Burt called again.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled again at Carole before scooping up his bag and heading towards the door.

"Oh honey here I nearly forgot" said Carole heading quickly to the kitchen and returning with a large paper bag, "these are for you and your friends, I remember Blaine saying how much they all liked them the last time I sent some back with you."

Kurt opened the bag and smiled at the contents, Carole had made at least three dozen of her infamous rocky road cookies and the smell emanating from the bag was mouth watering.

"Jeff'll go nuts" laughed Kurt as he pulled Carole in for another hug, "thank you" he smiled.

"Oh man" moaned Finn "how is that fair mom?"

"Yours are in the kitchen Finn" said Carole with a roll of her eyes in Finns direction.

"Cool. You're the best" Finn replied as he disappeared towards the kitchen again.

"Have fun Finn" Kurt called as he finally made it to the door to find his dad standing by his pickup tapping his foot impatiently.

* * *

Blaine and Nick had finally headed back to Dalton around mid-afternoon leaving Kurt to his own devices as Finn had yet to return home and Carole and his dad were still working. Kurt had toyed with the idea of heading down to the garage to spend time with his dad but had settled instead for putting on some music and preparing dinner for Carole.

He weaved around the kitchen singing at the top of his voice, chopping and preparing, dancing and laughing to himself as he went, he was always free at home, no-one judged him here; it was an unusually liberating experience.

Carole watched him adoringly through the kitchen window as she sat in her car, an affectionate smile spread across her face highlighting the crinkly laughter lines around her warm eyes. She had truly come to love Kurt as a son and seeing him so happy and free after his painful experiences warmed her heart. She gave him a few more minutes to himself before stepping out of the car and heading into the house.

"Hey honey" she smiled as she placed her bags down on the counter.

"Oh hi" Kurt gasped in shock and embarrassment as he span around at her greeting.

"You didn't need to do this Kurt" she said gesturing around the kitchen.

"Oh that's okay" he smiled gaining some composure over his embarrassment at being caught mid performance, "I like to cook and Finn wasn't around to annoy so I thought I might as well make myself useful."

"Well I appreciate it" Carole smiled, "now off you go and do something else while I finish this. Go on shoo" she said waving her hand in Kurt's direction and pushing him into the lounge.

"Okay, okay, I'm going" he giggled as he backed away with his hands up in surrender.

Dropping down onto the couch he pulled out his phone and sent a text off to Jeff.

_**Hey, how's yr wk end? B&N gone back to Dalton. Kx**_

Almost immediately he was granted a response from his friend.

_**Hi K, good ta. How come u have sleepovers when I'm not there huh **__** v sad. **_

Kurt laughed at his friend's message before typing a quick response.

_**Sorry. Really not much of a sleepover everyone just crashed traffic was a bitch. Will do it again soon though. Kx**_

_**U better **__** Jx**_

_**Just so u know I think Nick has an ice-cream problem Kx**_

_**How so? Jx**_

_**He has every flavour in one sundae **__** it really was quite something!**_

_**Yep, I taught him that, it's called the Jeff **_

_**REALLY, you are kidding me? Kx**_

_**Nope. Jx**_

_**LOL figures. Kx**_

_**Hey don't knock it 'til you try it Hummel, it's genius I tell you, pure unadulterated genius. Jx**_

_**Yes well your genius will probably be sick tonight from over indulgence; you should text him to make sure he's alright. Tell him I told you so from me. Kx**_

_**LOL. Will do. See you tomorrow Kurt. Jx**_

_**See you tomorrow Jeff. Kx**_

Kurt pocketed his phone and stood, returning to the kitchen to tell Carole that he was off out for a walk.

* * *

The Lima Bean was busy for a Saturday afternoon, Kurt had been standing in a long queue of people for several minutes making little to no progress and despite looking along the queue towards the cash desk he could see no reason for the holdup. Sighing audibly he shifted his weight between his feet and let his eyes wander aimlessly around the place, it was busy, most of the tables were full and dozens of conversations crisscrossed over each other to make a continuous hum of indiscernible noise. Kurt watched as people went about their business, it was different being there alone, previously he would have been with one of his friends from McKinley or more recently he would have been with Blaine. The Lima Bean had become their bolt hole, the place they went to spend time together as normally as they could without drawing attention to themselves, being there alone left Kurt feeling a little empty and exposed. He looked over to their usual table to find a group of ladies sitting there laughing, immersed in happy conversation. He found himself smiling, quietly enjoying their companionship from a distance. Taking a step further toward the counter Kurt cast his gaze toward the door, the smile slipping from his face and his breath leaving him when he saw the familiar red hew of the McKinley jackets which were bundling through the door, a jumble of heavy bodies thumping against each other creating a ruckus with shouts and jeers directed at each other.

Immediately shrinking behind the family who were queuing behind him Kurt made himself as small as possible, trying desperately to become invisible just by sheer force of will. So far no-one had noticed his presence, too busy congratulating each other on whatever sporting victory they had achieved. Grabbing his phone from his pocket and scrolling through it blindly Kurt found himself pressing it to his ear, his eyes closed as he waited for a response.

"Hey Kurt" Finn answered cheerfully.

"Finn where are you now?" Kurt whispered quickly, never taking his eyes off the group who were now crowding around a booth at the far end of the room, jostling each other to get the best seats.

"Ahh just coming back into town" he replied distantly, clearly holding the phone away from his face as he looked out of the window at the passing landscape, "why?"

"I need you to come to the Lima Bean and get me" Kurt whispered, this time with an increased note of urgency.

"Sure dude, no worries, we'll be there in ten."

"Can you make it sooner?"

"Uh sure I guess, why what's wrong?"

"The football team just arrived" Kurt whined whilst stepping out of line and backing toward an unoccupied table behind a large plant in the opposite corner of the room to the jocks booth. Dropping down into a chair he angled himself so that he could still see the their table without being seen himself.

"Holy crap man, hang on were coming" Finn blurted.

"What the hell's going on?" Kurt heard Puck say from the end of the line although he didn't listen to Finn's explanation as he was too preoccupied with his current situation.

"Finn just call me when you're here and I'll come out okay" he asked before ending the call and scrolling his contact list again for Blaine.

"Hey baby" Blaine smiled down the phone.

"Hey"

"You okay?"

"Absolutely, just needed to hear your voice" Kurt bluffed, the dread he was feeling muted somewhat just by hearing Blaine's voice.

"Where are you?" asked Blaine, "it's really noisy?"

"Lima Bean" Kurt answered distractedly as he peered across the room again.

"Oh cool, hey, this will make you laugh Nick and I just got back and Nicks gone for a lie down due to the cramps in his stomach, I guess you were right about the ice-cream huh?"

"Yeah ice-cream..."

"Hey Kurt are you okay you seem a little distracted."

Kurt didn't respond immediately, his attention diverted to the large teen making his way toward the back of the queue. If he were to turn around now he would see Kurt.

"Kurt, baby, are you there" Blaine asked again.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered into the handset, "Karofskys here."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAROFSKYS THERE" Blaine all but shouted, causing Kurt to move the handset away from his ear.

"He's here, in the Lima Bean, the entire teams here" Kurt mumbled.

"Stay there, I'm coming"

Kurt could almost see him flying around his room trying to get on his shoes whilst simultaneously grabbing his keys and wallet.

"It's fine Blaine, really, stay there, please. Finn and Puck are on their way but I really need you to talk to me until they get here okay" Kurt begged.

"No Kurt, I can't do that, I have to come" Blaine babbled and Kurt could tell he was no longer in the dorms from the change of background noise.

"Blaine..."

"Blaine..."

"BLAINE STOP" Kurt shouted as loud as he dared, his hand wrapped around the mouthpiece of his phone to try and stop the sound extending to the rest of the room.

"Kurt what?"

"Please, just talk to me; I need you to talk to me. It's too far for you to come now and Finn is literally minutes away I promise" Kurt beseeched, "but I need you to stay with me, please" he added in a small voice.

"Okay baby, okay"

Blaine was practically at his car, he had pushed past several of his friends on his dash to get outside causing them to watch him go with mixed expressions of concern and amusement. Blaine was hardly ever not composed and seeing him in a state of disarray was intriguing for some of them. Now he found himself sagging down onto a low wall, running his hand through his hair as he spoke to his anxious boyfriend.

"Are you okay baby, did he hurt you?"

"No, they haven't seen me yet but they're all here Blaine, the whole team" Kurt said with a shaky breath.

"Oh god" Blaine's stomach dropped through the floor.

"Hey, its fine, I'm fine I promise they haven't seen me" Kurt tried to reassure his boyfriend.

"Kurt please" Blaine begged, "please keep out of their way, how long is Finn going to be?"

"Minutes I hope, probably less if Pucks driving" he tried to joke but was met with nothing but his boyfriends nervous breathing, "so how was your drive back" he asked trying to make small talk.

"What?"

"How was your drive back" Kurt tried again.

"Seriously, you're asking me how the drive home was when you could be beaten to a pulp any minute" he said exasperatedly.

Kurt winced at this and responded with only silence.

"Shit Kurt I'm sorry" Blaine said quickly, "honestly, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I'm just freaking out here you know."

"Yeah I know" he replied quietly, "but I need to talk about something else so please, just tell me."

"Okay fine, it was okay, Nick grumbled about his stomach and the traffic was bad but it was okay" Blaine said with a resigned tone.

"Thank you" Kurt said softly.

"No problem baby, I love you" Blaine murmured.

"I love you too" Kurt sighed before suddenly snapping upright as his attention was drawn to the familiar red jacket which had drawn level with his table. Shrinking back as far against the wall as he could he turned his face away in an attempt to remain concealed.

"Hummel?"

Blaine heard the word come through his phone and was paralyzed with terror.

"Kurt, Kurt talk to me, is that him?"

"Yes" was the whispered reply.

"Oh god baby, oh god" Blaine panicked, jumping up from the wall and began pacing the walkway, the hand not holding the phone grabbing at his hair and tugging it sharply.

"Kurt, stay with me okay, he can't touch you in public, do you hear me baby, he can't touch you."

Kurt held his phone in an almost painful grip, his gaze frozen with that of the giant football player now standing in front of him.

"I told you not to come back here Hummel" he growled.

Blaine thought he might actually die; he was two hours away and was just about to hear his boyfriend get beaten black and blue by some prick, he clutched his phone closer to his ear willing himself to be transported back by some divine intervention.

"Leave me alone" Kurt said firmly his knuckles turning white due to the pressure he was exerting.

"Why the hell should I" the voice replied.

"I have as much right to be here as you do"

"That's where your wrong fairy" the voice said, although now it sounded closer than before and Blaine was sure that he must have stepped closer.

"I love you" Blaine whispered again and Kurt inhaled and squared his shoulders.

"What are you going to do then huh" he asked, cursing the quiver that had snuck into his voice, "bit crowded in here don't you think?"

"Yeah, well you can't stay in here forever can you" the voice leered.

Kurt paled his bravado quickly fading.

"Do we have a problem here" came a second voice from further away, allowing Blaine to take the first breath in what seemed like hours.

"Puckerman" the voice growled, "and Hudson what are you a tag team?"

"Back the hell away from my brother"

Blaine allowed himself to slump back onto the wall.

Kurt looked up to see Puck stood behind the jock, his hands crossed over his chest, Finn stood next to him his hand extended shoving the shoulder of his tormentor.

"Fuck you Hudson"

"Yeah. That all you got?" Finn goaded as Puck glowered.

"Like I told the fairy you can't stay in here forever" he jeered.

"Oh bring it" Puck spat taking a step toward him

"Happy too"

"Hey" Kurt shot between the two, "Finn let's just go."

"Yeah Finn better do what the fairy says"

"Fuck you"

"Finn please" Kurt asked again causing the taller to look at him.

"Yeah man let's get him outta here" Puck agreed casting an eye over a clearly upset Kurt.

"This isn't over" Finn ground out as he shoved the jock roughly again before turning and placing Kurt between himself and Puck and steering him out of the door.

Puck held his position until Finn and Kurt were fully out of the door before stepping closer.

"I am looking forward to pounding you into the dirt you piece of shit" he said menacingly as he leaned in so only the jock could hear; no-one else had noticed their altercation, happy conversations continued to be held all around them, the bubble in which they had existed for the last few minutes remained intact.

"You two better watch your backs" the jock replied before turning and heading back to his booth.

Puck watched him go before turning and casually exiting the door with a swagger.

"Baby are you okay" Blaine babbled breathlessly into the phone.

"Yeah" he replied softly, now safely ensconced in Pucks car.

"Jesus Kurt" Blaine sighed resting his head in his hands.

"Blaine can I call you when I get home?" he asked quietly.

"Sure baby, anything you need, are you sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely" and he could hear the small smile in Kurt's voice.

"Okay then, call me later, I love you."

"I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

"Dude you okay" Puck asked looking over his shoulder as he dropped into the car.

"Fine, thank you" Kurt replied quietly with a grateful smile. He was pressed into the seat behind Finn and now that he was out of harm's way surrounded by two of the biggest guys he knew his nerves were evening out and embarrassment was replacing them in earnest.

"Did he hurt you?" Finn asked twisting in his seat to peer at Kurt over the back of his seat.

"No"

Puck and Finn continued to watch Kurt with expectant expressions clearly waiting for him to elaborate on his answer.

Sighing Kurt turned his face towards the window before answering again a few moments later.

"He just intimidates me you know?"

"Sure bro" Finn said softly.

"Prick" said Puck making Kurt chuckle and turn back to look at his brother and his friend.

"Thanks guys" he said with a small smile, "I appreciate you coming for me really I do but please don't say anything to Dad Finn."

"Kurt..."

"Finn please" Kurt begged, "you know he worries and really nothing happened."

"This time" Puck stated whilst looking out of the front window and glaring towards the Lima Bean across the parking area, "what if we didn't get here when we did huh?"

"But you did" Kurt argued.

"But what if...?" Finn tried to press.

"Please Finn?" Kurt pleaded turning his large blue eyes onto this brother with a desperate expression.

Finn considered his brother, his usual composure was gone and he looked so small and vulnerable curled in the back seat; wrestling with his conscious he looked into Kurt's eyes and made the decision to comply with his wishes, anything to make up for his previous failures as a brother.

"Uh, okay sure dude, whatever you want" Finn caved.

"Seriously man" Puck snapped at Finn, "you're not gonna tell your old man?"

"No" Finn said resolutely.

"No?" questioned Puck in disbelief.

"No" Finn reiterated, "its Kurt's call."

"Seriously?"

"Yep" said Finn smiling at his brother who returned it with a soft thankful smile of his own.

* * *

Nick was rudely awakened by Blaine flinging himself into his room and banging the door loudly as he burst through it.

"What the hell man" he said from under his pillow where he lay trying to calm his over indulged stomach.

"Kurt..." Blaine managed to spit out before dropping down onto the end of Nick's bed making it bounce slightly and Nicks stomach to roll as a result.

"Blaine calm down man" Nick said in concern as he moved slowly out from under his pillow and slowly sat up so that he could see his friends face, "what's the matter?"

"Kurt..." Blaine tried to start again but stuttered to a halt, too emotional to continue.

"Hey, hey" Nick said with more urgency, untangling himself from his comforter and bringing his legs around to sit next to Blaine on the side of the bed, resting a hand on his shoulder he peered around to encourage Blaine to look at him, "deep breath, okay."

Blaine looked at Nick's concerned face and took a deep breath to steady himself, "Kurt called me a minute ago, he was at the Lima Bean..."

"The coffee house?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" Blaine confirmed, "he called me, that prick football player was there Nick, he was there and there was nothing I could do, I could hear him threatening Kurt and there was nothing I could do, I just had to listen and wait for him to have the crap kicked out of him."

"Jesus" Nick whispered, "Is he okay, he didn't did he?"

"No, he's okay, Finn and Puck turned up before he had the chance but Nick it was so close and he was so scared and what the hell could I do Nick, I don't think I can stand it."

"Hey, hey calm down" Nick soothed, rubbing small circles on Blaine's back, "he's fine right, nothing happened, he's not hurt."

"But what if..."

"Hey, he's fine, his brother and Puck was it, is that his mate"

Blaine nodded in confirmation.

"Right well his brother and his mate got to him before anything happened, there was nothing you could've done man."

Blaine sighed heavily and slumped backwards on the bed his hands covering his eyes and a moan escaping his throat, "I know what you're saying Nick, really I do but it was awful, I'm pretty sure if Finn and Puck hadn't turned up Kurt would've been toast."

"You can't know that Blaine" Nick tried to reason, "he was in a public place right?"

"You really think that matters to that meat head?" Blaine snapped.

"Hey, c'mon calm down"

"Sorry" Blaine apologised, "I'm just frustrated you know? I was so scared for him."

"You wanna drive back down tonight and check on him, I'll come with you if you want?"

Blaine looked at his friend with a grateful expression before shaking his head with a negative response, "Thanks Nick but no, he said he'd call and he's going to be back safe here tomorrow" Blaine smiled.

"Sure?" Nick asked again.

"Absolutely."

"So you feeling okay now" Nick queried.

"Yeah, thanks" Blaine replied sitting back upright on the bed and smiling at Nick, "sorry if I freaked you out" he said with a small smile.

"No worries" Nick smiled in return, "so you hungry?"

"What happened to your stomach ache" Blaine asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Well you know it's kind of a kill or cure situation" Nick laughed, "more food could help it out."

"Or it could make it worse" added Blaine.

"yep but it's a chance I'm willing to take" smiled Nick, "so pizza?"

"Sure, just let me call Kurt and I'm in" Blaine agreed before standing and making his way to the door, "thank you Nick" he said sincerely before opening the door and disappearing into the corridor toward his own room.

"No problem" Nick replied to the empty room before standing with a groan and heading towards his bathroom.

* * *

"Hey baby" Kurt sighed into his phone once he made it to his room, he had been in the kitchen with Finn and Carole when Blaine's ring tone had sounded loudly and he had quickly excused himself and dashed to his room before answering the call.

"Kurt" Blaine breathed in relief, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Kurt confirmed, "How are you doing?"

"Actually not too good"

"I'm so sorry..." Kurt started to say before being cut off.

"Don't you dare apologise" Blaine cut him off quickly causing Kurt to snap his mouth shut in surprise, "I mean it Kurt don't you ever apologise for something like that. I'm just so sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"But you were..."Kurt protested.

"No, I wasn't and it's killing me" Blaine's voice almost broke at the confession.

"Oh Blaine, please don't do this to yourself" Kurt begged, "if I'd known you'd react like this I never would have called you" he apologised.

"No Kurt, god no, don't you ever think that, I want you to call me, I need you to call me but just hearing him there with you Kurt, I, I don't know how to handle it."

"I'm sorry" Kurt sniffed, "but you did help me baby, you helped me by just being on the line, I wasn't really alone because I had you with me, please believe that."

"Kurt..."

"No Blaine, please believe that" Kurt stressed.

"I'm glad you're okay" Blaine said quietly in response whilst attempting to stifle a sniff.

"Me too" Kurt smiled into the phone.

"I love you" Blaine said quietly and Kurt smiled softly, "I love you too" he replied tenderly, "Please don't cry baby."

"You'll be back here with me tomorrow right" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely" Kurt smiled into the handset.

"Maybe your Dad could bring you back early?" he queried optimistically and Kurt could imagine the hope in his hazel eyes as he broached the question.

"I'll see what I can do" he smiled.

"You know I'm not going to let you out of my sight for the entire week" Blaine threatened softly.

"Oh really?" Kurt teased.

"Yes really" Blaine replied in all seriousness, "I can't bear it Kurt, prepare to be my prisoner."

"I don't think prisoner is quite right if I volunteer" Kurt giggled which made Blaine smile for the first time in several hours.

"Call it what you like baby but prepare for a whole lot of me over the next week" Blaine stated.

"Bring it on Anderson" Kurt smiled, " look I better go but I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Okay"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah" Blaine replied quietly, "Nick and I are going to get a pizza and probably watch a movie."

"You're kidding right?" Kurt asked in disbelief, "I thought he was sick from too much ice-cream?"

"Yeah well he says he's over it" Blaine laughed.

"Unbelievable."

"So until tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow, I love you Blaine."

"I love you too baby, sleep tight."

Kurt reluctantly hung up the call and placed his phone back in his pocket before returning to the kitchen where Finn was watching Carole set the table for dinner.

"Everything okay dude" asked Finn as Kurt sat down next to him at the counter.

"Sure" Kurt smiled gratefully at his brother.

"Good, so you wanna beat me at Halo later?" Finn asked.

"Sure" Kurt returned with a grin.

* * *

The next day Kurt found himself in his father's pick up heading steadily down the highway toward Dalton, it was a bright day and Kurt looked happily out of the window as the countryside sped by in a colourful blur. Burt had finally agreed to take him back just after lunch, mainly as a result from Kurt's persistent nagging and pouting face; Burt had originally wanted to keep Kurt for a few more hours but Kurt had seemed bent on getting back to Dalton and Burt couldn't come up with a legitimate reason to deny him, so here they were, sitting in a companionable silence, no music playing just the growl of the engine and the thrum of the tyres on the highway for background noise.

"So why the hurry to get back" Burt asked breaking the silence.

"No reason" Kurt flushed slightly.

"Right" Burt replied noticing the colour spreading across his son's cheeks as he gazed out of the window, his fingers playing with each other on his lap, "so, nothing to do with Blaine then?" he teased.

"What? No!" Kurt exclaimed before noticing his father's raised eyebrows, "Okay, well maybe" he said sheepishly.

"Thought so" Burt said smugly.

Kurt flushed again and turned back to watching the countryside.

"Ah so Kurt are you gonna tell me about the eye or what?" Burt said from nowhere.

"Sorry" spluttered Kurt snapping his head around quickly to stare at his father with wide eyes.

"The eye" Burt said again, taking a hand off the wheel to gesture toward Kurt's face.

"Uh, I don't know what you mean" Kurt stuttered staring at his hands which were now gripped tightly together.

"Kurt" Burt said strongly, "Do us both a favour and don't lie to me huh, I've given you the opportunity to come to me off your own back but now you've run out of time"

"Yes sir" Kurt replied shamefully.

"So you gonna tell me or do I have to wring it out of Finn? I assume he knows" Burt pressed.

"He knows" Kurt admitted quietly, fully aware that Finn wouldn't last five minutes under his father's interrogation.

"And Blaine?"

"Yeah, Blaine knows" Kurt mumbled.

"Right" Burt sighed, "so come on then what's so bad that you would try and keep that from me huh."

"Dad" Kurt started, "I don't want you to worry."

"Kurt, it is my job to worry and don't you think I've been worried since you got home on Friday night with that shiner?"

Kurt sat in silence stealing himself for his father's anger which he knew he deserved, instead he was met with a heavy blow of disappointment which enveloped him and squeezed his heart until it hurt.

"Dad I'm sorry" he sniffed raising his gaze to study his father's profile.

"Kurt I'm sure you have nothing to be sorry for, now come on spit it out."

"I ran into Karovsky" Kurt said in a small voice, his eyes flicking nervously to his father whose grip had visibly tightened on the wheel.

"When" was all he managed to reply.

"Last Friday."

"Last Friday when you didn't come home" Burt said whilst taking a deep breath through his nose.

"Yes" Kurt confirmed in a small voice, "He caught me at the mall and I just couldn't come home Dad, I just couldn't" Kurt sniffed, large tears running down his face and dripping onto his jacket, "I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Kurt" Burt sighed heavily, "you can always come home, you should have come home, you need to tell me what's going on."

"I'm so sorry" Kurt sobbed.

"Hey now" Burt squeezed his knee strongly, "enough of that now, you can't ever hide this stuff from me do you hear me Kurt, we have trust if you start to keep stuff back that's gone."

"I know, I'm so sorry" Kurt sobbed again.

"Okay, here" said Burt placing a box of tissues in Kurt's lap that he pulled from the glove box, "clean yourself up before Blaine see's you with puffy eyes."

Kurt gave his dad a small smile before flipping down the mirror and running a tissue along under each eye in a vain attempt to restore some normalcy to his swollen face.

"How bad were you hurt" Burt asked after several silent minutes, broken only by the sound of Kurt sniffing and blowing his nose.

"Just the eye really"

Burt raised an eyebrow and Kurt swallowed thickly in response.

"And my wrist and torso" he added quietly.

"I'll kill him" Burt muttered under his breath.

"Dad please don't do anything" Kurt pleaded, "I'm okay honest" he tried to reassure with a small smile which was met with a stony glare from his father.

"Kurt, you are far from okay, this kid is out of line, we need to press charges" Burt replied.

"NO" Kurt said with a raised voice, "just please leave it Dad, I'm going back to Dalton, I won't see him anymore and if it makes you feel any better you can get Finn to come get me and I promise not to go anywhere by myself in Lima when I visit at weekends but please just leave it this time."

"Give me a good reason why Kurt, just one good reason why that kid isn't up before a magistrate?"

"I don't want to go through that" Kurt said in a resigned tone, "I just can't face the thought of going up against him Dad and besides in a year or two I'll be out of here and until then I'll be at Dalton. Just please?"

Burt considered his son, his deflated posture and desperate tone.

"I can't promise you Kurt, I need to think about this but I'm telling you now that this never happens again, you never keep anything from me do you hear?"

"Yes sir" Kurt agreed.

"Okay then, I'll think on it and we'll discuss it next week okay."

"Okay" Kurt replied in a small voice.

A tense hour followed in which Kurt glanced between the passing scenery and his silent father, they were approaching Dalton and Kurt couldn't help but think that Burt was going to want to speak to Blaine once they arrived. He had considered texting his boyfriend to warn him about the possible impending situation but had thought better of it knowing that his father was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Pulling through the gates of Dalton Kurt blanched as Burt headed toward student parking, he had completely forgotten about his damaged car.

"Dad just drop me off at the main entrance" he tried.

"That's miles from your dorm isn't it?" Burt asked with a frown.

"No that's fine, it'll save you driving down to the parking area" Kurt said quickly trying to sound casual.

"Don't be daft Kurt, its fine" Burt said in confusion, "We've just driven two hours, I'm sure a few more minutes to student parking isn't going to kill me."

Kurt could feel the colour draining from his face as his father made the turn into the parking lot, he could feel his muscles tense and a sick sour feeling begin to make its way up his throat. Any minute now his father would see the wrecked car and he would probably turn straight around and never let him return to Dalton.

Pulling in a few spaces down from the navigator Burt shut off the engine and turned to Kurt who was shifting nervously and sweating ever so slightly.

"Hey you okay buddy" Burt asked in concern.

"Yeah, just a little car sick I guess" Kurt lied.

"Oh, right" Burt said in confusion, knowing full well that Kurt had never suffered from any kind of travel sickness before.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry you didn't feel you could tell me what happened and I'm not happy you didn't tell me but like I said we'll talk about it next weekend and I'm just glad you're okay. You're everything to me buddy" he added with a catch to his voice.

"I love you dad" Kurt said flinging himself at his father and hugging him tightly, "I am so sorry."

"Hey now, enough" Burt mumbled, rubbing circles on Kurt's shoulder, "you okay now?"

"Sure" Kurt sniffed pulling away and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Good, c'mon lets grab your bags"

"I've got them" Kurt said as he sprang from the car grabbing his bag of cookies as he did so in an effort to dissuade his father from exiting the vehicle.

"No, its okay" Burt chuckled at his sons sudden lease of life, "I need to stretch my legs anyway."

Kurt's stomach rolled uneasily as he watched his father step from the truck and make his way slowly around to the back of the pickup, grabbing Kurt's bag he stepped around him and made his way over to the navigator.

Kurt stood and watched his father in slow motion, closing his eyes and waiting for the impact of his father seeing the damage.

"She's looking good" Burt said.

Kurt cracked an eye and looked at his dad in confusion.

"Huh" he said dumbly.

"She's looking good" Burt repeated, nodding towards the car, "did you get her polished?"

"Uh" Kurt replied, "Uh yeah, yeah polished" he repeated as he stumbled towards his navigator, appraising it in disbelief as it stood before him completely damage free and gleaming like a new pin.

"Maybe next time you bring her home we should change the oil" Burt pondered out loud completely missing the dazed and confused expression on Kurt's face as he looked over his car in a state of bewilderment.

"Oil" Kurt repeated.

"You okay buddy" his father asked.

"Yep, sorry, yes" Kurt replied snapping his gaze back to his dad, "fine."

"I better get going then" said Burt taking off his cap and running his free hand across his head.

"Bye dad" Kurt said warmly throwing himself into his dad's arms and hugging him tightly, "I'll see you next weekend."

"Okay buddy, take care" he warned tightening his hold on his son before releasing him and handing over his bag, "see you next weekend."

"Bye dad" Kurt waved as he watched his dad climb back into his pickup and pull slowly from the lot, his hand waving from the window of the pickup as he drove until he was out of sight.

Kurt watched the empty road for several minutes before turning to stare at his beloved car, he placed his bag on the floor before running his hand slowly over the gleaming hood and down over the door where the scratched word had been several days before. His stomach pinched as he remembered finding the damage and how scared he had been at the time. Walking full circle around the vehicle it was as good as new, stepping back and picking up his bag Kurt smiled before turning toward the dormitories and heading down the path to find the people he knew were responsible for saving his neck in more ways than one.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author Note: ****Thanks to Chrisch for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I will try to get some more chapters written but I've still got four more to post so all is not lost yet. x**

* * *

Kurt strode down the corridor toward his dorm a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His bag was slung heavily across his shoulder and the bag containing Carole's cookies swung to and fro as he walked, he had yet to see any of the guys but he knew that they must be around somewhere.

"Well hello there" came a smooth voice from the door of the common room and Kurt stopped dead before turning sharply to glare at the voice.

"What do you want" he said through narrowed eyes as he looked Christian up and down.

"Nothing really" Christian shrugged, "just passing the time of day" he smarmed as he pushed away from the door frame and sidled closely past Kurt.

Twisting away from the closeness Kurt watched Christian as he circled him, "can I help you?" he snapped.

"Well you could..." Christian insinuated smoothly "but I didn't think you were interested" he said clearly enjoying Kurt's discomfort at his close proximity.

"Fuck you" Kurt spat before turning again and striding away, "you know it's a shame Hummel, you truly are hot when you're pissed" Christian called with a mocking laugh.

Kurt fumbled to open his door before pushing through and closing it quickly, taking a breath he slumped against it and closed his eyes; resting his head against the wood he breathed slowly trying to calm his unease. Why the hell did Christian unsettle him like that? Hell he had barely spoken to him and he was uncomfortable and jittery. The guy was a dick and he just made him want to curl up and hide, his skin crawling involuntarily at the blatant lack of respect Christian showed him.

Opening his eyes he pushed away from the door and headed across to his bed, dropping the cookies onto the dresser as he passed before lifting his bag and placing it on the foot of the bed. Toying with the zipper Kurt thought back to his car and how the hell his friends had managed to fix it in such a short space of time. He knew that they were wealthy although money was never mentioned between them but it was obvious that all of them came from very well to do families across the state.

Sure he had a nice car too but the rides that some of the guys sported were ridiculous and he knew that his dad had worked a lot of extra hours to afford him his pride and joy and he loved him all the more for it. Kurt moved around his room unpacking his bag as he lost himself in thought, after several minutes of silent wandering his empty bag was stashed in his closet and his clothes hung poker straight on rows of perfectly aligned hangers.

Nodding his approval and closing the closet door Kurt opened the bag on his dresser and took out a cookie before flopping down on his bed and kicking off his boots. Groaning as he took a bite he rummaged for his phone as he pondered how best to thank his friends for the small matter of spending countless money to repair his car behind his back.

Kurt still found it difficult to have friends of the quality he had found at Dalton, sure his friends at McKinley cared about him but Dalton had embraced him, had swept him into its very core and he had found true family here. Sure he had Blaine but he had also gained friends like he never knew possible, people who had accepted him from the very beginning no questions asked, more importantly guys who accepted him for who he was and weren't afraid to show they cared for him. Loneliness had followed Kurt like a spectre at McKinley, even with friends he had felt an emptiness which he had fashioned into a hard outer shell, constantly on the defensive he hadn't allowed himself to relax, Dalton had shown him that it was possible to be yourself and have people like you for it, sure it had taken a while to settle in but now he really couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Absentmindedly brushing the crumbs from his lap, Kurt uncharacteristically reached into the bag for a second cookie, raising it to his mouth he continued to consider his friends. Given the fact that all of them had the means to fix his car on their own he frowned as he tried to decipher which one it was. Blaine was obviously the main suspect but Kurt knew that he was lousy at keeping secrets as he could never contain his own excitement, although given the circumstances of the past week he had been distracted so could not be ruled out completely. Also, someone had taken his key and Blaine was naturally the number one suspect for that so was quite clearly up to his neck in it.

Jeff was also high on Kurt's suspect list and where Jeff was he might as well include Nick seeing as they were practically joined at the hip. Kurt smiled as he thought of his friends. They were good together, Nick balancing out Jeff's quirkier side while Jeff helped Nick lighten up and let go every now and again. All in all they were perfect for each other and perfect for Kurt, sure he loved Blaine more than anything but it was something else entirely to have gay friends who he could talk to and confide in without judgement. He loved talking to his girls but sometimes you just needed a guy's (who wasn't your boyfriend) opinion about stuff and Finn just didn't cut it.

Turning his thoughts to Wes and David Kurt slowly chewed, it had taken him a little longer to get close to them, Wes in particular. Not that they hadn't been friendly from the moment they met but Kurt had been able to feel Wes and David's protective urges toward Blaine from the very beginning and knowing now what Blaine had gone through before his own transfer he completely understood their hesitancy to allow a stranger with a similar background into his life to drag up old ghosts but over time they had come to treat him something akin to a younger brother although in reality they were not much older than him.

Kurt looked up to Wes; he admired his self contained demeanour and ability to be effortlessly perfect whilst still being one of the guys. David was the closest thing Kurt had to a girlfriend at Dalton. Not that David was feminine in any way. Hell he was so into sports it wasn't even funny and he certainly wasn't camp but he could be bitchy and cutting and sarcastic and Kurt absolutely loved bouncing their personalities together in a friendly snark battle and although David would roll his eyes and moan about him being a diva he knew he loved it just as much.

Several cookies later Kurt still hadn't managed to come up with a culprit or even a ring leader so scowling in frustration he lifted himself off the bed and grabbed his phone deciding to get to the bottom of it in person.

_**All, I'm back and I have cookies ;) Kx**_

Kurt crossed his legs on his bed and settled down to wait. Glancing at the clock he mentally began a countdown as he patiently watched the hands turn.

Almost immediately a blonde head poked around his door and grinned widely before launching itself across the room toward the bed.

"KURT" Jeff shouted as he tackled him backwards against the pillows, "where's the cookies?"

"Get off me you oaf" Kurt laughed as he swatted Jeff's shoulder playfully, "over there on the dresser."

"Wicked" Jeff beamed as he scrambled away from his friend before reaching over and dragging the bag onto the bed.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and met the warm hazel gaze of his boyfriend. Breaking out into a warm smile Kurt crawled off the bed muttering "excuse us a minute" to Jeff who was happily making his way through the bag, "and leave some of them for everyone else" he scolded and Jeff pouted in response.

"Hey baby" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as he wound his arms around his neck and hugged him close.

Blaine sank into Kurt's embrace and twinned his arms around his waist as he pulled him closer, "are you okay" he murmured back.

"I'm okay but I'm worried about you"

"Don't be I promise I'm fine but I'm so glad your back" Blaine breathed yet to release his hold on him.

"Break it up" David moaned as he followed Wes into the room, Nick trailing behind them.

Glaring over Blaine's shoulder at David Kurt stuck out his tongue at his friend who laughed, reluctantly pulling back from Blaine's hold Kurt tugged him towards the bed.

"Hey babe" Jeff smiled as he threw Nick a couple of cookies.

"Thanks" Nick replied with a wink.

"No probs baby."

"Okay pass them over" David moaned as he rocked forward to snatch the bag from Jeff's lap.

David, Wes and Nick spread themselves out on the floor around Kurt's bed, Nick leaning against Jeff's legs while Wes and David sat cross legged. Blaine sat against Kurt's headboard with Kurt placed between his legs, leaning against his chest and Jeff perched on the end of the bed whilst leaning over trying to swipe the cookies back from David who was holding them tauntingly out of his reach.

Kurt looked at each of his friends and ran his hand reassuringly across Blaine's arm where it was wrapped around him.

"So whose going to tell me what happened to my car?" he said in a casual tone whilst looking between them all.

Scuffles over cookies stopped as each boy fell silent and turned to stare at Kurt with a guilty expression. Kurt could feel Blaine's hold tighten around him doubtless in response to the memory of the damage.

"Well" he pressed.

"Um, well it's like this..." Jeff began through a mouthful of cookie and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Swallowing hard Jeff brushed the crumbs from his mouth with the back of his hand and began again.

"Kurt listen don't throw a fit alright but we knew you couldn't afford to fix your car yourself and we knew you didn't want your dad to know so we just got it done" Jeff said with a nervous smile.

"You just got it done?" Kurt repeated in disbelief.

"Well yeah" Nick replied matter-of-factly.

"You can't just do that" Kurt said shaking his head, "this isn't like fixing a tyre on a bike we're talking hundreds of dollars here, how am I supposed to pay you back?"

"What?" asked David stupidly.

"No one said anything about paying us back" Jeff choked.

Blaine's grip tightened again to keep Kurt sitting where he was as he could feel Kurt start to pull away.

"Kurt listen" he said calmly, "we wanted to do this, for you, we all did."

"But I can't accept it" Kurt said quietly.

"Yes you can" Jeff said grabbing Kurt's hands and squeezing firmly, "look Kurt we did it because we care about you not because we feel sorry for you and certainly not because we want you to pay us back" Jeff said somewhat offended.

"But..."

"No buts Kurt" smiled Wes who had been sitting quietly since the discussion began, "it's done, accept it please, don't spoil the gesture by having a guilt trip okay."

Kurt looked at Wes and was about to argue but decided against it when he saw his resolute expression along with that of his other friends.

Throwing his hands up in defeat he sighed heavily "guys I really don't know what to say."

"Well that's a first" smiled David earning himself a grin from Blaine and a head slap from Wes.

"Really thank you, all of you, I really don't know what else to say" he said choking slightly as his throat tightened with emotion and his eyes began to well with unspent tears.

"You are truly welcome" Wes smiled and David grinned next to him.

"Yeah, no worries Kurt" Nick added with a grin, "did they do a good job; I haven't actually seen it yet?"

"It's amazing" Kurt gushed, "she looks like new" he added excitedly scooting away from Blaine to gush with Jeff and Nick over his newly fixed car.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's lightened mood and watched him fondly as he spoke enthusiastically with Jeff and Nick.

"Hey Wes, throw me a cookie" he grinned.


	31. Chapter 31

Kurt swiped his hand blindly against his dresser in an attempt to find his phone; he needed to stop the incessant noise that was rudely playing in the darkness disturbing his warm comfortable sleep, tightening his fingers around the offending object he threw his head back against his pillow and groaned. It seemed like only five minutes ago that he had gone to bed, how could it possibly be morning already? Lifting the phone to his face and squinting at the bright screen he confirmed his fears as the time showed six forty five, time to begin the day.

"Ugh, what time is it" grumbled a voice to his left.

"Shush baby go back to sleep, I'm gonna jump in the shower" Kurt grumbled as he threw the comforter back and swung his legs out into the cold morning air.

"Don't wanna" Blaine pouted sleepily as he reached for Kurt with a grabby motion.

"Sorry baby but nature calls" Kurt mumbled standing and throwing the comforter back on top of his grumbling boyfriend who disappeared under it with a satisfied groan.

Rubbing his eyes as he padded across the room Kurt stopped at his window and moved the curtain slightly so that he could assess the day. It was dull, dull and grey just right for a Monday morning.

Sighing he pushed open the bathroom door and shuffled inside, closing his eyes against the glare of the light as it flickered harshly on above him. Glancing in the mirror he caught sight of his tired reflection, groaning at the state of his hair and the dark circles around his eyes. Running the shower he brushed his teeth, losing sight of his reflection as the room began to fill with steam, dropping the brush back in the glass he stripped and stepped quickly under the hot water.

Blaine lay under Kurt's thick, heavy comforter. True to his word he hadn't let his boyfriend out of his sight since his return to Dalton and despite Kurt's half hearted protests he had wangled his way into staying the night in Kurt's room.

Stretching his hands above his head and his legs over the end of the bed he groaned as his muscles pulled in protest before snuggling his face back into Kurt's pillow and listening to the sound of his boyfriend quietly singing from the bathroom, smiling sleepily he curled into a ball and watched the bathroom door from under heavy lids as he waited for Kurt to reappear.

Kurt wrapped a towel tightly around his waist and wiped a hand across the steamed up mirror, his tired eyes stared back at him as he ran a comb through his hair pulling it back from his face, flicking off the light he grabbed the door handle and quietly made his way back into the room. Moving past the bed he glanced down at his presumably sleeping boyfriend and smiled warmly before heading over to his dresser to find some clothes.

Blaine saw the door to the bathroom open and watched greedily through his lashes as his boyfriend crossed the room wrapped only in a towel which was making its way ever lower with every step he took. Only when Kurt was level with the bed did he close his eyes so that Kurt didn't think he was perving. Several moments later he shifted and cracked open one eye only to see his boyfriend rummaging through the draws of his dresser, Blaine swallowed thickly and shuffled silently across the bed before throwing the comforter off and grabbing Kurt's hand unexpectedly and pulling him back down onto the bed.

Rolling him beneath him he pressed a kiss to his neck and smiled as Kurt protested.

"Blaine, c'mon we have to get ready for classes" he chastised as he weakly batted his hand against Blaine's shoulder.

"In a minute" Blaine smiled against his collar bone.

"Ugh come on this isn't fair" Kurt moaned, his willpower was fading fast and his thoughts were fast becoming inappropriate.

"You know it's your own fault" Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear "you shouldn't tease me" and Kurt felt Blaine smile against his neck as he continued to place kisses against his flushed skin.

"Blaine you really need to stop" Kurt mumbled renewing his protests only to have them swallowed as his boyfriend pressed his lips firmly to his own.

"No, you need to stop being so sensible" Blaine murmured against his lips before pushing himself up onto one elbow and gazing into his boyfriends clear blue eyes.

"You look tired baby" he frowned noticing the dark circles on Kurt's otherwise clear complexion.

"I am" Kurt agreed whilst running his hand softly up and down Blaine's side, "I guess I didn't sleep."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, honest" he smiled, "so are you getting up or what?"

Blaine quirked an eye brow suggestively before Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed him off of him before rolling off the bed and resuming his search for clothing.

"Oh babe come back" Blaine pouted.

"Nope" Kurt quipped, "you sir need to get spruced up if you want to escort me to classes."

"But we were having such a nice time" Blaine said softly whilste trying to once more obtain his boyfriends attention.

"Yes we were" Kurt agreed flushing "but never the less time is getting on and we really need to get a move on."

"Kuurrrt" Blaine moaned suggestively causing his boyfriend to swing around "please come back to bed" he said with a smouldering look.

Swallowing, Kurt eyed his boyfriend with a mixture of lust and hesitation before turning back to his dresser and burying his attention in a draw.

"Sorry stud" he said as his blush extended down his neck.

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Blaine humphed as he threw the comforter off and strode towards the bathroom.

Kurt turned and watched him go, "hey baby" he called making Blaine turn just as he reached the door, "maybe you could sleep over again tonight" he asked with a smile which instantly erased the sulky pout that had graced Blaine's features only moments before.

"Sure" Blaine grinned happily before disappearing through the door, "but only if you wear that towel again tomorrow morning" he shouted before closing the door with a click.

* * *

"You know what I can't take this anymore" David moaned into the desk as his history teacher droned on at the front of the class.

Jeff watched him with a smirk before turning back to his notes and doodling a small spider in the corner.

"I will never need to know any of this shit" he continued to groan quietly whilst trying to look like he was paying attention.

"Suck it up" Jeff said quietly whilst facing front, "we've only got fifteen minutes left and then we're out of here."

"Ugh"

Jeff glanced at him and smirked. He knew that David didn't like this subject but every week was the same; there was the moaning, the pouting, the grumbling and the dramatic eye rolling in class. It wasn't even as though he wasn't getting the grades, all of David's grades were amazing without him really having to try very hard.

At the sound of the bell David leapt off his stool with an audible "YES" and a fist pump earning him a frown from the teacher at the front of the room. Laughing as he packed his own bag Jeff grabbed David by the arm and tugged him out of the room before there was a chance of them being kept behind.

"Thank god that's over for another week" David grumbled as they made their way to the sports hall.

"Yeah you and me both" Jeff agreed, "you know one week would be nice David, just one week where you don't moan all through class" but he smiled at his friend as he spoke.

"Can't do it, sorry" David apologised with a grin.

"Oh well maybe next week" Jeff sighed.

"Don't hold your breath" David laughed as he held the door of the locker rooms open as Jeff pushed through.

* * *

"What are we doing?"

"Not sure" Kurt replied in response to Nick's question, "where's the teacher?"

Nick shrugged before turning in his seat to ask the guy sitting behind them.

"No-one knows" he said leaning into Kurt several moments later, "perhaps we'll get a free period" he smiled.

"That would be awesome, you have no idea how much homework I have" Kurt groaned.

Thirty minutes later Kurt found himself sitting at a table in the back of the library with Nick who was flicking through a music magazine he had pulled from his bag.

Kurt on the other hand was surrounded by books and note pads and was frantically writing, pausing only to flick a page over or nervously chew on his pen as he reread a passage before scribbling more notes.

"You need a hand?" Nick asked eyeing Kurt over the top of his magazine.

"No thanks" Kurt replied without looking up, "believe it or not I know what I'm doing."

"Right" Nick drawled, "coz from here it looks like a book shop exploded."

"It's just the way I work" Kurt pouted.

"Sure" Nick smiled, "whatever works for you, I just had you pegged as a neat freak that's all."

Kurt looked up from his notes long enough to stick his tongue out at his friend before turning his attention back to his work.

"How come you haven't got anything constructive to do" he asked.

"Done it" Nick grinned.

"How is that even possible" Kurt asked, "I never see you doing homework and when you're not with us you're with Jeff and I would put money on the fact that you don't spend all your time alone studying."

Nick winked and smiled.

"You know it helps to have an incredibly smart boyfriend" he smirked, "and yes, believe it or not we spend quite a lot of our alone time studying, Jeff's very conscious of his grades you know."

"Who knew" Kurt said in a mocking tone, earning him a grin from Nick.

Sometime later Nick was pulled from his magazine by Kurt's cry of "seriously this is killing me." Kurt had dropped his pen on the desk and was running his hands over his face, groaning as he realised he'd upset his hair.

Closing his magazine and stuffing it back into his bag Nick pulled Kurt's notes across the desk and began to scan them.

"Give yourself a break man, this is really good" he said before handing them back to Kurt, "you're trying too hard, really you just need to calm down."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Really" Nick smiled; "that there is great, just keep doing stuff like that and you'll be fine" he smiled reassuringly.

Kurt smiled at his friend before pulling out his phone and glancing at the time.

"Hey Nick we better get going if we wanna meet the guys for lunch."

"Damn it" Nick cursed looking at his own phone, "you ready?"

"Yeah, just gimmie a minute" Kurt replied while shoving his stuff into his bag, "I just have to put these books away and then I'm right with you."

"Here gimmie some of them" said Nick grabbing a pile off the desk and heading into the shelves.

* * *

Jeff carefully reached his hand behind Wes and tapped his shoulder urgently before pulling his hand quickly back to the table top, swinging around Wes looked across the cafeteria in an attempt to see who it was that had poked him, completely missing in the process Jeff swiping a handful of his fries and shoving them unceremoniously into his mouth, Blaine shook his head in amusement from his seat across from them whilst David rolled his eyes at his clueless friend.

"What?" Wes asked turning back to his lunch and finally noticing them all grinning at each other, "what'd I miss?"

"Nothing, nothing" David smirked whilst Jeff wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"Hey where the hell's my lunch" Wes shouted, turning to glare in Jeff's direction before turning his displeased gaze to include both David and Blaine who both held their hands up in surrender.

"Hey don't look at me" Blaine grinned.

"David" Wes asked sullenly, "did you steal my fries?"

"No man" David laughed.

"Right then Sterling by a process of elimination that leaves you" Wes snapped turning to face his friend who was too busy to notice because Nick had just walked into the room with Kurt and they were making their way over to the food queue.

"Jeff are you listening to me" Wes pressed in an exasperated tone.

"You know I don't think he is" David replied for him whilst pushing a large sub into his mouth pieces of its contents dropping onto the table.

"Jeff" Wes tried again shoving him on the shoulder.

"Uh yeah, what?" Jeff asked cluelessly turning back to his friend.

"Oh never mind" Wes moaned returning his attention to his lunch only to find the remains of his sandwich were now also missing.

"Oh very funny, great guys"

Blaine and David had dissolved into fits of giggles whilst Jeff had taken out his phone and was frantically texting.

"What are you up for" Nick asked turning to Kurt who was queuing behind him.

"Dunno" he replied whilst scanning the options in front of him, "salad I guess."

"Again"

"Yeah why? I like it"

"How about a burger or pasta, the pasta looks good"

"Nah, salad will be fine" Kurt replied whilst still looking over the food, missing the shake of Nick's head and the small frown that had appeared on his face.

"Is that your phone" Kurt asked pulling Nick from his thoughts.

"Uh yeah I think so" said Nick whilst he juggled his bag and his tray.

**_We've pissed off Wes, can you get him some fries. Jxx_**

Looking up from his phone and over the cafeteria towards his boyfriend Nick beamed as he caught sight of a grinning Jeff.

"What did he do now" Kurt asked from his position beside Nick.

"Not sure but we need to feed Wes apparently"

"Okkayyy"

Blaine moved his bag quickly so that Kurt could sit next to him, dropping it on the floor and kicking it under the table he cleared a space for Kurt to place his tray before turning back to David with whom is was in discussion about a particularly good album he had imported.

"So I hear you guys got a free period" Jeff said sulkily to Kurt as he unloaded his tray.

"Yeah, actually it was great because I got to catch up on some work" Kurt smiled as he unscrewed the top of his water and took a long drag.

"and what did Nick catch up on?"

"Nick didn't need to catch up on anything baby because Nick is fabulous" Nick grinned as he dropped down on the side of Jeff which wasn't occupied by Wes and leaned swiftly in to peck him on the cheek.

"Here" he said sliding a box of fries toward Wes, "I believe these are for you?"

Wes fixed him with a sulky pout before grabbing the food and groaning with pleasure.

"Don't say I never give you anything" Jeff laughed.

"Hey it's your fault it was gone in the first place" Wes retorted through his food, "and you didn't get them, Nick did."

"Same difference" Jeff grinned whilst he squeezed Nick's leg under the table earning him a smirk from his boyfriend.

"Kurt is that all you're eating" Blaine asked once his attention returned from his conversation with David to the table in general.

"Yep"

"Seriously?"

"Yep"

"Do you at least have dessert?"

"If by dessert you mean this lovely shiny apple then yes, I have dessert"

"Kurt" Blaine whined quietly, "come on you need to eat more than this, seriously it can't be good for you, how about I go get you some bread or something?"

"Blaine" Kurt warned, "leave it, I'm fine, honest" he replied with a small smile.

Blaine looked at him concernedly before dropping it, Kurt still looked tired but it wasn't the place to discuss it and he could feel Kurt's defences kicking in, so instead he turned his attentions to Wes and David who were bickering over what movie to watch later that evening.

Kurt stabbed at his salad and considered Blaine's comments, he was tired, he knew he was and worse still he knew he looked it, he knew Blaine was right, he knew he needed to eat something more substantial than a bloody salad but greasy food was never his thing and his stubborn side made him resistant to anyone who tried to push him but he couldn't deny that he was hungry so reaching under the table he squeezed Blaine's hand earning him a puzzled look through warm hazel eyes.

"Actually would you mind getting me some fries" he asked quietly so as not to bring it to the attention of the rest of the table.

"Sure" Blaine rewarded him with a grin and peck on the cheek as he leapt up and made his way over to the food.

"Don't know why you're bothering" Wes grumbled, "they'll steal them before you get the chance to eat them."

Kurt looked at him somewhat taken aback as he hadn't realised anyone else had been listening to his muttered conversation with Blaine but Wes was smiling at him and Kurt didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest which was a surprise.

"Hey Wes do you maybe fancy coming for a run with me later, I'll need to work these off one way or another."

"I vote for another" smirked Blaine as he dropped the fries down next to Kurt's plate and draped his arm around his shoulders.

"You would" Kurt smiled at him as he stabbed some with his fork and began to slowly chew, his eyes closing in appreciation.

"Sure what time" asked Wes.

"Oh I don't know, say seven."

"Cool"

"What's going on" asked Jeff.

"Kurt and I are going for a run" Wes smiled in Kurt's direction.

"Ooh ooh can I come" Jeff positively bounced in his seat.

"Aren't you on the track team" Kurt asked.

"Yeah so"

"So no, you can't come" Kurt said resolutely.

"Why not?" Jeff said hurt.

"because you'll run rings around us and frankly it'll piss me off" Kurt stated.

Jeff laughed in disbelief, "you're serious?"

"Yep" Kurt replied stuffing more fries into his mouth.

"Really you're serious" Jeff tried again as Nick laughed next to him.

"Aw c'mon Kurt let me come too" Jeff pouted.

"Nope"

"Please"

"Nope"

"Pretty please with sprinkles?"

"Oh well if there's sprinkles."

"Really?"

"Nope"

"Spoil sport" Jeff pouted earning him grins from the rest of the table.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author Note: Apologies for the slowing down in updates but I'm desperately trying to get some more chapters written before I post. I will do my level best to keep up. **

**Anyhow, thanks to those of you still reading x**

* * *

"I know why they wouldn't let me join in" Jeff stated from his seat beside Nick on the bleachers from where they were watching Kurt and Wes jog around the running track.

"Why's that"

"I'm just too good" Jeff smirked before dramatically throwing his arm around his boyfriend shoulders.

"Yeah I know" Nick grinned back.

"I would've gone easy on them too" Jeff said dejectedly as he watched them come past once again.

Nick watched him with a loving expression before pulling him in for a deep kiss, earning a low moan from Jeff's throat before pulling away, both of them grinning at each other like idiots.

"Feel better?"

"A little" Jeff smiled, "I might feel better if you do that again" he added with a wink.

"With pleasure come here" he said as he pulled a smiling Jeff back towards him.

David and Blaine were sat together a few rows in front still discussing David's new found indie band when a very red looking Kurt approached the bleachers, breathing heavily and bracing himself on his knee's he looked up as Wes stopped next to him and placed a hand firmly on his back.

"You okay man" he said.

Turning his head to look at his friend, Kurt breathed deeply in an attempt to be able to speak.

"Yeah" he managed to get out before he went back to breathing deeply and trying to slow his heart rate.

"You know we should do this before school" Wes suggested far too enthusiastically for Kurt's liking.

"Are you crazy" Kurt asked with wide eyes turned to his friend.

"Yeah maybe" Wes grinned.

"Ask me again in a few days, I need time to recover"

"Hey this was your idea Kurt" Wes reminded him.

"Yeah well the next time I get an idea shoot me at least it'll be a quicker way to die"

Wes just laughed and waved to David and Blaine who were making their way down the steps toward them, David throwing him a bottle of water as he did so.

"Here you go babe" said Blaine placing a bottle into Kurt's hand where he remained braced on his knees.

"Thanks"

Lifting his head Kurt brought the bottle to his lips and took a long drag before raising the bottle and letting the cold water run down his face and neck.

Blaine's brain exploded. Kurt was already flushed and glistening with sweat, his hair was dropping down over his eyes, his running gear showing every taut muscle in his arms and legs and now just to finish off the last of Blaine's functioning brain cells he was covering himself in slow motion water. Blaine watched open mouthed as the water poured over Kurt's closed eyes and ran in streams down his cheeks and neck before Kurt brought his hand up to run over his features and groan in appreciation of the cool liquid on his face.

Blaine tried desperately to recover some kind of mental function as his brain quickly turned to mush, he needed to pull himself together before anyone noticed his predicament.

"You okay there Blaine" David asked with a smirk.

"Uhhh yeah"

"You sure, you're kind of drooling you know"

"Shut up"

"Oooh pithy come back"

Blaine glared at David before turning back to Kurt who was looking at him with great interest.

"So are you okay?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow and a knowing lilt to his voice.

"Uhhh yeah" Blaine replied shaking his head to gather his thoughts, "so shower?"

"Steady tiger" Wes laughed as Blaine gave him the finger.

"Yeah, a shower would be great" Kurt smiled as he took Blaine's hand and began walking back towards the dorms.

"Hey Niff you coming" Wes shouted at the couple who were still otherwise occupied on the bleachers.

"Nah" shouted Jeff as he managed to pull away long enough from Nick to respond, "catch you later" and he resumed his attack on his boyfriends lips with a small wave in his friends direction.

"Hey at least it's not in the common room" David shrugged as he joined Wes in following Kurt and Blaine toward the dorms.

* * *

Kurt sat at his dresser in his sweats and a plain v neck shirt, his hot shower had gone some way to relaxing his muscles but he could feel them aching and hated to think how bad they would be feeling in the morning. Wes was crazy if he thought he would be running before class any time soon although he had to admit that it had felt good to be out in the fresh air rather than sitting in the common room or the library like usual, maybe if he managed to ever get his legs feeling like his own again he would try it out.

Looking down at his dresser he frowned, moving his hands lightly over the bottles and photos he tentatively glanced his fingers over them before turning and making his way to his closet, opening the door he ran his hand over the neatly hanging garments and continued to frown. Something wasn't sitting quite right, he couldn't put his finger on it, swinging back to his dresser he scanned it again before turning and closing the closet door and sitting down heavily on his chair, he was pondering his reflection in the mirror when a tap at the door gained his attention.

"Come in"

"Hey baby"

"Hey" he smiled as he stood and made his way to meet him as he stepped into the room, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his face into his neck when they connected.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Why did I even suggest it?"

"Not entirely sure babe" Blaine smiled, "but you seriously know how to wear running gear"

"Oh stop it" Kurt blushed.

Smiling Blaine pulled him back so that he could see his face and gently ran his thumbs across his cheeks, "come on let's go to bed."

Kurt gazed into his boyfriends eyes in consideration, there was no double meaning and no quirky eyebrow, just warm concern.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I love you" Kurt replied softly against his lips.

"I love you too baby" he smiled, kissing him gently in response, "now come on bed."

"Are you staying" Kurt asked tiredly as he laid down and pulled the comforter over himself.

Stalling as he held his hand out to turn off the light he looked towards the bed before asking "Yeah if that's still okay."

"Please stay" Kurt whispered before holding out his hand towards him and beckoning him to join him.

Plunging the room into darkness Blaine picked his way across the room before sliding under the comforter and pulling Kurt flush against him.

"You know you really did look hot in your running gear" he laughed softly against Kurt's ear.

"I know" Kurt sighed in response resulting in a stifled giggle from his boyfriend, "goodnight Blaine, thank you for staying."

"Anytime sweetheart, sleep well" he replied placing a kiss to the top of his boyfriends head, "see you in the morning."

* * *

Out in the grounds a tall, lithe figure was leaning against the back of the dormitory block, tendrils of smoke rising into the darkness, the smoulder of his cigarette the only light glowing in the shadows, flicking the butt across the ground he straightened at the sound of the approaching heavy footfalls.

"Chris?" spoke a gruff voice.

"Hey you're late"

"So did you get what I asked for?"

"Yeah here" he said dropping a gold chain into the open palm before him "what do you want it for?"

"That's really none of your business now is it" said the voice stepping closer.

"Hey man back off okay, I was only asking, you know like any interested party would"

"Yeah right, gimmie a smoke and stop asking so many questions"

The flare of a match lit up both faces for an instant before they were once again plunged into semi darkness, the new face was significantly lower than the first, round and ruddier, the flicker of the match highlighting the red of the jacket he wore.

"So have you seen him" the voice asked as he inhaled a long drag.

"Yeah, you did a pretty good number on his eye"

"Heh" a small snort escaped him as his shoulders shrugged in appreciation, "I know right."

"You know if you get caught here I'll deny everything don't you?"

"Come on Chris don't be a pussy, family's family right" the larger boy stated gruffly whilst staring at the slighter.

"Yeah I guess" he agreed, "listen you won't mess him up too much will you? I want to play with what's left you know"

"Sure, whatever, he just needs to know he can't outrun me."

"You know what Dave you're a bastard" Christian smirked as he ground his cigarette butt under his foot.

"Takes one to know one cuz" Dave replied before taking one last drag and flicking the butt in the direction of the bushes, "What do you see in Hummel anyway? I could never understand it"

"My dear David, let me explain, you see Kurt is an uptight, prissy grade A bitch and I want the pleasure of taking him apart piece by torturous piece and if that means getting under his radar by playing the part of his '_white knight'_ then so be it but once he trusts me it's only a matter of time before I'll revert to form and then he won't know what hit him" Christian said with a sneer and a greedy glint to his cold eyes.

"and you call me a bastard?" Dave snorted, shaking his head and smiling, "anyway, I gotta get going so I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeh, see ya"

Gradually the large figure disappeared into the darkness, the second figure pulling his jacket around him before turning and entering the dark building through the fire door which he had propped open.

* * *

**Okay, so this little twist might have to tide you over for a couple of weeks...maybe :) **


	33. Chapter 33

**Author Note: Thanks for your patience. Updates will be once a week for now but I have managed to get a few more done so thanks for the break. x**

**Theres a little Finn/Kurt brotherly conversation at the end of this chapter which I quite like. See what you think. x**

* * *

"Okay people can we have some order here please" Wes shouted from his position in front of the fireplace in the common room.

Warblers were crammed in, some sitting on the plush couches others standing in small groups but all were chatting between themselves and not listening to Wes.

Jeff and Kurt were in full discussion about the possibility of Jeff returning home with Kurt at the weekend to check out the garage, both them and Nick completely missing Wes's call for attention. Kurt and Jeff were huddled on one of the couches whilst Nick perched in front of them on the low table, his arms braced on his knees as he leant forward to listen to their excited chatter. Blaine had yet to arrive which is how Jeff had managed to secure a place next to Kurt, normally it was a given that Blaine would occupy any space next to him but he had been called to the office after class so Jeff had jumped at the chance to irritate Blaine by taking up residence next to Kurt and he had absolutely no intention of moving. David was standing at Wes's side although slightly behind his shoulder and was rolling his eyes fondly at his friend's attempts to gain control over the ebbing noise that was the Warblers.

Wes tried to gain everyone's attention again with little success, looking over his shoulder he caught David smirking in amusement and shot him a scalding look which David had the decency to look guilty at.

"OKAY PEOPLE, come on shut the hell up and let the man speak" David shouted whilst clapping his hands together.

"Thank you David" Wes said through gritted teeth and a fixed fake smile.

"No trouble fearless leader" he laughed whilst thumping him on the back and bouncing across the room to plant himself next to Nick on the table.

"Right, now that I have everyone's attention" he said glaring around the room catching individual gazes in his glare as he did so, "Sectionals is fast approaching and we need to start sorting out a set list, so any ideas?"

Instantly the room exploded into shouts and suggestions too jumbled to discern from each other, faces were animated, excitement evident on every face. Wes smiled widely his mood immediately lightening; this is what he loved about the Warblers, their unstoppable enthusiasm and unmitigated joy at unleashing their talent on the world.

"Alright, alright as much as I love your gusto let's do this in some sort of order" he grinned as he gestured for quiet by raising his hands, an immediate reduction in noise followed leaving just a low rumbling of conversation.

"I'm going to leave a box at the front here and anyone can post a suggestion over the next day or so okay? Also, there isn't a theme this year so go crazy, almost nothing is out of bounds, myself, David and Blaine will have a look at the suggestions and make a short list which we'll put the vote in a week or so"

Nods and murmurs of agreement resonated around the room, "okay so that's it for now, unless there's any questions I guess the meetings over" Wes smiled expectantly.

"Say Wes who are we up against" Nick asked loudly from the back of the room.

"Ah, right well..." he glanced somewhat nervously toward Kurt who was regarding him curiously, "actually we're up against McKinley High and a youth group of under privileged kids."

"Aww man, they'll get the sympathy vote" someone groaned resulting in murmurs generating around the room.

"Come on now don't be like that" Wes interrupted glancing at Kurt again who was sitting quietly with his eyes downcast, an unusually restrained Jeff rubbing his knee with reassuring stokes.

"We're judged on talent not where we come from, they won't have any advantage over us I promise" he reassured with a winning smile before capturing Kurt's gaze and adding "and McKinley are hosting."

"McKinley are good" someone voiced, "yeah tough grouping this year" could be heard as everyone returned to their conversations although Wes continued to hold Kurt's gaze until it was pulled away by a certain curly haired warbler.

"So what'd I miss?" Blaine asked as he leant between Kurt and Jeff making Kurt jump in the process, neither of them noticing when he'd arrived and settled on the back of the couch.

"Jesus Blaine don't do that" Kurt gasped bringing his hand up and smacking him on the arm.

"Sorry baby" he grinned.

"Wes just announced Sectionals" Nick informed.

"Oh yeah, damn I wanted to be here for that" Blaine moaned, "So who did we get?"

"Ah, actually we got McKinley and a youth group" Nick said with a glance at Kurt.

"Oh" Blaine said in understanding, "how do you feel about that baby?"

"Fine I guess, I mean it had to happen sometime right?"

"I guess so yeah" Blaine smiled in sympathy.

"Anyway Blaine before you rudely interrupted Kurt and I were discussing our weekend away" Jeff grinned whilst throwing his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulling him into his side.

"Jeff" Kurt swatted as Blaine looked between them in confusion and then at Nick who was smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

"Sorry what am I missing here?"

"Jeff's coming home with me this weekend, dad's pretty busy so I'm taking Jeff to look around the workshop, maybe get to work on some of them" Kurt explained to a puzzled Blaine.

"Seriously" Jeff asked with wide eyes "we get to work on them too?"

"Sure why not" Kurt shrugged.

"Oh cool" Jeff said excitedly grinning wildly at Nick who was openly laughing at his excitement.

Over the next several minutes Kurt withdrew inside himself as conversation continued around him; they would be facing McKinley on their home turf, he would have to return, return to the school he was forced to leave, forced to stand in front of the faces he never wanted to see again. The voices of his friends merged and faded into a hum as his own thoughts took over his consciousness, how was he supposed to do this, what if the jocks were there, he wasn't sure he would be able to stand let alone sing if he even caught sight of a red jacket. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic in his own head he stood and pulled his bag onto his shoulder, ignoring the scuffle between Nick and David as they both tried to take possession of the space he had just vacated "I think I better call Finn, see if he knows about sectionals" he said absently as he began to head across the room.

"You okay Kurt" Blaine called as Kurt headed across the common room; "sure" he smiled in return, "I'll see you guys later okay."

"Okay" Blaine smiled as he watched him leave.

"Not going with him" David questioned at Blaine's forlorn expression.

"No" said Blaine bringing his focus back to his friends, "I think he needs some time to come to terms with the fact that we're up against his brother and his old glee club."

"We are?" asked a clueless David.

"David I swear you came down in the last shower sometimes" Nick laughed from his spot on the couch next to Jeff a smug smile on his lips in response to David's sulky pout, "Kurt came from McKinley, how could you forget that?"

"Ah crap sorry" David winced apologetically, "do you think he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine" Blaine replied with conviction whilst staring at the doors through which Kurt had disappeared, hoping to convince himself just as much as everyone else.

* * *

"Dude" Finn shouted happily into the handset causing Kurt to pull it away from his ear until the greeting subsided.

"Hey Finn" he smiled.

"How's it going, you're okay right"

"Yes, Finn I'm fine" Kurt replied with a soft smile at his brothers concern.

"You after your dad dude?"

"No, actually I wanted to speak to you"

Kurt had found himself an alcove in the main corridor and had sat himself down on the window seat, his legs were pulled up to his chest and his hands were wrapped tightly around his knees, his chin resting on the top of them as he held the phone to his ear.

"Okay what's up?"

"We've just been told about Sectionals"

"Oh" Finn replied, "and you're worried right?"

"You knew" Kurt gasped, "why didn't you tell me we were up against you?"

"We just found out today" Finn confirmed with concern.

"Oh"

Several moments of silence hung in the air before being broken by Finn.

"Are you okay dude?"

"I honestly don't know" Kurt murmured quietly whilst turning his shoulder to shield himself from the eyes of passing students he gazed through the window and out into the grounds, "you know McKinley's hosting too don't you?"

"Yeah, the guys are stoked" Finn smiled despite his concern.

"Honestly I'm pleased for you Finn it's just I don't know if I can ever come back to that school, even to perform, what if Karofsky realises I'll be there, I don't think I can even chance it."

"Hey come on Kurt there is no way he will get anywhere near you" Finn cut him off, "your warbler guys will be there and so will we, Puck and I won't let anyone get near you dude honest" he said with resolution.

"Thanks but I really need to think about it" Kurt replied quietly, "it's just not knowing if he's gonna be there you know?

"Kurt I promise it will be fine"

"Yeah I know" Kurt said with a small smile, his head resting on the glass of the window.

"You okay now?" Finn asked softly.

"Yeah, thanks"

"I don't suppose you wanna share your song choices with me" Finn goaded trying to gain a rise out of Kurt and ignite his usual snark.

"Absolutely not" Kurt returned with mock indignation before adding "besides we haven't decided yet it's going to a vote next week."

"Oh right, same here bro but you know how it works here we never decide what we're doing until a few days before"

"Yeah I remember" Kurt smiled.

"Kurt I promise it will be okay alright, try not to worry, just concentrate on trying to beat us yeah, coz we're not gonna go easy on your ass" Finn chuckled.

"Never expected you to" he smiled, "it'll be funny watching you guys perform without me though" he sighed.

"It'll be weird for us too you know dude, seeing you up there with another glee club, I just hope we can pick you out of all those blazers" Finn joked.

"Finn you know I always stand out in a crowd, even in the hideous blazer" he grinned somewhat returning to his old self.

"Yeah I know" Finn laughed, "so listen dude, thanks for calling, it means alot you know, that you wanted to talk to me about this stuff"

"You're my brother Finn, who else was I going to call?" Kurt said tenderly earning a blush from Finn which he obviously couldn't see.

"Look I gotta go but promise to call me if you need to talk some more okay?"

"Okay"

"You promise?"

"Yes Finn I promise" Kurt replied with a role of his eyes.

"Cool, catch you later man"

"Bye Finn"

Ending the call, Kurt wrapped both arms around his knees and hugged them closely for several minutes whilst staring blankly out into the darkening grounds before finally pocketing his phone, shrugging on his bag and trudging in the general direction of his dorm room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author Note: Hi, hope some of you guys are still out there. I've been a little obecessed by another fanfic lately which is just brilliant - Once More To Get It Right by TintedInRose a Klaine Vampire fic, seriously you should check it out. Not sure what the etiquette is about suggesting other fic's but it's really too good not to share but if someone wants to let me know thats cool.**

**Anyhow, I've been a little distracted reading that over and over so have fallen behind again... Sorry, but heres the next installment. Hope you enjoy. As usual I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kurt was frantic. His face red; his hair in complete disarray from where he kept running his fingers roughly through it and his usually impeccable clothes showed specks of dust and fluff from where he had laid under his bed searching blindly for his mother's locket.

He had taken if off to go running and he was certain that he had hung it, as always, on the mirror of his dresser but now it was gone. His first instinct was that it had dropped down the side of the cabinet having come off of its hook but after a fruitless search lasting over five minutes Kurt was still coming up empty.

As time passed he had discarded his sweater, rolled up his sleeves and was becoming increasingly hot and flushed, panic gripping his heart tightly as he continued to search but come up empty handed.

A knock on his door barely registered as he emptied another of his dresser draws onto this bed and unceremoniously rummaged through the contents dropping random items onto the floor to join the already growing pile which circled his bed, his mutterings continuing as a second knock echoed around his room.

"Kurt?" Jeff said poking his head around the door and stopping dead at the sight,"Kurt are you okay?"

A harried and tear stained Kurt glanced up at his friend before plunging randomly back into the pile of goods on his bed, desperately searching through them in a hopeless hunt for his missing chain.

Approaching the bed slowly Jeff tried to take in what he was seeing, Kurt was a mess both physically and clearly emotionally, his well ordered room was in a state of complete disarray, his entire dresser strewn across the room, his bed unmade, pillows flung on the floor whilst the comforter hung messily off the end of the bed. "Kurt" Jeff tried again speaking gently so as not to spook him as he was mumbling to himself in an alarming fashion.

Flicking his eyes quickly up to meet Jeff's Kurt simply said "I can't find it" before pushing a pile of bottles onto the floor in an attempt to make room for another draws contents.

"What can't you find Kurt" Jeff pressed.

"I can't believe I lost it" large tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kurt what can't you find" Jeff tried again coming to stand at the end of the bed that Kurt was practically dismantling.

"I can't find it Jeff, I CAN'T FIND IT" he wailed.

"Ok man calm down" said Jeff swiftly stepping around the bed and scooping Kurt into a tight hug, "what have you lost, tell me and I'll help you find it."

"It's not here. I've searched everywhere Jeff and it's gone. What am I gonna do?" Kurt sobbed into his friends shoulder.

"Kurt you need to breathe okay," pulling back Jeff placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders before catching his gaze with a reassuring nod and began breathing slowly.

Kurt looked at him through wide, tear stained eyes before concentrating on what he was saying and trying to calm himself down.

"So what is it you can't find?"

"My mom's locket" Kurt breathed and Jeff could hear the panic rising in him again as he spoke the words.

"Okay then, where did you last see it?" Jeff asked calmly.

"It was hanging on my dresser" Kurt gestured to the empty hook on the now bare dresser, "I hung it there before I went running with Wes but I noticed earlier that it wasn't there and I thought it's probably dropped down the side of the cabinet but it's not there Jeff and I can't find it and I've been through absolutely everything and it's gone and I, I ..."

"Hey, hey stop" Jeff said sternly, "we'll find it. It has to be here somewhere right; maybe you just need a fresh pair of eyes?"

Kurt sagged from Jeff's arms and dropped onto the bed, roughly wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Look you go wash your face and I'll look okay" Jeff smiled encouragingly.

"Okay" Kurt sniffed, "thank you" before rolling off the bed and padding across the floor to the bathroom.

Kurt returned to find Jeff repacking his dresser draws. Shuffling over to the bed he smiled at his friend who looked up at him with a grin.

"You know this isn't right Hummel, it's usually you tidying my room, I don't much care for this role change" he joked.

Kurt didn't reply but smiled at his friend before grabbing some of the stuff on his bed and handing it to Jeff to repack, "Any luck" he asked hopefully.

"Not yet sorry" Jeff replied, "but its impossible trying to find anything in the mess you've made" smiling at his own comment for several moments before he realised Kurt was yet to respond.

"Hey I'm sure we'll find it" he smiled reassuringly as he caught Kurt's gaze.

"Thank you Jeff" Kurt replied in a small voice.

"No worries."

* * *

Blaine entered Kurt's room later that evening to find a tear stained Kurt curled asleep on the couch next to a troubled looking Jeff who was holding him tightly with his arm slung around his shoulders.

"Jeff?"

"Hey" Jeff replied sadly.

"What's going on?"

Jeff sighed and tried to untangle himself from Kurt before gently lowering him onto a cushion and standing, silently gesturing for Blaine to follow him to the other side of the room.

"He can't find his mom's locket" Jeff explained quietly whilst shooting glances toward the couch, "I tried to help him find it but it's gone Blaine, it's just no-where" said Jeff running his hand through his messy blonde hair.

"He can't have just lost it" Blaine said in disbelief, "there is nothing more precious to him than that, there's no way Jeff it has to be here somewhere."

"Well I'm telling you it isn't" he snapped somewhat put out by Blaine's lack of belief, "when I got here earlier he was distraught, he'd turned this place upside down Blaine, you should have seen it, there was stuff everywhere, his dresser, his bed, it was all over the floor and he was a bloody mess."

"Shit"

"Yeah shit. He was going off the deep end"

Both boys' gazes snapped to the couch and they stopped talking for a moment as Kurt stirred and sniffed before snuffling down into the cushion. Tugging Blaine out into the corridor Jeff continued in a hushed voice, "so anyway, I managed to calm him down and told him I'd help him look but it's not here Blaine, we've been over this place inch by inch and it's just not here and he's beaten himself up about it ever since, he's cried himself to sleep."

Blaine's heart ached as he looked at Kurt, the sight of him curled alone on the couch; his cheeks stained with tears tore right through him because he knew what the locket meant to him; turning back to Jeff he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, "thanks Jeff" he smiled.

"No worries, look after him yeah?"

"Always"

Blaine watched Jeff head down the corridor before re-entering the room and closing the door behind him with a click. With a sigh he crossed the room and hunched down next to the couch, gently sweeping Kurt's messy hair from his forehead, "Kurt."

"Ummm"

"Kurt you need to go to bed now baby, you won't sleep properly here" he whispered.

"Huumph"

"Kurt" Blaine persisted with the disgruntled figure, stroking his cheek with his thumb and smiling at his lack of response. After several fruitless minutes Blaine decided it was a lost cause, "you know what baby, you can stay there if you want" he smiled gently before standing and grabbing the comforter from the bed, draping it carefully across his boyfriend he bent low and kissed his forehead before retreating across the room and quietly opening the door. With a last glance in Kurt's direction he flicked off the light and silently closed the door behind him.

* * *

Blaine snuggled closer to the heat radiating under his comforter, he was somewhere between sleep and awake and everything was a little fuzzy, the room was dark, illuminated only by the glow of his bedside clock and although he had opened his eyes briefly to squint at the time he had immediately fallen back into sleep. Gravitating toward the heat he sighed in contentment, he was warm, and extremely comfortable. Nestling deeper into the warmth he murmured and smiled to himself before disappearing once again into his dreams.

Kurt had woken several hours after Jeff had left, finding himself alone on his couch in the darkness he had stood and stumbled his way across the room in the dimness before finding the switch to the bathroom light. Shielding his eyes from the bright glare he flinched at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes were red, dark circles evident beneath them, tear streaks littered his cheeks and there was simply no explanation for his hair which was sticking out in all directions, remembering how he came to be in this state he watched as large tears oozed from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks in the same tracks that were already showing.

Kurt didn't know how long he stood there watching the tears roll silently down his cheeks; he couldn't tell what the time was or even bring himself to care. His heart was broken and it was his own fault, there was nothing he could do to fix it, he had lost his most treasured possession and his heart ached with a pain so great he could hardly stand it.

Eventually managing to cross the room and fall onto his bed he curled into a ball, wrapping his hands tightly around his knees and letting the tears continue to silently fall. Uneasy images haunted his dreams, sleep was fitful and restless, shadowy figures prowled the edges of his consciousness and more than once he found himself startling himself awake with a gasp and a repressed sob. Lying silently in the darkness, staring at the black ceiling above Kurt suppressed a shudder, he needed comfort, he couldn't be on his own, it was too much for him to deal with, he needed Blaine.

Kurt shuffled the short distance to Blaine's room, it was the middle of the night, the corridors were silent and a chill ran through him as it amplified his loneliness.

Pushing Blaine's door open he cast a glow across the room and peering into the dark he could just about make out the lump on the bed that was his boyfriend. Closing the door he made his way quietly across the room before pulling back the comforter and sliding in next to his boyfriend, immediately relaxing Kurt let the warmth spread through him, easing his anxiety he felt able to breathe. Blaine shifted and with a murmur snuggled himself closer into Kurt's side before letting out a contented breath, Kurt smiled softly to himself before closing his eyes and joining him in dreams.

* * *

Kurt felt his hair being pushed off of his face and the soft breath of his boyfriend as his lips grazed across his own.

"How are you feeling?" it breathed.

"I'm okay" Kurt said softly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Kurt cracked his eyes open and looked forlornly into his boyfriend's eyes, "I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you"

"Well you should have" Blaine said with a stern gaze.

"Yeah maybe" Kurt agreed, "you don't mind me sneaking in here do you?"

"Of course I don't mind"

Kurt cuddled closer but said nothing more and for several minutes a comfortable silence reigned through the muted light of the room.

"Jeff told me you can't find your moms locket" Blaine said softly against Kurt's ear, earning him a silent nod of confirmation.

"I'm so sorry baby"

"Me too" Kurt whispered in return.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No" Kurt swallowed, "but thank you, this is all on me and I deserve to feel this wretched."

Blaine squeezed his shoulder in sympathy but remained silent, the two lying there for untold amounts of time before Kurt spoke again.

"I'd better get going" Kurt sighed sadly as he pulled away and slowly stood, "hey what, where are you going?" Blaine asked in shock.

"I'm going to get ready for class"

"but we were having a moment."

"yes and now that moments over and I'm going back to my room to get ready for class" Kurt said matter-of-factly as he headed towards the door.

"Kurt wait" said Blaine as he scrambled across the bed and tripped across the room to grab Kurt before he could leave, "what's going on baby, tell me" he murmured softly, "why do you have to go?"

"I'm sorry" Kurt whispered, "you've been great, really, I don't know how I would've gotten through the night without you but right now I need to wash the night off of me, is that crazy?"

"No baby that's not crazy" Blaine said softly as he rested his forehead against his own, "you go and do what you need to and I'll see you at breakfast yeah?"

"Okay" Kurt replied with a soft smile before lifting his head and pressing his lips tenderly to his boyfriend's forehead, "thank you."

* * *

"How is he?" Jeff asked concernedly as he leaned towards Blaine across the kitchen counter.

"Quiet"

"That good huh"

"Yeah" Blaine muttered into this coffee.

"What's up?" asked Wes planting himself down on the stool next to Blaine and eyeing Jeff with a confused look.

"Kurt can't find his mom's locket"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh" Jeff confirmed.

"Well where did he have it last?" asked Wes

"In his room before your run"

"Okay, so logically it has to still be there" Wes nodded.

"Well thank you so much" said Jeff his tone laced with sarcasm, "We didn't even think to look there, thank you soooo much Wesley."

"Hey what's your problem?" Wes snapped.

"Don't you think that's the first place we looked" Jeff asked incredulously.

"Hey man come on I'm just trying to help"

Jeff went to open his mouth again but was cut off before he could speak; "Thanks Wes" Blaine smiled as Jeff closed his mouth into a sulky pout, "but Jeff and Kurt turned his room upside down last night and it's not there."

"Well to be precise, I turned the room upside down and Jeff put it back together again" came a voice from the doorway, a small smile fired in Jeff's direction.

"Kurt" Jeff cheered before bounding across the room and pulling him into a hug, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine" Kurt confirmed quietly as he walked toward the counter although he didn't meet anyones gaze.

"Here you go" said Blaine smiling softly as he placed a coffee mug in Kurt's hands and turned to pick up his own.

"Thanks"

"No problem" he winked and grinned as a blush dusted across Kurts cheeks.

"Morning baby" Nick called as he strode into the room and placed a kiss on the top of Jeff's head.

"Hey" Jeff smiled up at him.

"Everyone ready for another day of education?" he grinned as he grabbed some toast off the side.

"Uhhh" David moaned, dropping his head onto the counter earning a grin from Wes, "this week is endless, bring on the weekend" he grumbled.

"Yey bring on the weekend" Jeff bounced in his seat, "we're still on right Kurt?" he said with expectant wide eyes.

"Yeah, we're still on" Kurt smiled.

"Oh man this is gonna be great"

"Calm down Jeff it's just Lima" Kurt said with a rasied brow.

"No it's a road trip Kurt and road trips are cool" Jeff explained enthusiastically.

"Okay baby, calm down before he changes his mind" Nick laughed as he stroked Jeff's shoulders fondly.

Jeff glowered earning a chuckle from his boyfriend.

"Come on then let's get this over with" Wes said to the room in general as he stood and slung his bag over his shoulder, "come on David get up"

"Urrgghhhh"

"David now" Wes snapped, "I'm not dragging your sorry ass around school all day so snap out of it."

Kurt watched in amusement as a sulky David pulled himself from his stool and sloped across the room to stand next to Wes, "come on then if we have to" he huffed as they headed out the door.

"Whipped" Kurt mumbled into this coffee.

"Come on before Wes starts on us" Nick laughed as he took Jeff's hand and began walking toward the door, "you guys coming?"

"Absolutely" Kurt smiled before taking Blaine's hand and tugging him into the corridor to start the day.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author Note: This is just a nice little chapter mainly starring Jeff but most other characters make an appearance. Just a snapshot of a normal evening at Dalton. Hope you like. More serious stuff coming up but normal days happen inbetween and I like it when all the guys interact. x**

* * *

"Niiickkk..." Jeff whined from his place on Nick's bed, his legs hanging over the edge resting on the floor, his back flat against the bed where he lay repeatedly throwing a pair of balled up socks into the air before catching them again; it had been a long day and Jeff was bored.

"Yes" Nick replied without looking up from the homework he was concentrating on.

"I'm bored"

"Oh"

"Niiiickkk"

Smiling but not turning around Nick continued with his studies as Jeff persisted in trying to gain his attention.

"Niiickkk please come and cuddle"

"Nick are you ignoring me"

"Seriously you're gonna ignore me"

"Like really?"

"How can you ignore me Nick, I'm adorable"

"Niiickkkk"

"Oh my god Jeff" laughing and throwing down his pen in mock exasperation Nick span around in his chair and smirked at his pouting boyfriend, "haven't you got any homework to do?"

Grinning widely now that he'd got his boyfriends attention, Jeff replied proudly "Nope" popping the end of the word dramatically "all done."

"Well I'm really sorry baby but I've really gotta get this done" Nick gestured to his desk with a resigned smile.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jeff's lower lip jutting out in a sulky pout aimed directly at his boyfriend.

"I really don't mind you staying here but I do really need to concentrate" Nick apologised whilst moving towards the bed and hunching down in front of him before reaching out to rub Jeff's knee in commiseration. Nick certainly wasn't immune to Jeff's pouting charms and although more than tempted to indulge in a welcome distraction he had decided to nip Jeff's enticements in the bud before he got himself into hot water with his professor for submitting a mediocre report.

"I don't wanna get in your way" Jeff moped sullenly

Laughing he leant over and gently planted a kiss on Jeff's forehead whispering "thanks baby" against his skin before heading back to his desk and returning to his work.

Jeff stayed for several minutes more in which he really tried to be good but inevitably he ended up trying to distract his boyfriend with puffs of breath and loud sighs of boredom only to be met with no response, although what Jeff couldn't see was the grin spread widely across Nick's face as he tried to contain his amusement at his boyfriends pouting.

"Fine" Jeff suddenly huffed, pushing himself off the bed and heading toward to door, "I'll see you later I guess but you better get a good grade" he warned with an accusing tone.

"I'll do my best baby" Nick laughed as he watched Jeff leave the room and snap the door shut behind him, reaching for his phone he typed out a quick text to his boyfriend before dropping it back onto the side of the desk.

"I LOVE YOU TOO" Jeff shouted through the door and a goofy smile spread uncontrollably across Nick's face as he returned to his work.

* * *

"Kurt do you want play Mario?" Jeff called pleadingly through his door, "Kuurrrtt."

Kurt rolled his eyes as his head turned toward the closed door; he was sitting at his desk attempting to sketch although his mind had continued to drift to the empty hook on his dresser, thus distracting him from the task. He had already made numerous drafts which now littered his desk and the surrounding floor and he was beginning to believe he would never finish.

Putting his pencil down and running his hands through his hair he eased his chair back and turned towards the door, "come in Jeff".

The door opened and a scruffy blonde head peered dejectedly into the room.

"Nick kicked you out didn't he"

A small smile tugging at the corners of Jeff's mouth gave Kurt his answer "how did you guess"

"Well I assume that you being a genius have done your homework and are now bored witless and poor old Nick put up with you for as long as humanly possible before reaching the end of his rope and throwing you out" Kurt summarised seriously.

"Something like that" Jeff smiled, "but he was much more gracious about it."

"I can imagine" Kurt grinned.

"Anyway, please tell me you wanna play Mario" Jeff asked his eyes shining, hands clasped in front of him as if in prayer.

"Well actually Jeff, I do have some homework to finish..."

Jeff visibly deflated in front of him, his shoulders sagging in an almost comedic way, his eyes downcast and his hands dropping to his sides and Kurt found it impossible to refuse "but...if you give me half an hour, I'm all yours" he smiled.

"Oh my god, you're the best" Jeff gushed whilst scooping him off of his chair into a vice like hug.

"Okay you can put me down now" Kurt said in a breathless voice whilst pushing against Jeff's shoulders resulting in him being dropped back onto the floor, "why don't you just sit quietly over there and wait for me to finish."

"Nah, I don't do quiet" Jeff dismissed with a wave of his hand, "I'll go down the kitchen and get a soda or something, you want one?"

"Yeah coz you really need the sugar..."

Jeff grinned and headed toward the door before pulling it open, "see you in thirty Kurt, not a minute longer."

"I'll do my best and Jeff..."

"Yeah"

"Get me a soda" he grinned as Jeff gestured a salute before disappearing through the door.

* * *

An hour later and Kurt was cursing like a sailor, much to the amusement of David who was watching him and Jeff hammer each other at Mario.

Jeff was probably the only person who was a match for Kurt when it came to the game but Jeff was playing dirty, Kurt not liking to lose was taking it very badly. When he had transferred most of the guys had seen Kurt as a bit of a push over when it came to video games, however, unbeknownst to them living with Finn and playing with Puck had given Kurt some serious skills which he used with deadly precision as David had found out to his detriment shortly after Kurt's transfer. Money had changed hands and Kurt had fumbled the controls for several minutes allowing David to believe he was wiping the floor with him before setting his posture and fixing his eyes firmly on the screen and proceeding to beat David into a humiliating defeat and earning himself a tidy profit into the bargain. To this day Jeff was the only one who could match him in a fair fight.

"Seriously Jeff, seriously, that's not even a move" he yelled as Jeff continued to bounce on the couch next to him, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration, his eyes alive with excitement.

"Ohh you are soooo gonna lose Hummel" he sang back at him only to enrage Kurt's wounded ego even more.

"No way Sterling"

"I am going to beat you" Jeff goaded, "beat you bad."

David watched the banter between the two like he was watching some sort of sports match, neither boy glanced away from the screen, utter concentration etched onto each face, fingers seemingly working independently from the rest of their bodies but their barbed comments were flying like spears back and forth across the gap between them.

"Hah, take that Sterling" Kurt spat in triumph.

"Shit"

"Yeah shit" Kurt muttered, "don't mess with a Hummel"

"You'll never take me alive" Jeff's voice rang across the common room before releasing a loud groan and slumping back onto the couch simultaneously throwing the controller down onto the low table in frustration as his loss.

"and that's how it's done" Kurt said victoriously turning to face his sulking friend.

"I'm not talking to you" Jeff pouted, folding his arms and staring straight ahead.

"Suit yourself" Kurt laughed, "You wanna take shot at the title" Kurt said tilting his head toward David with a wicked grin.

"Sure why not, might even get it back this time" David said positively as he scrambled up onto the couch and grabbed Jeff's controller.

"Don't count on it" Kurt muttered as he restarted the game.

* * *

"This'll end in tears" Wes whispered to Blaine with a grin from where they stood watching the scene from the gap in the common room doors.

"Probably" Blaine agreed, "you wanna go in?"

"Do you think it's safe?"

"Probably not but someone needs to pick up the pieces when Kurt wins again" Blaine said with a certain tone of pride.

"Yeah" Wes smirked, "David's gonna be pissed."

"Yep, look at the state of Jeff, anyone would think someone killed his fish" Blaine giggled.

"What about Jeff" Nick asked as he came up behind them and peered through the gap at the scene.

"Kurt just beat him"

"Ah" Nick said in understanding, "that's not good."

Grinning broadly Blaine continued to watch them play, "precisely and now he's gonna do exactly the same thing to David"

"Well that'll be funny" Nick grinned before continuing "so are you guys going in or are we just gonna stand here all night like creeps?"

"We're trying to decide whether it's safe" said Wes in a serious tone.

"Well you'll be alright" said Nick turning to Blaine, "Kurt'll be high on his run of victories, there's no way David's gonna beat him."

"Yeah I guess your right" Blaine grinned, "nothing better than your boyfriend being in a good mood" he replied with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Looks like you're on your own with that one" said Nick, "from the look on Jeff's face it'll take some serious distraction to perk him up."

"Hey at least you two can use your charms" Wes protested, "you try perking up David without the use of cuddles and whispering sweet nothings."

"Nothing to say you can't" teased Blaine with a wink making Nick cough a laugh.

"Ewww, really Blaine"

"Just joking man."

"Come on then, let's face the music" and together they pushed open the doors and joined them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author Note: Again apologies for delay. Hope you like. **

* * *

"Oh my god Kurt I love this one" Jeff all but screamed as he reached for the volume control of the radio and cranked it even higher throwing his head back to sing at the top of his voice, Kurt laughed and joined him in complete vocal abandonment. There were no harmonies, no blending of voices, just two guys shouting rock lyrics at the sky as they travelled ever closer to Lima. Jeff's hair hung across his eyes in complete disarray as a result of his enthusiastic head banging, his feet keeping a steady beat to the music, whilst Kurt drummed his hands rhythmically against the steering wheel whilst shaking his head to the music.

"Oh my god" Jeff smiled taking a long drag on his water bottle, "that was awesome man."

Kurt reached over and turned the volume down a few notches before glancing across to Jeff who was gazing out of the window at the passing countryside.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"You sound like a kid Jeff" Kurt sniggered.

"Hey I resent that" Jeff shot back, "if I was a kid we'd of had to stop at least twice already" he said sticking his tongue out.

"Real mature, that's really convinced me that you're not a kid."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So are we nearly there" Jeff asked excitedly.

"Yeah, nearly" Kurt smiled "about twenty minutes or so I guess depending on traffic."

"Cool"

"Anyway, I probably should have mentioned this before" said Kurt glancing quickly to his friend "but I hope you're hungry because Carole will have dinner ready when we get home and she usually over cooks, mainly due to Finn having a bottomless pit for a stomach but if there's a guest" and he gestured to Jeff, "she goes a little crazy."

"Kurt we've known each other a while now right" Jeff asked seriously, "I can handle anything she throws at me, no problem."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you"

"I consider myself warned. Bring it on" Jeff grinned.

* * *

"Seriously Kurt, your step-moms trying to kill me" Jeff groaned from Kurt's bed, his hands clasped across his stomach as he rubbed it gently.

"I did try to tell you" Kurt called matter-of-factly from his bathroom.

"Urrrghh, I'm never eating again"

"Actually, you will be tomorrow because she's making us breakfast before we go to the garage" Kurt chuckled from across the room.

"Oh god no"

"Yep" and Kurt couldn't help but peer around the door frame and laugh at Jeff's desperate expression, "so I reckon you've got about nine hours to digest that lot before she starts again" he laughed.

"Urrggh how are you so skinny?"

"Oh, she knows not to do it with me" Kurt grinned, "but you Jeff are a guest and are therefore to be spoilt, so you'd better man up coz she's going to try and feed you up."

"You know what, I can do this" Jeff said with resolution as he pushed himself up onto this elbow compressing his stomach as he did so, "actually, no, no I can't" he conceded as he dropped back down with a groan, "seriously Kurt she's definitely trying to kill me, Nick won't want me by Monday when I'm fat and ugly."

"Oh shut up" Kurt grinned as he came back into the room and threw a pillow at Jeff's head, "you could look like the back end of a bus and Nick would still look at you like you were the moon and stars."

"Yeah I know" Jeff grinned widely "but I'd rather not put it to the test."

"Hey guys you busy" Finn called as he pushed his head around the door and looked around the room.

"Not really" Kurt answered as he dropped down onto the bed next to Jeff, hugging the pillow to his lap "why?"

"Pucks coming over and I thought maybe we could play Mario, team up you know, what'd ya think, you guys in?"

Jeff turned his head slowly and looked up at Finn, "Will I have to move?"

"Uh well yeah a little I guess" Finn answered in confusion.

"Ignore him Finn, were in"

"Cool, I'll yell when he gets here" Finn smiled as he disappeared again.

* * *

"Come on David we're going to be late" Wes moaned as he stood in his friends doorway, his foot tapping agitatedly on the polished wood. David was fussing around inside, hopping in place as he pulled on his sneaker before grabbing his phone and keys, "okay keep your hair on" he called.

"We're going to miss it at this rate" Wes moaned again.

"Geez man I'm here already" said David with an exaggerated roll of his eyes as he pulled his door closed and pulled his jacket on, "come on then, what are we waiting for" he said smartly as he ushered Wes down the corridor ahead of him towards the main doors.

"Where the hell have you been" Nick yelled from the passenger seat of Blaine's car as they approached.

"Waiting for him, where else?" Wes gestured over his shoulder with his thumb.

"I resent that"

"but you don't deny it?"

"Well no" David conceded with a shrug.

"Just get in the car" Blaine called learning across Nick and calling through the window, "were cutting it close you know, we're going to miss the start at this rate."

"Keep your curly hair on" said David, ruffling Blaine's hair as he climbed into the back of the car closing the door behind him.

"Gerroooff" Blaine moaned before reaching up to pull at his hair in the rear view mirror, "great, look at the state of it now."

"Come on let's go" Wes said from the back of the car, clearly getting impatient.

"Yeah come on Blaine lets go" David mocked.

"Screw you David" he mumbled though he started the car none the less.

* * *

"Okay Hudson, how the hell did Kurt and the blonde get so good at this game" Puck cursed after they lost yet another round.

"His names Jeff" Kurt called toward the kitchen where Finn and Puck had gone to rustle up some snacks.

"I know Princess" Puck yelled back.

Jeff turned to Kurt "Is he pissed?"

"Nah just a bad loser" Kurt grinned reassuringly, "does him good to lose though, I see it as positive reinforcement."

"How do you mean?"

"Helps to keep his ego under control to lose to me every now and again" Kurt smiled.

"One day Princess, one day I will beat your ass at this damn game" Puck shook his head as he came back in carrying chips and an armful of soda cans.

"Dream on" Kurt taunted as he held out his hand and took two sodas before passing one to Jeff who grinned in response.

"So you guys decided what your singing yet" Finn asked as he flopped down into the armchair with a bowl full of popcorn.

"No way" Jeff laughed, "Wes is nowhere near sorting that out, we're just getting ideas and then they've gotta be short listed and then put to a vote..."

"Man you guys are complicated" Puck snorted, "we just pick something most of us like and go with it."

"I remember" Kurt smiled, "but it's different at Dalton, it's more... how would you say? Formal I guess" Jeff nodding in agreement as he raised his soda to his lips.

"Sounds too serious to me, you guys take the fun out of it" Puck said to no-one in particular although his comments prickled Kurt.

"Well we have to work out harmonies and stuff" Jeff said as he placed his soda can down on the floor next to him, "there's some stuff we just can't do coz it doesn't suit our style."

"That sucks man" Finn said through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Yeah sometimes" Jeff agreed, "but you know we sing all the time in the dorms so it's not all bad, it's just the acapella stuff takes so much longer to put together but its kinda our trade mark so..."

"You make it sound like a regular dancing Hogwarts" Puck laughed cutting him off.

"That would be awesome" Jeff sighed.

"Totally" Finn agreed as he held out the popcorn towards Jeff who despite his earlier stomach ache took a handful and shoved it into his mouth.

* * *

"Blaine what do you want" Nick called over his shoulder as he made it to the front of the queue at the concession stand.

"Ahhh diet soda and popcorn" said Blaine who was staring up at the boards trying to decide.

"One diet soda, a large salted popcorn and a regular soda please" Nick ordered as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"Here"

"Hey no, you drove, this is on me" said Nick batting the hand Blaine had extended holding his money.

"Nick c'mon man just take the money"

"Nick"

"Nick"

"This is me ignoring you" Nick said as he turned away and pretended to whistle.

"Fine. Thanks" Blaine smiled as he returned his money to his pocket.

"No worries, here" said Nick shoving an ice cold soda into this hand, "where's Wevid?"

"Over by the posters" Blaine pointed across the foyer to where Wes and David were stood, David laden down with soda, popcorn and candy, whilst Wes sipped quietly on a large coffee.

* * *

"So you guys are both on the football team" Jeff asked looking between Finn and Puck.

"Yeah, we all are, I mean were" Finn corrected as he glanced over at Kurt who was shaking his head imperceptibly, his wide eyes attempting to get Finn to stop speaking without actually having to make a threat.

Jeff's gaze snapped between Finn and Kurt "NO WAY" he grinned, "you were on the football team" astonishment heavy in his tone and a grin spreading across his face as he beamed at Kurt.

"Thank you Finn" Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry man"

Sighing Kurt turned to Jeff and looked into his shining eyes before admitting, "Yes, I was on the football team but it was only one game, no big deal"

"A game that we won" Puck pointed out and Finn nodded.

"What position did you play" Jeff asked excitedly.

"Kicker" Finn answered for him through a mouthful of popcorn, some spraying down his front before Kurt had a chance, "best one we've ever had too."

"No way" Jeff repeated awe.

"Totally dude" Puck agreed, "never missed did you Princess, not in practice or the match."

"Yes well enough about me" Kurt sighed trying to take the focus from him, "What's dad got in the garage" he directed at Finn, trying to change the subject.

"Dunno dude, haven't been there all week sorry, anyway don't change the subject, you were an awesome kicker. Don't you guys have a football team you could try out for?"

"No, no-way" Kurt snapped.

"Yeah, we do Jeff answered, ignoring Kurt's protests and turning himself toward Finn, "David plays, you should totally try out Kurt."

"Thank you Finn" Kurt grumbled shooting dark looks in his direction, "there is absolutely no-way I am playing football again Jeff so no, just no."

"Aw c'mon I bet you'd be great" Jeff teased, "Blaine would totally be into it too"

"No Jeff" Kurt huffed crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at his brother who had the decency to look apologetic, although the thought of impressing his boyfriend was extremely tempting...

"He probably made a better cheerleader anyway" Puck threw in with a wink at Jeff who spat soda down his front.

"Cheerleader" he said as he swiped the liquid from the front of his shirt.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that" Finn laughed, "you were good man."

"Kill me now" Kurt groaned as he slid down the couch and attempted to become invisible.

"Hell no, you were a cheerleader?" Jeff checked again in disbelief, "does Blaine know?" his answer being Kurt's horrified expression, "Oh man this is too good" Jeff breathed.

"and thank you Puck" Kurt glared across the room.

"Hey man don't be ashamed you totally kicked that uniform"

"I thought you were straight" Jeff queried.

"You don't have to be gay to appreciate a rocking cheerleader dude" Puck said matter-of-factly, "and I'm telling you the Princess here rocked it."

Kurt smiled a little at the compliment but couldn't stop himself from turning red, both from embarrassment and annoyance.

"Come to think of it we've got tapes of some of his performances around her somewhere" Finn grinned and Jeff positively vibrated with delight.

"No we don't" Kurt said in a panic, causing the other three to laugh.

"Calm down dude, I'm only kidding" said Finn, "yeah, they're on Youtube" Puck added causing Jeff's eyes to widen in anticipation.

"Great, just great" Kurt mumbled into his hands.

* * *

Blaine turned and glared at Nick again, his phone had been vibrating throughout the movie and Blaine was becoming increasingly irritated by the noise.

"Just turn it off" he hissed into the darkness.

"C'mon man it's probably Jeff" Nick whispered.

"Nick, turn it off"

"No"

"Turn it off"

"No!"

Leaning around David Wes glared at Nick and Blaine before hissing "Will you two shut up."

"Wes there's hardly anyone else here" Nick replied quietly whilst gesturing behind him to the practically empty movie theatre.

"That is not the point" Wes glared.

"Exactly" Blaine added smugly.

"FINE. Look there you go; it's off, happy now?" Nick asked loudly as he shoved his phone back into his pocket in an over exaggerated manner.

"Ecstatic" Blaine mumbled crossing his arms over his chest and staring back at the screen, Wes retreating back to his seat.

Blaine sulked and didn't look in Nick's direction again until he felt a handful of popcorn land on his head and bounce down his shoulders into his lap, turning his head to glare at his friend he tried his best to be angry but couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped him as he watched his friend forcing handfuls of popcorn into his face, his cheeks full to bursting.

Nick waggled his eye brows and laughed back, essentially spraying popcorn from his over stuffed cheeks all over the row in front which was thankfully empty, pleased that his antics had had the desired effect and had broken the tension between himself and Blaine.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wes hissed again as he appeared around David, "oh dear god."

Nick and Blaine were crying with laughter, their bodies shaking silently with uncontrolled amusement, neither one really knowing why it was so funny and Wes's irritation just compounding the hilarity.

"Cut it out" Wes hissed, only to be met with more tears and waves of hands as Nick and Blaine curled into each other.

"What's going on" David asked a severely ticked off Wes taking his eyes off the screen to look at his friend.

"Fuck knows" he snapped as he sat back in his chair.

"What's up with them?" looking towards Nick and Blaine.

A fed up Wes not even bothering to answer just shrugged in response.

"What's up with you two" said David turning to the giggling mess that was his friends.

"Nothing" Blaine managed to whisper through his laughter.

"Uh huh" David nodded before turning back to Wes who was looking royally pissed beside him, "Hey, you want some candy?" he offered holding out a large paper bag, which Wes plunged his hand into roughly before pulling out several sweets and shoving them into his mouth all at once.

"There you go mate" David grinned at Wes and patted his knee soothingly, "nothing a good sugar rush won't fix" as Wes continued to glare at the screen.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay so this is a little bonding chapter but I kinda like it. **


	37. Chapter 37

"You guys ready to go?"

"Sure dad just give us a minute" Kurt yelled from his room before turning toward his friend who was sitting on the bed busily texting, "Jeff you ready?"

Jeff didn't look up, instead he held a single finger in the air whilst he continued with his text earning him a raised eye brow from Kurt who was waiting by the door "One... second..., okay lets go" finally ending his text he stuffed his phone into his pocket and grabbed is jacket from the back of Kurt's door before bounding past him and onward down the stairs.

"You guys sure about this" Burt questioned when both boys were standing at the foot of the stairs "it's still dark out, you could have a few more hours in bed you know."

"No way" Jeff beamed, "Kurt's been promising me a visit to your garage for ages and I don't intend to waste a moment"

"Uh well I guess we better get going then" Burt replied rubbing his head with his hand, bewildered at Jeff's enthusiasm.

"Cool"

Burt watched Jeff spring down the porch steps and along the drive, turning to Kurt hoping for some sort of explanation all he received was an amused smile and a slight shrug which said "what you gonna do?"

Clapping his son on the back Burt ushered him out the door and towards his friend before closing the door behind them curious as to how the day would pan out.

* * *

"God Kurt this is soooo cool" Jeff gushed as he stood next to Kurt who was rummaging around under the hood of a car, "yeah, really cool now pass me that wrench" Kurt replied without looking up, his hand held out expectantly for the tool.

"You get to do this all the time" Jeff gushed dropping the wrench into his hand and leaning into the hood alongside Kurt "that is soooo awesome"

"How much soda have you had?"

"Not sure why?"

"No reason" Kurt mumbled under the hood.

"How are you guys doing?" Burt asked leaning against the vehicle and wiping his greasy hands on a dirty looking rag.

"Great thanks Mr Hummel" Jeff beamed.

"Glad you're having fun kid" Burt smiled in return.

"You have some great stuff here Mr Hummel"

"Burt"

"Ok, Burt" Jeff grinned.

"You okay under there Kurt" Burt asked banging on the raised hood.

"Great thanks" Kurt grumbled pulling his head out and smudging grease across his nose as he scratched.

"Glad to hear it" Burt laughed before turning and heading into the office, "you guys can take a break if you like" he called over his shoulder.

"Wicked" Jeff beamed clapping Kurt on the back.

Kurt smiled in return, put down the wrench and grabbing Jeff by the arm directed him toward the staff area.

"Have you heard what did the guys got up to last night? I assume that was Nick you were texting this morning" Kurt asked as Jeff plopped down onto one of the benches and began scrolling through his phone, a dopey grin on his face.

"Movies" he smiled without looking up, his fingers already typing out yet another text.

"Anything good?"

"Nah, just reruns but it gets you off campus for a few hours" Jeff explained, "we've been a few times, it's an old picture house just outside of Dalton, it's dated but it's cool."

"Oh"

Jeff glanced up at Kurt's reply before grinning and adding "next time there's something on I'll take you if you like."

"I'd like that Jeff" Kurt smiled in response.

"No worries"

Jeff returned his attention to his phone as Kurt began rummaging through his locker displacing various items in his search for gum.

Glancing up at Kurt he grinned wickedly before looking back to his screen.

**Nick, I have a game for you Jx**

_Hi babe are you having a good time? What kind game exactly? Nx_

**It's a guessing game Jx**

_Is there a prize? Nx_

**If you're lucky ;) Jx**

_Oh I'm definitely feeling lucky Nx_

**Okay then I will text you three words and you have to tell me what they have in common Jx**

_No probs baby. Hit me. Nx_

**Football.**

**Kurt.**

_Okay, I got nothing so far. Nx_

**OMG Nick you are never gonna believe this next one! Jx**

_So tell me already _

**Promise not to tell anyone okay, not until I get back, Jx**

_Oookkay?_

**Promise?**

_Yep babe I promise. Nx_

**Okay last clue. CHEERLEADER. Jx**

_NO WAY!_

**YES WAY! Jx**

_Oh babe you've gotta let me tell Wevid, pleeease! Nx_

**Nick you promised :(**** Jx**

_Oh baby, don't use the sad face... Nx_

**:) :( :( Jx**

_Jeeeeff, this is too good to keep to myself. Nx_

**I know right but please don't tell anyone until we get back tomorrow I wanna see Blaine's face when he finds out and I may or may not have access to video evidence. Jx**

_OMG this just keeps getting better and better. Nx_

**I know right **** Jx**

"Jeff you ready to get back to it?" Kurt asked breaking Jeff's reverie.

"Uh what?"

"back to work, you ready" Kurt asked again with a puzzled expression.

"Uh yeah, gimmie a sec" Jeff stuttered guiltily before returning to his phone.

Resigning himself to waiting for Jeff, Kurt pulled out his own phone and scrolled through his messages, as usual there were several from Blaine, general goodnight, good morning, I love you messages and a couple from Mercedes hoping to meet up over the weekend; scrolling down he frowned as he noticed an unrecognised number, he hadn't had any of those for a while now, at least since transferring. Tentatively glancing toward Jeff he was relieved to see that he was too engrossed in his own messaging to notice the uneasiness which had settled across him, turning his back and leaning one shoulder against the lockers Kurt took a deep breath and opened the message.

_Hey fag, if you want your whore mothers cheap chain back you better be at the back of the school parking lot tonight at midnight._

The phone clattered to the ground snapping Jeff out of his self absorbed texting session with Nick.

"Hey man you okay" he asked in concern as Kurt scrabbled to pick it up, he was yet to turn around but Jeff could tell he was frantically wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, sure" Kurt replied trying and failing to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

"You sure man" Jeff asked again coming up alongside him and trying to get eye contact only to be shut off as Kurt turned and placed his head inside his locker on the pretence of searching for something.

"I'm fine" he said firmly as he snapped his locker shut and strode out of the locker room and across the garage.

Jeff stood and watched him go with apprehension, clearly he was far from okay but he'd learned that if Kurt didn't want to talk about something then there wasn't much you could do. Looking down at his phone he fired off one more text before pocketing it and hurrying out after Kurt.

_**Hey babe gotta go something's come up. Jx.**_

Jeff found conversation with Kurt somewhat strained for the remainder of the day, as if he was trying too hard to be normal. Kurt would join in on their banter but it seemed to Jeff as though he wasn't really there, "Earth to Kurt" said Jeff waving a hand in front of his face in an attempt to gain his attention.

"Oh sorry"

"Am I doing this right?" Jeff gestured to the bolt he was tightening.

"Yeah, yeah fine" Kurt said absently with a vague wave of his hand.

With a heavy sigh Jeff straightened and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder turning them both so that they were facing each other and trapping Kurt's gaze in his own, "what's up?

"Nothing I'm fine" Kurt replied blandly averting his eyes from Jeff's piercing blue ones but unable to stop a tell tale flush travelling up his neck and across his cheeks.

"Yeah right" Jeff scoffed letting him go, "what did Blaine do now?" he half joked turning back to the car.

"It's not him"

"Oh right so something's wrong but it wasn't Blaine" Jeff fished whilst trying to appear casual.

"Jeff please just leave it" Kurt asked tensely, "I'm fine, I promise."

"Sure you are. Just for the record I don't believe you" Jeff said with conviction.

"I know you don't" Kurt sighed smiling a sad smile in his direction.

"For the record I don't believe it either" he said to himself in a small voice as he walked away toward the locker room, unaware that Jeff had heard him.

* * *

Nick, Blaine, Wes and David were lounging in Wes's room, seeing as he had the most up to date tech they were all taking advantage of his TV set up. Nick and David were sprawled on Wes's bed watching the latest action movie whilst Wes himself had turned his desk chair around and was sitting wide legged, leaning on the back with his arms folded as he watched Blaine empty the contents of the suggestion box across his floor.

"How may so far" he asked.

"Quite a few actually" Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Any good ones" Nick asked turning his attention from the movie.

"Hard to tell" Blaine said as he gathered the slips of paper together and began putting them in some sort of order, "but it's early days yet, we're going to give everyone a few more days anyway."

Nick's attention was drawn to his phone as his message signal went off yet again.

David rolled his eyes, "Seriously dude, can't you go one weekend without him?"

Nick stuck his tongue out toward David before his interest was recaptured by his phone as another message popped up from his boyfriend.

"Hey Blaine make sure my suggestion goes at the top" David called without taking his eyes off the movie.

"and which one might that be?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"Oh you'll know when you get to it" David said with a grin.

"I dread to think" Blaine smiled toward Wes who was in turn smirking in David's direction.

"David when have we ever done any of your suggestions?"

"Always a first time Wesley" David sang whilst still concentrating on the screen. Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to Nick who had let out a loud snort and was trying to cover his mouth with his hand to stop emitting the laughter that was trying to force its way out.

"What's up with you?" Blaine asked.

"Oh god, nothing, nothing at all" Nick lied as he typed out a reply.

"Doesn't look like nothing" Wes said with a raised eyebrow.

Nick ignored them and continued to grin at this phone like a lunatic; giving up Wes turned his attention back to Blaine who had also stopped waiting for Nick to explain his outburst and had returned to collating the song suggestions.

"and I think we've found David's suggestion..." he said waving a small piece of paper in front of Wes.

"Seriously David, this is your suggestion" Wes said exasperatedly as he took the paper from Blaine's hand and read it for himself.

"It's a valid proposition" David said seriously.

"No David it's really not"

"Is too"

"Just no" Blaine laughed.

"C'mon it'd be fun" David winked wickedly.

"Absolutely not" Wes said with finality.

"Spoil sport"

"What is it?" Nick asked finally looking up from his phone.

"Oh back with us are you?" Wes asked sarcastically, "bored of Jeff already?"

"Actually no, he just cut me off" Nick said in concern, "said something came up."

"Right well now your back with us you can tell David how inappropriate his suggestion is" Wes said tossing the slip of paper to Nick who read it quickly before dissolving into giggles.

"This would be so cool" he said turning to David who was grinning, "I know right."

"For the last time David we are not doing the Discovery Channel song" Wes said firmly earning him even more laughter from Nick and David and grin from Blaine.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**David's song suggestion: The Bad Touch, Bloodhound Gang (Discovery Channel song to me!)**

**The next couple of chapters will be a bit moody and have been a bit difficult to write because I like the happy friendship stuff but the story calls for moody, also I keep tinkering with them but I think I'm finally happy so they will be coming soon. ** **Thank you for your continued support of the story, it is very much appreciated.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author Note: Okay this chapter is the beginning of the moody phase so please bear with it, I find the happier stuff much easier to write. Also, many thanks to everyone who has reviewed lately, I had some lovely comments after the last few chapters, so thanks a million. x**

* * *

Dinner had been a quiet affair, Burt and Carole had talked to each other about their days, whilst Jeff and Finn had discussed the game they had watched earlier; all the while Jeff trying to politely refuse third helpings from Carole without looking too panicked, whilst Finn readily accepted and heaped his plate high. Kurt had been quiet, only entering into conversation when prompted, Burt had noticed his reserve but wasn't too concerned seeing as Jeff and Finn were discussing football, so he had let it lie leaving Kurt to his thoughts. Jeff however continued to slip concerned glances his way often earning himself a small smile and a few words but usually he just saw Kurt pushing his food around his plate without actually eating anything. On more than one occasion Jeff had kicked Finn under the table and shifted his eyes in Kurt's direction and to his credit Finn had looked troubled but had been unable to tempt Kurt out of his melancholy.

* * *

Earlier...

Kurt had shut himself in his room as soon as they had returned from the garage, distracting Jeff with excuses about taking a shower and offloading him onto Finn. He had sat on his bed turning his phone over and over in his hands whilst bile threatened to rise up this throat.

He had read the message so many times it was burned into his very soul.

Staring across the room at his reflection in the mirror he wound the coil inside him ever tighter as he came to the only possible conclusion, it was someone at Dalton. It had to be. Someone at Dalton had broken into his room and stolen his treasured locket. Dalton where he was supposed to be safe, where he was supposed to be protected, the very thought that someone he saw everyday was behind this made him want to crawl inside himself and never come out. The fact that someone could be perfectly normal to his face and knowingly rip his world apart nearly stole his breath away, the numb ache he had felt in his stomach since he had first read the message flared as it gripped his heart and squeezed tightly.

The familiarity of the text, the way it was written resonated with past memories, pulling him down into a state of bewildered confusion as he tried to connect the two.

* * *

"Have you noticed that Kurt's quiet?"

"Uh, yeah I guess" Finn answered not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I mean he just seems off" Jeff pressed concerned.

"How do you mean?" Finn asked absently.

"He's just not himself"

Finn flicked his hand in Jeff's direction "he gets like that sometimes dude, don't worry about it."

Jeff frowned and turned back toward the TV but he didn't pay it any attention.

After several minutes of silence Finn looked across to Jeff who was still frowning, "you okay man?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm going to go see if he's okay" Jeff mumbled before jumping over the back of the couch and heading for Kurt's room.

"Kurt?"

"Kurt can I come in?"

Pulling himself from his thoughts he realised that he had been away for too long and still wasn't any closer to the shower he had faked.

"Uummm, give me a minute, I'm not dressed" he yelled back, scrabbling off the bed desperately pulling his shirt over his head.

"Seriously man, how long does it take you to shower" Jeff laughed through the door, "there's hardly anything of you to wash."

"I'll be out in a minute okay" Kurt yelled nervously.

"Okay man, you sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely"

Jeff eyed the door with suspicion before turning and walking slowly back to Finn who registered his return with a small wave.

"Hey dude, you find him?"

Jeff dropped down onto the couch still wearing the frown he wore earlier and didn't turn to answer him.

"Dude?"

"DUDE?"

"Uh sorry" Jeff mumbled, "whose winning?"

Finn studied him curiously before picking up the control and turning off the TV.

"Okay man, what's wrong"

"Nothing"

In a moment of clarity Finn persisted "look we both know that's not true, so tell me, you and Kurt have a fight?"

"No nothing like that" Jeff answered with a shake of his head.

"Then what man?"

"He's just, oh god, I don't even know how to explain it without sounding weird... he's just been a bit distant you know, ever since this afternoon at the garage he's been distracted."

"He fight with Blaine?"

"I don't think so?"

"Maybe you better check dude, if he has we seriously need to send out for ice-cream!"

Jeff smiled a little and pulled out his phone before calling up Nick's details and waiting for him to answer. Finn continued to watch him as he waited for the call to connect, when all was said and done he cared deeply for his brother and if Blaine had messed up he felt honour bound to have a few words.

"Hey baby"

"Nick look I have a quick question"

"Uh okay"

"Has Blaine upset Kurt?"

"Not that I know of why?"

"He's just acting a little odd is all, sad almost and I thought maybe it was Blaine"

There was a sound of muffled voices before Nick returned.

"Um, nope David doesn't think there's a problem this end..."

"Okay, thanks..."

"Hey, hey Jeff" Nick shouted as Jeff began to drop the phone from his ear, "don't I get to speak to you?"

Jeff smiled into the receiver apologetically, "Nick I'm really sorry but now really isn't a good time, can I call you later?"

Nick frowned "Sure I guess..."

"Thanks baby" Jeff purred "I love you, speak to you later" before hanging up the call leaving Nick staring perplexed at his handset.

"What's the verdict"

"Not a Blaine issue" Jeff confirmed causing Finn to frown in thought.

"When did he start acting weird?"

"During our break at the garage, he dropped his phone and then he got upset but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong so I left it but he's been closed off ever since."

"Why'd he drop his phone" Finn frowned.

"Dunno, his hands were greasy"

"Dude, greasy or not he worships that phone, like literally; it's like his whole world, no offense."

"None taken" Jeff smiled.

"We need to look at that phone" Finn said with finality.

Jeff looked at him in disbelief, "you just said it was his whole world Finn, how do you suppose we separate him from it and anyway that is a huge invasion of privacy, you can't just look at his phone like that."

"I guess" Finn agreed sullenly although in his head he was planning a none too subtle James Bond style raid on Kurt's room just as soon as he opened the door.

"Boys dinners ready" Carole shouted from the kitchen, "Finn go call your brother."

"Don't worry man, I'm sure he'll be himself in no time" Finn said laying a reassuring hand on Jeff's shoulder as he passed by on the way to Kurt's room.

"I hope so..."

* * *

Jeff and Finn were clearing the dinner plates whilst Kurt set to work on the dishes after insisting that Carole and Burt settle in the living room, "Hey Kurt what are you and Jeff up to tonight?"pulling him from his reverie a plate slipped through Kurt's fingers sending a wave of water over the side of the bowl and down his shirt front, "Uuhh, actually I have to pop out for a while..."

"Okay cool where are we going?" Jeff asked eagerly.

Turning back to his dishes Kurt couldn't meet his eye "actually Jeff I was just going to pop and see Mercedes for a while... do you mind staying here I'm sure Finn can entertain you..."

"Oh, yeah sure, if that's what you want" Jeff sounded hurt.

"I shouldn't be long..."

"Kurt its fine, really, go see your friend"

Kurt smiled sadly "thanks Jeff" before emptying the bowl and heading from the kitchen with his eyes downcast.

"Okay your right" Finn said looking at Jeff who was staring at the door that Kurt had disappeared through "something's definitely up, he usually bounces off the walls when he goes over to see Mercedes, now he just looks sad."

"So what should we do?"

Finn looked towards the door, "if he won't tell us what's up then there's not much we can do."

* * *

Kurt sat in his room staring off into the distance, his stomach in knots the wetness of his shirt front dampening his skin. He didn't care. He had never felt so alone. He was no stranger to feeling lonely but now... this was a whole new level of solitude. Seemingly if by some stroke of providence you managed to crawl out of your loneliness and start to claw some sort of life back for yourself, make friends, enjoy life, then the crash to the bottom of the pit was all the harder when it happened. Where was the fairness in that?

He could scarcely believe that he was right back to where he began all those months ago, the same situation, practically a mirror image of past events. Not being safe at school, the anonymous messages. A large tear tracked its way silently down his face and dropped onto his shirt front bringing his focus down to his spoiled attire, slowly he pulled his shirt off and took another from his closet. Standing in front of his mirror he adjusted himself until he could pass an inspection by his father before catching his reflection and rubbing the tear away with his sleeve, lifting his chin and raising his nose in the air, letting a shield of superiority fall about him like a protective cloak. Releasing a heavy breath he wasn't aware he had been holding he rounded his shoulders back and nodded at his reflection. He could do this, he could and would confront whoever it was that was making his life miserable and he would do it with utter terror coursing through his veins.

Time had blurred into itself, Kurt's mind fully immersed in the forthcoming situation which was playing out in his mind, interrupted only by a persistent buzzing from his pocket.

**Hey baby, how's the weekend going? I haven't heard from you all day **** I miss you, I love you Bx**

Kurt looked down and read and re-read the message, his hand gripping the phone so tightly his knuckles began to turn white, staunch determination suddenly blazing behind the eyes of the boy reflected back at him.

It wasn't the same as before. Nothing was the same as before.

"FINN."


	39. Chapter 39

**Author Note: Hi, so I've managed to get an extra chapter written this week so I'm a little ahead of myself so I decided to post again today. Also, I hope this clears up the end of the last chapter. Hopefully it all makes sense with this chapter. Thanks for reading x As usual I don't own anything.**

* * *

Whisps of breath hung in the air as Kurt walked briskly across the darkened campus, his eyes darting back and forth across the black landscape shying away from the shadows which threatened to overwhelm him, his soft footfalls sounding entirely too loud and conspicuous in the surrounding silence. Hunching his shoulders and pulling his jacket tighter around himself he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and tried to shut everything out concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other despite his every fibre insisting that he run in the opposite direction.

Deeper into the foreboding dark he walked, trees and buildings casting sinister and menacing silhouettes which fuelled by his imagination nearly stole the breath from his lungs. How could a place be so different at night? Sure he had bad memories of this place but how could somewhere so full of life during the day seem even more desolate at night? Voices of those who were there during the day silenced by the darkness, all trace of life extinguished by the stillness, a shudder wracked through him as he pressed on.

Reaching his destination Kurt leant heavily against the cold wall of one of the buildings and closed his eyes, his ears straining for the slightest sound. Only silence reached him, other than the internal sound of his heart trying to escape his chest there was nothing. The night was cold and eerily still and long moments past before Kurt heard it, the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. Snapping his eyes open he took several moments to adjust himself to the darkness, aware that his breathing was now hopelessly loud to his own ears he attempted to calm himself.

"I didn't think you'd come" a voice mocked from the darkness.

Looking around with wide, scared eyes, Kurt tried to get a fix on the voice, the owner of which had haunted him for far too long.

"W... Why don't you just come out? We both know I know who you are Dave"

Attempting to take a step back and hitting the wall he was up against Kurt witnessed the hulking figure of Karofsky emerge from the darkness, a nasty smirk plastered across his face, his small eyes focused entirely upon him.

"You know I really am surprised" he leered walking back and forth in front of him, "I didn't think you would come, no back bone Hummel"

"Fuck you"

"You would do well to learn some manners" Karofsky growled but he made no attempt to move closer, "always so feisty, always so precious and always so beautifully alone."

Painfully aware of the isolation Kurt drew a shaky breath, his fingers clawing at the wall behind him attempting to gain any kind of purchase to anchor himself to reality.

"Do you have it?" he managed to speak with a quivering voice.

"What this piece of crap?" Karofsky bought his hand from his pocket and held it in front of his face, even in the dimness Kurt could make out the shine of his most treasured possession, the chain wrapped around Karofsky's chubby hand, the locket swinging perilously below instinctively he raised his hand and took a step forward before it was snatched away by the laughing figure.

"Please" Kurt begged, "please just let me have it back."

"You know what I don't think so"

"Then why did you make me come out here" Kurt spat, anger replacing the fear he had previously been feeling.

"I miss you"

"You have got to be kidding me?"

Karofsky was instantly in his face, his hand gripping the back of Kurt's head painfully hard whilst his hot breath blew straight onto his features, "your my little punch bag Kurt, I missed you, you run away to your new school, lording it up thinking you can get away from me but you can't and you never will."

Kurt whimpered as he was released and without warning a hard punch connected to his stomach causing him to fall to his knees.

"There you go, that wasn't so hard now was it" Karofsky sneered in a silky voice, "a few more of those and you might remember who you really are" hunching down next to Kurt's head he grabbed his hair again before turning his face up to face him and punching him hard in the cheek. Taking a step back and looking down at his handywork a cruel smile pulled at the corners of Karofsky's mouth.

Spitting blood onto the concrete Kurt braced his hands on the cold hard ground before sucking in a painful breath and resolutely pushing himself up to standing, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand he smiled directly at the looming figure in front of him.

"What's so fucking funny Hummel?"

"You actually" Kurt smiled, "you're kind of pathetic you know that right?"

"What the fuck"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC. Who the fucking hell do you think you are? You terrorise me for years and then think you can just dial me up and beat me to a pulp? You are seriously fucked up."

"Brave words coming from you Princess" Karofsky sneered angrily taking a step closer to him.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Kurt said plainly, "there's only one person who calls me Princess."

"Yeah, well PRINCESS who might that be?"

"ME"

Spinning around Karofsky barely had time to register the owner of the voice before a large fist connected with the side of his head.

"You. Fucking. Coward" each word highlighted with a strong blow to his head before he slumped to the ground on his hands and knees, attempting to right his thoughts he turned his head and caught sight of Kurt still standing in front of him, his hands hanging defencelessly at his sides, his smile directed at the person standing above him.

With a roar he threw himself in his direction, red mist descending and adrenalin pumping through him. He could see his target defenceless mere inches away from him his hands outstretched in front of him and he knew they would close around his neck in seconds. Pure hatred lancing through him as he lurched toward Kurt.

Kurt was hurting, his face stung and his stomach was sore, he was barely managing to keep his breathing level between the pain and how terrified he currently was, but there was also relief, he wasn't alone, he wasn't alone and he never had to be again. Distracted by relief he didn't see Karofsky pitch toward him until it was too late, all he could do was watch with wide eyes as the hulking figure loomed closer.

"Ooooppph"

Karofsky hit the ground heavily, his fists flailing trying to connect to the figure currently lying on top of him having tackled him to the ground.

"Get the fuck off of me" he shouted, his fist connecting with the figures face earning him a gasp of pain as the body rolled off him. Struggling to his feet he turned to face Kurt and glanced down at the blonde figure next to him who was being helped to his feet.

"Friend of yours I suppose" he sneered.

"I never said I would come alone" Kurt said with resolution raising his chin, his eyes burning in defiance.

"I'm impressed Hummel" Karofsky growled but he made no further attempt to advance upon him.

"I'm not the same person now David and you only have yourself to blame for that" Kurt said emotionlessly, "you think you broke me, wore me down but you only made me stronger, now just fuck off and leave me alone."

Karofsky glared at him before the hair on the back of his neck prickled, glancing over his shoulder he saw that two figures had become three and all were eyeing him with the utmost contempt, the tallest being physically restrained by the other two.

"Later PRINCESS" he sneered before turning into the darkness, a growl emitting from the figure behind him as he left.

"Dude you okay" Finn asked worriedly as he threw himself toward his brother as the other two finally released him, "yeah Finn I'm fine" a small smile passing over his lips before he looked up and saw the bruise flowering across Jeff's cheek.

"Jeff what the hell" rushing forward he cupped Jeff's cheek carefully turning his face into the little light available to better see the damage.

"Kurt calm down it's just a bruise" Jeff dismissed trying to remove Kurt's hand from his tender face which was actually hurting far more than he intended to let on.

"You are an idiot Jeff, an idiot with a hero complex, what the hell am I supposed to tell Nick tomorrow when you turn up looking like you've been in a bar fight?"

"Um yeah, you could have a point there" Jeff mumbled, "He might think I look tough" he said hopefully.

"Or he and Blaine might just lock us up and never let us out again" Kurt shot back.

"Honestly Jeff you come home with me and you go back looking like that, Nick'll never let you come home with me again."

"Are you kidding me?" Jeff shot back, "this has been the best weekend ever Kurt and if he doesn't want me to come back alone, then I guess we'll just have to bring them with us next time."

"Great" grumbled Puck bringing everyone's attention to him, "more preppy kids to beat us at Mario."

Finn looked toward his friend and shrugged. "Thanks man, you know for stepping in and punching the prick, it should have been me."

"No worries dude, like the Princess said; no-one gets to call him Princess but me."

Kurt smiled at the sentiment whilst still looking worriedly at Jeff's eye, "Thanks Noah."

"No worries Princess"

Kurt's attention was bought back to Finn when a hand was placed softly on his shoulder, "Kurt" he said gently.

"What no dude" Kurt asked sceptically with a raised eye brow.

"No, not this time" Finn said with a soft smile as he reached for Kurt's hand and gently turned it over. Passing his hand across Kurt's outstretched palm he looked from Kurt's eyes down to their hands, Kurt followed his gaze and his breathing hitched as he looked down and saw his locket sitting safely in his palm.

Watery eyes shooting up to Finn's he threw his arms around his brother and sobbed heavy breathless sobs into his shoulder while Finn rubbed his back tenderly, "its okay dude let it out, c'mon"

Kurt could feel the chain cutting into his fingers with the pressure he was clutching it with but the sensation was glorious, "h...how Finn?"

"He dropped it when blondie tackled him to the ground over there" his hand gesturing to the concrete a few feet away although Kurt wasn't looking as his face was still buried in his brothers shoulder, "nice tackle by the way" he nodded towards Jeff who looked supremely pleased with himself.

"Aw shucks thanks man" he dismissed with an over exaggerated wave of his hand and bashful glance.

"It's a little scratched up but I think we can polish it up" Finn continued talking to the top of Kurt's head, the sobs subsiding into heavy breaths and sniffs.

"Hey dude you better not be dripping on my top" Finn said in mock panic as he pulled Kurt back to look at his face, his voice dropping to a gentle whisper, "you okay?"

"I'm okay" Kurt replied softly with a small smile.

* * *

The guys had decided before they even reached student parking that Kurt couldn't possibly drive home much to his persistent and hopeless protests to the contrary, he had honestly wondered whether he even needed to be part of the discussion seeing as no-one had actually listened to anything he had said, so this is how Kurt found himself sitting in the darkness in the back of Puck's truck as they returned through Lima towards home.

Finn had taken his car, much to Kurt's chagrin and Finn's obvious delight. Kurt seldom allowed Finn to drive his baby and when he did so it was under his strict supervision so allowing him to drive it alone, at night, especially after the maniacal look in his eyes when he had handed him the keys almost set his heart racing as much as it had been at the thought of meeting his tormentor.

Looking through to the front seats he noticed Jeff was trying to inconspicuously rest his cheek against the cold glass of the window whilst Puck was singing quietly along to the radio, their faces glowing momentarily in the light of intermittent passing cars. Smiling softly he reached out his hand and squeezed Jeff's shoulder causing him to straighten his head and look back over his shoulder with a slight wince that didn't go unmissed by Kurt.

"How are you doing" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine Kurt, honestly you don't have to worry about me, I'm tough" he smiled reassuringly earning him a smile in return.

Kurt regarded his friend before moving his hand to Puck's shoulder to gain his attention, "thank you, both of you. You don't know how much it means to me that you were there, that you had my back..." and he had to stop before tears threatened to overwhelm his speech.

"Hey now Princess enough of that" Puck smiled removing his hand from the steering wheel to pat the back of Kurt's hand which was still resting on his shoulder, "at least I got a few swings in, Finn's pissed that he didn't get a turn" he smirked.

"Seriously" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yup, said it should of been him pounding on him instead of me but you know someone had to handle the technical side"

"Technical side?"

"Well yeah" Puck glanced at Jeff before continuing, "Finn taped the whole thing, how else were we supposed to prove the dick head was there?"

"Taped it..." Kurt repeated stupidly.

"Kurt this is a good thing" Jeff smiled at his friend, "we can show your dad and then Karofsky will get what's coming to him, fair and square, no denying it"

"I guess..."

"What's not to like about this Princess" Puck queried "I thought you'd be happy."

"Oh I am believe me" Kurt smiled recognition of their actions slowly seeping into his brain, "it's just you guys are so devious, it makes me so proud" and he wiped away a faux tear.

"and Kurt's back" Jeff grinned as he held his hand up for Puck to high five.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? This was my moody chapter, the next couple are a bit lighter before they return to Dalton and sectionals etc x **


	40. Chapter 40

**Author Note: Sorry for the delay, I keep getting side tracked by other great stories,there's just too many good ones out there and being a bit of a bookworm I get caught up easily. :p**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews they are very much appreciated and very encouraging.**

**In response to the review from Chrisch (I love your reviews by the way :)) I will definately put you in a flashback as to when Kurt confided in Finn & Jeff as to where he was going when he went to meet Karofsky. I just need to figure out where I can slot it in but it should be in the next chapter or so...its a great idea and one which I hadn't actually considered, so thank you.**

**Enjoy. Until next time. x**

* * *

To say Burt had been livid was somewhat of an understatement. All four boys had physically paled at the level of his fury at their actions, even Puck taking a step back to stand behind Finn who was trying to explain but finding it difficult to find an opening in the tirade of scolding which was pouring from his step father as he paced back and forth across the kitchen. Jeff and Kurt sat at the counter ice packs held to their cheeks with Kurt watching his father in concern, his wide eyes flicking back and forth in line with his pacing.

"Dad... Dad please you need to calm down"

"Calm. Down. Are you completely crazy Kurt?" Burt had stopped pacing and was glaring at his son as if he had just turned green, "first you get beaten up, then you go running off to meet this lunatic and then just for fun, you manage to get beaten up again. So tell me Kurt which part of this little scenario do you think mitigates me being calm?"

"but we're fine Dad..." Kurt tried only to trail off as he watched him resume his pacing.

"Honey, why don't you listen to what the boys have to say?" Carole injected calmly from her seat next to Kurt as she carefully lifted his ice pack to assess the damage before replacing it and repeating the action with Jeff.

"Carole...you can't honestly condone what they've done?"

"Actually I think they did the right thing"

Burt's frantic pacing stopped abruptly as he looked toward his wife in astonishment, his mouth hanging open mid rant, "I mean it was Kurt's decision to stand up to his bully and I think you have to respect that, it was a very adult choice"

Burt's eyes met with Carole's unfaltering gaze for several moments before he released a long breath and wiped his hand across the top of his head, looking across the kitchen toward the two boys standing awkwardly behind Jeff and Kurt Burt waved toward the shorter of the two, "Noah I think it's probably best if you go home, it's getting late."

"Sure Mr Hummel, Mrs H" and he left with a sympathetic nod to his friends who were still very much in the firing line.

"Sit down Finn your making the place look untidy" Burt gestured to the seat next to Kurt which had been vacated by Carole who was now stood next to him rubbing his arm soothingly a soft smile directed at the three boys in front of her.

Sighing Burt directed his gaze toward his son and gestured for him to begin, "so Kurt would you care to explain just how the four of you are running around town so late at night and how you and your guest here happen to have black eyes into the bargain!"

"Well it's like this..."

* * *

After an extremely long night in which Burt had shouted, Kurt had cried, Finn had mumbled and Jeff had just tried not to get in the way they had finally been dismissed from the kitchen so that Burt and Carole could discuss the situation and the three were now huddled in Kurt's room. Finn had bought in his comforter and pillows and was stretched out on Kurt's plush carpet whilst he and Jeff lay side by side on the bed, peering over the edge as Finn looked up at them.

"So what do you think he'll do" Jeff asked in an attempt to sound casual.

"Honestly, I think he'll hunt him down and shoot him dead" Finn said in all seriousness as Jeff's eyes widened to an impossible size.

"Shut up Finn" Kurt chided, "I think we'll pretty much be grounded until we're thirty and then maybe just maybe he might think about letting us out on good behaviour" throwing his head back on his pillow Finn closed his eyes and groaned, "dude I am never gonna get laid" earning grins from both Jeff and Kurt.

"Don't worry man I'm sure it'll be okay, your dads pretty cool right?" Jeff asked hopefully.

With a smile Kurt replied, "yeah, yeah he is but... this isn't your run of the mill fuck up is it."

"Well no... but surely he'll take that into consideration when he's dishing out the punishments. I'm sure once he's calmed down he'll be reasonable...Won't he?"

Finn cracked open an eye and turned to look up at Jeff, "Were you even in the same room as us an hour ago dude? He practically went nuclear"

"No Finn, Jeff's right, Dad's usually pretty fair and we fucked up, we could have gotten hurt"

"Um we did get hurt" Jeff cut across him pointing to his eye "okay fine, we did get hurt but we're fine so hopefully he'll take that into consideration" although he wasn't exactly sure who he was trying to convince.

* * *

Burt stood on the landing just to the right of Kurt's bedroom door, sure he had been close to losing control but the realisation that your son's had done something so incredibly stupid had caught him off guard. That sided with the fact that two of the merry band were sporting injuries had just set him off before he'd even had a chance to get a grip on the situation. He had been sitting in his chair watching TV whilst intermittently frowning at the clock as curfew came and went whilst Carole made coffee in the kitchen when the boys had attempted to slink in through the back door.

"BURT" has been his first warning as Carole had yelled at him to come quickly upon seeing first Kurt and then Jeff's blackening eyes. Much of the early conversation after this point was a bit of a blur but eavesdropping outside Kurt's door Burt couldn't help but be proud of his boy's. Not so long ago Kurt had been broken, alone and sad. Finn had not fared much better, sure he had friend's but he'd had no real direction, nothing to fight for, no-one to grow up for and now the two had somehow managed to come together as a unit despite their differences and stand side by side and despite his ebbing anger he couldn't deny the swell of pride which welled up inside him and warmed him through and through.

Tapping loudly on the door Burt pushed it open and stepped inside, inwardly smirking at the nervous expressions on all three faces which were upturned in his direction although his outward features showed nothing but a grave expression.

"So this is how it's going to be" he said firmly as Finn shuffled up to a sitting position and Kurt and Jeff spun around and crossed their legs beneath them, "tomorrow we will report this kid to the police and let them handle it, okay" stern eyes meeting each face individually.

Kurt nodded and looked down at his lap guiltily.

"You and Jeffrey will return to Dalton tomorrow but Kurt you WILL be coming straight back home on Friday nights, no if's, but's or maybe's. You are grounded every weekend until I say otherwise. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Finn you're grounded the same as Kurt and because I can't police him at Dalton during the week your grounding only applies to the weekends as well."

"Yes Burt"

A beat of silence filled the room before Burt spoke again "also, Kurt, Finn no phones..."

"DAD you cannot seriously expect me..." Kurt stuttered out and then froze at his father's stony expression, "Kurt, no phone, no luxuries, hand it over, you guys too" as he held his hand out expectantly.

"But Burt" Finn tried as he pulled his mobile from his jeans, "no buts Finn hand it over," Burt's attention fixed mainly on Kurt who was tentatively holding his phone toward his father's waiting palm, "Dad please..."

"You get them back when I say so okay. Jeff you can have yours back tomorrow alright?"

"Yes sir" was the grumbled response by the sullen looking brothers, "Okay Mr Hummel" was Jeff's relieved response as he dropped his phone into Burt's outstretched hand, his relief disappearing abruptly as he realised that Burt had turned his full attention to him, "I will be writing to the school to explain the reasons behind the fact that you and Kurt look like that" as he gestured to their eyes, "and it's up to them whether they give you any kind of punishment, fair enough?"

"Absolutely sir" Jeff said in relief swallowing thickly as he continued to meet Burt's gaze.

"That said, I appreciate the fact that you boys stuck together and I just want you to know that I am really proud of you."

Kurt pushed himself off the bed and into his father's arms which closed firmly around him, "I'm sorry we worried you Dad" tears falling softly onto his shoulder, Jeff and Finn watching silently for Burt's reaction, "c'mon kid, it's okay, I'm just glad you're alright", releasing him with a rough pat to the back Burt took steps toward the door before turning back, "Carole's gonna bring you guys up some toast and hot chocolate before you turn in okay" a smile gracing his lips before he fully left the room.

Burt strolled down the hallway to the murmurs of "well that went better than expected" drifting behind him causing him to smile as he descended the stairs.

* * *

Blaine Anderson lay face down on his bed, his messy hair spread across the soft pillow, arms and legs sticking out at random angles, the leg of his sweats risen up to the knee on one side, his phone clutched loosely in the hand which was under his pillow; a soft light from the moon shone through the window casting a dappled light across the darkened room as the clock on the dresser showed that it was the early hours of Sunday morning.

A low humm vibrated through the darkness and Blaine's fingers clutched instinctively around the phone in his hand.

"Yello" he mumbled into the handset as he rubbed his eyes and tried to get his bearings.

"Blaine?" came an unexpected yet familiar voice. Blaine pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for several moments in confusion, not fully awake and floundering in the darkness he returned it to his ear before answering, "Burt?"

"Hey son..." but before he could speak he was cut off as Blaine's sense returned to him full force, "Burt what's going on, what's wrong?"

"Calm down son"

"but..."

"Hey come on, calm down"

"Okay..."

"Look its Kurt..." Burt stumbled.

"Sir... please tell me what's going on" Blaine pleaded in tired confusion.

"Okay, now don't panic everyone is fine"

Blaine began a complete inner freak out as he tried to organise his tired mind, people only ever told you not to panic when there was every reason to panic and Kurt's dad calling him in the middle of the night smacked of panic.

"Kurt's had a run in with Karofsky..."

"Holy shit" and any vestige of self control that Blaine had managed to hang onto left him in a sudden rush.

"Son you really need to let me finish" Burt pressed.

"Sorry"

"Kurt's fine and he doesn't know I'm calling you but him and Jeffrey have had kind of a bad night of it and I thought that maybe you might want to come for breakfast tomorrow..."

"Is he okay Burt, please tell me he's okay"

"He's fine Blaine, really, they're just a little shaken and a little bruised but I'm sure they'll tell you all about it tomorrow. So can we expect you in the morning?"

"Absolutely sir" Blaine stuttered out, "oh and Blaine you'd better bring Jeff's boyfriend too might as well cheer them both up at the same time" said Burt a smile seeping through into his tone.

"Sir. Burt. Are you sure he's alright"

"I'm sure kid, I'll see you tomorrow okay"

"Okay, thank you"

* * *

Nick Duvall lay curled under his thick comforter in complete darkness, his blind shutting out any trace of light which might have found its way into the room from the outside, the only evidence of light being the glow around his door from the corridor beyond.

Throwing himself upwards at the sudden knocking he flung his hand out reactively to search for his lamp before he was even truly awake. Wincing at the brightness suddenly invading his room he groaned as the knocking persisted and "Nick, Nick open up" was frantically whispered through the wood.

"Blaine?" he asked in confusion as he rolled off his bed and stumbled across the floor toward the door, "what the hell man" he said as he turned the key and opened the door to allow his friend to push past him into the room.

"Nick, oh shit, Kurt's dad just called...and I've tried calling Kurt and there's no answer..."

"What the hell are you talking about" Nick asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned widely as he closed the door and turned to face Blaine who was pacing back and forth before his bed.

"Kurt's dad, he just called me, Kurt and Jeff had some kind of run in with Karofsky tonight"

"Holy shit" Nick was instantly wide awake the bottom dropping out of his stomach as he processed what Blaine was saying, "What the hell? What's happened? Are they okay?"

"I, I don't know what happened, all Burt said was that they were okay but bruised and that we could go over first thing tomorrow for breakfast" hands fisting agitatedly in his hair as he tried to explain.

"Oh shit, oh shit" Nick babbled doing nothing to calm Blaine's anxiety.

"What the hell is going on in here" Wes frowned from the door which he had pushed open, a sleepy David standing behind him rubbing his eyes, "you two really need to learn how to keep it down" he moaned.

Blaine crossed the room in a few strides and caught his friend off guard as he threw himself into his arms, "hey, what's wrong?" Wes asked in concern looking at Nick for help but finding him just as lost as Blaine.

"David why don't you go get some coffee yeah" he directed over his shoulder and David nodded taking a long look at Nick and Blaine before heading down the corridor toward the kitchen.

Wes managed to steer Blaine further into the room and deposited him on Nick's bed where Blaine braced his hands on his knees and preceded to comb through his hair roughly with his hands.

"Okay Nick what's up" Wes asked gently.

"Uhhh, Kurt and Jeff have got into some sort of trouble with that Karofsky kid..." Nick managed to explain to an expectant Wes, "Blaine said they got hurt, Kurt's dad just called..."

"Fuck" Wes growled before steering Nick to sit next to Blaine on the bed. Pulling Nick's chair over from the desk he sat in front of his friends and rested a comforting hand on each of their knees, "look I'm sure they're alright, if they weren't Kurt's dad would have said so, okay."

Blaine looked toward his friend with grateful eyes, "do you really think so?"

"Yes I really think so" Wes said comfortingly as David re-emerged into the room carrying a tray of coffee and biscuits, "so what did they do now?" he quipped earning him a glare from both Blaine and Nick.

"Had a run in with that Karofsky kid" Wes explained quickly, effectively wiping away any trace of David's teasing.

"Shit" he mumbled shaking his head, "they okay?"

"Apparently. Burt's asked us to go over for breakfast in the morning" Nick spoke flatly as he accepted a mug from David.

"Okay well then we all go" Wes said firmly, "you two will run yourselves off the road if we let you go alone and I'll need David for the journey back when you four are all snuggled in Kurt's giant tank", the last comment earning him a small smile from Blaine.

"Do you think Mr Hummel will be okay with all of us descending on him?" David threw out to the room in general as he settled himself on the floor next to Nick's legs and bought his mug up to his lips.

"Yeah, he's cool" Blaine replied as he took a long drag on his own coffee.

"Settled then, we leave at seven" said Wes in his best councilman's voice.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author Note: This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you like. Thanks again for sticking with it, as I keep saying it's a work in progress so I hope it's going in the right direction. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chaper, all comments are much appreciated. **

**I'm toying with the idea of making sectionals into a separate story and wrapping this one up with the whole Karofsky incident, I'm in two minds at the moment though, I could just as easily keep going and put it all in this one. Anyway, not sure yet but either way they will get to Sectionals (eventually!).**

**I've also started on a prequel which will cover how all of the Dalton guys met and also how they got together (Niff/Klaine). This is still very early stages though.**

**As always, I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews welcome x**

* * *

Kurt snuggled into his soft comforter, his face pressed into his pillow as he gingerly stretched his aching body, a low groan leaving his lips as he rolled onto his sore stomach, rolling back onto his side and stretching out his hands across the bed he cracked open an eye when his hand made contact with the body next to him. A messy blonde head occupied the pillow next to him; pushing himself up onto his elbow Kurt looked over at his sleeping friend, long limbs hanging off the side of the bed, hair in complete disarray on the pillow and a purpling bruise flowering across his cheek bone.

Kurt grimaced at the sight of his friends face; Nick was definitely not going to be pleased. Slipping quietly out of bed and stepping over a snoring Finn who had somehow managed to take over his entire floor space Kurt quietly opened his door before stepping through and softly pulling it closed behind him.

"Dad... Dad are you up?" Kurt called as he made his way down the stairs, his hand running through the disaster that was his hair as the other pulled at the neck of the large shirt he had slept in as it fell from his shoulder, "Dad..." leaning against the kitchen door he shouldered it open and turned into the room halting abruptly as several pairs of eyes flashed up to meet his own startled gaze.

"Hey Kurt, nice hair" David grinned from his place at the counter as he shovelled eggs into his mouth.

"Uhhhhh"

"Eloquent response Hummel"

Kurt stood rooted to the spot as his eyes sought the only ones he needed to see, "B..Blaine" he started as his boyfriend moved slowly across the room coming to a stop mere inches from him, amber eyes glowing with untold emotions. Slowly he raised his hand to cup Kurt's face, his thumb running gently across the harsh bruise which was marking his boyfriends otherwise perfect face, "are you okay baby?" he breathed.

"Oh god, I'm so glad you're here" Kurt gasped throwing himself into his boyfriends arms and hugging him tightly as Blaine returned the embrace with an almost painful hold, his face buried in the crook of Kurt's neck as they both tried to convey what they were feeling without words.

"Ah Kurt" Nick asked quietly from beside Blaine, "where's Jeff?"

Kurt opened his eyes sharply and looked into Nick's anxious gaze, pulling back from Blaine's embrace Kurt backed toward the door, his hand reaching out behind him to push it open, "he's still asleep I'll go get him" he said quickly and with a glance toward a desperate looking Blaine he disappeared from view.

"Mrs Hummel this is amazing" David said breaking the silence which had enveloped the room since Kurt's exit, Blaine was still staring at the kitchen door where Kurt had disappeared through Nick standing slightly behind him but in the same stance.

Carole laughed softly as she placed another plate of toast in front of David who continued to grin widely, "you're welcome honey are you sure you've had enough? she asked with small tug at the corner of her lips.

"Yes thank you" David replied through a mouthful of food letting out a satisfied groan, "this is awesome."

Blaine startled when a hand rested on his shoulder, "come on why don't you sit back down, he'll be back soon enough" Wes encouraged as he turned his friend and directed him toward the counter feeling his friends resistance but insisting on the action, "you too Nick, come and eat something."

"I don't think I can"

Wes regarded his friend before responding, "Okay but once you know he's okay..."

Nick smiled slightly and nodded imperceptibly. "Good."

"So you boys must of left early" Burt questioned in an attempt to distract the two from their concerned glances toward the door.

"Yes well, I'm afraid that after you called Blaine and Nick weren't good for much so we were all up pretty early" Wes replied with a gesture toward his friends who clearly weren't listening to their conversation.

"Oh right, sorry about that"

"No problem Mr Hummel"

"Burt kid"

"Okay, Burt" Wes smiled, "anyway we were ready to come over ridiculously early but David and I managed to keep them at Dalton as long as possible, we didn't think it would be wise to get here before the sun rose."

Burt nodded and turned his attention to Nick who was chewing his thumb nail as he continued to stare toward the kitchen door, "hey kid, why don't you go up and see him?"

Nick's eyes flashed up to meet Burt's in surprise, "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Kid if I minded I wouldn't have offered. You too Blaine, why don't you go up and see what's keeping them, if you wait for them to get showered and dressed David here will be eating lunch..." he said in David's direction who didn't look in the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Thanks Burt" Blaine said with sincerity as he grabbed Nick by the hand and led him across the room and out of the door.

* * *

Kurt stumbled through his bedroom door tripping over Finn in the process; he had taken the stairs two at a time and was slightly breathless, that combined with the fact that he had just been unexpectedly confronted by his boyfriend and best friends had made him slightly distracted.

"Jesus Finn why the hell are you so big" he snarked as he braced himself on the wall to stop himself falling completely over.

"Dude why so loud" Finn moaned as he disappeared under his comforter pulling it over his face, "Finn you have to leave" Kurt said quickly as he prodded his brother with his foot, "Finn come on get up, go back to your own room."

"Oh man" Finn complained as Kurt persisted in nudging him, "what the hell is wrong with you? Leave me alone."

"Finn, Blaine is here" Kurt hissed, "Blaine is here with Nick and David and Wes..."

"Nick's here?" Jeff asked confusedly from the bed as he pushed himself up quickly from where he had been sleeping moments before, hair sticking out in disarray, sleepy red eyes attempting to focus.

"Yes Nick's here, they're all here, Blaine, Wes, David..." he directed at his stunned friend his arms waving around a little hysterically, "Finn c'mon you've gotta go, we've gotta get dressed, come on out" and to back up the statement he stripped Finn of his comforter, opened the door and threw it into the hallway.

"KURT"

"FINN"

"Fine I'm going" Finn grumbled as he heaved himself to his feet and grabbed his pillows from the floor before stomping out and slamming the door behind him; head down and grumbling he didn't see the two figures standing in the corridor until he practically tumbled into them.

"Oh hey man" Finn said as he looked down into Blaine's face, "hey Finn"

"and... Nick right? Blondie's fella?"

"Yeah, blondie's fella" Nick replied with a smile.

"So you guys here to check up on them I guess?" Finn asked looking over his shoulder toward the bedroom door he had just closed, Blaine following his eyes to the door and looking back nodding in agreement.

"Well you should be real proud of them" Finn stated with a nod, "Kurt was great and Jeff's got a real mean tackle" smiling slightly as he lost himself in the memory of the previous night, "I mean the dude took down Dave that takes some guts" he directed toward Nick who was stood somewhat awkwardly looking longingly toward the door.

"Are they alright Finn?" Blaine asked shakily, "yeah man, totally, I mean they've got matching shiners but apart from that I think they're actually pretty pleased with themselves. Kurt stood up to Karofsky and blondie..."

"Jeff" Nick cut across.

"Yeah, sorry dude, Jeff got to play hero, Burt was pretty pissed though so you probably won't see much of Kurt on a weekend for a while and he totally took our phones but all in all they did great"

Blaine couldn't help but smile in response to Finn's simple explanation and obvious respect for his brother although he inwardly winced at the thought of fewer weekends with his boyfriend, "thanks Finn and thank Puck for me too would you, Burt said what he did last night, you don't know how much I appreciate it"

Clapping a hand on Blaine's shoulder Finn smiled reassuringly "like I said man, no problem."

Finn stepped toward his room before frowning in thought and turning back to Blaine "You know he wanted to call you. Last night before we left but Puck and I kinda convinced him it wasn't a good idea and then when we got back Burt took the phones so..."

Blaine stared at Finn in disbelief before taking a step toward him and asking in a flat tone, "you did what?"

"Um me and Puck we kind've convinced him that it wasn't a good idea to worry you. I mean there's nothing you could've done, you were too far away"

Finn took a step back at the sight of the fire burning behind Blaine's usually soft eyes, "Why would you do that Finn, why the hell would you stop him from calling me, he could've been hurt, I...we..." gesturing to Nick who wore the same angry look as his friend, "would've come straight here, where the hell do you get off deciding that we weren't involved in this?"

"Look I'm sorry okay but Kurt was already wound tight and we thought..."

"You thought...perhaps that's what the problem is Finn, perhaps you shouldn't think."

"ENOUGH" Kurt shouted from the doorway, "Finn why don't you go get showered or something" he directed at his brother with a smile before turning his gaze on his frustrated boyfriend, "Blaine" he said softly swiftly obtaining his attention, "why don't you and Nick come into my room so we can talk about his huh?" holding out his hand in expectation.

Blaine looked between Finn and Kurt's outstretched hand before grabbing it firmly and following him into the room, an overwrought Nick following close behind.

* * *

As soon as the door had closed behind a disgruntled Finn Kurt had turned his attention to Jeff who was still sitting awkwardly on the bed, "Jeff c'mon we've gotta get going" Kurt said slightly panicked, "Nick and Blaine are downstairs and they're gonna wanna talk to us about last night"

"Are they pissed?" Jeff asked anxiously as he pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his clothes off the floor before heading over to the bathroom, "I don't think so, just worried" Kurt mused.

"Wow, I really thought Nick would be pissed" Jeff thought out loud as he closed the bathroom door. Kurt flew around the room straightening the comforter before flinging open his closet door to rummage through for something to wear. He was looking longingly at his tight black jeans which he realised he wouldn't be able to wear due to his sore stomach when he heard raised voices outside the door, crossing the room and pressing his ear to the wood he listened as Finn and Blaine exchanged heated words, with a sigh he flung his door open and with a shout of "ENOUGH" effectively cut off the fighting with satisfying effectiveness.

* * *

The sound of running water rumbled in the background of the otherwise silent room. Blaine sat with Kurt on the edge of the bed, his boyfriends pale hand held tightly in his as he stared softly into his eyes. Nick was pacing restlessly back and forth in front of them, eyes shooting to the bathroom door every few moments in the hope that Jeff would appear. "Nick why don't you sit down?" Kurt asked softly, his eyes tracing his friend's movements before turning his attention back to Blaine.

"I'm good thanks" Nick replied although he momentarily managed to stop his pacing and pick up one of Kurt's old teddies from his bookshelf which he proceeded to study and tug at nervously before returning it to its original position and resume his pacing. Three pairs of eyes shot to the bathroom door at the sound of the water switching off but as the door opened only one pair remained fixed on the spot.

"Hey baby" Jeff said softly with a tentative smile as he exited the room running his hands through his damp hair as he made his way toward his transfixed boyfriend.

"Jeff what the hell were you thinking" Nick hissed at the sight of his purpling eye his hand reaching up to gingerly touch the bruise as Jeff tried to quickly placate him, "hey it's not as bad as it looks babe, I promise" he whispered as he gathered Nick into his arms, Nick releasing a long breath as he returned the embrace.

"I was so scared Jeff" he mumbled into his shoulder, "I know baby me too."

Pulling back to look at him properly Nick couldn't help but harden his eyes and frown, "you should have called me Jeff" he said warningly, "you should have called us" turning to gesture at Blaine who was now looking accusingly at Kurt.

"I know" Jeff agreed, "but it happened so fast and honestly baby you wouldn't have been able to get here in time so we decided not to worry you..."

"Don't you think we're worried now" Blaine asked looking between them, "that we haven't been worried all damn night? That we haven't driven Wes and David mad dealing with us?"

"How did you find out anyway?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him, "your dad called"

"Dad?"

"Yeah your dad, he called last night and told me what'd happened and asked if Nick and I would come over this morning to see you."

Kurt smiled softly at his dad's actions; especially after the ranting he had done the previous night he had still found it in himself to call their guys to make them feel better. God he loved his father.

Grabbing Blaine's hands in his own he looked deep into his eyes "I'm sorry we didn't call Blaine"

Taking a deep breath he answered, "You know what? All that matters is that you're okay, so are you? Tell me honestly"

"I promise, I'm okay Blaine, honestly I really think this might be the end of it now" he beamed, "and the guys were great, Puck was amazing and Jeff was incredible"

"Ah why thank you" Jeff bowed causing Nick to at least smile and shove his shoulder.

"and Finn was great too" Blaine's expression blackened at the mention of Finn's name, he still hadn't forgiven him for suggesting that Kurt not call him the previous night, "honestly you need to lighten up on him Blaine it isn't his fault I didn't call" Kurt said sternly, "he really stepped up and he found my locket once Da...Ah Karofsky left, so please promise me you won't hold this against him, he's my brother and he was great" conviction running in Kurt's tone as his gaze bored into Blaines.

"Okay" Blaine sighed leaning his head onto Kurt's shoulder, pretty much unable to deny Kurt anything he asked for.

A tentative knock on the door caused them all look expectantly at it as it slowly opened, an apprehensive Finn sticking his head around and looking for Kurt before speaking, "Ahhh Burt says you better get downstairs before David eats him out of house and home" Finn said with a nervous laugh.

"Morning Finn" Jeff called with a wave from his position next to Nick who was holding onto him protectively.

"Hey Jeff" Finn smiled, "you feeling okay this morning?"

"Absolutely" Jeff grinned whilst rubbing a soothing pattern on Nicks tense back, "we'll be down in a bit okay."

"Sure dude."

* * *

Burt wondered just how it was possible that there was any food left in his house, the Dalton boys had remained all day, spread out over his living room occupying every chair and almost every inch of floor space. Added to that Puck had turned up again early in the afternoon and he and Finn had joined the others as they lounged around not doing much but chatting, eating and playing those damned video games.

In fact he gave up completely when Kurt entered the kitchen for the forth time, Blaine in tow as he wouldn't leave his side, looking for more snacks and had handed over his credit card with an order to "just go and order pizza" in an effort to curb the hunger of eight large boys.

Sitting at the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee he watched as Carole padded about the room tidying the dishes from their meal which they had eaten together in the relative calm of the kitchen.

Burt eyed her warmly, "they're good kids you know Carole", a soft smile returned in his direction, "You know last year I would never have believed this would be possible" Burt's eyes focused on the mug in front of him, his gaze downcast like that of his son when he became self conscious.

"Oh I know honey" Carole smiled as she gently took Burt's hand across the counter, "but they're alright now, both of them, they have each other and they have their friends..."

"Hummpph Puck"

"Hey now" Carole admonished with a gentle smile, "You know you like Puck"

"Likes a strong word" Burt mused and Carole's eyes twinkled, "kids a handful sometimes"

"Yes and you love him for it" Carole smiled, "yeah well maybe" he admitted roughly, "he's a good kid but him and Finn together aren't bright enough to power a light bulb..." earning him a good natured smack on the shoulder from his wife.

Carole walked across the kitchen and pushed the door open slightly so she could peep at the boys, Kurt and Blaine occupied the main couch where they had been for most of the day, Kurt pushed into the corner with his arm around Blaine's shoulder as he leant against his side, both were engaged in conversation with Wes and David who were perched on the coffee table in front of them, Wes gesticulating animatedly with his hands to reinforce whatever point his was arguing whilst David chipped in every now and again whilst keeping one eye on the game being played across the room.

Jeff was sat in Burt's armchair with Nick leaning against it between his knees, Nick was currently teamed with Puck and Finn in a Halo battle which had raged for over an hour, concentration etched on his face at the intense focus he was using. Jeff was paying little attention to the game or to anyone else in the room, content to thread his fingers softly through his boyfriend's hair and occupy himself by staring at his boyfriend, smiling every so often when he would graze his ear with his thumb and Nick's head would lean purposely into the motion despite his submersion in the game.

Finn and Puck sat to Nick's side surrounded by empty soda cans and pizza boxes, they had moved little since joining the group, happy for Kurt to keep a steady supply of snacks coming whilst they played. Finn had barely managed to get himself dressed and Kurt was pretty certain that he hadn't bothered to shower since the previous night but hadn't been able to find a spare moment to chastise him for it, so he filed it in his memory banks to use as ammunition the next time Finn pissed him off.

Closing the door quietly Carole took the seat next to Burt and placed her hand in his swiftly capturing his attention, "You know they'll have to leave soon honey"

"Yeah I know" Burt sighed sadly, "I just don't want him to go Carole, he's my kid you know?"

"Oh I know sweetheart but he'll be fine Blaine will look after him and he has the rest of his friends..."

Burt was silent for a moment before releasing another sigh and patting Carole firmly on the knee "I know" he smiled gently, "I just miss him."

"He'll be home next weekend" Carole replied with a wry smile, "in fact he'll be home every weekend for the foreseeable future"

"Too right" Burt shrugged before leaning across to softly kiss his wife before standing and heading toward the door.

* * *

"Jeff are you nearly ready?" Nick called up the Hummel's staircase in an attempt to jivvy along his boyfriend who had disappeared ten minutes ago to get his bag and was yet to reappear, "JEFF. Everyone's waiting to go."

Straightening himself in Kurt's mirror Jeff heard Nick yelling for him and smiled, Nick really was something else, he had accepted Jeff's act of heroic idiocy with very little ruckus and was seemingly taking it in his stride, despite the initial awkward reunion things had fallen back to normal quickly. Jeff wasn't quite sure he would have taken it so well if the situation was reversed. The bruise flowering around his eye socket caught his attention in the reflection and he couldn't deny the pain that had lanced through him when he's rolled onto that side of his face in the night but all in all he was proud of himself.

"JEFF DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE..."

"Or what honey" Jeff called back amusement clear in his tone.

"DON'T TEMPT ME STERLING"

Grabbing his bag and descending the stairs two at a time with a chorus of "promises, promises" Jeff bounced to Nick's side and sent him a mega watt smile before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Come on nuisance" Nick grinned grabbing Jeff's bag from him and tugging him toward the front door where Kurt was stood with Blaine and his parents, Wes and David already on their way back to Dalton.

"Goodbye Mr Hummel, Mrs Hummel" Nick said politely, his hand risen expectantly for Burt to shake.

"You kids and your manners" Burt huffed as he grabbed Nick's outstretched hand in a firm handshake whilst patting him surely on the other arm, "bye kid," before pulling Jeff into a full on hug patting his back soundly before releasing him, "bye kid, thanks for all your help with everything..."

"Oh no worries Mr H" Jeff grinned and winced slightly as his the motion made his bruise twinge, a reaction which didn't go unnoticed by his ever present boyfriend, his eyes narrowing in concern.

"Hey Kurt give us the keys would you, I'll start the car" Nick called in Kurt's direction where he was stood with Carole and Blaine.

Kurt eyed him shrewdly before digging his keys out and tossing them in Nick's direction only to have them caught by a far too excited Jeff who practically bounced out the door with a loud "whoop."

"Hell no" Kurt yelled after him, "Jeff I swear if you hurt my car I will shave your head while you sleep..."

"Don't worry Kurt, I got him" Nick grinned as he hurried out after his boyfriend Blaine laughing loudly from behind causing Kurt to spin and mock glare him, "Hey either way this is funny right" Blaine said with a smirk.

Burt considered his son for several moments before digging into his jacket pocket and pulling out two phones, "here kid" he rumbled causing Kurt to spin around, "Dad?"

"Did you really think I was gonna let you drive all that way to Dalton and back again next weekend without a phone?" Burt asked.

Kurt studied his father before throwing his arms around his shoulders and hugging him firmly, "Thanks Dad" he mumbled into his shoulder as a firm hand pressed into his back, "No problem kid, now you be good do you hear and I'll see you next week" pulling Kurt back to look into his eyes Burt added "let me know when you get back okay."

"Sure Dad" Kurt smiled in return, turning to grab Blaine's hand, "Goodbye Burt, Carole" Blaine nodded as he was dragged past by Kurt, "thank you for having all of us over"

"No problem honey" Carole smiled and Burt nodded in response as he watched them walk down the drive, Kurt pausing by the driver's door in order to pull a protesting Jeff from the front seat, an indignant look plastered on his face which changed to a broad smile when Kurt handed him his phone.

"Thanks Mr H" Jeff beamed and waved as he jumped into the back of the car earning himself a smile from Burt who waved back much to Carole's amusement.

"Bye boys" she called waving frantically as the car slowly disappeared off the drive and headed out of sight.

* * *

**Okay so it's back to Dalton. A flashback to Kurt telling Finn/Jeff about Karofsky will be in the next chapter. See you next time x**


	42. Chapter 42

**Author Note: Sorry its a little late, I really don't know where the time went. Anyway, thank you for the continued support and thanks to everyone whose still reading. Enjoy x.**

* * *

Dalton was truly beautiful, early morning mist hung in the air punctured by the glowing rays of light as they broke through the clouds, dew covered bushes hung heavy with jewelled cobwebs and glistening silver trees shone in the dappled light. The campus was at peace.

Thump, thump, thump.

Damp, heavy air filled Kurt's lungs with each breath as he pounded out yet another circuit of the running track, lost in his music feeling nothing but the constant rhythm of his footfalls he ran on despite his muscles protesting at the early hour.

Thump, thump, thump.

His mind tuned into the pulse of his breathing he lost himself in the beat of the music as it changed to a classic rock track which had him inwardly smiling at the thought of his dopey step-brother swaggering around his room whilst overly exaggerating an air guitar.

Finn truly was an enigma to Kurt, not so long ago they had been barely more than friends and now they were brothers and proper brothers to boot. Now they had a relationship built on friendship and loyalty and Kurt had begun to forget what it was like to not have Finn in his life. He had never wanted or expected his family to change, he had been happy with just himself and his father, selfishly so at times. Together they had battled everything the world had thrown at them and had managed to come out the other side all the stronger, neither had dreamed that their family would change so drastically in such a short amount of time.

Kurt had been truly delighted for his father to have found love and companionship a second time around with Carole and both he and Finn had surprised each other with the relationship they had built since becoming family, once each had let their barriers down they found that in fact they had many things in common and genuinely enjoyed each other's time and company. Smiling through his thoughts Kurt continued.

Thump, thump, thump.

His mind wandering Kurt drifted back to the events of Saturday night when in a moment of startling clarity he had decided to confide in his brother about the new escalation of the Karofsky debacle.

"FINN"

Kurt stood in his room; his phone clutched in his hand which hung impotently beside him as a hulking figure came barrelling into his room, the door banging open with the force of his entry.

"Dude you okay?" Finn breathed quickly as he scanned the room finally taking in Kurt's outfit, "you going somewhere?"

Jeff arrived seconds later having chased after Finn upon hearing Kurt yell and was hovering in the doorway not wanting to break the silence which was now settled between the brothers.

"Finn I need your help with something" Kurt said quietly as he met his brothers confused gaze, "actually I need both of you" sending a small smile to Jeff who stepped tentatively into the room before closing the door behind him.

Looking carefully at his brother who was yet to move Finn dropped down onto the bed and clapped his hands together, "Okay... what's up?"

Jeff meanwhile had taken up residence in front of Kurt's dresser, his hands braced either side of him as he leant against it, rapt attention turned to his friend who was finally speaking after an afternoon of concerned silences.

Kurt frowned to himself, continuing to hold his phone tightly in his hand as he shuffled nervously from foot to foot trying to find the right way to explain things to his waiting audience, deciding to just jump right in he managed to get out "I think Karofsky..." before Finn let forth a string of curse words effectively cutting off his explanation in the process.

"Finn... Finn calm down" Kurt implored as he waited for him to settle down again, "I can't tell you if you won't let me speak" he added sensibly.

Muttering in discontent Finn managed to regain control of his mouth although he continued to grumble as Jeff shot him concerned glances from his place across the room.

"I think Karofsky has my mom's locket"

Kurt was met with startled silence before Jeff spoke, "Kurt how is that even possible?"

With a sigh Kurt looked at his friend sadly, "I wish I knew..."

"but he can't have it Kurt, he just can't, you had it at Dalton. We turned your room upside down looking for it."

"I remember" Kurt agreed in a small voice, "but despite that I'm sure he has it and he want's me to come get it from him."

"HELL NO" Finn said jumping to his feet, "there is no way in hell you're going anywhere near that freak Kurt, no fucking way."

"Finn..."

"No Kurt. No way."

"Finn's right. I mean what's to say he actually has it anyway huh, like I said you lost it at Dalton there is no way he could have it Kurt"

"How would he know it was missing if he didn't have it Jeff" Kurt said logically, "it's not the kind of thing you just make up on the off chance."

"but that means..." Jeff pondered slowly putting two and two together to reach the same conclusion Kurt had reached earlier in the day, "that means that someone at Dalton took it from your room and..."

"and..." prompted Kurt.

"and gave it to him" Jeff said in almost silent disbelief.

"Yeah I know" Kurt agreed sadly.

"Hang on a minute, when did he call you" Finn asked his demeanour protective as he loomed over his brother, a hand gently squeezing his shoulder in comfort.

Jeff looked from Finn to Kurt before releasing his grip on the dresser and taking a step toward them with an outstretched finger pointed in Kurt's direction, "that's what you got earlier at the garage wasn't it? That was him. Kurt why didn't you tell me?" said Jeff his eyes sad and his hand dropping back to his side making his shoulders slump in disappointment.

"I... I wasn't sure it was him at first" Kurt replied in a small voice, "but who else would use McKinley as a meeting place? And..."

"and...?" Finn pressed.

"and I'm so used to handling things alone that it didn't cross my mind to tell you okay" Kurt spat at the floor.

"and now" Finn asked quietly as he lifted his chin so that their eyes met.

"and now I realise that I don't have to do stuff alone anymore..." Kurt admitted quietly before finding himself enveloped in a tight bear hug which lifted his feet clean off the floor as single tear tracked down his cheek and marked Finn's shirt where it finally fell.

"You know we're coming with you right" Jeff said in a tone which left no room for argument, "Actually I kinda hoped you would" Kurt smiled at him to which Jeff nodded once, his jaw set with determination.

"I'm gonna call Puck" Finn said releasing his brother before striding the short distance to his own room to grab his phone, "Finn is that really necessary...?"

"Ahhh Kurt don't you think we should have back up?" Jeff asked seriously.

With a sigh Kurt turned his full gaze on his friend, "Jeff, WE do not need back up, I need back up, I want you to stay out of trouble. You are my moral support"

"Save it Hummel" Jeff said indignantly, "if you seriously think I'm not involved in this you have totally lost the plot" and he crossed his arms firmly over his chest and glared at his friend to confirm his mood.

"Fine" Kurt humphed but he shot his friend a small smile just the same which earned him a twitch of Jeff's lips in response before Finn strode back into the room effectively breaking the moment.

"He's on his way."

* * *

"Okay Princess what's the plan?" Puck asked from where he was leant against Kurt's bathroom door, it had only taken him fifteen minutes since Finn's call to arrive at the Hummel house where he had been ushered up the stairs by Carole.

"Um I don't really have a plan..."

"Dude you've gotta have a plan" Finn chipped in.

Kurt looked at the expectant faces in the room, "Um okay then...Uhhh he wants me to meet him at the back of the school at midnight, so I guess the plan is show up, get beat up, come back...?" which earned him exasperated looks from the other three in the room and a growl from his brother.

"Man it's dark round there, they turn the lights out" Puck mused aloud.

"How do you know" Finn asked curiously.

"Dude you remember last year when I liked that Bailey chick?"

"Yeah"

"Well we spent some time round the back there, in the dark if you know what I mean" and he shot a wink at Jeff who smirked as Finn raised his fist inviting a bump from Puck, "Nice..."

"Can you focus please" Kurt sighed impatiently his nerves already on edge and reliving Puck's conquests were doing little to settle them.

Puck had the decency to blush a little "sorry Princess" he mumbled through a grin as Jeff openly laughed at his awkwardness.

"Look I need to meet him on my own" Kurt said against a wave of protest, "I need to get my locket back and if he knows you guys are there then he's just gonna toss it or break it or ..."

"Kurt it's okay we get it" Jeff smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah bro we get it but we're still gonna be there in case you need us to kick is ass okay"

Feeling the knot inside his chest ease Kurt smiled at his brother before nodding in agreement and relief, looking down he began to scroll through the contact list of his phone, "I need to call Blaine," staring at his phone he missed the hesitant look which fired between Finn and Puck.

"Princess I don't think that's such a good idea" said Puck, his hand lying over the one Kurt was using to hold his phone and gently pushing it down to his side again.

"Why not?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Look at it this way, there's no way he can help you even if you tell him, we've gotta go soon. Do you really wanna lay that on him and them leave him to stew on it?"

Kurt looked from his phone to each face around the room, his lip pressed between his teeth as he worried it until it was almost painful, looking at Jeff for his opinion he saw his own troubled expression reflected in his friends apprehensive face, "but Nick and Blaine..." Jeff began, fully understanding the pressure Kurt was putting himself under, "but nothing" Puck spoke over him, "its better if they don't know" and he looked to Finn for back up.

"Pucks right guys. You'd only worry them. Is that what you want? Do you really want them to be worried all night and not be able to do anything about it? Think about it Kurt."

Put that way he couldn't muster up a sensible argument but furtive glances toward a worried looking Jeff didn't do anything to ease his apprehension. Slowly he placed his phone on the dresser before gesturing for Jeff to do the same, Jeff reluctantly followed suit earning him a satisfied nod from Puck who clapped Kurt on the shoulder and steered him out of the room, Finn grabbed Jeff by hand and did the same.

Thump, thump, thump.

The light was brighter now as Kurt continued to pound the circuit, the campus was showing small signs of life and his breath was no longer misting as he breathed, he was aware that he was no longer alone on the circuit but the other figures were lost in their own worlds so did not disturb Kurt's. Coming to a stop Kurt dropped his hands to his thighs and breathed deeply before standing and rolling his head from side to side; rummaging through his bag which he had left on one of the lower bleachers he reached in and grabbed a bottle of water before bringing it to his lips and gulping down the cool contents. Kurt looked around the campus, music still thumping in his ears, the sun was shining through the tree's and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. Grabbing his bag he slung it over his shoulder before walking in the direction of the dorms only to be caught by the arm causing him to spin around and stare straight into the smirking face of Christian.

"Hummel"

Pulling his headphones from his ears in one swift motion Kurt glared directly at him "what the actual fuck do you want?" Kurt asked caustically.

"Nice eye" Christian smirked gesturing to the deep bruise on Kurt's face, "is that a new one?"

"None of your fucking business" Kurt growled before turning and beginning to stride away his nerves taught, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Matching his stride Christian continued to goad him "You know I think you must like it rough Hummel you certainly seem to collect bruises well enough, never took Blaine for the rough type though" he mused as Kurt fumed next to him.

"Drop dead" Kurt spat as he tried to increase his pace.

"So do you bruise anywhere else I wonder?"

"I'm talking to you Hummel..."

"Fuck you Christian" Kurt grabbed his headphones, stabbing them back in his ears and turning up the volume until he thought his ears might bleed before stalking away.

Smiling widely and slowing his stride before coming to a stop Christian watched him go with a smirk, pleased with himself for ruffling his feathers so easily.

Kurt continued to stalk down the corridor toward his dorm, a scowl on his face and music still ringing loudly in his ears when his arm was grabbed again from behind.

"I said Fuck off" he shouted swinging around sharply yanking his arm from the firm grip only to be met with the confused face of David who was taking a step back in shock.

"Oh god David I'm so sorry" Kurt apologised his hand covering his open mouth, wide eyes staring at his surprised friend.

"Uh Kurt are you okay?" David asked but received no response.

"Kurt..."

Kurt stared at this friend for several moments before realising he was still plugged into the thumping music and reached for his headphones before pulling them out in one swift motion.

"David I am so sorry"

"Don't sweat it man, I just wondered if you were okay? I saw you talking to Christian outside and you looked pretty pissed."

David watched closely as Kurt stiffened at the mention of the boys name and made a mental note to keep any eye out for the sleaze bag.

"I'm fine" Kurt hissed through gritted teeth, "and for the record I wasn't talking to him, he was talking to me, I was just trying to get away."

"Noted" David said with understanding eyes.

Placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder he noticed that he was positively vibrating with unspent tension.

"Are you sure you're alright Kurt"

On a heavy breath Kurt smiled in response, "I'm fine David. Thank you."

"No worries"

Kurt smiled once again before resuming his walk to his dorm David falling in step beside him, "so how come you're out so early?" Kurt asked in interest.

"Football training. You?"

"Laps"

"Before school Hummel, I am truly impressed"

"Yeah well, I couldn't sleep and sooner or later Jeff is gonna wanna come running with me and frankly I need the practice for when that happens."

"Stamina issues" David smirked.

"David you have no idea about my stamina" Kurt winked, "but yes, Jeff will run rings around me and..."

"and you don't like to lose?" David queried with a smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Actually yes, yes it is"

"Drat" Kurt mumbled, "anyway I should really go get ready for class but thanks for the concern" Kurt said sincerely as he reached his dorm room, "hey no worries" David smiled before turning to walk to his own room.

"Oh hey Kurt"

"Yeah?"

"You let me know if he gives you any problems okay?"

Kurt regarded his friend before a small smile crossed his lips and he responded with a nod "sure David, thanks" before disappearing into his room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**I apologise for any mistakes but it was fairly late when I posted this so please forgive any errors. x**


	43. Chapter 43

**Author Note: I've just noticed that I've got 99 followers for this story and can't believe it I am so chuffed. Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read it, it genuinely means a lot. Thank you x.**

* * *

Jeff stood in front of his closet door putting the finishing touches to his elaborately knotted tie, "you know you really need to show me how that's done one day" a voice came from the direction of his bed where Nick sat patiently waiting for him to finish getting dressed.

Smiling at his boyfriend in the reflection of the mirror Jeff continued to fiddle with the knot before tucking it inside his sweater and pulling on his blazer.

"I'd prefer to show you how to un-do it" Jeff grinned as he bent to collect his bag from the end of the bed.

"Well if you put it like that" Nick smiled before leaning across and capturing Jeff in a deep kiss earning himself a soft growl from deep in Jeff's throat.

Pulling apart Jeff gazed at him with crystal blue eyes "no fair Nick" he pouted breathlessly, Nick beamed delightedly back at him, "c'mon we've got classes to get to" Nick laughed jumping up from the bed leaving Jeff to nearly fall forward at the physical loss of his boyfriend.

"Oh Duvall you will pay for that" Jeff growled through narrowed eyes as he tracked his laughing boyfriend across the room scowling as he disappeared into the corridor. Grabbing his bag and storming across the room he slammed his door behind him before stalking after his boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt and Jeff sat together at lunch trying hard to ward off the growing interest in their matching bruises, Kurt had constructed his outer shell again which was working well along with his bitch glare while Jeff had gone with a more comedic approach, aware that any discussion would dredge up bad memories for Kurt so deflection seemed the most sensible option.

"Not again..." Thad said to Kurt with a roll of his eyes as he passed their table carrying his lunch tray, Kurt smiled thinly in response before Jeff slung his arm around his shoulders and launched into an elaborate tale involving a rogue football which magically managed to hit them both in the face as they were out bird watching."

"Riiggghhht" Thad nodded when Jeff had finished before speaking directly to Kurt, "you sure you're okay?" he asked sincerely, "yeah, thanks Thad."

"See you in class then" he nodded before heading over to sit with his friends.

"Really, Jeff, a rogue football" Kurt laughed as Jeff smirked next to him, "Hey, it's not the best one I've told today" Jeff grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes at his friends goofiness.

Nick dropped heavily into the seat across from them, his lunch tray banging unceremoniously on the table causing Kurt to jump and Jeff to look up at him surprised.

"What's up with you" Jeff asked incredulously.

"Long day" Nick grumbled as he took a swig of his soda.

"but it's only lunch time" Kurt stated in confusion, he'd never seen Nick anything but amiable and this change of attitude was a little shocking.

"I am well aware of that" Nick grumbled.

Jeff eyed his boyfriend in concern, he hadn't seen him since the start of classes and he was certainly in fine spirits then. Shuffling across to sit next to him he placed a hand on his thigh before dropping his voice and speaking quietly to him, "Nick what's happened?"

Nick closed his eyes enjoying the calming feel of his boyfriends hand on his leg before returning a small smile and shaking his head slightly, "nothing it's okay baby, don't worry. Just classes that's all."

"Nick c'mon" Jeff tried again softly, "tell me..."

"Jeff I said I was fine" Nick snapped grabbing his bag and heading out of the room shoving past David, Wes and Blaine as they made their way through the cafeteria doors as he pushed through.

"Nick?" Blaine called after him, David and Wes also looking after him in concern as a blonde blur flew past and hurtled after him.

"What's up with Nick" Blaine asked a stunned Kurt as he occupied the seat next to his boyfriend, Wes and David dropping into the seats opposite.

Kurt was still staring at the cafeteria doors where Nick and subsequently Jeff had disappeared moments earlier, "I honestly don't know" he said without looking at Blaine.

"I'm assuming this is Jeff related?" David asked matter of factly as he stood up to go get some food, "actually I really don't think it is" Kurt answered finally looking away from the doors to address David directly. "Jeff was fine whatever is wrong with Nick has happened since breakfast."

Blaine and Wes frowned and David nodded deep in thought before turning and heading for the queue. "What did he say" Blaine asked from his place beside Kurt, "Nothing really, whatever it was he didn't want to talk about it."

"and I suppose Jeff pushed" Wes said with an understanding nod.

"Actually no he didn't, not really" Kurt said backing up his friend.

"Well I'm sure they'll sort it out" Blaine said confidently whilst pulling Kurt to his side with the free hand he had placed around his waist, attempting to erase the concerned creases which were sitting between his boyfriends eyes.

"I hope so"

* * *

Jeff found Nick sitting in the cold court yard. The air was crisp but the skies were clear. He was sitting on a low wall, his head resting in his hands which were braced on his knees, fingers fisting in his hair and deep breaths escaping his labouring lungs.

Approaching quietly Jeff sat softly next to his boyfriend their legs barely touching but didn't reach out to touch him.

"Nick..." he tried softly, a long exhale received in response.

"Honey..."

"Jeff I'm sorry" Nick said into his hands, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, really I am but I'm not very good company at the moment, so maybe it would be best if I see you later yeah."

Jeff slipped off the wall and knelt down in front of his boyfriend capturing his chin in his long fingers before slowly lifting it up so that he could meet his gaze, "I'm not leaving you here like this Nick. Just tell me what's wrong. Please baby."

"Jeff..."

"Okay look you don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to but I'm still not leaving" Jeff said with a cocky lilt to his voice which made something flash behind Nick's eyes before he looked away, "Jeff you have classes..."

"Baby you know I'm a genius" grinning and cocking his head to one side Jeff smiled before becoming sombre, "you are more important, now do you wanna go back to my room and cuddle?"

Nick looked into his boyfriends affectionate yet stubborn eyes and smiled despite himself, "Actually Jeff I think I need to concentrate on classes today" as he pushed Jeff's fringe back off of his face in a tender movement.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I need to fill my mind with useless stuff so I don't think about this.._..."_

"and you're gonna tell me what 'this' is at some point?" Jeff asked, punctuating the _'this' _with air quotes.

"Yeah" Nick sighed softly, "just not now baby, please, I promise we'll talk later okay?"

"Sure whatever you need" Jeff smiled and kissed him tenderly on the forehead before standing and offering his hand, "are you coming back inside?"

"No" Nick squinted up at his boyfriends expectant face his eyes screwed up against the glare of the sun, "I think I'm gonna stay here for a bit, I kinda need the air."

"Okay" Jeff smiled sitting down once again, reaching into his blazer he pulled out a large granola bar which he proceeded to tear in half and hand the larger part to his dumbfounded boyfriend, "I fancied a picnic anyway" he smiled as Nick shook his head and smiled in disbelief at his perfect boyfriend.

* * *

Wes took the opportunity to talk to Kurt alone when Blaine left the table to join David in the queue for food, Kurt was studiously studying his lunch, poking it like it had offended him when Wes captured his attention, "so Kurt how are you doing?" he asked casually.

"Um good thanks Wes"

"Good, good"

"Uh why do you ask?"

Looking up to meet Kurt's pointed gaze Wes took in his posture before levelly answering, "David said Christian was bothering you again."

Looking quickly down at his food Kurt let out a small "Oh" in answer to Wes's statement.

"Look Kurt is he being a dick? Do we need to have a word with him because believe me David and I are more than happy to even if he isn't a Warbler. Only if you want us to though, we won't overstep" he added quickly.

"Honestly Wes I'm fine. He's just being a prick, I'm sure he'll find someone else to annoy soon enough"

"Well if he doesn't you know you can come to us right"

"Yeah, I know" Kurt smiled as David and Blaine returned laden down with food, "I am so hungry" David moaned stuffing a fork full of pasta into his mouth with one hand while the other reached for a bread roll.

Kurt eyed him in fascination as he stabbed his own normal sized portion of pasta, "are you really going to eat all that?

"Sure why not" David replied through a mouthful of food.

"Ew gross" Blaine moaned throwing a balled up napkin at this friend in disgust, "shut your damn mouth David."

"Sorry man" he smiled back, "but the guy asked the question"

"He's right Blaine he did ask the question" Wes laughed and Blaine stuck his tongue out in response, Kurt shaking his head as he watched.

Blaine turned his attention to his boyfriend, more specifically his lunch, "no salad today?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow and a happy lilt to his voice.

"Not today" Kurt smiled back, happy that Blaine seemed relieved at his lunch choice for once, "the damned running is making me hungry so I'm carb loading" a touch of annoyance tinting his reply, "It's a bloody vicious circle. I'll have to run even further tomorrow to burn off what I ate today after today's running made me so hungry that I had to eat like a horse. I swear it's just easier to do nothing, I might take up reading instead."

Wes and Blaine laughed at his stroppy outburst, David too intent on his lunch to bother. "When are you going again?" Wes asked.

"Um not sure, maybe tomorrow...Did David tell you I'm trying to increase my pace so Jeff doesn't trounce me when he finally convinces me to let him come with us?"

"Ah, no he failed to mention it actually but it's a good idea though. Jeff is far too smug when he wins, what with the victory dances and the lap of honour and all that. We should at least give ourselves a sporting chance" Wes agreed.

Smiling nervously at his friend Kurt nodded before turning to Blaine, "seriously he would do a victory dance?" which was met with a burst of laughter, "um actually yeah he probably would" Blaine smiled warmly.

Kurt turned back to Wes, "Okay Wes, tomorrow, we'll go tomorrow, there is no way Sterling is doing a victory dance at my expense" causing Wes and Blaine to laugh loudly at his completely earnest statement.

* * *

Nick made his way back to his dorm at the end of classes, as he expected sitting on the floor outside his room, back leaning on the door with a book propped up on his knees was Jeff; smiling at the sight of him he pulled his bag further onto his shoulder as he walked closer trying not to make him jump as he approached.

"Hey baby" he smiled down as the blonde head turned up toward him, gazes meeting, a wide smile beaming from Jeff's face, "hey yourself" he grinned.

"Any particular reason you're sitting in the corridor? No seats in the common room?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope"

"Library? No seats there either?"

"Nope."

"How about your room? Nowhere to sit there?"

"Now you mention it, no, I can't recall there being anywhere there either" Jeff grinned back at a still smiling Nick who rolled his eyes before holding out his hand and pulling his smirking boyfriend to his feet.

"Well I guess you better come in then, I'm sure I can find you somewhere more comfortable to sit than the corridor"

"Oh I know you can" Jeff grinned with a waggle of his eyebrows and a quick peck to Nick's cheek, earning himself a genuine smile and a shoulder nudge as Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out his dorm key ushering Jeff inside before picking up his bag and following him into the room.

Jeff pulled off his blazer as he crossed the room toward Nick's perfectly made bed, stopping only to hang it on his wardrobe door before dropping down and throwing himself backwards in a long stretch, his feet on the floor, arms stretched over his head as he let out a long groan.

Nick meanwhile had kicked off his shoes and placed them carefully behind his door and was in the process of shedding his blazer, hanging it carefully on the back of his door before tugging free from his sweater and tossing it in the waiting hamper, "So, how was your day dear?" he asked with a smile looking down at his boyfriend as he passed the bed on his way to the bathroom.

"So, so" Jeff smiled back, "how are you doing now?" he asked tentatively.

Nick had known that Jeff would want to talk about his little outburst and so wasn't surprised when he brought it up so quickly, taking a deep breath he smiled, "just let me freshen up and then we'll talk okay."

"Sure, take your time."

* * *

**Author Note: So the conversation will be in the next chapter...It was difficult trying to find something that would upset him coz my Nick's pretty easy going but I guess everyone has their moments. Find out next time. x**


	44. Chapter 44

**Authors Note: Apologies for the update delay. This is the last full chapter I have written so please hang on in there. Ta x**

* * *

"Shelley's pregnant"

"Oh"

Nick sat beside Jeff on his bed, his head resting on his boyfriends shoulder as he held his hand tightly in his own, fingers laced together until he couldn't tell whose were whose.

"and are you okay with this?" Jeff asked quietly.

Nick didn't reply immediately, lost in his own thoughts, "babe? You still with me?" Jeff prompted sending a gentle squeeze to his hand.

Breaking out of his reverie Nick looked up into Jeff's worried eyes before letting out a heavy sigh, "yeah, I mean they are married and she's a young woman, I should of expected it really."

"When did your dad call you?" Jeff asked, although he already knew the answer, it had to have been after breakfast judging by Nick's earlier outburst in the cafeteria and subsequent insular behaviour thereafter.

"Um, morning break"

"So are you going home to see them" Jeff asked tentatively knowing full well how Nick felt about his family life.

"God I don't know Jeff. I mean I should, its what he's expecting and I'm okay with it, at least I think I am, it's just he barely has time for me as it is and now... now it feels as though he's replacing me for good you know...?"

Jeff was dismayed by his reasoning, the hurt and insecurity rolling off of his boyfriend was physically tangible and he was gripping his hand so tightly his knuckles began to whiten.

"Listen Nick, you can't think like that. It's not true. Sure your dad can be a bit of a douche sometimes and yes he doesn't spend as much time with you as he should and yes he buys you stuff instead of making you feel loved..."

With a wry smile Nick looked over toward his boyfriend, "Not helping here sweetheart"

"Gosh, I know, sorry but honestly Nick this doesn't mean he's replacing you, all this means is that you get an awesome small person to play with and love and sing to and take to football games and..."

"Okay I get it" Nick replied with a small smile.

"I just... you know my mom left me and it just feels like my dad's going to as well."

"Oh baby come here" Jeff pulled him into a hug before dropping them back onto the bed where Nick buried his face in his boyfriends shoulder and let large silent tears fall.

Several minutes passed in which their breathing was the only sound and Jeff alternated between rubbing soothing circles on Nick's back and running his hand gently through his rumpled hair.

Jeff looked down at his boyfriend when he finally began to speak, "do you really think this kid will like me Jeff?"

"Are you crazy Nick" a small kiss planted on his head, "this kid is gonna love their big brother, you are smart, kind, all kinds of awesome and you have me, what more could they possibly want?"

Nick let out a wet chuckle before rubbing his eyes roughly with his fist and pushing himself up on his elbow so that he could stare at his perfect boyfriend.

"All kinds of awesome huh?"

"Well yeah" Jeff said with a smile, "Awesome. Smart. Hot" each word punctuated with a gentle kiss.

"Okay Sterling you're on your way to making me feel better"

"Oh yeah" said Jeff with a wide smirk, "just on my way?"

"Yeah but you've got a long way to go before I'm feeling fine and dandy" Nick purred with a devilish glint in his eye.

Smiling Jeff leant up and caught Nick's cheek in his hand, "then I guess you'd better clear your schedule Duval because we are not leaving here until you are positively beaming."

* * *

"Okay where are the terrible two?" Wes asked loudly over the noise in the common room, "I need to get this meeting started, everyone's getting restless and frankly I have so much homework to do it's not even funny"

"Jeff's not picking up" Kurt said matter of factly as he pocketed his phone earning him an irritated huff from Wes, "What? I can't help it if he doesn't answer" Kurt said incredulously, his shoulders shrugging, a look of boredom on his face which irritated Wes even more.

Blaine's eyes darted between his boyfriend and a simmering Wes before quickly standing and putting a calming hand on his shoulder, "Come on man, I'm sure they'll be here soon, Nick was kinda upset this morning."

"I know Blaine but this is Warbler business, this is sectionals, this is important"

"and Nick's your friend, he's important too Wes"

"I know, I know" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes tightly, a migraine gnawing at the back of his head, "five more minutes okay and then we start with or without them and so help me if they don't turn up at all they'll both be stood at the back, dance moves or not" Wes grumbled to himself before striding across the room to take position next to David in front of the fireplace.

Blaine slumped back into his seat, "someone needs some sugar" Kurt grinned with a nod in Wes's direction as Blaine rubbed his eyes tiredly with his hand.

"He's a bit stressed"

"No really? He hides it so well" Kurt chuckled, earning him a grin from Blaine before their attention was brought to two figures trying to sneak quietly into the common room and make their way across to where they were sitting without attracting the attention of a clearly pissed off Wes.

"Nice of you to join us" Wes shouted directing everyone's attention to the rumpled looking pair both of which were grinning broadly as they picked their way across the room hand in hand.

"Hey Wes, sorry we're late" Jeff smirked and waved pulling Nick along behind him just as Nick looked over with an apologetic smile "sorry Wes".

Wes rolled his eyes in frustration but a warm fondness took the edge off it being a glare, "Just sit down so we can start" in said in exasperation gesturing to the couch at the back of the room where Blaine and Kurt were shifting closer together to allow them room to sit.

"So is he pissed?" Jeff asked in a loud whisper as he stepped over Kurt's legs and dropped onto the seat, "Just a bit" Kurt scoffed in return although his attention didn't leave the front of the room where Wes was calling the meeting to order.

"Right settle down and let's get this started. Sectionals...", a loud cheer went up around the room cutting off whatever else Wes had been about to say.

"Okay okay, calm down" he smiled, gesturing with his hands for quiet, "yes, sectionals is upon us once again so I just need give you a bit of an update about what we're doing"

Kurt turned to Blaine and patted his leg proudly whilst granting him a mega watt smile, pride evident on his features knowing that it was likely that Blaine would be the soloist, Blaine returned his attention with a small smile and took Kurt's hand gently in his own; he loved being the soloist and yes he was insanely proud of it but he also knew that Kurt loved the spotlight and that many of his friends also deserved a shot at the title but he couldn't deny the rush of pleasure he felt when Kurt looked at him like he was made of gold.

"So as usual we have a two song slot"

Rumbles broke out around the room as they digested this familiar information.

"but...unusually we are going to do two upbeat numbers, try to keep the audience elevated and make us memorable. Now I know this is a different arrangement for most of you but the other two groups are our age too so we need to stand out and two high energy performances should give us the edge"

Kurt and Jeff simultaneously dropped their feet to the floor leaning forward in their seats intently listening to Wes with great interest, "so we have a short list of songs and thank you everyone who made a suggestion"

"No problem oh fearless leader" David bowed from behind.

"Well thanks to everyone but David" Wes allowed himself to grin over his shoulder at his friend, earning him a rumble of chuckling from around the room as they were all well aware of David's song choice.

"So two upbeat songs, lots of dancing, high energy, what do you think?"

"So what songs are they exactly" Kurt asked from the back of the room where he sat next to a vibrating Jeff who was barely containing his excitement at being given cart blanch to jump around a stage like a loon for two whole songs.

"Ah well they're not finalised yet but rest assured by Monday we will have our set list" Wes smiled around the room earning a few grumbles of disappointment.

Kurt flopped back against the chair in annoyance, "what exactly is the point of this meeting if he's not going to tell us what were singing?" he grumbled quietly to no-one in particular.

"Cheer up man, have a candy" smiled Nick shoving a bag under Kurt's nose which to everyone's surprise he rummaged through before shoving a handful in his mouth and chewing soundly; Blaine raising an amused eyebrow at Nick over the top of Kurt's head at the action.

"So we start rehearsals Monday, 6pm sharp"

"Be there or be square" David chipped in causing Wes to roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Okay that's it for now so have a good weekend and see you all here on Monday no excuses. Dismissed guys"

Kurt monitored Wes's movements from across the room as he made his way over to them, stopping to chat to groups of guys along the way. Blaine had moved round to sit next to Nick and they were chatting excitedly about the thought of two jumpy numbers instead of their usual one. Jeff was practically glowing with energy and was already sliding about behind the couch working out possible moves he could lay on Wes.

Kurt sat exactly where he had throughout the meeting although his arms were now wrapped around his waist and a frown played across his features; pushing himself abruptly up he strode across the room and intercepted Wes, "can I have a quick word?" he asked his startled friend who had turned around and found himself face to face with a stern looking Kurt.

"Yeah sure" said Wes gesturing toward an alcove by a large window, "what's up?"

Kurt's stance softened slightly and he let out a breath before looking his friend in the eye and dropping his voice to a quiet tone, "look Wes this is my first competition performance with you guys and I was really hoping you were going to give us the song choices today so that I had time to practice, you guys have a whole style that's new to me and I'm not going to be here at the weekends to practice so I really wanted to try and get some practice in at home, I know it's not the same but I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

Wes was about to laugh and tell him that he couldn't possibly mess up but the very real anxiety coming off of his friend changed his mind and he understood how uncomfortable it had been for Kurt to admit his insecurities to him, so he reigned in his chuckle and placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder instead.

"Okay, I'll tell you what Kurt, I understand that you're anxious okay but really our style is very simple, we've got two songs, one of which we're going to be split into two groups for, kind of a sing off on stage and the other one hasn't been decided quite yet so don't worry. I know you can sing like a dream and I'm sure you'll have no problem with the dancing so don't worry about it, if you can side step, you can warble, we're not exactly flashdance here you know."

Releasing a soft chuckle of relief Kurt shifted his weight before Wes spoke again, "How about I text you the songs on Friday before anyone else? What do you say huh, preferential treatment. What's not to love about that?"

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, why not? It'll make you feel better and it'll annoy David which is always amusing so it's a win win for me" Wes grinned evilly casting a narrowed eyed glance at his best friend who was valiantly trying to copy Jeff's moves.

"Thanks Wes"

"No thanks necessary my friend" he smiled clapping him on the back of the shoulder, "how about we head over and try to calm down the blonde bombshell huh?"

"Yeah good luck with that, even Nick's not trying to stop him this time" Kurt smiled as Nick pointedly continued his conversation with Blaine although Kurt could see him casting fleeting glances in Jeff's direction whilst an amused smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

* * *

Wes was true to his word and Kurt heard his text alert sound from inside his bag as he drove home on Friday night, sitting in traffic he resisted the overwhelming temptation to peek only allowing himself to reach for his phone once he had pulled onto his drive and switched off the engine. Jumping out the car he headed toward the house a wide grin on his face as he sent a short reply to Wes before entering the house.

Burt sat at the kitchen counter, it was Friday, he had finished early and he was enjoying a blessed moment of peace with his magazine, a large mug of coffee in front of him and the muted sounds of music drifting through the silence only distracted by the back door opening and a figure drifting inside.

"Hey Burt"

"Oh hey Kidd"

Finn dropped his bag on the kitchen counter before pulling open the fridge and disappearing head and shoulders inside foraging for food.

"Finn. Carole will be home soon with pizza" Burt admonished as he emerged ripping a bite from a chicken leg.

"Sowwrry" he mumbled through his mouthful of food, "Where's Kurt?"

Burt chuckled at his stepson before gesturing upward with the pen in his hand, "in his room, been there since he got home"

"Okay cool"

"FINN"

"Uh yeah"

"Take your stuff with you" pen pointing in the direction of the dumped bag.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry Burt"

"No problem kid, better you hear it from me that your mom" said Burt smiling at his stepson.

"Yeah right" Finn agreed before shouldering his bag and pushing through the door again heading up to see his brother.

Taking the stairs two at a time as usual he threw his bag randomly inside his room as he passed before turning to Kurt's door; music he didn't recognise was drifting from the room loud enough to muffle his attempts at knocking.

"Kurt, hey Kurt"

"Kurt"

"HEY KURT"

Raising his fist to knock again Finn stood dumbly, his hand in the air as the door was tugged open and Kurt stood looking at him.

"Hey Finn" he grinned.

"Hey man"

Kurt stepped back so that Finn could cross the threshold and closed the door behind him, "so how's Puck?"

Finn flopped down onto Kurt's bed and watched as his brother reached for his stereo control and turned off the music.

"He's fine, gotta new girl on the go"

"What's new there" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah well you know what he's like"

"Sadly yes"

"So how's Dalton treating you dude?"

Kurt dropped down onto his dresser chair a genuine smile shamelessly lifting his features, "it's great Finn"

"How are the guys?"

"They're fine, Wes is bossing everyone around about sectionals, David's eating everything in sight, Jeff's just being Jeff and Nick's trying his best to keep him in line, so everything's normal really" he laughed affectionately.

"and Blaine?" Finn said with a smile, "everything okay there I guess, seeing as you're not watching a chick flick and eating ice-cream..."

Kurt stuck out his tongue petulantly before smiling again, "Blaine is wonderful Finn, as always"

"Okay, okay don't rub it in" Finn laughed, a smile shining in his eyes.

"So what's happening with you guys at McKinley? You got your songs down yet?"

"Hey no fair Kurt, we agreed not to ask each other that and you know I'm gonna slip up if you ask me" Finn pouted looking around as if he expected to see Rachel standing behind him with a judgemental look on her face.

Kurt laughed before holding his hands up in surrender, "Yeah I know but you can't blame a guy for trying Finn, you make it too easy"

"Are you guys ready then" Finn asked in interest his eyes flicking to the now silent stereo system.

Laughing Kurt stood back up and began to unpack the bag he had brought back with him.

"No. Not even close" he scoffed, "although I do know the song choices now so I can listen to them all weekend in time for Monday practice but no peeking Finn, I mean it"

"I get it dude, cross my heart no snooping, I promise" he replied hands raised in surrender "but man we are so behind we haven't even got songs yet"

"We never had the songs down Finn, it never stopped us being brilliant on the night though"

"Yeah I know" he smiled back, "kinda made it exciting didn't it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and stashed his bag under his bed before lifting his bundle of laundry and turning toward the door, "is your mom back yet?"

"Nah, Burt's gonna yell when she comes back with the food"

"Well I've got to start this..." as he raised the bundle in his arms but if you like we can go through some songs later, try to find some suggestions for you guys?"

"Isn't that kind of a conflict of interest or something, I mean you could give me some duff stuff" Finn grinned.

"Suit yourself" Kurt shrugged, "you can take my help or you can sing whatever Rachel and Mr Schue decides to give you, it's up to you. We're gonna beat you anyway"

"Hey" Finn said in mock outrage before thinking about Kurt's words and conceding "yeah that would be great man thanks."

* * *

**Hey babe Kx**

_Hey yourself beautiful. How's the grounding going? Bx_

**Surprisingly well thanx how is it at Dalton? Has Jeff stopped dancing yet? **

_Nah, he's made a groove in the carpet and we've left him to it. __ What are you up too? Bx_

**Going to sleep now. Spent the evening with Finn going over songs, he makes my brain hurt. -_- Kx**

_Aww poor baby xxx _

**Yes poor me **** Kx**

_What are you up to tomorrow? Bx_

**Well, let me see, my options are limited due to the whole grounding thing so I guess i'll just be hanging around the house, catching up on some reports, learning the sectionals songs you know riveting, exotic stuff. How about you? Kx**

_Same. Hanging with Jeff and Nick I guess, third wheeling it again! You really need to be ungrounded baby. I miss you and they mock me when you're not here. _

**Sorry about that honey but it can't be helped. I'll be back on Sunday.x **

_Hey Kurt did you say you were gonna be practicing the sectionals songs? _

**Ummmm. Did I say that. Shit. Kx**

_Kurt how do you know the sectionals songs? _

**I have my sources **** Kx**

_Baby...Bx_

**I'll take it to the grave. Kx**

_Kurt...c'mon that's not supposed to be common knowledge until Monday. Was it David or Wes?_

_It was Wes wasn't it?_

_Kurt?_

_Baby?_

_Was it Wes? Damn it David's gonna be pissed. __ Bx_

**Are you finished? Kx**

_Yes. Bx_

**Good. Yes it was Wes he was being a friend and no I won't tell anyone else until Monday. Kx**

_Even Jeff? _

_Kurt? _

**What's it worth Anderson? Kx**

_Excuse me? _

**What's my silence worth to you? Kx**

_Baby I can make it worth your while, you know I can ;) Bx_

**Gosh now you're making me blush. Kx**

_You're pretty when you blush. Bx_

**Oh hush. **

_Hey in other news we've had major break through here, Jeff has just stopped for food; Nick's trying to put out the smoke coming off his feet. __ Bx_

**Quick tie his feet together so he can't start again. Kx**

_I don't think that'll work baby, he'd just try again and face plant the floor. Bx_

**Still funny though right? Kx**

_I'll tell him you said that. Bx_

_From Jeff: Hey Hummel what's with the bad advice, do you realise they are seriously trying to stifle my awesomeness by tying my shoe laces together. Pouts __ Jx_

**Sorry, I know you're excited but seriously you need to stop now and the pout doesn't work on me, I own the pout, I invented the pout. Ask Blaine.**

_From Jeff: Man I thought you and me were friends Kurt and Blaine agrees, you officially own the pout. (pouts)._

**Hah, told you so Jeff :p**

**Thanks baby x Look after Jeff for me and I'll see you Sunday okay. xxx**

_Okay babe sweet dreams and I make no promises about Jeff... Bx_

* * *

**Note: I will try my very best to get another chapter up soon. **


End file.
